Regresso
by Biahcerejeira
Summary: Após a morte de sua mãe, finalmente teve coragem de encontrar o pai novamente. Afinal havia muito o que conversarem após tantos anos longe. Mas o destino mostrou que não seria tão facil, ainda mais com o Sasuke Uchiha por perto para atrapalhar.
1. Chapter 1

A volta

Estava à uma hora sentada ao lado do piloto do pequeno avião que há levava ate a ilha. Sentia-se ansiosa e um leve tremor passava por seu corpo jovem. Respirou fundo duas vezes para conseguir se concentrar na leitura que fazia em busca de distração, já que a viagem duraria mais uma hora.

Olhou para o homem que pilotava concentrado. Era jovem, talvez com um pouco mais de vinte e cinco anos. A pele era bronzeada e os olhos escuros assim como os cabelos levemente bagunçados. Vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta com o nome da empresa que trabalhava.

Não sabia muito sobre ele já que ate aquele momento não havia trocado mais do que três palavras no avião. Estava começando a se sentir desconfortável, afinal era uma educadora e ficar em silencio era muito tedioso. Suspirou e remexeu-se na cadeira alisando o verde claro que usava.

- Você não é muito de ficar parada, certo?

Ela olhou para o homem ao seu lado sem entender o significado das curtas palavras dele.

- Não parou quieta desde que levantamos vôo. – Completou.

- Oh. Realmente não faz meu estilo ficar tantas horas sem pronunciar uma palavra.

Ele sorriu abertamente e a olhou.

- Senhorita Sakura certo?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- Creio que nossa viagem já esteja no fim, então não precisa se preocupar.

- Claro. – ela retirou brevemente as luvas brancas que usava e esfregou as mãos em um ato de nervosismo. – Obrigada sr. Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele a observou em seu ato de nervos.

- A senhorita me parece nervosa o que não combina com você.

- Por que diz isso?

- Ora, a senhorita parece-me uma bonequinha que foi retirada de um quarto infantil.

Sakura o fuzilou com os olhos verdes.

- O senhor me subestima, Uchiha.

Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver a mulher em um acesso momentâneo de raiva.

- Não quis ofender. Só tirei minhas próprias conclusões com o que vejo.

Sakura o repreendeu com o olhar o que fez Sasuke retribuir na mesma medida.

- Esta se referindo exatamente a que?

- A senhorita parece uma dama inglesa com toda essa roupa e a linguagem formal.

Ela se sentiu uma verdadeira menina mimada ao escutar Sasuke falando daquele jeito. Olhou para si e depois para a frente da cabine lembrando-se de como conseguira o vestido.

Fazia exatamente dois meses que sua mãe falecera e ela teve que ir ate o apartamento luxuoso para retirar os pertences e organiza-lo. Teve que vender o apartamento e inúmeros objetos que encontrou para poder quitar todas as dividas que a mãe havia lhe deixado. Foi exatamente naquele dia que encontrou o pequeno pedaço de papel dentro de uma agenda com o endereço que pedira a sua mãe diversas vezes e esta lhe disse que não possuía. Pegara do grande e luxuoso closet da mulher que chamara de mãe alguns vestidos que ficariam bons em seu corpo esguio, já que a outra tinha um corpo mais robusto e delineado. Conseguira achar em meio a tantas roupas de grife algumas peças simples de corte reto e sem muitos detalhes.

Colocara o vestido verde que ficara um pouco largo no quadril e busto, mas que era melhor do que suas roupas velhas, para aquela viagem. Vestira o chapéu de abas pequenas com um laço branco que combinava com suas luvas e sapatos. Sentia-se outra pessoa, mas queria causar boa impressão ao homem que não via há dezesseis anos, desde que fora embora aos cinco anos de idade.

Olhou para Sasuke e resolveu que este pelo menos poderia ajudá-la a encontrar o endereço para onde estava a caminho.

- Uchiha, será que poderia me ajudar com um pequeno problema?

Ele a olhou franzindo a sobrancelha.

- Se estiver ao meu alcance e é claro se eu quiser responder...

- O senhor é um mal educado.

- É talvez seja um pouco sim. –Sorriu da cara de zangada dela. – ok pergunte.

- Certo. Estou indo para o Havaí, ou melhor, para esta parte do Havaí em busca de uma pessoa. Tenho o endereço, mas nunca estive neste lugar então poderei ficar perdida ao chegar.

- Qual é o endereço?

- Bom é este aqui.

Ela estendeu o papel dobrado para Sasuke que sorria. Viu este passar os olhos duas vezes pela frase e deixar morrer o sorriso que a pouco estava no rosto.

- O que quer neste endereço?

Sakura assustou-se pelo tom duro na voz do outro.

- Estou procurando o homem que mora nesta casa.

- O senhor Yoko Haruno? – Sasuke fitava os olhos verdes de Sakura.

- Sim. – Foi à única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar.

- O que quer com ele?

Sakura sentiu-se avaliada o que estava deixando-a inquieta.

- Isso não importa ao senhor.

Sasuke continuou a observando depois deu um suspiro e riu baixinho sem animo.

- Devia ter imaginado isso antes. Seu cabelo cor de rosa, como pude deixar isto passar?- Revirou os olhos e a observou de canto.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Simples. Você não me disse o seu sobrenome e eu não poderia ter sabido. Mas seu cabelo... São poucas as pessoas que possuem esta cor.

Sasuke pegou uma mecha de cabelo rosa e encarou Sakura.

- Sr Uchiha!

- O seu sobrenome é Haruno certo?

-Sim. – Respondeu um tanto confusa. Seus olhos aos poucos foram se arregalando. – Você conhece meu pai?

- sim.

A resposta de Sasuke foi dura e gélida.

- Então poderá me ajudar a chegar neste endereço?

- Na verdade farei melhor senhorita.

- Como? – Sakura se mostrava confusa novamente.

- Irei lhe apresentar seu pai assim que pousarmos. Em exatamente cinco minutos.

- Oh.

Sakura abriu a boca em choque e depois sorriu olhando para frente.

- Obrigada.

Ele suspirou e a olhou pelo canto dos olhos voltando à atenção para o céu.

- Não me agradeça ainda.

Sentiu o tom de voz cortante que Sasuke usou, mas naquele momento não tinha importância já que finalmente veria seu pai depois de longos anos. Sentiu seu corpo voltar a tremer e as mãos a suarem. Respirou lentamente para acalmar-se.


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá pessoal! **

**Estou aqui para mais um capitulo da minha humilde fic. Espero que estejam gostando. XD**

**Agradecimento especial a **GiGi Haruno **que deixou um review!**

Estarei de olho

Desceu do avião segurando a pequena mala com suas poucas roupas e acessórios. Esperou Sasuke descer e guia-la no meio de tantos aviões. Olhou para o aeroporto lembrando-se da única foto que tinha do pai. Estava ele do lado de um avião parecido com aqueles, mas um pouco mais antigo. Seu pai sempre gostara de voar, ainda podia recordar quando lhe contava historias sobre vôos para dormir. Mas também se lembrava de como a mãe o repreendia por falar esse tipo de bobagens à filha que era tão pequena. Afinal Sakura iria ser uma mulher rica e sairia daquela ilha.  
>Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos a fim de apagar aquela lembrança dolorida de quando seus pais discutiam por causa do amor ao céu dele.<br>Observou Sasuke caminhar apressado e praticamente correu para acompanhá-lo. Entraram em um pequeno galpão com algumas salas.  
>- Olá Hinata.<br>- Oi Sasuke, e então como foi com o transporte?  
>- Tudo certo. Pode pedir para retirarem as coisas do avião.<br>- Ok. – Só então reparou na outra que estava presente. – Olá.  
>Ela pode ver a mulher de longos cabelos escuros e olhos azuis atrás do balcão.<br>- Oi. – Sakura sorriu simpática.  
>- Procura alguém.<br>-Eu? Sim.  
>- Hmn, não se preocupe Hinata. Ela esta comigo.<br>Sasuke a olhou e puxou levemente seu braço para fazê-la acompanha-lo. Viu Hinata sorrir e assentir. Só então percebeu o que a garota devia ter pensado dela. O que fez Sakura corar.  
>Entraram em uma porta que dava em um pequeno escritório.<br>- Gostaria de saber o que esta havendo. – Sakura largou a mala e cruzou os braços na altura dos seios. – Não gostei do modo como falou com a moça da entrada, ela pode ter entendido de maneira equivocada o que pronunciou.  
>Sasuke a olhou e ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda para logo após rir do que ela falou.<br>- Não se preocupe a Hinata esta acostumada com estas coisas.  
>Viu o rosto dela corar e um pequeno bico se formar em seus lábios rosados, o que fez ele soltar uma gargalhada.<br>- Não achei engraçado!  
>Os olhos verdes dela brilhavam intensamente devido à raiva.<br>- Desculpe senhorita. – Ele falava de modo provocativo. – Mas achei que gostaria de falar com seu pai.  
>Sakura se espantou e confirmou com a cabeça.<br>- Então terá que ser um pouco mais receptiva. Creio que o Senhor Haruno não gosta de pessoas mimadas.  
>- O senhor disse que me levaria ate meu pai. Então? Onde esta ele? – Sakura ignorou o comentário maldoso.<br>Sasuke se recostou na mesa pegando o telefone e discando alguns números, sem deixar de encará-la. Depois falou com alguém sorrindo ao desligar.  
>- Ele esta senhorita Sakura. – Caminhou ate ela e a encarou fazendo com que um arrepio frio passasse pelas costas desta.<br>- Como assim ele esta.  
>- Seu pai senhorita, trabalha aqui.<br>- Oh. Eu não sabia.  
>- Será mesmo?<br>- Não eu nem imaginava.  
>Sasuke a observava avaliando se tudo o que ela falara era verdade.<br>- Então ele realizou o seu sonho.  
>Os olhos dela estavam longe e o sorriso que surgiu era sincero.<br>- Sakura.  
>Sakura percebeu que ele estava muito perto dela o que fez ambos se olharem profundamente.<br>- Sim.  
>- Acho melhor irmos.<br>- Ah. Sim, claro.  
>Sorriu tímida baixando a cabeça e pegando a mala que estava na entrada da sala.<br>- Venha.  
>Pegou no braço dela a guiando pelos corredores ate a sala em que a deixaria com Yoko Haruno.<p>

Estava tentando entender aquela menina que estava ao seu lado, mas estava sendo complicado. Sempre ouvira falar da Sakura Haruno desde que conheceu Yoko e isso fazia dez anos. Lembrava-se da primeira vez que falara com ele e quanto o homem lhe parecia triste e sozinho, assim como se sentia desde que os pais morreram em um acidente de carro. Era apenas um adolescente de quinze anos na ocasião. Conversaram sobre seus sonhos que eram muito parecidos, já que ambos eram apaixonados por aviões. Yoko sentiu-se bem com ele e quis adotá-lo, o que deixou estupidamente feliz afinal estava sozinho. As conversas deles sempre ocorriam à noite quando este voltava do trabalho e Sasuke da escola, girando em torno da ilha e o prazer que ambos tinham por aquelas terras e o céu. Certa vez Sasuke perguntou quem era a menina de cabelos rosa em uma foto que encontrara no escritório de Yoko. Então essa foi a primeira vez que conversaram sobre Sakura e o desejo de Dara de ir embora da ilha com a única filha que o casal tinha.  
>Sasuke soltou o braço de Sakura quando chegaram à sala da secretaria de Yoko. Observou a garota olhar para aquele pequeno local estudando as pinturas de céu e mar que havia penduradas em partes estratégicos do ambiente. A planta que ficava em um canto dava a impressão de lar no local, assim como a secretaria Ino que ficava atrás do balcão.<br>- Boa tarde senhor Uchiha.  
>Ino falou sorrindo e lançando uma piscadela para ele. Depois avaliou Sakura com o olhar e sorriu.<br>- Olá.  
>Sasuke sorriu para Ino e foi ate a sua mesa pousando as mãos sobre ela.<br>- Então ele esta certo?  
>- Sim Sasuke. – Sorriu e indicou a outra garota com o queixo. – Quem é a rosadinha?<br>Ele soltou uma gargalhada e chamou Sakura com a mão.  
>Ela largou a mala perto da parede e se encaminhou devagar.<br>- Olá. –Sakura sorriu cumprimentando a loira a sua frente.  
>- Esta Ino é a Sakura Haruno.<br>Largou um de seus longos braços nos ombros de Sakura o que fez ela perceber o quanto era pequena perto dele, já que sua cabeça estava na altura dos ombros largos do moreno.  
>Ino estava em choque ou próximo disso.<br>- Respira loira. – Sasuke sorria.  
>- Oh desculpe-me Sakura eu realmente nunca pensei que um dia fosse conhece-la. Pelo menos não assim em carne e osso.<br>Sakura fez uma cara de espanto e incerteza.  
>- O que quis dizer com isso? – Perguntou tímida sem compreender como as pessoas a conheciam.<br>- Simples já havia visto uma foto sua, mas confesso que você realmente mudou muito desde os cinco anos.  
>- Oh.<br>- Mas o cabelo continua igual, eu acho. – Ino levantou da mesa e a rodeou parando na frente de Sakura. – Mas acho meio difícil dizer já que os esconde em baixo desse chapéu.  
>A rosada passou as mãos pelos cabelos e parou no chapéu.<br>- Tenho a pele muito clara...  
>- Nada que um pouco de sol e vento fresco da ilha não a ajude.<br>Sakura sorriu em agradecimento.  
>- Se eu fosse você daria uma volta na praia assim que pudesse. Ah... – Ela levantou a mão e estralaram os dedos antes de pegar dentro da bolsa que estava na mesa um frasco. – Use esse protetor. – Então o entregou a outra. – Uso esta marca, pois imagina só também sou branca como você. Apesar de que depois de tantos anos morando na ilha e tomando um sol estou mais dourada.<br>- Obrigada. -Sakura aceitou o frasco e sorriu em agradecimento. – Havia me esquecido deste detalhe.  
>Ino abraçou a garota e dirigiu seu olhar a Sasuke logo após.<br>- Esta tratando ela bem certo?  
>Ele bufou e revirou os olhos para a loira.<br>- Sasuke você é muito frio garoto.  
>A loira passou as mãos pelos braços dele.<br>- Ino contenha-se e pare de agir como uma qualquer.  
>A garota riu debochada soltando uma gargalhada que fez Sakura arregalar os olhos.<br>- Não se preocupe Sakura as palavras de Sasuke não me atingem.  
>Sorriu para a outra e depois voltou para a sua mesa.<br>- querem que eu anuncie? Ou será uma surpresa.  
>Sakura olhou para Sasuke esperando a resposta dele já que estava sendo guiada por este.<br>- Não irei entrar com ela. Vamos fazer de uma maneira menos gloriosa para Sakura.  
>A loira confirmou com a cabeça e apontou a porta fechada ao lado. Só então que Sakura pode ler a placa que estava presa acima desta.<br>- Oh meu Deus.  
>Foi à reação de Sakura ante a pequena palavra que estava escrita. Então se virou imediatamente para Sasuke com os olhos ardendo de raiva.<br>- Meu pai é o dono deste aeroporto?  
>Sasuke continuou a analisá-la e viu o que poderia ser uma grande encenação. A garota estava acostumada a luxo então só poderia ser gananciosa igual à mãe.<br>- Sim. Mas isso não quer dizer que você poderá fazer ou ter o que quiser por aqui. Muito menos magoar Yoko, por que eu não deixarei.  
>Ele viu os olhas dela mudarem de raiva para espanto e depois para confusão.<br>- Não entendo o que você quer dizer. Acha que eu estou aqui para o que exatamente?  
>- Não importam quais foram os seus planos. Só lhe garanto que estes mudaram no exato momento que colocou os pés no meu avião.<br>- Não tenho planos Sasuke.  
>- Oh não. Pois acho que você deve ter algum sim. – Sorriu maldosamente. – E ficarei de olho em você.<br>- É louco.  
>- Talvez. – ele sorriu maroto. – Agora venha vou lhe apresentar seu pai.<br>Abriu a porta e entrou sendo seguido pela garota.

_**Deixem reviews, pleaseeee. Juro que não mata e faz bem a saúde do escritor. ;p**_

_**Bjaum**_


	3. Chapter 3

Mais um cap da fic. Espero que gostem XD

Reencontro

Podia ver o homem sentado na cadeira diante da mesa lendo alguns papeis. O rosto dele continuava igual ao que se lembrava assim como os cabelos loiros escuros que agora tinham alguns fios brancos misturando-se. A pele continuava morena clara e o porte másculo, apesar de um pouco mais magro.  
>Sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem antes de vê-lo olhar na sua direção.<br>Foi então que os olhos castanhos de seu pai focaram-se nos olhos esmeraldas dela.  
>- Yoko.<br>Viu o homem levantar e vir na sua direção exitando em alguns momentos. Deu alguns passos na direção que este estava e parou sentindo-se uma criança novamente.  
>Estavam juntos novamente.<br>- Sakura.  
>Yoko admirou a filha por alguns segundos antes de ter coragem de voltar a falar.<br>- Você virou uma verdadeira dama.  
>Era a segunda vez que ouvia aquela frase no mesmo dia e sentia-se uma fraude.<br>- Obrigada. O senhor continua igual ao que me lembrava.  
>Sorriu com o comentário da filha.<br>- Estou velho e você nova. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso e esticou a mão como se quisesse acariciar a filha. -Seus olhos continuam iguais os de sua mãe.  
>Yoko desfez o sorriso tímido e seu rosto endureceu. Sua mão automaticamente abaixou-se parando na lateral do corpo.<br>Sakura sentiu-se como se estivessem lhe cravando uma faca no coração. Sua mãe nunca fora muito propicia a carinhos ou amor maternal, muito pelo contrario odiava todo aquele aconchego de família. Fora um dos motivos que a levaram de volta a Europa. Não podia suportar ficar naquela ilha com um homem pobre e grudento por quem achara que tinha se apaixonado. Queria aventuras e luxo, fora homens que a fizessem perder o ar. Pelo menos fora isso que escutou a mãe dizer quando tinha idade e coragem suficientes para fazer a pergunta. Então finalmente entendera o porquê vivia em um colégio interno. Sua mãe não gostava de lembrar que possuía uma filha ou que estava ficando mais velha a cada ano que sua filha ficava mais jovem.  
>- Desculpe-me pela indelicadeza Sakura. Faz poucos meses que sua mãe morreu e eu falando dela deste jeito.<br>Sakura sorriu.  
>- Não se preocupe Yoko.<br>Sentia-se insegura diante do pai que parecia tão frio e distante pra com ela.  
>Ele não poderia compreender que não fora esse o motivo de sua tristeza momentânea.<br>- estou realmente bem e feliz em vê-lo após tanto tempo.  
>- Eu também.<br>Ambos sorriram sinceros.  
>- Sente-se querida e... – Yoko olhou para Sasuke que permanecia olhando a cena a sua frente. – Sasuke, como...<br>- Falaram-me que havia uma garota querendo vir para cá quando estava pegando a encomenda e fiz um pequeno favor de ajudá-la. Só fiquei sabendo que era sua filha no avião.  
>- Fiquei presa no aeroporto e não tinha como seguir viajem já que o ultimo avião já havia partido. – Sakura falou baixo se explicando ao pai. – Então a moça da recepção me disse que havia um avião de abastecimento que chegaria em breve e ela poderia pedir para que me trouxesse.<br>Na verdade a moça ruiva do balcão era uma habitante local da ilha e conhecida de Sasuke. Pelo modo como falou poderia dizer que ela era muito mais do que uma simples conhecida dele. E comprovou isto ao ver o moreno conversando inclinado no balcão com a moça ruiva. Viu quando ela passou as mãos sobre as dele e mordeu o lábio inferior em um convite intimo. Também percebeu os olhares de cobiça sobre a ruiva. Ficaram assim por uns dez minutos ate a ruiva lembrar-se dela e chama-la.  
>- Ótimo tenho que agradecer a Karin mais tarde quando a ver.<br>Sasuke olhou para Sakura e levantou uma sobrancelha.  
>- Bom acho que devo sair...<br>Sasuke falou olhando para Yoko com cumplicidade o que deixou Sakura deslocada e com mais incertezas em sua mente.  
>- Na verdade preciso de um favor seu.<br>- Claro o que precisa?  
>Yoko virou-se para a filha com o rosto inexpressivo.<br>- Desculpe-me Sakura, mas tenho um compromisso agora e infelizmente não posso adiá-lo.  
>Sakura sentiu-se sem chão e pensou que a qualquer momento cairia de tanto que os joelhos tremiam.<br>- Oh, não há problema afinal a culpada sou eu em não mandar uma carta lhe avisando da minha visita. – Olhou para o pai sorrindo, tentou fazer parecer sincero e não apavorado já que era assim que se sentia. – Vou ir ate o hotel mais próximo e espero que o senhor possa ir me visitar quando tiver um tempo livre.  
>Repreendeu-se por ter que se controlar para não derramar lágrimas na frente dos dois homens. Mas estava fazendo um bom trabalho afinal havia aprendido a controlar suas emoções desde muito nova.<br>- Nem pensar Sakura. Você ficara quanto tempo na ilha?  
>- Ah no máximo duas semanas. Mas...<br>- Não Sakura. Você ficará em minha casa. Bom, acho que deve lembrar-se do local, não me mudei desde aquela época apesar de que a casa foi totalmente reformada.  
>- Era muito pequena, mas lembro de algumas coisas...<br>Respondeu baixo com lembranças vindo à mente.  
>- Está tudo certo. Após o trabalho poderemos conversar ou se preferir amanhã. Acho que deve estar cansada de toda essa viagem.<br>- Bom na verdade estou sim. Obrigada.  
>- Não tem problema. – Yoko virou-se ao outro homem. – Sasuke poderia fazer o favor de levá-la para casa? – Virou-se para a filha. – Sakura gostaria de conhecer o hangar?<br>- Ah se não for incomodo.  
>- Não querida. –voltou-se para Sasuke. – Mostre os prédios e nossas crianças.<br>Yoko sorriu, mas Sasuke pode ver o leve tremor no corpo do homem. O ajudaria e faria o possível para descobrir o que a Sakura realmente queria ali.  
>- Sem problemas Yoko.<br>- Ótimo. Esta dispensado pelo resto do dia garoto.  
>- Certo.<br>Sakura estava alheia à conversa dos dois. As lembranças de sua adolescência estavam vividas na sua mente.  
>- Sakura?<br>Finalmente quebrara as recordações e ao levantar os olhos pode ver os dois olhando-a interrogativamente.  
>- Oh desculpem-me. Estou meio distraída hoje.<br>Sorriu sem graça.  
>- Hmn. – Foi a única coisa que saiu da boca de Sasuke. – Siga-me.<br>Olhou o pai mais uma vez antes de seguir o moreno.

Caminhavam pelo angar com Sasuke fazendo alguns comentários sobre os prédios e onde ficava cada setor.  
>- Senhor Uchiha...<br>Sakura começou a perguntar, mas foi interrompida por Sasuke.  
>- Vamos fazer o seguinte. – Ele a encarava. – Você me chama de Sasuke e eu lhe chamo de Sakura, certo?<br>Sakura observou certo rancor na expressão do moreno.  
>- Tudo bem.<br>- Ótimo.  
>Continuaram a caminhar com Sasuke uns dois passos a frente dela.<br>- Bem, Sasuke. O que exatamente você faz aqui?  
>- Não entendi o motivo da pergunta. Você me viu pilotando.<br>- Sim eu sei, mas você tem um escritório particular e então eu pensei...  
>Interrompeu seu raciocínio ao ver o Uchiha parando e a encarando.<br>- Tenho um escritório por que como posso dizer... – Sasuke falava irônico e raivoso. – Ajudo Yoko na administração. -Encarou-a serio. – Satisfeita?  
>Sakura estava com os olhos arregalados e o corpo trêmulo ao ver a reação bruta dele.<br>- Desculpa não queria ser intrometida ou deixa-lo nervoso.  
>Abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo para se controlar. Ninguém a machucaria ali.<br>Sasuke viu a expressão da garota e fechou os olhos se controlando. Depois a olhou e o que viu não foi algo que o deixasse feliz afinal Sakura estava de cabeça baixa com o corpo ainda tremulo e as mãos fechadas em punho.  
>- Sakura.<br>Ergueu os olhos para ele.  
>- Vou mostrar a oficina e depois podemos ir embora.<br>- Sim. – Estava respirando muito lentamente para que seu corpo voltasse ao normal, o que já estava fazendo efeito.  
>Sasuke guiou a Haruno pousando levemente a mão nas suas costas, o que a deixou um tanto desconfortável, até o galpão onde ficava os aviões que precisavam de manutenção.<br>- Aqui ficam os aviões que estamos arrumando.  
>- Oh.<br>Olhava atentamente cada um dos aviões que estavam ali, assim como as ferramentas e maquinas estranhas que ela nunca vira.  
>Caminhou lentamente até um avião negro que tinha uma pequena pintura na lateral. Ficou ali o admirando ate sentir a presença do Uchiha atrás de si.<br>- Esse avião é diferente. Tem algo pessoal nele.  
>Olhava para a pintura enquanto falava com Sasuke.<br>- Sim. – Sasuke suspirou. – Acertou em cheio.  
>- Desculpe. Como disse?<br>- Disse que você acertou. Este avião é especial.  
>Sasuke olhou para a rosada que o encarava em duvida.<br>- Pertence a você certo?  
>- sim. – Foi à única coisa que o moreno respondeu. – Bom, acho que deve estar cansada. Vamos para casa.<br>- Certo.  
>Passaram pela sala da Ino pegaram à mala que havia ficado ali e seguiram até a portaria após se despedirem desta.<br>- Vamos ir de táxi. – Sasuke falou enquanto caminhavam ate o carro que já os esperava.  
>- Esta bem.<p>

Genteeeeee! Tem alguém gostando da fic? Estou ficando triste. T.T Ninguém comenta... Buáhhhhhh

Se não houver leitores não há o porque eu escrever e postar neh?

Então que tal deixarem reviews?

Bjaum ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Mais um cap para vcs... XD

Lar doce lar

As árvores e coqueiros passavam rapidamente pelo vidro do carro. As casas eram simples, mas muito bonitas e cheias de cores. Os jardins floridos e bem cuidados, o que indicava o quanto a população local era ligada a natureza. Ate o momento Sakura não conseguira parar de olhar e admirar a paisagem que não via desde muito pequena. Seu sorriso estava enorme e os olhos brilhavam de ansiedade pelo que veria ao chegar a casa. Se é que poderia chamar a casa do pai de sua, após tantos anos e a distancia entre eles.  
>Suspirou ainda olhando pela janela. O pai havia a tratado com indiferença como se não tivesse sentido nada ao vê-la. Quando decidira ir ate a ilha pensara que conseguiria conversar com o pai e esclarecer tudo o que havia acontecido durante todos esses anos que não se falaram. Mas pelo jeito seria mais complicado do que previra. Agora não sabia se fizera o certo, mas não desistiria afinal estava ali e daria tudo de si para restaurar os sentimentos que um dia fora perdido e conseguir a confiança de seu pai.<br>O sorriso que havia sumido voltou a sua face ao ver a curva que o taxi fazia. Pode lembrar-se daquele caminho como se nunca tivesse saído da ilha. Os coqueiros grandes e a vegetação, as flores laranja e rosas espalhadas por todos os lados da rua. Pode perceber que os vizinhos continuavam sendo a família que morava a quase um quilometro da casa.  
>Realmente Yoko gostava de privacidade, pensou. O que fez seu coração dar um salto e a insegurança voltou a lhe assombrar.<br>- Você parece feliz. – Sasuke a olhava divertido.  
>Sakura apenas confirmou com a cabeça.<br>- Faz muitos anos que não venho aqui, mas me lembro de muitas coisas o que me faz sentir em casa novamente.  
>Observou Sasuke fechar a cara, bravo.<br>- Já estamos chegando.  
>- Oh. – Ela sorriu e olhou novamente pela janela ignorando a expressão do outro.<br>O carro estacionou ao lado de uma casa de madeira de dois andar. Sakura desceu sem esperar a ordem de Sasuke. Caminhou ate a frente e parou admirando o local. A casa estava pintada de branco e azul, diferente de anos atrás, mas na essência a casa continuava igual.  
>Parecia apenas que tinham mudado as antigas madeiras e construído sacadas pequenas e confortáveis para se sentar em noites quentes. Era o que podia observar ao olhar para ela de fora. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se de quando era criança e vivia feliz ali. Pode ver como se estivesse acontecendo naquele instante.<br>"Yoko corria pelo jardim atrás de uma menininha de cabelos curtos e rosas. Brincavam de pegar e a menina sorria para o pai em cumplicidade. O homem a pegou o que fez ambos caírem no gramado rindo."  
>Escutou o barulho do motor do carro se distanciando. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Sasuke com expressão questionadora. Percebeu o rosto esquentar, sinal de que estava corando.<br>- Acho melhor você entrar.  
>- Sim, claro.<br>Sakura fez menção de seguir ate a casa, mas lembrou-se de não ter a chave.  
>- Não possuo a chave.<br>- Você não precisa da chave.  
>Sasuke percebeu a confusão da rosada e sorriu.<br>- Em primeiro lugar nós temos uma... Como vocês da Inglaterra chamam de governanta. Mas para nós Chyo é muito mais do que isso. Bem você entenderá quando conhecê-la. Em segundo lugar não há índice de roubos então quase toda a população local não tranca as portas.  
>Sasuke riu ainda mais ao ver a cara de apavorada de Sakura.<br>- Você não tem medo?  
>A resposta foi um sinal negativo de cabeça.<br>- Bem, melhor assim. Quero dizer, ninguém precisa se preocupar com essas coisas e podem viver mais tranqüilos.  
>- Verdade.<br>- Bom. – Sakura virou-se para Sasuke ao se dar conta de algo que ele falou anteriormente. – Você disse que "nós temos"? Quer dizer que você...  
>Ela perdeu a fala ao constatar o obvio.<br>- Oh sim. – Sasuke sorriu encarando-a. – Moro aqui com seu pai há anos.  
>- Entendo. – Ela baixou a cabeça antes de se virar a caminho da entrada da casa.<br>Finalmente podia entender a ligação que sentiu entre os dois no escritório. Eles eram mais do que colegas de trabalho. Agora só faltava entender realmente o que eram um para o outro.  
>Passaram pela porta de entrada e ela pode visualizar a sala grande e aconchegante. Havia um sofá de três lugares e duas poltronas, ambas cobertas com tecidos coloridos típicos do Havaí. A televisão era grande e se encontrava sobre uma estante de madeira caprichosamente encerada. O pequeno bar ficava a um canto e podia ser vista algumas garrafas e copos. Não havia nada de feminino no ambiente muito pelo contrario era um local típico masculino.<br>Girou a cabeça e olhou ao redor identificando cada parte da casa e tentando se sentir como quando era criança.  
>Sasuke estava segurando a sua mala na porta que dava a um corredor olhando-a.<br>- Por aqui Sakura.  
>Ela apenas seguiu-o com passos rápidos pelo corredor enquanto escutava-o falar.<br>- Atrás desta porta fica o banheiro do andar inferior.  
>Estavam parados diante de uma porta de madeira que ficava ao meio do corredor.<br>Sakura apenas acenou com a cabeça já que se lembrava daquele local de quando morava ali.  
>Seguiram pelo corredor ate que ele ficou mais amplo e deu para visualizar a escada também em madeira polida. Mas pararam antes de chegar a ela. Sasuke entrou por uma abertura a esquerda que levou ate a enorme cozinha. Sakura ficou impressionada com a quantidade de eletrodomésticos e a organização. Deu para perceber que aquele local era dominado por uma mulher.<br>- A cozinha também foi reformada. – Sasuke falou ao perceber a expressão da rosada.  
>- Percebi. – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.<br>Sasuke virou-se e voltou pelo caminho passado anteriormente e Sakura o seguiu. Desta vez entraram pela porta a direita que levava em uma sala que pelo que pode perceber era a biblioteca e escritório. Tinha a um canto uma escrivaninha antiga de madeira e uma cadeira estofada em vinho. Do outro lado da sala haviam estantes enfileiradas cheias de livros, o que encantou a garota.  
>- Vejo que gostou da nossa humilde biblioteca. – Sasuke falou irônico.<br>- Amei. – Sakura não entendeu a ironia e respondeu a pergunta sincera.  
>O moreno caminhou ate a escrivaninha e largou a mala no chão encaminhando-se a porta de vidro que ficava atrás desta.<br>- Venha vou lhe mostrar o jardim.  
>A garota o seguiu passando pela porta que foi aberta por ele. Sakura sorriu gentilmente em forma agradecida antes de parar admirada pela belela do vasto jardim.<br>- É mais bonito que o da frente. – Ela falou sorrindo.  
>- Sim, Chyo é uma ótima jardineira alem de cozinhar muito bem.<br>- Oh. -Sakura correu ate uma pequena plantação de hortaliças. – Isso é maravilhoso sempre quis poder plantar, mas infelizmente onde moro não posso.  
>Olhou ao redor as flores coloridas só então percebeu um pequeno caminho ao meio das plantas típicas da ilha.<br>- Para onde leva este caminho? – Falou a Sasuke.  
>- A praia. – Respondeu olhando-a serio.<br>- Hum.  
>- Venha vamos voltar. Lhe mostrarei seu quarto no andar superior.<br>- Sim.  
>Retornaram a casa subindo a escada que levava ao andar superior.<br>- O primeiro quarto é de Yoko. – Sasuke mostrava a porta de madeira. – Ele prefere já que acorda muito cedo todos os dias.  
>Continuaram caminhando pelo corredor.<br>- Aqui é o banheiro principal. – Virou-se para a garota em frente à porta de madeira. – O único quarto que possui banheiro é o do Yoko, então dividiremos este banheiro. Espero não ter problema.  
>Sakura ficou olhando-o perdida em lembranças antes de responder.<br>Lembrou-se da escola e de que tinha que dividir tudo com outras pessoas inclusive o banheiro que era comunitário. Não seria problema para ela dividir com uma única pessoa.  
>- Não terá problema nenhum. – Enfim respondeu.<br>- Ótimo. – Virou-se de costas para ela. – Seguindo.  
>- Esta porta é um quarto de hospedes, mas esta em reformas.<br>Falou gesticulando enquanto passavam por uma porta.  
>- Finalmente o seu quarto.<br>Pararam e Sasuke abriu a porta de madeira entrando no quarto seguido de Sakura.  
>Ela viu o moreno largar a mala em cima da cama e olhá-la.<br>- Então este aposento esta aprovado? – Sorria de modo cínico para a rosada.  
>Olhou a cama de casal com uma colcha bem colocada e lisa em branco. Ao lado da cabeceira um pequeno criado-mudo com um abajur laranja enfeitado, típico do Havaí. O guarda-roupa ficava na parede direita, enquanto o penteador com um grande espelho ficava na parede esquerda. O quarto era pintado em amarelo claro, mas as janelas e a porta de vidro que levava a sacada eram em branco. Todo aquele aposento esbanjava feminilidade apesar das cores neutras, o que a fez deduzir que aquele quarto era para hóspedes femininas.<br>- É muito bonito. – Respondeu fingindo não reparar no sorriso debochado dele.  
>- Ótimo, ainda bem que gostou por que não temos quartos chiques como esta acostumada.<br>Sakura olhou-o sentindo-se julgada e reparou no olhar frio que ele lhe lançava junto ao sorriso sarcástico.  
>- O próximo quarto é o meu. -O moreno não tirava os olhos da garota enquanto falava. – O que é ótimo já que pretendo ficar de olho em você.<br>- Como é? – Sakura olhava-o confusa.  
>- É isso mesmo. Você apareceu aqui depois de todos esses anos por algum motivo, certo?<br>- Está certo. Estou aqui por que quero conhecer meu pai.  
>- Ah sim, claro. Vou fingir que acredito em você. Esta aqui por que ficou sabendo que Yoko esta prosperando nos negócios e você quer mais dinheiro?<br>- Como? – Sakura não estava entendendo o que Sasuke estava insinuando.  
>- Não dá para você ao menos disfarçar? Dá para ver no seu olhar o quanto é fingida. – Sasuke caminhou ate a rosada baixando a cabeça ate ficarem com o olhar próximo. – Não deixarei você e nem ninguém magoar Yoko novamente, esta entendendo?<br>A garota olhava-o atônica. A respiração de ambos estava descompassada devido à discussão. Sakura ergueu o queixo e o olhou fixamente perdendo-se momentaneamente nos olhos negros dele.  
>- Você não tem o direito de interferir em nada. – A rosada falou quando conseguiu se recuperar.<br>Sasuke segurou os braços claros dela apertando-os.  
>- Você me entendeu Sakura?<br>A garota tentava se livrar das mãos fortes do moreno, mas este a puxava e apertava ainda mais.  
>- Você esta me machucando!<br>Puxou-a para mais perto dele fazendo com que os corpos colidissem enquanto apertava os braços já vermelhos da rosada.  
>- Vou ter que repetir a pergunta?<br>Os olhos negros estavam gélidos de raiva quando Sakura encarou-o. Pequenas lágrimas se formavam em torno dos olhos verdes dela e podia sentir que a qualquer momento choraria.  
>- Está certo Sasuke, agora me largue por que esta me machucando.<br>Enfim o garoto percebeu os olhos verdes embaçados e o rosto pálido de Sakura. Sentiu-se mal ao ver as marcas vermelhas nos braços brancos da menina. Soltou-a rapidamente como se o contato o queimasse e virou-se de costas para ela.  
>- Desculpe, não queria lhe machucar, mas você me fez ficar irritado.<br>Sakura esfregou os braços doloridos e vermelhos escutando o pedido angustiado de Sasuke, mas sem coragem de responder. Viu quando ele virou-se e tentou se aproximar o que a fez dar um passo para trás e apertar ainda mais os braços para se proteger.  
>- Esta tudo bem Sasuke, eu entendi o seu recado. Agora pode me deixar sozinha, pois não irei sair do quarto pode ter certeza disto.<br>Encarou-o com os olhos em fúria pelo ato selvagem de Sasuke e pode observar os olhos negros de angustia se tornar frios como anteriormente.  
>- Estarei na casa e não esqueça que estou de olho em você.<br>- Não machucarei Yoko. – Disse a garota com firmeza.  
>- Isso é o que nós iremos ver.<br>Saiu batendo a porta com força.  
>Sakura deitou-se de costas na cama olhando para o teto. Não conseguia entender o que fez para o moreno a odiar tanto. Ele referia-se a ela como alguém egoísta e sem escrúpulos. Em muitos momentos viu ódio e rancor nos olhos negros de Sasuke e em outros confusão. O que estava acontecendo afinal? O que este garoto sabia de sua vida? Será que Yoko havia contado toda a historia de sua família a um completo estranho? Não, seu pai sempre fora um homem justo e honesto. Se havia contado algo a Sasuke era por que confiava nele, então teria que estar preparada para coisas horríveis vindas do moreno. Ele a avisara que estava observando-a em cada ato, mas felizmente não tinha o que temer. Fora jogada pela mãe em um colégio interno assim que chegaram à Inglaterra e só a via em feriados, tendo que competir com vários homens e mulheres que sempre estavam no enorme apartamento. Com o passar dos anos raramente era aceita em casa o que não conseguia entender ate o dia em que conheceu o namorado de Dara. Naquela época já não era mais uma criança e sim uma adolescente de dezesseis anos com o corpo praticamente formado. Foi a primeira e única vez que um homem a tocou, e também foi a ultima vez que esteve no apartamento da mãe.<br>Sentou-se na cama vendo o seu reflexo no grande espelho. Viu as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto ainda pálido e passou os dedos trêmulos para limpa-las. Prometera não chorar mais por aqueles que não mereciam, mas era quase impossível. Levantou-se e desfez as malas guardando as poucas peças no guarda roupa. Colocou os itens de toalete sobre a penteadeira junto ao seu perfume e creme corporal. Pegou o que era necessário para um banho e dirigiu-se ao banheiro do corredor, pois precisava lavar seu corpo do cansaço e a mente das lembranças.

Sasuke entrou em seu quarto batendo a porta com força devido à raiva. A garota tinha algo que o irritava e confundia. Às vezes ela parecia uma mulher inglesa pronta para dar o golpe e em outras parecia uma menina ingênua e solitária. Na verdade desde que a vira percebera o quanto os olhos verdes e profundos eram tristes. Não conseguia compreende-la, afinal o que a trazia até ali era o dinheiro que Yoko possuía. Será que ela não compreendia o quanto isso machucava e entristecia o homem? Yoko não era mais um garoto já estava ficando velho e a visita da garota só trazia mais confusão e tormento à mente dele.  
>Lembrava-se muito bem o dia em que entrou na casa e viu a foto de Dara e Sakura em uma moldura na parede. A rosada era apenas uma criança pequena e a mulher ao seu lado era maravilhosamente linda. Demorou longos anos para que conseguisse fazer que o outro tirasse a moldura e a jogasse no lixo, afinal o que aquelas duas mulheres trouxeram de bom a vida dele? Nada. Essa era a resposta. Dara o abandonara para viver uma vida de riquezas com outros homens que podiam a sustentar e Sakura só usara e esbanjara o dinheiro de Yoko sem nunca lhe agradecer por nada. As duas eram mulheres egoístas e fingidas que podiam enganar facilmente os homens, mas a ele Sakura não enganaria. Ficaria entre pai e filha se fosse necessário para defender e ajudar Yoko que para ele era como um pai.<br>Escutou a porta do quarto de Sakura bater e lentamente abriu a sua porta espiando-a entrar no banheiro. Ainda podia ver as manchas vermelhas nos braços dela o que fez seu coração retrair-se. Nunca machucara uma mulher, muito pelo contrario, geralmente as fazia sentir prazer com seus toques. Mas Sakura o enlouquecera de uma forma que o fez perder a razão. Teria que controlar-se melhor ou então não conseguiria ficar de olho nela.  
>Fechou a porta do quarto e foi trocar de roupa. Colocou uma camisa regata branca e uma bermuda preta ficando com os pés descalços. Saiu do quarto e desceu ate a cozinha esperando encontrar Chyo, já que Sakura e ele precisavam de um lanche, mas principalmente precisava urgentemente de uma distração.<p>

IMPORTANTE:

Não sei o q estão achando da fic, mas recebo poucos comentários daí fica complexo. Afff  
>Mas tudo bem, sou brasileira e não desisto nunca!<p>

Suahsuahsuahsuahsuh

Qm sabe mais para frente não recebo mais? XD

Obrigada aqueles q estão lendo e por favor deixem comentários!

Bjaum


	5. Chapter 5

Obrigada pelos reviews!

Chyo

Sakura saiu do banho vestindo uma bermuda jeans escura gasta e uma blusa meia manga branca. Apesar do calor preferiu usar aquela blusa devido às marcas vermelhas que ainda estavam em seus braços. Não queria causar mais problemas e muito menos entrar em conflito com Sasuke, então preferiu cobrir-se. Entrou no quarto e sentou na cadeira da penteadeira escovando os longos cabelos que agora estavam sem os cachos e toda a arrumação anterior que fizera para se encontrar com o pai.

Suspirou ao pensar que no final acabara passando uma imagem que não era sua e sim de sua mãe. Mas não havia nada o que fazer agora. Tinha que mostrar para Yoko que ela continuava igual e assim que ele percebesse isso poderia finalmente perguntar os fatos que tanto a afligiam.

Olhou fixamente para o espelho tentando ver algo ali que mostrasse o seu sofrimento, mas o que viu foi uma dama inglesa falida. Sorriu ao pensar desta maneira afinal nunca tivera dinheiro e a mãe fazia questão de lembra-lhe isto sempre que tinha a chance. Fora criada como uma menina educada e refinada pelas irmãs e professoras do internato, o que justificava o seu jeito meigo e refinado.

Passou as mãos pelas longas madeixas rosadas escovando-as em seguida. Achava lindo o seu cabelo mesmo que precisasse usá-lo sempre preso e com penteados que a deixavam com cara de mais velha devido ao seu emprego. Os alunos achavam que a professora tão querida e exigente de francês fosse uma mulher de trinta e tantos, não uma jovem de apenas vinte e dois anos.

Ouviu pequenas batidas na porta e a cabeça de Sasuke passar pela abertura. Ela continuou na mesma posição vendo-o entrar e sentar na cama. Sentiu o coração bater mais rápido ao vê-lo com roupas simples. Os braços estavam de fora e pode observar as linhas dos músculos. Percebeu que parara de pentear os cabelos para observá-lo e voltou rapidamente ao que fazia antes que o moreno percebesse os seus olhos observadores pelo espelho.

- Chyo preparou para nós um lanche. – Sasuke falou calmo observando Sakura passar calmamente a escova pelos cabelos. Levantou e prostrou-se atrás da garota passando as mãos nas longas madeixas. – Seus cabelos são lindos.

Sakura tremeu com o comentário e fixou os olhos verdes no reflexo dos olhos negros no espelho. Ambos se encararam ate que se lembrou do lanche levantando-se da cadeira e distanciando-se do moreno que a deixava confusa.

- Estou descendo se quiser pode ir à frente.

- Não prefiro não lhe perder de vista.

Sakura olhou-o zangada. Era a primeira vez que encontrava alguém capaz de deixá-la tão irritada em poucos minutos.

Sasuke sorriu debochado ao ver o olhar furioso da garota.

- Calma rosada, vamos descer logo Chyo esta curiosa para te conhecer.

- Você consegue me irritar garoto. – Respirou profundamente tentando controlar a raiva. – Certo posso descer agora.

Passou pelo moreno andando a sua frente rapidamente ate a cozinha. Só então Sasuke notou a roupa que a mesma usava. As mangas longas apesar do calor intenso e a bermuda que deixava às pernas a mostra. Notou os pés descalços e seu olhar foi subindo pela pele de porcelana clara parando no pequeno pedaço das coxas que estavam à mostra. Observou o quadril escondido pela roupa simples e larga, praguejando mentalmente pela garota esconder o resto do corpo.

Chegaram à cozinha onde estava uma mulher de idade já avançada mexendo no fogão.

- Chyo. – Sasuke chamou a mulher que se virou rapidamente. – Esta é a Sakura, filha de Yoko.

A mulher idosa caminhou seria ate a garota.

- Olá senhora. – Sakura sentia-se insegura com o olhar intimidador da senhora a sua frente. Observou os cabelos negros com alguns fios brancos misturados presos em um coque mal feito, o corpo robusto e cheio no quadril, os olhos negros com longos cílios e o vestido floral estilo havaiano.

- Olá Sakura querida. – Chyo abraçou a mulher que mais parecia uma menina indefesa e assustada. Pelo menos foi isso que viu naqueles enormes olhos verdes quando se aproximava.

A rosada sentiu-se pela primeira vez desde que chegara a ilha, bem vinda. Devolveu o abraço caloroso e acolhedor que a senhora lhe dava sem pensar duas vezes. Sentiu os olhos ficarem marejados pelo amor que a mulher lhe dispunha mesmo sem conhecê-la e provavelmente depois de escutar barbaridades dela e da mãe.

Separaram-se e sorriram uma para a outra.

- Seja bem vinda menina. – Chyo tinha o olhar fixo nos de Sakura.

- Obrigada senhora.

- Me chame apenas de Chyo. – a velha passou os dedos pelos cantos dos olhos da rosada limpando as pequenas gotas que queriam escapar dali. – Venha.

Pegou a mão da garota levando-a ate a bancada onde tinha torradas e frutas, alem de um grande copo de suco de laranja.

Sasuke notou o quanto as duas se deram bem e principalmente o jeito com que a Chyo a tratou. Geralmente Chyo era uma mulher difícil de lidar e gostava de tudo do seu jeito o que intimidava a maioria das pessoas. Mas a mulher tratou Sakura como se a conhecesse há anos.

Falara com ela sobre suas teorias e suspeitas quanto à garota durante meia hora, quando a via fazer o lanche. A mulher disse que o ajudaria em seus planos de ficar de olho na rosada e não daria folga a garota, mas naquele momento estava agindo ao contrario do que disse e do que estava acostumada a agir ate mesmo com as pessoas que conhecia há anos. Ficou confuso com as atitudes da velha senhora o que deixou-o zangado.

- Estou vendo que se deram bem. – Falou enquanto sentava em outra cadeira da bancada.

Chyo olhou-o furiosa enquanto Sakura apenas o encarava confusa.

- Sasuke acho melhor você comer. – Chyo colocou torradas na frente dele com a xícara de café. Virou-se para Sakura. – E você mocinha trate de comer tudo o que esta nos eu prato. Nunca vi alguém magra assim. Não anda se alimentando direito menina, mas não se preocupe que ficarei de olha para que você engorde uns quilos enquanto estiver aqui.

Sakura pensou em recrutar o que a senhora falou, mas desistiu ao ver o olhar decidido dela. Apenas pegou uma das torradas começando a comê-la. Chyo deu um sorriso e saiu da cozinha levando materiais de jardinagem consigo.

Comeu uma torrada e o copo de suco e sentiu-se cheia a ponto de explodir, mas ainda havia duas torradas em seu prato. Não estava com fome e ainda sentia-se nervosa. Olhou para Sasuke e notou que este já comera tudo o que a mulher lhe dera e sorria para ela debochadamente.

- Estou vendo que come como um passarinho ou a comida não esta do seu agrado?

- Não é nada disso. – Falou apressadamente. - Apenas como pouco e não estou com fome a ponto de comer três torradas.

O moreno sorriu balançando a cabeça.

- Certo, não é obrigada a comer tudo. – Levantou da cadeira. – Vou ate a cidade comprar mantimentos que a Chyo pediu e você irá comigo.

- Por que tenho que ir com você?

- Não confio em você para deixá-la sozinha aqui. Percebi o quanto deixou Chyo com pena apenas mostrando esse olhar de menina abandonada, mas não deixarei você influenciá-la mais.

- Ah claro Sasuke. Mas tenho que discordar. Acho que Chyo é uma mulher esperta o suficiente para ver sozinha o que é certo ou errado. Ela não me pareceu uma mulher influenciável muito pelo contrario, para agüentar você durante tanto tempo só pode ser uma mulher de fibra.

Deu alguns passos na direção do moreno, ainda raivosa.

- Outra coisa. – Parou em frente a ele. – Não quero que ninguém sinta pena de mim, não preciso disto. Se você tem tanto medo assim do que eu possa fazer então irei com você, mas lhe garanto que minha intenção desde o principio foi visitar meu pai e conversar civilizadamente com ele.

- Ótimo. Então vou me arrumar e aconselho você a fazer o mesmo.

- Sim senhor.

Virou as costas para o moreno saindo. Entrou no quarto e virou-se para fechar a porta mas Sasuke já estava ali segurando a porta.

- O que quer agora Sasuke?

- Quero lhe fazer uma pergunta.

- À vontade. – Disse sem animo.

- Esta de mangas longas por quê?

- Oh. – Sakura o olhou receosa.

- Eu lhe machuquei?

Viu os olhos negros culpados e sentiu pena.

- Esta tudo bem Sasuke. – Sakura o olhava carinhosamente para tranqüilizá-lo. –Só estavam um pouco vermelhos, mas aposto como já estão melhores agora.

Sasuke viu um sorriso carinhoso surgir no rosto da rosada e sentiu seu interior inflar. Ficou confuso ao perceber que a atitude dela o tranqüilizava.

Virou de costas e saiu apressado para seu quarto deixando Sakura sem entender o que havia acontecido.

Estavam a horas fazendo as compras encomendadas por Chyo e o sol já estava mais baixo no horizonte. Enfim decidiu que podiam retornar a casa. Passou as ultimas horas tentando manter Sakura longe de Yoko, mas sabia que não dava mais para enrolar. Em uma hora ou outra eles se encontrariam e conversariam, só esperava que Yoko não fosse piedoso demais com a garota.

Olhou com o canto dos olhos para o banco do passageiro enquanto dirigia, notando que a rosada estava quieta demais observando a estrada. Achou estranho o quanto estava dispersa, talvez estivesse cansada.

- Você esta bem?

Sakura desviou os olhos da estrada focalizando no moreno.

- Oh, sim.

Sasuke viu os olhos verdes desviando-se dos seus. Era impressão ou ela não queria encará-lo? A garota estava novamente envolvendo-se com os braços como se quisesse se proteger de algo ou alguém. Será que ela o temia? Esta constatação deixou-o irritado. Na verdade desde conhecera aquela garota tudo o irritava, principalmente o que vinha dela.

Olhou-a novamente vendo à pele branca dos braços a mostra devido à blusa de alças finas que usava. Notou as pernas cobertas ate a metade da panturrilha pela calça capri preta. A seu ver a garota tentava não mostrar seu corpo ou tinha se acostumado a vestir-se assim por outros motivos.

Tudo nela o instigava a querer saber mais, o que o deixava irritado, afinal ele tinha que descobrir o que ela queria na ilha e não o que havia acontecido no passado. Talvez tudo se misturasse, e no final poderia descobrir todas as respostas. É, seria isso que faria. Espremeria a rosada ate descobrir tudo o que precisasse, depois... Bem isso veria mais tarde.

- Esta com frio? – Perguntou quando parou o carro em um semáforo.

- Um pouco. Não sabia que ficaríamos ate a noite fora então não trouxe um casaco.

- Tenho um moletom no banco de trás.

Virou-se e pegou a roupa que estava em cima do banco traseiro, entregando a garota.

- Obrigada, Sasuke.

Arrancou o carro olhando pelo canto de olhos ela colocar seu moletom. Assim que a viu vestida soltou uma longa gargalhada.

- O que foi? – Sakura encarava-o irritada. – Esta rindo de mim?

- Desculpe. Mas parece que você foi engolida pelo moletom.

Viu-a olhar-se como se questionando se era isso que ele via.

Parou o carro na frente da casa dirigindo o olhar a ela. Surpreendeu-se com aqueles olhos verdes encarando-o.

- Você está totalmente certo.

-Eu sei. Sempre estou certo.

- Ah você tem o ego muito grande senhor Uchiha.

- É? não tinha notado. – Falou irônico. – Mas foi você que disse que eu estava certo.

- Sim, por que realmente pareço ter sido engolida.

Sakura começou a rir descontroladamente como há tempos não se permitia.

- Estou me sentindo ridícula. Ainda bem que só você me viu assim.

Sorriu para ela e ajudou-a com as longas mangas.

- Acho que a Chyo tem razão. Você precisa engordar uns quilos.

- Ah não mais um tentando me engordar. – Saiu do carro esperando que Sasuke fizesse o mesmo. – Sempre fui magra. Tudo bem que emagreci alguns quilos desde que minha mãe morreu, mas isso não quer dizer que estou esquelética. Vocês que estão acostumados com as morenas com belas curvas da ilha.

Sasuke observou que ela falava sorrindo tímida.

- Você esta certa. Suas curvas não podem ser mostradas graças a suas roupas, mas nota-se que é menor em todos os ângulos comparando-a com as mulheres locais.

- Puxei o lado da família de minha mãe, apesar dela ter sido mais angulosa do que eu.

Ambos sorriram animados. Só então Sasuke notou que por alguns instantes havia esquecido que a rosada era uma mulher ardilosa.

- Bom, acho melhor entrarmos. Chyo e Yoko devem estar nos esperando.

- Claro. – Sakura tremeu ao lembrar que finalmente poderia ter a conversa com seu pai.

- Aconselho a se preparar para o jantar Sakura.

- Certo e obrigada Sasuke. –

Ela sorriu e entrou na casa seguindo para o quarto enquanto ele pegou as compras levando para a cozinha, preparando-se para a enxurrada de perguntas de Chyo.

**Ae gostaram? Espero q sim. XD**

**Então comentem e deixem esta escritora feliz!**

**Abraços...**


	6. Chapter 6

Intrusa

Avaliou-se mais uma vez no espelho notando-se um pouco pálida. Apertou levemente as bochechas que instantaneamente adquiriram um tom rosado. Respirou fundo pensando que finalmente estava pronta.

Saiu do quarto encostando a porta levemente e dirigiu-se a escada. Desceu devagar respirando profundamente a cada passo para não deixar seus pensamentos negativos atingirem-na. Pode escutar risadas abafadas masculinas. Caminhou pelo corredor parando na porta da sala onde podia ver os dois homens da casa.

Yoko estava sentado em uma poltrona que ficava de costas a porta onde ela se encontrava. Bebia provavelmente wisk, em um copo de vidro, enquanto Sasuke estava sentado na outra poltrona com o copo já vazio depositado ao lado. Ambos riam de algo falado anteriormente. Observou quando ele passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros ainda molhados pelo banho recente, deixando-os mais bagunçados do que eram.

Finalmente deu um passo a frente se mostrando aos homens.

- Boa noite. – Sorriu tímida sentindo o clima ficar tenso no local.

- Boa noite Sakura. – Sasuke retribui ao comprimento olhando para Yoko em seguida.

- Sakura querida senta-se. – Yoko mostrou o sofá com a mão esquerda.

- Obrigada.

Sentou-se no sofá tentando não demonstrar-se ansiosa. Colocou ambas as mãos em cima das coxas sentindo o tecido áspero da calça jeans que usava.

- O que achou da casa? – Yoko mostrava-se simpático apesar do olhar triste.

- Oh, achei linda. Fez um ótimo trabalho, apesar de sempre ter achado a casa maravilhosa. Os jardins estão mais lindos do que lembrava, fiquei admirada com as cores. – Sakura sorria feliz falando o que estava em seu coração.

- Que bom que gostou. É claro que não poderia fazer isso sozinho. Sasuke me ajudou com a casa e Chyo cuida das plantas, então tudo fica mais fácil e tranqüilo.

A tristeza que antes havia no seu olhar havia sumido, pelo menos naquele instante.

- Olá garotos. – Chyo acabara de chegar à sala sorrindo animada. – O jantar está pronto e esperando por vocês.

- que ótimo, pois estou morto de fome. – Sasuke levantou e abraçou Chyo amigavelmente.

Sakura observou o sorriso do pai alargando-se. Sentiu que eles eram uma família e que ela era a intrusa. Seu coração apertou-se ao peito fazendo-a se sentir triste e sozinha. Seguiu os três pelo corredor admirando a cumplicidade e a amizade adquirida entre eles. Talvez um dia pudesse juntar-se a eles e sorrir sem sentir-se enganada por si mesma.

Entraram na cozinha onde se via a mesa posta. Esperou que todos se sentassem para que pudesse ver em qual local deveria ficar. Mas antes que pudesse ver, sentiu o braço acolhedor de Chyo em seus ombros.

- Sente-se aqui querida.

O sorriso da mulher transmitia paz ao espírito de Sakura.

- Obrigada. – Falou enquanto sentava-se na cadeira ao lado de Sasuke.

Chyo sentou do outro lado e Yoko ficou na ponta, como o verdadeiro dono da casa deveria fazer.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a se servir não esperando os demais.

- Ei garoto, primeiro as damas! – Chyo repreendia Sasuke como se tivesse dez anos.

- Oh desculpe Chyo, mas estou morto de fome. – Sorriu de canto fazendo a mulher o encarar com os olhos cerrados.

- Não adianta Uchiha. Esse seu sorriso funciona com a maioria das mulheres, mas como pode perceber não sou como a maioria. Então tire esse sorrisinho de pegador charmoso e se desculpe com a Sakura!

- Oh esta bem Chyo. Definitivamente você é muito mandona. Como o Sr Roko lhe agüenta?

- Não mude de assunto menino! Estou esperando.

Sasuke encarou a rosada e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Aposto como ela não se importa com isso.

- Sasuke Uchiha! – Chyo estava se zangando de verdade com o moreno e Sakura não agüentaria ver uma discussão por sua culpa.

- Oh Chyo, não se preocupe. Esta tudo bem, prometo.

A garota sorria para a senhora. Depois observou o pai que estava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e os olhos levemente arregalados.

- Acho que isso termina com a breve discussão. – Yoko falou enquanto observava Sasuke.

- Sim. –Chyo respondeu encarando o moreno. – Mas iremos conversar em breve Sasuke.

A rosada sentiu um tremor passar pelo seu corpo ao ver o moreno a encarando descaradamente. O seu objetivo não era causar brigas e inimizades, muito pelo contrario, mas estava difícil conversar e convencer as pessoas daquela casa.

Quando pensou em se servir notou que seu prato não estava mais diante de si. Estranhou mas logo suas duvidas cessaram ao ver a senhora colocando diante de si um prato cheio. Suspirou com a quantidade de comida, pois com certeza não conseguiria comer tudo aquilo.

- Ah obrigada Chyo. Mas...

- Nada de, mas senhorita. – A senhora olhou para Yoko. – Observe só esta menina Yoko.

O homem levantou o olhar pousando na rosada que ficou vermelha de vergonha.

- Não vê? Sua filha esta magra e pálida. Parece um papel. Como consegue não ver isso?

Yoko suspirou e baixou o olhar para o prato voltando a comer silenciosamente.

- Estou bem Chyo. Sempre fui assim. – Na verdade Sakura era assim desde que foi embora com a mãe. Não estava doente, mas acostumara-se a se alimentar pouco devido aos horários rígidos do internato. Fora que o tempo que tinha livre para visitar a mãe geralmente ficava na escola, pois era raro a mãe lhe dar o concedimento para poder sair do local. Então aprendera a depender pouco dos outros e se habituou à vida diferente e triste que levava.

- Certo Sakura. Agora coma como uma boa menina. – Chyo sorriu para Sakura o que fez a rosada sentir um calor no peito.

Todos comiam em silencio apesar da vontade que tinham de conversar. Sakura era acostumada a não se pronunciar durante as refeições já que era assim no internato, mas tinha vontade de perguntar tantas coisas ao pai. Todas as vezes que tomava coragem e o olhava sentia-o longe, como se somente o seu corpo estivesse ali. Então seu corpo perdia toda a coragem que juntara anteriormente.

Finalmente todos estavam satisfeitos e Sakura percebeu que mal tocara na comida. Ficou com medo da repreensão de Chyo, mas infelizmente não conseguia colocar nem mais um grão na boca. Olhou para a mulher vendo-a encará-la, apenas fez um gesto que saberia que a mulher entenderia. Em resposta viu-a piscar duas vezes e sorrir.

Yoko levantou-se e Sasuke o imitou. Ambos saíram sem olhar para trás, apesar de ter notado Sasuke a encará-la pelo canto dos olhos enquanto jantavam.

Levantou e ajudou Chyo a arrumar a cozinha apesar dos protestos da mesma.

- Você é persistente menina.

- Sou sim.

Ambas sorriram.

- Sabe acho que você fará bem a Yoko. Ele precisa muito de você.

A rosada olhou a mulher sem entender.

- Ele esta ficando velho Saki, e as pessoas não duram para sempre. Sei disso, estou velha também. – Sorriu. – Yoko é um homem ótimo querida, nunca duvide disso. Não sei ao certo o que aconteceu entre vocês, mas te digo uma coisa, ele lhe perdoará se você souber perdoa-lo também.

Ambas ficaram pensativas depois daquelas palavras. Sakura já perdoara o pai, apesar de tudo, só não entendia o porquê dele não perdoa-la também. Suspirou cansada enquanto terminava de secar a louça que Chyo lavava.

- Saki, melhor ir descansar. Você deve estar exausta.

- Sim, obrigada.

- Irei embora agora também. Meu marido deve estar me esperando.

- Sim claro.

Sorriram.

- Provavelmente Yoko e Sasuke estão no escritório. Geralmente eles vão para lá após o jantar. Poderia me fazer um favor?

- Oh claro.

- Poderia avisá-los que já fui?

- Sim. Pode deixar.

- Ótimo. – A mulher secou as mãos no pano e abraçou a rosada. – Pense no que lhe falei. – Deu um beijo na testa de Sakura. – Boa noite querida.

- Boa noite Chyo e obrigada novamente.

A senhora sorriu e saiu deixando a rosada pensativa para trás.

Observava o homem mais velho sentado na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha fazendo anotações enquanto lia alguns documentos. Deveria estar concentrado na sua parte do trabalho, mas o que Chyo disse no jantar deixou-o absorto. O que afinal a garota havia passado para ficar deste jeito? Olhou novamente para Yoko e viu que ele também não estava conseguindo se concentrar apesar de se esforçar para tal.

- Yoko. – Resolveu chamar o amigo que, para ele, era como um pai. – Acho que não estamos em condições de trabalhar hoje. Você deve estar cansado e confuso pela surpresa de hoje.

O homem olhou-o nos olhos e assentiu. Sasuke viu as sombras embaixo dos olhos dele e não pode deixar de sentir raiva de Sakura, por estar atormentado a vida do outro novamente.

- Você pode ir para cama Sasuke. Deve estar cansado também.

- Passei o dia passeando com a Sakura, mas não me sinto cansado. – Olhou para o mais velho e sorriu. – Irei trabalhar amanhã. Acho que ela pode se virar sozinha desde que não saia de perto da casa.

- Certo, concordo com você. – Yoko suspirou e passou as mãos na parte superior das coxas, esfregando-as. – Acho que terei que conversar com ela Sasuke. Só não sei por onde começar e...

- Não fique preocupado com isso Yoko. Pelo menos não agora. Você precisa primeiro se acostumar com ela por perto. Depois pensa no que fazer e dizer.

- Sim você esta certo. Mas ela é minha filhinha Sasuke, apesar de tudo. Só que olho para ela e vejo Dara, e sentimentos ruins vêm à tona. Lembro de tudo o que elas me fizeram passar após irem embora. O abandono, não só de Dara, mas também de Sakura. Isso ainda dói em mim.

O moreno levantou-se e foi ate Yoko pousando as mãos sobre os ombros deste.

- Ei, estarei aqui para lhe ajudar caso precise. – Sasuke sorriu para o mais velho. – Você é como um pai para mim. Nunca se esqueça disso.

- Obrigado Sasuke, você sempre foi um bom garoto. -Yoko deu umas palmadas carinhosamente nas mãos de Sasuke. – Os seus pais teriam orgulho do que você se tornou, pode ter certeza disso.

Baixou a cabeça fechando os olhos para relembrar de sua família.

- Sim, creio que sim. Apesar de não ser um grande empresário agrícola como meu pai fora, acho que eles sentiriam orgulho de mim.

Sorriu tímido olhando Yoko a sua frente.

- Não importa que você não seguiu os passos de seu pai Sasuke. O que importa é que você tornou-se um grande homem. Pilota um avião e já tem o seu negocio, alem de tocar as plantações de seu pai.

O homem sorriu abertamente para o garoto. Levantou e o abraçou ainda sorrindo quando escutaram o barulho da porta que os fez separarem-se.

- Oh desculpe eu não queria incomodar. – Sakura estava com a cabeça levemente abaixada. – Chyo pediu para lhes avisar que já fora embora.

- Obrigado, Sakura. – Yoko a encarava firmemente.

- Bom, acho que já irei me retirar. – Sakura levantou a cabeça para olhar o pai. – Boa noite aos dois.

Sasuke viu a rosada sair quase correndo da sala sem esperar pela resposta cortes de boa noite. Olhou o senhor ao seu lado e viu-o de olhos fechados com a mão no peito. Quando este os abriu para encará-lo pode observar a tristeza presente.

- Vamos para a cama, amanhã é um novo dia.

Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer ao mais velho.

Ainnnn obrigada pelos reviews! Aos poucos conquisto os leitores por aqui.

Suahsuahsuahshuahs

Então o que acharam do novo capitulo? Mereço reviews?

Bjux


	7. Chapter 7

Eu madame?

Acordou com os raios de sol entrando pela janela e aquecendo-a na cama. Sentou e se espreguiçou levantando os braços. Passou as pernas por cima da cama levantando-se. Foi ate a janela abrindo a porta da sacada. Sentiu o vento úmido com cheiro salgado do mar entrar, passando por seu corpo fazendo-a fechar os olhos para experimentar melhor a sensação de liberdade e de retorno ao lar. Sorriu e trocou de roupa pensando no que faria durante o dia. Prendeu os cabelos rosados e longos em um rabo, saindo do quarto para fazer a higiene no banheiro compartilhado.

Não escutou sons pela casa o que era estranho já que Sasuke falara que não a deixaria em paz. Talvez, ter um pouco de privacidade a ajudasse a pensar melhor no que fazer. Estava tão cansada da viajem que dormiu como uma pedra, não tendo tempo de colocar suas idéias em ordem. Sasuke a fizera sentir-se como uma usurpadora, mas agora mais calma percebia qual era a jogada dele. Queria fazê-la desistir do pai e de seus planos, mas não faria isso. O que restara da sua família estava naquela ilha e seu nome era Yoko, então nada e ninguém a faria mudar de idéia. Precisava do pai e o faria entender isso.

Saiu do banheiro sorrindo. Estava sentindo-se melhor depois de uma boa noite de sono. Fazia muitos meses que não conseguia dormir tão bem. Entrou no quarto largando seus pertences e saiu rumo à cozinha. Estava precisando de uma xícara de café e torrada para saciar a fome.

Chyo estava picando algumas frutas quando entrou na cozinha. A senhora usava um vestido havaiano em tons de laranja e amarelo, o que a deixava com alguns anos a menos.

- Bom dia Chyo. – Entrou sorrindo para a senhora.

- Oh bom dia Saki. Acordou mais cedo do que previa. Esta com fome certo?

- Oh sim. – Sakura sorriu.

A mulher fez menção de parar o que estava fazendo, porém Sakura a interrompeu.

- Pode continuar o que estava fazendo, Chyo. Eu mesma faço meu café.

- Certo. Mas não vá se acostumando por que nesta cozinha quem manda é eu.

As duas sorriram enquanto a rosada pegava uma xícara e preparava o café.

- Como passou a noite?

- Dormi feito uma pedra. Acho que não percebi o quanto estava cansada até estar deitada. – Tomou um longo gole. – Posso pegar uma destas frutas?

Olhou para as frutas no balcão e sorriu.

- Claro. Coma quantos quiser.

- Ótimo.

Pegou um mamão e a faca se preparando para descascar.

- Gostaria que fizesse isso para você? – Chyo olhava para Sakura sorrindo meigamente.

- Oh não. Tudo bem.

Passou as mãos pela fruta cheirando-a em seguida. Pegou a faca com as mãos delicadas e passou a cortá-la.

Chyo olhava a agilidade e habilidade da garota com a fruta, além da atitude dela de cheirar o alimento anteriormente. Fez uma careta desacreditada no que presenciara.

- Você parece fazer isso sempre. – Chyo comentou voltando a sua tarefa.

- Oh sim. – Sorriu triste. – Parece que até a senhora me acha uma metida e rica madame.

- desculpe-me Sakura. – Chyo a observou e o que viu a deixou magoada. – Oh menina não fique assim.

Largou o que estava fazendo e foi ate a rosada que estava com os olhos marejados. Abraçou-a sem pedir permissão.

- Não queria ofendê-la apenas falei o que sabia sobre você.

- Chyo não sou uma inútil e muito menos uma madame, apesar de minha mãe querer que eu me tornasse uma.

Sakura afastou-se da senhora dando alguns passos para trás.

- Olhe para mim.

Chyo a encarou observando a mulher que Sakura era. Olhou dos pés que naquele momento estavam descalços mostrando os dedos pequenos e delicados. Passou para o corpo e viu como a garota era esguia e pálida. Usava uma bermuda surrada e uma camiseta verde clara curta. Passou enfim para o rosto. Ali foi o local que mais a admirou. Ela tinha um olhar decidido e inocente. Os cabelos estavam longos e lisos diferentes de quando chegara.

A garota não era uma madame, era apenas uma menina em corpo de uma mulher.

- O que vejo quando a olho Saki, é uma garota que me surpreende a cada dia.

Sakura sorriu triste abaixando a cabeça tentando desanuviar os pensamentos.

- Estou passando por varias coisas desde que cheguei à ilha, na verdade, desde que entrei no avião de Sasuke.

- Compreendo. Sasuke é meio que protetor dos que ama. Sempre foi assim, desde muito novo.

- Claro eu entendo. Só não sei o porquê de ele me tratar como uma intrusa sendo que sou filha de Yoko.

- Sakura. – Chyou ergue com a ponta do dedo a cabeça da menina. – você terá que conversar com seu pai. As coisas que não foram esclarecidas.

- Vim para cá com este objetivo, mas esta sendo muito complicado.

- Sasuke não esta colaborando, certo?

A rosada sorriu abertamente.

- Não mesmo.

- Imagino. – Chyo sorriu estimulando a garota. – Não se preocupe mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês irão se entender.

- Assim espero. – Falou baixo e suspirou.

- Agora coma seu mamão.

Ambas voltaram as suas tarefas sorrindo cúmplices.

- Obrigada novamente Chyo.

- Oh não precisa agradecer querida. Sinceramente gostei de você desde que chegou aqui. –Sorriu para a menina. – Quando terminar de comer me ajude com esta salada de frutas que estou preparando para mais tarde.

- Seria ótimo. – Sakura disse animada. – Estava ficando preocupada.

- Com o que?

- Achei que não me deixaria ajuda-la por aqui e, sinceramente, não estou acostumada a não ter o que fazer.

Sakura sorriu erguendo as mãos com gestos desolados.

- Oh não se preocupe, irei lhe dar alguma atividade.

Sorriu com o olhar malvado.

- Acho que não deveria ter falado isso. Agora vai querer me fazer de escrava. – Colocou uma mão no peito e outra a frente da testa.

- Sem drama garota. – Chyo sorriu.

A rosada voltou a comer olhando discretamente para a senhora que tanto a estava ajudando. Não saberia o que fazer se não tivesse Chyo para consolá-la e ampará-la. Apesar de não ter dito nada da sua vida para a senhora, ela a ajudava e compreendia sem muitos atos. Estava feliz por ter alguém com o coração tão grande e bom como Chyo, pensou a rosada.

Passara dois dias desde sua chegada na ilha e ainda não conseguira falar com o pai. Tudo bem que ele ficava praticamente todo o seu dia no aeroporto e só voltava na hora do jantar e depois desaparecia no escritório. Estava começando a achar que Yoko a estava evitando. As conversas que tiveram se resumiam à palavras cordiais e rápidas na hora do jantar. Estava começando a se sentir deprimida e arrependida, coisa que não acontecia desde sua conversa com Chyo. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Sasuke também não a deixara sozinha com Yoko nem por alguns segundos. Sempre estava a espreita de algo, como se ela fosse uma ladra.

- Urgh. – O som saiu de sua garganta sem nem ao menos perceber.

- Você esta bem querida?

Sakura afastou os pensamentos e olhou para a senhora que estava ao seu lado no jardim.

- Na verdade não. – Sorriu pegando a pequena tesoura de poda. – Estou começando a ficar irritada.

Chyo soltou uma longa gargalhada.

- Ei! qual o motivo do riso?

As duas mulheres estavam naquele inicio de tarde, sentadas em meio às plantas e flores fazendo o trabalho de jardinagem.

- Estava pensando até que ponto iria esse seu jeitinho calmo. Mas acabei de me impressionar, pois definitivamente pensava que agüentaria mais uns dias antes de explodir.

Chyo sorriu novamente largando a pequena pá.

- Não tem graça Chyo. Se não fosse esses trabalhos que me dá para ajudá-la já teria explodido a muito tempo.

- Não me parece uma mulher irritada. Na verdade parece-me uma dama controlada, até neste momento que sua voz se altera sua expressão continua igual.

- Fui bem treinada. – respondeu simplesmente erguendo os ombros.

- Hnm. Então quem foi que a treinou?

- Meus pais é que não foram. – Sakura sorriu tentando evitar falar sobre o passado. – Acho que hoje irei à praia.

- Oh claro. Você irá adorar.

- Me lembro vagamente do lugar. – Sakura sorriu ao recordar de quando era criança e brincava a beira do mar.

- Não mudou muito apesar dos anos. – Chyo falou. – Os turistas não vêm para essa parte da ilha, então a praia é deserta e cheia de plantas típicas. Alem dos corais e abrigos para os animais.

- Bom acho que terminei por aqui. – Levantou batendo as mãos na bermuda para tirar a terra. – acho que irei subir e colocar a roupa de banho.

- Vai lá querida, eu continuo por aqui.

- Certo.

Sakura correu para dentro subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus, estava agindo como quando tinha cinco anos de idade. Sorriu para si mesma ao lembrar disso. Entrou no quarto tirando a roupa e o chinelo jogando tudo a um canto para depois lavar. Abriu a gaveta retirando de lá o biquíni que conseguira emprestado de sua colega de trabalho. Colocou-o olhando-se a seguir no espelho. Virou-se levemente para poder visualizar como estava na parte de trás e sorriu satisfeita, afinal não ficara de todo mal. A cor verde musgo combinava com seus olhos assim como com a sua pele claríssima. Tudo bem que preferia a parte de baixo um pouco maior, mas era emprestado então não podia exigir. Vestiu um short jeans curto e uma blusa longa de tecido leve que a amiga também emprestara dizendo para ela usar por cima do biquíni como saída de praia. Admirou-se mais uma vez no espelho sorrindo com o resultado. Pegou a bolsa com os utensílios necessários inclusive o protetor que a secretaria de Yoko, Ino, lhe dera quando chegou à ilha.

Desceu as escadas e saiu da casa sorridente. Tinha que se desligar um pouco antes que acabasse tendo um infarto de tão nervosa que andava nos últimos dias. E uma visita a praia com algumas horas de descanso sobre a areia branca e o mar azul era perfeito.

Sorriu com o pensamento e continuou passando pela trilha que levava ate o paraíso. Percebeu que as arvores não pareciam tão grandes quanto quando era criança. Talvez por ser mais alta agora. As plantas continuavam por todos os lados misturando-se com os coqueiros e flores típicas, dando um colorido ao lugar. A areia branca já se misturava a área verde sinal de que estava próxima ao seu destino. Caminhou um pouco mais rápido escutando ao fundo o barulho das ondas se quebrando, até que finalmente pode visualizar o mar. Trancou o ar nos pulmões absorta ao resto do mundo. A paisagem continuava linda ou até melhor do que lembrava. Finalmente soltou o ar e sorriu como uma criança diante do brinquedo novo. Olhou ao redor e descobriu-se só. A praia estava deserta até onde os olhos podiam ver.

Largou a bolsa e retirou a roupa largando no chão. Correu por entre as pedras levantando areia a cada passo até o mar. Sentiu a água nos pés e soltou um suspiro de satisfação. Continuou, caminhando desta vez, mais ao fundo até cobrir a cintura. Mergulhou quando a onda veio e sorriu ao voltar para a superfície. Podia ver os pequenos peixes nadando a sua volta, alheios a sua presença. Estava definitivamente no paraíso.

Passou a tarde a brincar como criança. Saiu diversas vezes se recostando em alguma pedra grande e passando o protetor que Ino lhe dera. Leu um livro sentada sobre a toalha que levara na bolsa e distraiu-se com a historia. Só percebeu que ficara muito tempo ali quando observou o sol descendo no horizonte.

Esta na hora de voltar, pensou após um longo suspiro. Voltaria para o seu destino. Colocou a roupa e juntou as coisas colocando na bolsa virando-se de costas para o paraíso e entrando na trilha.


	8. Chapter 8

Olá pessoal mais um capitulo para vcs! Espero que gostem...

**Tentação**

Estava no quarto só de toalha após ter chegado da praia e tomado o seu banho. Não escutara som nenhum na residência por isso apenas seguira até seu quarto. Penteou os cabelos e os bateu para secar mais rápido. Colocou uma calça de abrigo preta e um moletom cinza que chegava ate abaixo de seus quadris.

Desceu as escadas rumo à cozinha onde viu o bilhete de Chyo fixado na geladeira. Retirou o papel azul claro e sorriu ao ler que a senhora tinha um jantar romântico com o marido por isso saíra mais cedo. O sorriso se alargou ainda mais com o comentário que havia em baixo direcionado a ela.

"O mar devia estar muito bom pela sua demora. Deixei a salada de frutas para você dentro da geladeira, afinal deve estar com muita fome."

Voltou a colocar o bilhete no lugar de origem. Abriu a geladeira e pegou o recipiente com a deliciosa salada. Sorriu ao sentir o aroma apetitoso. Colocou na bancada e serviu-se, guardando o restante novamente na geladeira.

Sentou diante da mesa comendo devagar. Lembrou-se do primeiro dia que experimentou a salada e ate mesmo ajudou a fazê-la. Comera com vontade e repetira o que deixou Chyo muito contente. Agora todos os dias a senhora preparava especialmente para ela já que descobrira algo que a rosada comia com gosto e não por necessidade.

Terminou de comer lavando a vasilha e a colher. Deixou a cozinha em ordem e subiu para o quarto. Provavelmente havia ocorrido algum imprevisto já que Yoko e Sasuke ainda não chegaram do trabalho.

Atirou-se na cama e olhou para o teto lembrando-se da tarde maravilhosa. Levantou e abriu a porta de vidro que dava acesso à sacada. Sentiu o vento frio da noite e o cheiro de praia. Sorriu voltando a se deitar. Pensou no que faria no outro dia mas antes que pudesse chegar a um consenso acabou por dormir.

Haviam se atrasado devido a uma reunião de negócios que tiveram no final da tarde e se estendera ate a noite. Podia ver o quanto Yoko estava disperso e incomodado pela demora durante toda a reunião, mas infelizmente não podiam fazer nada. Quando finalmente acabara ambos saíram praticamente correndo rumo ao carro negro de Sasuke. Apesar de estarem quase chegando a casa, permaneciam quietos. O moreno estava nervoso, pois não queria deixar a garota muito tempo sozinha, mas nos últimos dias não tivera tempo de ficar em casa. Yoko o mandara tirar férias o que não conseguira fazer ainda, mas estava começando a se sentir irritadiço.

- Será que poderia tirar o mês de férias? – Sasuke finalmente se pronunciara.

- Com certeza. As reuniões terminaram, agora é apenas stress normal do cotidiano. Em todo, posso dar conta sem o meu sócio e amigo.

Yoko sorriu encarando a estrada à frente e vendo pelo canto de olho Sasuke sorrir concentrado na direção do veiculo.

- Ótimo.

- Só gostaria de um favor seu Sasuke, se não for pedir demais.

- Hmnm. Pode falar.

- Poderia fazer companhia a Sakura? – Yoko ouviu Sasuke suspirar. – Sei que não gosta muito dela, mas não gosto de vê-la sozinha todo o tempo.

- Sei.

- Na verdade o que Chyo disse me deixa preocupado. Sakura sempre teve a pele clara, mas olho para minha filha e vejo uma mulher que aparenta fragilidade.

- Entendo Yoko. – Sasuke o olhou de relance. – Farei algumas atividades com ela.

- Obrigado Garoto.

Ambos sorriram enquanto estacionavam o carro na garagem da casa.

Entraram e não escutaram ruído algum. Foram direto até a cozinha onde provavelmente encontrariam Chyo, mas acharam apenas o seu bilhete.

- É provavelmente Sakura deve estar dormindo. – Yoko suspirou cansado. – Vou tomar um banho e me deitar. Estou com uma leve dor de cabeça.

- Não irá jantar?

- Oh não. Aqueles salgadinhos da reunião ainda estão presos na minha garganta.

Sasuke riu abertamente do comentário vendo o homem sair. Abriu a geladeira retirando a salada de fruta e servindo-se. Também se alimentaria daquela sobremesa maravilhosa de Chyo.

Comeu pensando no que Yoko lhe falara. Na verdade não tinha parado ainda para pensar em Sakura nos últimos dois dias. Estava sempre ocupado com outros assuntos. Tudo bem que a imagem da rosada surgia em sua mente quase todo o tempo, mas tentava não pensar no que faria ou o que ela faria.

Suspirou cansado após terminar de se alimentar. Levantou-se e foi até a biblioteca pegar um livro qualquer para leitura. Não estava com sono e precisava se distrair urgentemente.

Subia as escadas devagar passando pelo quarto de Yoko onde viu que a luz já estava apagada. Seguiu seu caminho parando ao sentir o ar gelado. Olhou pelo corredor e então percebeu a porta do quarto de Sakura entreaberta. Abriu-a devagar vendo a rosada deitada de lado com as costas para a porta. Olhou ao redor do quarto e percebeu a porta da sacada aberta. Provavelmente dormira antes de fechá-la. Entrou no quarto pisando devagar ate chegar à porta, fechando-a. Virou-se e foi até a garota.

Os cabelos dela estavam esparramados pelo travesseiro e alguns fios caiam sobre a face da mesma. Percebeu que ela estava coberta dos pés a cabeça por um conjunto de abrigo. Notou as mãos pequenas e brancas apoiadas levemente sobre o colchão. Não se contendo mais se aproximou retirando os fios rosados do rosto da mesma. Apreciou a pele clara levemente corada de sol. Provavelmente andara se expondo ao mesmo durante o dia, pensou. A boca rosada estava levemente entreaberta e os olhos serrados deixavam os cílios mais longos e curvados. Desceu o olhar pelo corpo da rosada parando no volume dos quadris.

Afastou-se em um salto dando dois passos para trás. A vontade que tinha era de tocá-la, mas não podia fazer isso. A garota estava dormindo e não tinha a permissão dela para tal ato. Os pensamentos estavam deixando-o atordoado e confuso. Sakura era uma mulher esperta e estava ali para usufruir dos bens de Yoko. Apesar de parecer uma menina frágil ela era uma mulher ardilosa. Não podia se deixar levar por desejos insanos por ela, afinal tinha qualquer mulher que desejasse. A rosada era algo que não poderia querer. Não queria isso para si mesmo.

Sakura mexeu-se na cama, encolhendo-se devido ao frio. O moreno soltou um gemido baixo e foi ate a cama, cobrindo-a com o edredom. Olhou-a mais uma vez e saiu apressado para longe daquela tentação.

Entrou no quarto retirando suas roupas e colocando-as a um canto. Abriu a porta da sacada sentindo o vento gelado. Sentou na cadeira e começou a leitura entediante, mas necessária para ajudá-lo a esquecer o belo rosto da rosada.

Estava tomando café quando viu Sasuke entrar pela porta usando uma bermuda vermelha e regata preta. Estranhou vê-lo àquela hora em casa ainda, o que não passou despercebido pelo moreno. Provavelmente fizera alguma careta ao pensar no fato.

- Estou de férias. – sorriu sentando-se ao lado da rosada. – então nos veremos mais vezes.

- Ah. – Colocou outro pedaço de torrada na boca enquanto o via comer um pedaço também.

- Você deixou a porta da sacada aberta ontem.

Arregalou levemente os olhos com o comentário do moreno. Agora entendia como acordara tapada e com a porta fechada.

- Peguei no sono esperando por vocês. – falou simplesmente sem olhar para o moreno.

- Hmnm. Imaginei. – Tomou um gole de café. – O que acha de irmos à praia? Poderíamos mergulhar.

Certo acho que ele pirou, pensou. Olhou-o confusa.

- O que foi. Estou tentando ser simpático!

- Percebi. Pena que começou a agir assim após quatro dias que estou aqui.

Sorriu cinicamente e tomou um gole do suco de laranja que Chyo preparara para ela.

- Antes tarde do que nunca.

- Certo Sasuke. Adoraria mergulhar, mas infelizmente não sei fazer isso e nem possuo o equipamento.

- Não se preocupe com isso rosada. Tenho tudo na garagem. Mas não faremos nada muito grandioso, apenas mergulhos simples na parte inicial da praia.

- Não consigo te entender.

- Eu lhe avisei que estaria de olho não é mesmo?

Suspirou. – Ah é. Tinha me esquecido deste detalhe por um momento.

O moreno riu com vontade.

- Pois não se esqueça mais. – Levantou e olhou-a nos olhos, o que a fez estremecer. – Iremos logo após você comer.

- Certo. Primeiro tenho que me arrumar e então podemos ir.

- te espero na garagem.

Então saiu da sala deixando-a para trás.

Terminou o suco e foi para o quarto preparar-se para o dia. Colocou o biquíni juntamente com o short jeans e uma blusinha de alças finas na cor rosa. Preparou a sacola com os utensílios básicos de praia e desceu as escadas rumo à garagem.

Parou no jardim e sorriu vendo Chyo em meio às plantas.

- Chyo, bom dia.

- Olá querida. – O olhar da senhora passou pela silhueta dela e voltou ao seu rosto. – Vai a praia?

- Sim. – Sorriu tímida. – Sasuke me convidou para mergulhar.

A mulher sorriu ao ver à rosada corando.

- Que ótimo. Terei a casa livre durante o dia para limpa-la devidamente.

- Oh não gostaria que eu lhe ajudasse?

- Nem pensar pequena.

Chyo aproximou-se devagar parando em frente da rosada.

- Esta mais corada e um pouco mais cheinha. – Sorriu. – Isto me deixa muito satisfeita. Tomou todo o seu suco?

Revirou os olhos verdes sorrindo.

- claro Chyo. Não gostaria de ser uma mulher morta.

- fico contente. – Chyo desviou a atenção para além de Sakura. – E você jovem Uchiha, cuida dela ouviu bem?

- Não se preocupe Chyo.

Sakura escutou a voz grave e levemente rouca. Tremeu ao perceber que o moreno estava as suas costas perto o suficiente para sentir o calor do seu corpo.

Virou-se e deu um passo para trás afim de se afastar da presença do mesmo.

- Podemos ir.

- Certo. – Sasuke olhou-a nos olhos e sorriu de canto. – Estamos indo Chyo, voltaremos no final da tarde.

- Divirtam-se.

A mulher sorria maliciosa para os dois jovens. Viu-os afastarem-se pela trilha carregando mochilas com o equipamento e o almoço.

- Se acham que não percebi estão muito enganados. – Falou consigo. – Daria para sentir a quilômetros o calor que emana dos dois.

Seguiu aos seus afazeres pensando se poderia fazer algo para ajudar aqueles dois cabeças duras e cegos.

Olá!

O que acharam do capitulo? Espero que esteja agradando. XD

Agradecimentos especiais as leitoras:

Kahli hime

Strikis

Annyllorak

Haruka Taichou

Feer Uchiha

Bruna Lopes

GiGi Haruno

Que comentam e me dão apoio. Obrigadaaaa!

Bjux e vlw


	9. Chapter 9

Praia

Chegaram à praia em silencio, ambos queriam terminar com aquela tensão, mas não sabiam como afinal alguém teria que dar o primeiro passo.

Sakura largou a bolsa estendendo a toalha rosa na areia branca. Virou-se de costas para Sasuke, retirando em seguida a blusa. Pegou o protetor solar e passou na pele clara sentindo-se observada o que a fez sorrir.

Sasuke parou ao lado da rosada largando as mochilas. Abaixou-se para separar o equipamento que utilizariam. Observou pelo canto dos olhos Sakura estender a toalha e retirar a blusa. Ficou perdido por alguns instantes absorto nas curvas delicadas da garota que era totalmente diferente do corpo volumoso e cheio de curvas das nativas. A pele branca e macia em contraste com o biquíni em tons verdes. Observou-a passar o protetor e teve vontade de ir ate lá e passá-lo por ela. Tinha vontade de tocá-la para descobrir mais daquele ser tão indecifrável que era Sakura. A garota virou para o mar e sorriu ao ver as ondas, o que fez fazê-lo sorrir de canto já que ficava mais bela com aquela expressão. Notou ela curvar-se e retirar o short curto passando pelas pernas brancas e lisas devagar como se para torturá-lo. Suspirou de prazer ao vê-la endireitar a coluna e virar-se para ele.

Riu-se intimamente ao notar o quanto o moreno estava distraído olhando-a. Sentiu a vontade de provocá-lo nascer no seu interior e não conseguiu conter-se. Virou o corpo para o mar a fim de poder estar em uma posição que lhe favorecia a espiá-lo. Este pensamento a fez rir. Retirou o short devagar ate senti-lo suspirar e enfim virou-se para o dono dos olhos negros.

- Não vai retirar a roupa para que possamos cair na água?

Sasuke voltou a sua atenção ao equipamento entregando a garota uma mascara especial.

- Vamos começar com algo fácil. Assim quem sabe outro dia, voltamos para fazer um mergulho de verdade.

- Hmnm. Tudo bem.

Sorriu olhando para a mascara e depois para o moreno.

Retirou a camiseta ficando apenas de bermuda encaminhando-se para o mar.

- Venha rosada.

Sakura o seguiu entrando no mar ate estar com a água em sua cintura.

- Começaremos nesta parte onde é mais raso. Você irá precisar de algumas aulas, mas nada muito difícil. – Sorriu de canto olhando-a fixamente.

- Certo. Pode começar professor. – Sorriu para o moreno colocando a mascara e o pequeno cano na boca.

Sasuke sorriu chegando mais perto de Sakura fazendo ambos se perguntarem o que era aquele sentimento de borboletas no estomago.

O sol já chegava ao centro do céu que estava totalmente azul naquele dia. O mar de águas claríssimas estava calmo e maravilhoso o que ajudava nas aulas de mergulho. Os animais marinhos passavam pelo fundo do mar tranquilamente como se não existissem dois intrusos presentes naquele ambiente.

Sasuke observou a garota surgir após um mergulho. Sorriu o que fez Sakura retribuir.

- É maravilhoso Sasuke. – Os olhos verdes brilhavam de excitação. – Nunca vi algo tão lindo em toda minha vida. – Sorriu abertamente.

O moreno sentiu a sinceridade e teve que controlar-se para não toma-la em um beijo apaixonado. Estava se controlando desde que começara a mergulhar com Sakura. O corpo dela apesar de muito diferente do que geralmente considerava excitante, estava deixando-o extasiado. A boca rosada e entreaberta após cada mergulho não ajudavam neste misto de sensações que seu corpo estava tomando. Os olhos verdes como esmeralda o hipnotizavam. Não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo e seus pensamentos. Nunca se sentira assim, nem quando era um adolescente e seus hormônios estavam à flor da pele. Geralmente tinha a garota que queria. Todas eram levianas e cheias de si, com corpos esculturais e arredondados, pele morena e quente como todas as nativas. Mas não era o que acontecia ali. Estava excitado com o corpo jovem e delicado de Sakura o que o deixava confuso. Não podia sentir-se assim. Não naquele momento e naquela situação. A garota era filha do homem que considerava como um pai, além dela ser uma aproveitadora.

- Então gostou. – Sorriu tentando desviar dos pensamentos insanos. – Acho que podemos comer algo e então faremos uma caminhada.

- Ah. Estava gostando de ficar aqui. – Um pequeno beiço surgiu nos lábios rosados fazendo Sasuke engolir em seco.

- sim. Já esta na hora do almoço e se você não se alimentar Chyo irá ficar sabendo e comerá meu fígado por não trata-la direito.

- Hump. – O beiço permanecia o que fez Sasuke sorrir. – Está rindo do que? – Sakura cruzou os braços em torno dos seios médios.

- Você parece uma criança birrenta. – Sorriu ainda mais.

- Não sou birrenta, só estou me divertindo.

- Calma aí rosada, iremos nos divertir mais à tarde.

Caminhou até ela parando a centímetros de distancia. Ambos podiam sentir a respiração do outro. Os corpos molhados tremiam e os corações saltavam no peito.

Sakura enrijeceu o corpo, após sentir todas aquelas sensações. Nada que sentira podia se comparar aquilo. Parecia que borboletas estavam voando em seu estomago, o que a fez lembrar de quando sua amiga de quarto disse que estava apaixonada. Se não se enganara, este foi um dos sintomas.

- Oh meu Deus. – Pensou a rosada enquanto encarava o olhar negro de Sasuke.

-Sasuke. – Sussurrou ao perceber o moreno chegar mais perto.

Sasuke deu-se conta do que estava fazendo quando Sakura proferiu seu nome. Piscou para quebrar a visão do olhar de esmeralda da garota e afastou-se devagar para não assusta-la. Percebeu o rosto corado e os lábios entreabertos dela. Olhando-a assim parecia que ela era inocente e pura.

- Vamos.

Virou-se caminhando rumo a areia antes que cometesse algo insensato.

Sakura o viu distanciar-se e seguiu-o, fazendo o possível para tentar controlar o coração. Ainda não conseguira acreditar que estava amando Uchiha Sasuke. Isso seria demais para ela. Era algo insensato, algo perigoso e proibido. Mas o que ele queria com ela afinal? Percebera como o moreno parecia querer beijá-la só não entendeu o porquê disto. Pensaria sobre isto mais tarde quando estivesse segura em seu quarto. Naquele momento teria que esquecer tudo que acontecera.

- O que há para comermos? Estou faminta. – A rosada aproximou-se do moreno que estava sentado mexendo na mochila.

- Sanduíches de presunto e frutas.

- Ótimo. – Sorriu sincera.

Entregou um sanduíche a rosada observando-a sentar-se na toalha que estava no chão. O corpo ainda brilhava e algumas gotas escorriam dos longos cabelos rosados pelos ombros e busto, fazendo-o delirar. Pegou um sanduíche para si mordendo-o em seguida para desviar os pensamentos insanos.

- Você sempre mergulha? – Sakura perguntou enquanto mordia um pedaço do sanduíche.

- Sempre que posso.

- Hmm. Isso quer dizer muito ou pouco?

- quer dizer que ultimamente é pouco. – sorriu ao notar o olhar curioso da garota. – e você o que faz para se distrair em meio ao povo rico?

Observou-a olhar o alimento e soltar um suspiro.

- Nada demais. Geralmente faço esportes e leio algo.

- Não vai a grandes festas e jantares?

- Não sou uma pessoa cheia de influências. Conheço poucas pessoas na Inglaterra.

- Pensei que sempre estivesse nestes lugares.

- Talvez tenha olhado muito filme senhor Uchiha. – Falou raivosa.

- Ei, não quis ofender rosadinha. Apenas gostaria de saber mais sobre você.

Sakura virou o rosto encarando-o surpresa.

- Por quê?

- Por que estou interessado em você. – O rosto da garota ficou pálido como se nunca estivesse ouvido isto de um homem. – Já lhe falei que estou de olho em você.

Sakura respirou fundo tentando controlar primeiramente a timidez e depois a fúria.

Afinal quem ele pensa que é para tratá-la assim? – Pensou.

- Olha Sasuke, eu sei o que você acha de mim. Mas espero poder mostrar-lhe que não sou nada disto.

- Hmnm. Gostaria mesmo rosada que você me mostrasse realmente quem é.

Terminou o sanduíche e logo pegou outro tentando manter uma conversa agradável com Sakura.

- Você come muito devagar. – falou enquanto a observava morder o sanduíche que estava na metade.

- Não. Você que parece estar sempre com pressa. – Sorriu para o moreno.

- Você não parece pegar sol.

- Realmente. Desde que fui embora da ilha não vou à praia.

- Não há sol por lá?

- Tem sim, mas não podia sair do colégio. – Falou tímida dando uma mordida no lanche.

- Por que não saía do colégio?

- Era interno. Nós ficamos sempre dentro dos muros e não usar o uniforme era um grande pecado. Então para não entrar de castigo sempre o usava. Claro que havia algumas garotas que de vez em quando se rebelavam e trocavam de roupas ou encurtavam a saia. – Sorriu lembrando-se de varias amigas fazendo algo do tipo. – Mas nunca tive coragem para tanto.

- Então preferia ficar toda coberta e longe do sol.

- Mais ou menos isso. – Sorriu docemente.

- Chyo tinha certeza que você estava doente quando chegou aqui.

- Percebi, já que não parou um minuto de me alimentar. – Terminou o sanduíche e levantou-se olhando o mar.

- Até seu pai e eu achamos isso após vermos você direito.

- Meu pai se preocupou comigo? – arregalou levemente os olhos voltando-os a Sasuke.

Percebeu a surpresa no olhar da garota assim como a respiração alterada. Levantou após terminar o lanche e encaminhou-se até ela.

- Sim. Por que acha que ele não se preocuparia? – Falou olhando-a fixamente.

- Ora, ele nunca se preocupou em saber nada sobre mim. Então não via motivos para preocupar-se agora.

O moreno sobressaltou-se com aquela informação. Como assim Yoko nunca se preocupou? E todo o dinheiro que via ele enviando para manter a filhinha nas melhores escolas e tendo a melhor vida na Europa? Os presentes caros e belos que enviava a cada aniversario e datas festivas como natal? Lembrava ainda da boneca de porcelana que um dia o viu embrulhar para mandar ao outro continente. Perguntara naquela ocasião para que fazia isso se a garota nunca lhe mandava nem uma carta? E ele lhe respondera que Sakura era sua filha e sempre daria e faria o melhor por ela.

- Yoko sempre se preocupou com você. Nunca vi você preocupar-se com seu pai até vê-la naquele avião. – Sasuke estava começando a alterar-se.

- Como é? – a rosada estava atônica. – Como pode saber de algo? – Levantou o dedo encostando-o no peito de Sasuke. – Você sabe onde morei e o que passei? Não Uchiha, não sabe.

- Escuta aqui rosada. – Pegou os braços dela fazendo-a abaixar o dedo que o cutucava. – Vi Yoko fazer o possível e o impossível aquele hangar para crescer e poder manter a senhorita naquela belíssima escola interna. Para que você estivesse na classe social digna de uma dama inglesa. Se não me engane foi isso que escutei uma vez sua mãe falar ao seu pai por telefone.

- Minha mãe conversava com meu pai?

A cor rosada do rosto da menina sumiu deixando-a pálida. Os orbes verdes ficaram desfocados como se não houvesse luz. Os braços antes agressivos agora estavam caídos amparados pelas mãos do moreno. As pernas tremiam assim como a respiração estava entrecortada.

- Você não sabia que seus pais se comunicavam? – Não podia acreditar, mas a reação de Sakura o fez espantar-se.

A garota apenas negou com a cabeça, sentindo o mundo girar com aquele gesto. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo consigo. Todos aqueles anos, Yoko conversara com Dara e ela lhe mentiu dizendo que ele não queria mais saber delas. Sentiu uma forte dor no peito e seus olhos encherem-se de lagrimas.

Sasuke sentiu-a amolecer ainda mais nos seus braços, e instintivamente abraçou-a amparando-a. O que estava acontecendo ali afinal? Sentou levando a garota junto deixando-a entre suas pernas para que ela pudesse se recostar. Passava as mãos pelos cabelos rosados ainda úmidos vendo as lagrima descerem pelo rosto pálido e belo de boneca da menina.

- Você esta bem? – Perguntou arrependendo-se de ter iniciado a conversa que os levara aquela situação. Não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito.

- Acho que agora compreendo algumas coisas. – Foi à única resposta que teve coragem de dar.

- Desculpe. – Falou olhando-a levantar-se e se posicionar a sua frente de joelhos.

- Não me deve desculpas Sasuke. – Olhou-o nos olhos.

- Sim, devo. Deixei-a irritada e a fiz chorar. Não deveria ter tocado neste assunto, mas quando percebi já havia feito. – Levantou a mão passando-a gentilmente pelo rosto da rosada secando as lagrimas que ali estavam. – Você é tão linda e frágil. – Parecia estar hipnotizado.

Sakura o ouviu dizer isso enquanto tocava seu rosto e fechou os olhos para sentir melhor aquele momento.

- Sasuke. – sussurrou.

Não agüentou mais e aproximou-se dos lábios rosados e volumosos da garota e levemente tocou-os com os seus. Sentiu-a estremecer o que o deixou extasiado. Pousou uma das mãos na nuca dela e a outra desceu levemente ate a cintura onde fez uma leve pressão com os dedos.

Ela estava em êxtase afinal um homem a estava beijando. Entreabriu os lábios deixando-o invadi-la com sua língua. Acompanhou o moreno imitando-o naquele beijo doce e carinhoso. Levantou os braços passando-os levemente pelo peitoral dele para, após, descansar sobre os ombros largos, onde fez uma leve pressão com os dedos assim como ele fazia em sua cintura.

Terminou o beijo dando um pequeno selinho na boca úmida de Sakura. Observou os olhos fechados se abrirem lentamente como se não quisesse acordar daquele sonho. Estava feliz apesar de saber que era errado estar naquela situação com a garota.

Que se dane. –Pensou. Afinal a queria muito.

- Sakura, eu não sei o que me deu...

- Não precisa se explicar. Nós dois queríamos isso, não é verdade? – sorriu travessa.

Estavam ainda na mesma posição olhando-se sem saber o que fazer a seguir. Não queriam terminar o momento tão especial como aquele.

O moreno sabia que deveria afastar-se, mas estava preso no olhar dela.

A rosada sorriu sentindo o rosto esquentar, provavelmente estava ruborizada. Os olhos negros dele a fitavam com algum sentimento que ela ainda não decifrara algo totalmente novo para ela. Assim desfez o contato e afastou-se devagar.

- Acho que você tem algo planejado para a tarde. – Sorriu tímida enquanto levantava-se da areia.

- Sim. Na verdade pensei em levá-la até as pedras. É um lugar muito bonito, sei que vai gostar. – Levantou e foi até as mochilas recolhendo o que estava jogado na areia.

- Seria ótimo.

Foi até onde estavam suas coisas vestindo a blusa e o short e recolhendo a toalha. Olhou para Sasuke enquanto este guardava suas coisas. Sorriu reparando no corpo de pele bronzeada do moreno. As pernas eram fortes, pelo que podia perceber ele fazia algum tipo de atividade física nos momentos vagos, talvez corresse. A bermuda marcava as coxas grossas e firmes. A barriga era levemente musculosa, assim como os ombros e os braços. Em alguns pontos dava para se ver os contornos e entradas dos músculos definidos que o deixavam ainda mais bonito. O rosto era jovem apesar de já aparecerem algumas linhas de preocupação na testa. Os olhos eram negros como a noite, o nariz era fino e a boca tentadora, em sua opinião. Os cabelos eram negros e desalinhados, mas que davam um ar de rebeldia à face de todo jovem.

Suspirou e chegou à conclusão do por que todas as mulheres que passaram no aeroporto agiam como se ele fosse um deus. O homem a sua frente era um pedaço de mau caminho.

- Está tudo bem Sakura?- o moreno a olhava com a sobrancelha direita levantada e um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

- Oh sim. – Falou ficando vermelha. – Estava apenas esperando você terminar. – Sorriu tímida.

- Então podemos ir.

_**Mais um cap para vcs se deliciarem. Espero que gostem.**_

_**Obrigada a todos que me deixaram reviews. Fiquei muito feliz. XD**_

_**Então gostaria de fazer propaganda da minhas outras fics. **_

_**Som do Sucesso**_

_**Oneshot Anjos.**_

_**Bjux e bom final de semana**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Mais um capitulo fresquinho! Espero que gostem...**

Visita inesperada

Guiava o caminho enquanto passavam pelo meio da vegetação rasteira em alguns pontos da praia. Olhou-a de canto observando os lábios rosados em um tímido sorriso.

- Mais um pouco e chegamos.

- Esta bem. – Puxou o ar e soltou-o de uma só vez, tentando manter o ritmo do moreno.

- Desculpe. – Parou e olhou-a. – Estou indo muito rápido? Esqueci por um momento o quanto você é pequena.

A rosada parou recuperando o fôlego.

- Não tudo bem. Não estou acostumada com caminhadas longas.

- Claro. – Sorriu vendo-a vermelha e levemente suada pelo sol do meio da tarde.

- Podemos seguir?

- Sim. – Sorriu.

Caminharam mais alguns metros e finalmente enxergaram o manto de rochas em meio à água azul.

- Venha. – Sasuke largou as bolsas ajudando-a a largar as dela. Pegou a mão pequena e entrelaçou os dedos. – Ainda tem algum resto de fôlego nos pulmões?

- Acho que sim. – Sorriu envergonhada.

- Então vamos correr até lá.

Tentava agüentar a corrida frenética de Sasuke, mas muitas vezes as pernas quase cederam, o que fez o moreno ampará-la e ajudá-la a continuar. Chegaram às pedras subindo-as devagar para não caírem até chegarem ao topo. A rosada trancou a respiração deslumbrada com a linda vista.

- Oh que belo. – sorriu dando um pequeno passo a frente equilibrando-se em uma das grandes pedras.

- Fico feliz que gostou.

- Gostar? Sasuke? É simplesmente maravilhoso.

O mar ali de cima ficava em uma tonalidade esverdeada. As ondas quebravam-se abaixo, formando espumas brancas. As pedras cinzentas e de formas variadas ajudavam no cenário romântico.

Virou-se para o moreno que a olhava fixamente.

- Obrigada. – sorriu travessa. – Como posso retribuir este presente maravilhoso?

O moreno olhou para os lábios rosados pensando em uma forma de dizer o que queria sem assustá-la, mas não foi preciso.

Percebeu quando ele olhou seus lábios e sorriu internamente.

Então era isso que ele queria?- pensou.

Passou a língua levemente pelos lábios e aproximou-se do moreno. Sentiu-o estremecer ao pousar as mãos em volta do pescoço dele, trazendo o rosto de encontro ao seu.

- Era isso que queria? – Perguntou antes de juntar os lábios.

O beijo era lento e combinava com a paisagem romântica. Os corações batiam descompassados, enquanto as mãos se juntavam e entrelaçavam. Separaram-se em um selinho lento e demorado.

- Vamos descer. – Sasuke sorriu vendo a rosada corada e com os lábios inchados.

- Sim. – As pernas ainda tremiam assim como a cabeça rodava. Estar com Sasuke deixava-a fora de órbita. – Podemos entrar na água antes de retornarmos certo?

O moreno desceu as primeiras pedras ajudando-a em seguida. Parou e sorriu para a garota antes de responder.

- Claro. Afinal viemos até aqui para isso.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e desceu mais algumas pedras com a ajuda dos braços fortes do moreno. Sentia-se uma adolescente que fugira para encontrar-se com o príncipe encantado.

- Nossa, eu achava que a subida era difícil. – Sorriu após escorregar e cair em cima de uma pedra grande. – Acho que sou meio estabanada.

- Meio? – Sorriu ajudando-a a levantar. – Vai ficar um belo hematoma aí. – Apontava para os glúteos da rosada.

- Ai, nem me fale. Terei que passar algo quando chegarmos.

- sim.

Continuaram a descida sem mais tombos, já que Sasuke dobrou a atenção para que a garota não caísse.

Já na areia Sakura tirou a blusa e o shorts, correndo para a água sem esperar o moreno. Pulou a primeira onda entrando na água fria. Sorriu olhando para aquela imensidão azul e mergulhou.

Sorriu observando a garota retirar as peças de roupa apressada sem se dar conta que estava observando-a. Retirou a sua regata largando na areia enquanto Sakura corria para a água. Não agüentou mais ficar só observando e correu para junto dela.

Arrumou os cabelos após o mergulho ainda com os olhos fechados e sentiu que alguém a abraçava pelas costas. Sorriu timidamente sabendo que era o moreno.

É errado, pensou, mas como resistir?

- A água está ótima não é?

- Sim. – Respirou profundamente. – Relaxante.

Ouviu a risada alta do moreno.

- Está rindo de mim Sasuke?

- Não necessariamente. – Beijou a nuca sentindo-a arrepiar-se. – Você parece uma criança brincando na água.

- Hum. É, talvez pareça mesmo. – Virou-se se afastando dos braços fortes do outro. – Mas este é meu jeito.

- Sim. – sorriu pegando a mão dela. – E eu gosto.

- Pois você não parecia gostar muito de mim antes.

- Nunca disse isso.

- Mas deu a entender. – Revirou os olhos.

- Você é irritante sabia? – Olhou-a serio.

Sakura viu o olhar dele fixar-se no seu e a seriedade a fez tremer por dentro.

- Você ainda não confia em mim, não é?

- Você que está dizendo Sakura.

Sorriu sarcástica.

- Ok Uchiha, está na hora de voltarmos.

Saiu da água e colocou suas roupas sem esperar pelo moreno. A raiva estava querendo sair de alguma maneira, mas não gostaria de se explicar ao moreno. Sabia que aquilo iria acontecer, estava muito bom para ser verdade. O Uchiha queria apenas usa-la para seus propósitos. Afinal por que estava tão enraivecida se sabia desde o começo que aquilo era errado? – Pensou. Não iria mais se deixar iludir. Prometera a si mesma quando tinha dezesseis anos que não deixaria outro homem toca-la, mas Sasuke fora tão terno e carinhoso com ela que não resistiu. Afinal necessitava de amor, mas o que ambos tinham não era amor, pelo menos não era da parte dele. O que ela sentia era algo que se misturava. Às vezes tinha vontade de amá-lo em outras de esganá-lo.

- Esta pronta? – A voz estava grave e fria.

Sakura pulou com o susto deixando sua bolsa cair, colocando ambas as mãos no peito.

- Calma. – Aproximou-se dela devagar. – você se assusta facilmente.

- Não. – Falou convicta dando um passo para trás.

- está com medo de mim? – Olhou-a confuso. – Até agora a pouco deixava eu lhe tocar e agora esta me olhando aterrorizada.

- A culpa é sua! – Falou com a voz alterada. – Você me assustou. Não gosto quando me olham do jeito que você fez antes ou como esta fazendo agora. Muito menos quando é frio e indelicado comigo.

- Você parece uma criança.

- Ok Uchiha, já não é a primeira vez que me chama de criança. Pare com isso, não lhe dou o direito de ficar me julgando. – Pegou a bolsa pendurando-a no ombro e passou pelo moreno indo pelo caminho que haviam feito até ali. – quer saber. – Parou virando-se para ele que a encarava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Pense o que quiser, afinal irei embora dentro de nove dias.

Continuou a andar rapidamente sem esperar respostas ou a companhia de Sasuke. Podia ouvir a respiração e os passos apressados dele chegando perto dela, mas não desanimou. Não iria facilitar as coisas mais. Tentou o seu máximo e chegou a entregar um sentimento a ele para que? Nada. Ele a queria por propósitos próprios, não ligava para seus sentimentos. Todo homem era igual afinal? Por um dia achou que pudesse se entender com ele, mas não, as coisas tinham que ser mais complicadas do que já eram. Suspirou sentindo o cheiro de perfume masculino. Virou o rosto deparando-se com o moreno de cara fechada sem encará-la. Respirou fundo e seguiu para a casa de Yoko sem pronunciar uma palavra.

Chegou a casa pela trilha e encontrou Chyo na porta os esperando. Sorriu para a mulher que a ajudara desde que chegara a ilha.

- Chyo.

- Olá garotos. Que bom que voltaram. – Virou-se para Sasuke. – Tem visitas senhor. Tentei faze-la esperar na sala, mas foi impossível. – fez cara de nojo ao se referir a visita.

- Quem é Chyo? – Perguntou enquanto todos entravam na sala e seguíamos pelo corredor em direção a escada.

- É...

- Olá Sasuke querido.

Olhei para cima vendo uma ruiva descer a escada sorridente. A reconheci de imediato. Era a ruiva que trabalhava no aeroporto e a ajudou a conseguir transporte com Sasuke naquele dia. Notou o vestido curto e colorido como todas as roupas que as mulheres da ilha usavam. O corpo dela era cheio nos quadris e no busto, a cintura era fina comparada ao resto. A pele bronzeada e os cabelos lisos. Os olhos eram escuros com cílio longos, apesar dos óculos que usava. Era o tipo de mulher que deixaria um homem completamente apaixonado. Olhou para os pés sentindo-se um patinho feio em meio à beleza da mulher. Não que se achasse feia, mas comparando-se com a beleza local ela era diferente.

- Olá. – A voz melosa da ruiva encheu seus ouvidos irritando-a.

- Oi. – sorriu tímida erguendo o olhar para a outra.

- Olá Karin. – Sasuke sorriu amigavelmente.

Karin foi até o moreno abraçando-o e dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios. Sorriu e acariciou o rosto moreno e másculo de Sasuke.

- Como está?- Sorriu afastando-se e engatando o braço no do moreno. – estava com saudades de você.

Sakura viu a cena enciumada, sentindo-se tola e deslocada. Olhou para Chyo tentando não dar atenção ao casal.

- O que está fazendo na ilha Karin?

- Ah consegui sete dias de despensa. Você sabe que trabalho muito e tenho muitas horas para tirar. Trabalhar em aeroporto grande vale a pena, além de o salário ser ótimo sempre tem muito trabalho e consecutivamente dispensas. – Sorriu. – Então vim para a festinha de amanhã.

- A festa da lua. Havia até me esquecido da festa.

- Oh, eu não esqueço. Adoro esta festa, é tão linda! – A ruiva sorria e suspirava.

- Ah. Estou subindo, não quero atrapalhar. – Sakura deu as costas ao casal subindo as escadas.

- Espere Sakura querida preciso falar com você. – Chyo subiu atrás da garota.

Sakura abriu a porta do quarto entrando e esperando Chyo fazer o mesmo.

- Fale Chyo. – disse enquanto largava a bolsa e retirava as coisas de dentro.

- Saki, você está bem?

- Sim, estou ótima! – Falou parando o que estava fazendo e erguendo as mãos para o alto.

- Ok. Fale para esta velha o que aconteceu.

Sorriu triste.

- Nada mesmo Chyo. O que aconteceu foi nada, se é que me entende. – Sentou na cama olhando para as próprias mãos. – Sou uma idiota, isso sim.

- Não, você não é Saki. –Sentou na cama ao lado da rosada. – Você é uma menina incrível, que viajou muito para vir falar com o pai. Esta enfrentando o Sasuke, que consegue ser um idiota na maioria das vezes, para poder estar perto de Yoko.

Sakura tinha nos olhos lagrimas reprimida.

- Oh querida. Você tem um coração bom, eu consegui ver isso no instante em que coloquei os olhos em você.

- Obrigada Chyo. – Abraçou a senhora derramando as lagrimas. – Nunca me esquecerei do que esta fazendo por mim.

- Você não teve uma vida fácil, não é Saki? – Perguntou enquanto acariciava os cabelos longos e rosados da garota.

- Não, mas não gosto de falar do passado. Apenas queria que fosse diferente. Quando achei o endereço de Yoko agi por impulso e quando vi já estava aqui. Fiquei tão feliz ao poder ter a chance de ver meu pai que não pensei nas conseqüências que poderia ter. E olha só para mim? – Afastou-se da senhora e levantou da cama. – finalmente estou no meu lar, no lugar que sempre quis estar, mas não estou feliz de todo por que não consigo conversar com Yoko sem me sentir uma idiota medrosa. Não consigo falar com Sasuke, pois tenho medo da raiva que ele sente por mim e que desconheço a razão. – Sorriu triste limpando as lágrimas. – Hoje achei que conseguiria mostrar a Sasuke que não sou o que ele pensa, mas foi tudo em vão. Por um momento achei que estávamos nos dando bem e então... – Suspirou. – Tudo desmoronou.

- Não fique assim querida. Sasuke é um homem frio e fechado, mas um bom garoto. – Levantou e foi até ela pousando as mãos nos ombros de Sakura. – Eu sinto que ele gosta de você, mas tudo o que escutou e viu acontecer com Yoko o fez ter esse sentimento por você.

- Entendo. – Sorriu tristemente. – Bom, acho que você não agüenta mais ficar escutando minhas lamurias. – Olhou para a senhora. – Obrigada novamente Chyo. Você é um amor de pessoa.

- Não precisa me agradecer. Faço isso por que acredito em você Saki. Agora vai tomar um banho e depois direto para a cozinha. Estarei preparando o jantar e você pode me ajudar.

Chyo observou a rosada sorrindo o que a deixava linda e meiga. Aquela menina tinha muitos sofrimentos em seu ser, podia notar isso ao olhar fundo nos seus olhos verdes. Deu um beijo na testa da rosada e saiu do quarto deixando-a sozinha.

Continuava sorrindo depois de receber todo aquele carinho de Chyo. A mulher era algo fora do comum. A aceitara e ajudava sem pedir nada em troca como se a conhecesse desde criança. Queria que sua mãe tivesse sido assim, mas muito pelo contrario sempre preferiu acreditar nos homens de sua vida.

Podia recordar o dia em que chegara à casa da mãe e encontrara o homem que a mãe namorava. Dara o apresentara sorridente e feliz, pelo menos foi isso que ela viu nos olhos dela. Sentiu-se bem ao ver a mãe feliz. O homem era grande e forte, aparentava ter trinta anos no máximo. Jovem para a mãe, pensou, mas não tinha preconceitos só queria ver a felicidade aquela que amava. A única pessoa que restara de sua família já que o pai não dera noticias. Seguiu para seu quarto, ainda tímida com aquele novo individuo na casa. Fora tão inocente que não reparara no olhar de cobiça e malicia que o homem a fixava.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia a mãe saiu para as compras deixando-a sozinha em casa. Falara que não demoraria a chegar. Mas demorou. Pelo menos para ela demorou demais. Ouviu o toque da campainha e foi atender saltitando de felicidade. O homem que a mãe apresentara estava ali querendo entrar e ela deixou, este foi seu primeiro erro. Foi simpática e fez companhia a ele na sala conversando coisas amenas e sem muita importância. Dara já estava fora há uma hora e sentia-se chateada pela demora.

- Dara sempre demora quando vai as compras. – O homem sorriu malicioso.

- Oh eu nunca reparei. – Sorriu tímida. – tenho que tomar banho e me arrumar antes dela chegar. Importa-se de ficar sozinho por alguns minutos? – Falou como uma boa anfitriã.

- Sem problemas. – Ele a olhava fixamente o que a deixou encabulada.

- certo.

Levantou-se e foi ate o seu quarto onde tinha o próprio banheiro. Separou a roupa que usaria e retirou a que estava usando. Entrou no banheiro com apenas as roupas intimas esquecendo-se de fechar as portas, este foi seu segundo erro. Antes de entrar para o banho sentiu-se ser abraçada por trás. Tentou se desvencilhar das mãos do homem, mas não conseguiu. As lagrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos e ela se chacoalhava tentando soltar-se, mas o homem se aproveitava e a agarrava ainda mais. Levou-a para o quarto passando a mão nas curvas jovens da menina de apenas dezesseis anos.

- quietinha Sakura. – Falava em seu ouvido deixando-a apavorada. – Não irei lhe machucar se me obedecer entendeu?

Apenas sacudiu a cabeça em forma positiva sem conseguir pensar em outra coisa. Não queria ser abusada, apenas agia por impulso. O homem a tocava e apertava, passando a mão pelos seus seios e pernas.

- Você é gostosa menina. – falava de forma fria.

- Por favor me deixe, prometo não contar a minha mãe.

- ah você não irá contar Sakura. Você irá fazer tudo o que quero e ficará quietinha. Dara não acreditará em você. Darei um jeito para ela achar que você me provocou, afinal sou homem. – Sorriu sinistro deixando-a com medo.

- Não. – começou a se debater e socou o homem no rosto e barriga com toda a força que pode juntar. Correu para longe dele mas não muito já que a alcançou agarrado-a pelos cabelos.

- Vadia. – atirou-a no chão. Com o impacto cortou a testa que começou a sangrar e a latejar. Virou-a de barriga para cima deitando-se por cima. – Já disse para ficar quietinha. – Desferiu um tapa na cara da mesma cortando o lábio inferior. – Irá ficar quieta?

- Sim. – Sentia a mente atordoada devido as pancadas. Seu corpo estava dormente assim como a cabeça rodava. Não conseguiria ficar acordada por muito tempo.

Finalmente a porta foi aberta e Dara passou por ela vendo toda a cena. O homem pulou de pé deixando-a atirada no chão sem reação.

- O que esta havendo aqui? – Estava vermelha e com lagrimas nos olhos.

Como o homem falou Dara acreditou que Sakura o provocara a ponto dele batê-la para fazê-la parar. Sua mãe não acreditara quando contou que ele tentava estupra-la. Depois deste dia não conseguiu mais ir à casa de Dara e ficara sabendo tempos depois que o homem à traíra com uma de suas melhores amigas. Dara fora injusta com ela e o mundo fora injusto com Dara.

**Então mereço reviews? Espero que sim XD**

**Vamos fazer o seguinte. Quando completar 5 reviews eu posto o novo capitulo, certo? **

**Bjux e até o próximo ;p**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mais um capitulo dedicado aos leitores desta fic. ;p**

Convite

Desceu as escadas tranquilamente tentando não pensar em Sasuke e Karin. Entrou na cozinha sentindo o cheiro de temperos e alimentos sendo preparados.

- Ain que cheiro maravilhoso. – Sentou em uma das bancadas.

- Oh que bom que esta gostando. Iremos preparar peixe e purê, o que acha?

- Hum, delicia. – Sorriu. – Em que posso ajudar?

- Vai descascando as batatas, por favor.

- sim senhora.

As duas mulheres conversavam enquanto preparavam o jantar. A noite chegou e elas mal perceberam.

- A Karin irá jantar aqui?

- Oh não. Ela e o Sasuke foram jantar fora. Provavelmente eles irão dormir fora também. – Chyo olhou de canto a reação da rosada tendo a certeza dos sentimentos dela após a expressão de desagrado.

- Oh, certo. – Sakura baixou o olhar triste controlando as lágrimas.

- Diga-me Sakura que você não está gostando do Sasuke. – Chyo parou de cortar os legumes olhando-a.

- Eu? Claro que não. – Falou vermelha.

- Oh meu Deus menina. Você gosta dele! – Chyo estava de boca aberta fazendo-se de desentendida. – Tudo bem que fiquei desconfiada depois desta tarde, mas nada como isso. Olhe para você esta vermelha feito um tomate!

- Ok Chyo você me pegou. Isso não quer dizer que amo o Sasuke, apenas me envolvi demais em algo que não significou nada para ele.

- O que o idiota fez Saki. – Chyo estava com a cara raivosa.

- Ele me beijou e... – foi interrompida.

- Não fizeram sexo, certo?

- Oh não. Claro que não!

- Sei. – Suspirou. – Sasuke é mulherengo Saki. Não para com uma mulher só. Todas as nativas sabem disto. Bem na verdade a única que se acha dona dele é a Karin. Desde adolescente tenta fisgá-lo, mas é meio complicado. Sasuke é um homem de muitas mulheres, se é que me entende. – Sorriu. – Vocês dois ficariam lindos juntos, mas não quero vê-la machucada Sakura. Então tente não se envolver.

- Como se fosse fácil falar Chyo, mas irei tentar prometo.

- Ótimo. Você irá à festa amanhã certo?

- Não. Eu nem sabia de festa.

- Oh sim. Tem a festa da Lua, você irá adorar querida.

- Acho melhor não.

- Não aceito "não" como resposta.

- Yoko não me disse nada e nem Sasuke. – Suspirou. – Talvez não queiram que eu vá.

- Que é isso menina. Aposto como seu pai irá lhe convidar.

- É pode ser. – Falou triste.

Continuaram fazendo a janta em silêncio quando escutaram passos.

- Boa noite mulheres.

Sakura olhou o pai de cabelos molhados e roupa de ficar em casa. Parecia mais feliz e simpático.

- Boa noite. – Falou tímida

- Sente-se Yoko o jantar esta pronto.

- Nem ouvimos o senhor chegar. – Falou sorrindo.

- Eu escutei vocês falando e cozinhando, mas subi direto. – Sorriu para a filha. – Queria lhe convidar para ir à festa da lua comigo.

- Oh claro. – Falou sorrindo abertamente. Será que ele havia escutado algo, pensou. – Irei adorar.

- Que bom Sakura. – Sorriu também feliz.

A rosada olhou para Chyo que respondeu com um sorriso de compreensão.

Serviram a mesa com o peixe, o pirê e as saladas.

- Que delicia. – Yoko sorriu para Chyo.

- Não fui só eu. A Sakura me ajudou.

- Verdade? – Yoko serviu-se e colocou uma garfada na boca. – Está maravilhoso.

- Que ótimo. – Sakura sorriu animada se servindo também.

- Então Sakura que roupa irá vestir? – Chyo perguntou enquanto se servia.

- Não sei. – deu de ombros. – O que se veste nesta festa?

- Roupas típicas.

- Ah, então tenho um problema grande. – sorriu desanimada.

- Não vai ser por causa de roupa que deixará de ir. Além do mais tenho um sobrinha que pode conseguir um vestido para você.

- Não quero incomodar Chyo. – Falou enquanto gesticulava com as mãos.

- Nada disso. Temari adorará. Além de que terá que comprar algo para ela, já que esta com uma barriga enorme. – Sorriu.

- Por falar na sua sobrinha, como estão todos?

- Oh, estão ótimos Yoko. Como estava falando, a Temari esta com a barriga enorme devido à gravidez.

- E o papai Shikamaru como está? – Yoko sorria animado com a conversa.

- Está bem menos preguiçoso.

Caíram na gargalhada o que fez Sakura rir mesmo sem entender. Finalmente estava participando de algo que se assemelhava a uma família unida e feliz.

- Oh por que riram? – perguntou tentando integrar-se na conversa.

- Ah é que o menino Shikamaru é meio preguiçoso demais, ou melhor, era. Ultimamente tem estado bem ligado, já que minha sobrinha é uma peste quando quer.

- Isso eu concordo. – Yoko falou enquanto dava mais uma garfada na comida. – Uma vez ela e o irmão mais novo quase destruíram a casa em uma briga por brinquedos.

- Isso faz alguns anos já Yoko. – sorriu.

- Sim, mas ainda lembro como se fosse ontem.

Riram de novo em cumplicidade.

- O Gaara está ótimo, mas esse você sabe já que trabalha para você.

- Oh sim. Ele é um ótimo garoto, assim como os outros. – Sorriu simpático olhando para Sakura. – Sasuke e os amigos formaram-se na área de aeronáutica. Todos são pilotos e dos bons, por isso o aeroporto esta indo de vento em polpa.

- Que ótimo. – Sorriu sincera para o pai. – Você merece Yoko.

- Obrigada, mas não seria nada sem esses meninos.

- Bom, como estava falando, ela comprará uma roupa maravilhosa para você e eu irei vir aqui lhe ajudar.

- Oh não se incomode Chyo.

- Não mesmo. Tenho certeza que você não saberá colocar a roupa.

Riu seguida por Yoko.

- Está bem. – falou derrotada.

- Ótimo. Arrumarei-me e virei aqui lhe ajudar, então se prepare.

- Certo, mas agora estou com medo. – Falou fazendo-se de aterrorizada.

- Chyo irá de dar uma seção de SPA.

Sorriram e continuaram a janta falando coisas amenas e agradáveis.

Estava tudo calmo desde a noite passada, finalmente sentira que tinha alguma chance com Yoko. Teria que ter muita calma e paciência, mas estava otimista talvez o pai decidisse dar uma chance a eles. A manhã havia sido agradável e sem a presença de Sasuke o que era um verdadeiro milagre, já que ele afirmara que não a deixaria em paz e muito menos sozinha perto de Yoko.

Suspirou ao pensar que talvez o moreno estivesse se divertindo muito mais com a presença de Karin, a ruiva de curvas perigosas. Estava ficando maluca, não tinha nada a ver com a vida pessoal de Sasuke. Tinha que deixar de pensar nele antes que seu coração decidisse sofrer de amor.

Não, isso não pode acontecer. Tudo bem que sentia algo pelo moreno que nunca sentira antes, mas amá-lo não, isso não, pensou. Estava tudo tão complicado. Suspirou.

Passara o dia sozinha em casa, já que o pai fora trabalhar e Chyo tirou o dia de folga para ajudar na organização da festa. A senhora apenas avisou que estaria ali no final da tarde para arrumá-la e enfeita-la para o momento.

Sem ter o que fazer tirou o dia para ler no jardim um dos livros que ficavam na biblioteca de Yoko. Pegara Romeu e Julieta, um dos seus livros prediletos desde menina. Já lera este romance umas vinte vezes, mas não conseguia enjoar. Lembrou de quando tinha doze anos e a professora de literatura obrigou todas as alunas a lerem este livro. Ficara encantada desde a primeira página e não conseguira parar de ler enquanto ele não acabasse. Foi dormir tarde naquele dia e acabou ficando de castigo por dormir em aula. Mas valera a pena. Ficava se imaginando como a pobre Julieta que amava alguém que não podia. Tentou imaginar um final mais bonito e romântico para eles, algo que pudesse terminar com o "felizes para sempre". Odiava como a historia terminava e por isso permitia-se imaginar um final feliz.

Atitudes típicas de uma menina daquela idade, pensou sorrindo.

Levantou da cama onde estivera deitada há algum tempo e olhou pela janela onde podia ver o carro de Yoko chegando. Saiu correndo pela porta e desceu as escadas esperando chegar a tempo de vê-lo entrar na casa.

- Boa tarde. – Sorriu simpática para o pai que entrava pela porta.

- Boa tarde querida. – sorriu passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Chyo já chegou?

- Ainda não, mas já deve estar a caminho.

- Hum. É bom ela chegar logo para não nos atrasarmos.

- sim.

- Sasuke esta chegando também. Creio que irá conosco.

- Hum. – Olhou para os pés tentando não dar atenção a ultima frase do outro. – Como foi o seu dia?

- Ótimo. – sorriu sentando-se na poltrona.

- Sente-se Sakura.

Olhou-a indicando o sofá.

- Claro. – Sorriu sentando e dobrando as pernas em cima do sofá.

- O que fez hoje?

Sakura o olhou estranhando o homem puxando conversa, mas sentiu-se feliz por ele estar querendo manter um dialogo.

- Não muita coisa. Peguei um livro da biblioteca, espero que não se importe.

- Oh claro que não. – Fez um gesto com a mão em sinal de descaso. – Qual titulo?

- Romeu e Julieta. – sorriu tímida. – Sempre gostei deste livro.

- É uma obra maravilhosa sem sombra de duvidas. Apesar que é trágica demais.

- Sim, mas desde os doze anos gosto dele.

- Muito jovem para ler um livro com final tão triste, Sakura.

- Éramos obrigadas a ler este livro no internato. – Olhou para Yoko e viu a expressão de tristeza no olhar deste. – Está tudo bem?

- Oh desculpe-me Sakura, mas acho melhor ir me arrumar.

Yoko levantou do sofá dirigindo-se aos seus aposentos.  
>A rosada apenas suspirou e o seguiu dirigindo-se ao banheiro onde tomaria um banho e lavaria seus longos cabelos.<p>

**Obrigada aos que me deixaram reviews. ;p**

**Estou grata e feliz XD**

**Para postar o próximo quero 5 reviews, se não somente na sexta da semana que vem. ;p**

**Bjaum e vlw ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

Preparação

Batia na porta esperando a garota atender.

- Sakura. Esta aí querida.

- Sim Chyo só um momento.

Sorria pensando em como a menina ficaria linda com aquela roupa. Realmente Temari fez uma ótima escolha. Viu a menina apenas de toalha abrir a porta envergonhada.

- Desculpe acabei de sair do banho e entrar no quarto.

- Não tem problema. – Largou as sacolas em cima da cama.

- Para que tudo isso? – Sakura perguntou espantada.

- Para lhe arrumar. Saiba que esta é a festa mais linda que fazemos e este ano festejaremos a gravidez de Temari e o futuro dos casais presentes.

- Oh. Então o que irei vestir?

- Primeiramente tire esta toalha do cabelo que irei fazer uma escova no seu cabelo.

- Chyo isso realmente é necessário? Iremos nos atrasar e...

- Nada disto. – Cortou. – Ainda por que Sasuke acabou de chegar e irá se arrumar. Então podemos nos atrasar alguns minutos.

- Certo. – Sorriu.

- É isso aí. Acho que alguém lhe avisou que sou mandona não é?

- Oh sim, com certeza. Agora entendo o por que. – Falou brincando.

- Ótimo. Então apenas me obedeça.

- Sim senhora.

Sorriu ao ver a menina desenrolar os cabelos úmidos e sentar na ponta da cama. Pegou o secador e a escova redonda, começando a trabalhar.

- Sabe seus cabelos são lindos.

- Obrigada.

- Você faz algo para eles serem assim?

- Não. – Sorriu. – Não tenho tempo para estas coisas.

- Hum. Por que não?

- Trabalho direto.

- Aonde?

- No internato. – sorriu.

- Você gosta mesmo disto não é? – Passava a escova e o secador nos cabelos rosados, enquanto tentava tirar informações da menina.

- Gosto de ensinar. É meu forte. – Sorria.

- Sim, você é uma pessoa com muita paciência. – escovou mais uma vez. – Esta pronto. Olhe-se no espelho.

- Certo.

Viu a garota levantar-se o olhar no espelho passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Ficou lindo. Obrigada Chyo.

Abraçaram-se sorrindo.

- Ah não foi nada. Seus cabelos não precisam muito para ficarem assim já que são lisos, mas a idéia da escova é deixa-los mais soltos e brilhantes.

- Deu muito certo.

- Coloque a lingerie enquanto desembrulho o vestido.

- Certo.

Chyo concentrou-se em tirar do pacote o vestido de vários tons de verde.

Precisara explicar a sobrinha como era Sakura para que esta comprasse algo, mas valera à pena a paciência em dizer cada detalhe da menina. Estava desconfiada que Temari queria algo com aquelas informações não apenas saber as medidas de Sakura.

- Onde esta o vestido?

Escutou a rosada perguntar e virou-se erguendo o pano.

- Oh, realmente não saberia vestir isso sozinha. – sorriu.

- Com certeza que não. –Sorriu chamando-a com a mão. – Vire-se. Irei passar o tecido e transpassa-lo à frente.

- Certo.

Contornou a garota passando o tecido e amarrando-o em um laço bonito no lado direito.

- Ótimo, esta pronta. – sorriu satisfeita. – Veja-se no espelho.

Sakura correu sorrindo até o espelho admirando-se.

- estou muito diferente.

- Isso é verdade. Parece uma mulher da ilha, apesar dos cabelos e da pele diferentes.

- você acha que pareço com as locais?

- Sim. – Sorriu parando atrás da garota encarando-a pelo espelho. – Você é linda Saki. Do seu jeito, não queira se comparar as mulheres daqui.

- sou tão sem graça Chyo. – Falou tristonha.

- Isso não é verdade. – colocou a mão no ombro claro da garota. – Olhe só para você, esta mais linda do que qualquer outra que estiver na festa. E não esta usando maquiagem ainda. Espere ate ver-se com a maquiagem que irei lhe fazer.

- Obrigada. – A rosada quase chorava.

- Nada disso. Você precisa estar maravilhosa, ou quer que o Sasuke apenas olhe para a ruiva sem graça e chata?

- Oh não é nada disso Chyo.

- Você não me engana Sakura. Dá para ver nos seus olhos que quer estar melhor que Karin para que Sasuke a note. – Afagou os cabelos rosados. – Pois te digo uma coisa, se ele não notá-la irei lhe apresentar uma dúzia de garotos e aposto como algum deles lhe notará.

- Ah você não existe Chyo.- Sorriu vermelha de vergonha.

- nada de ficar encabulada agora. Temos muito trabalho ainda pela frente.

Queria ver aquela menina feliz. Sabia que ela sentia algo pelo Sasuke, mas não podia deixar de pensar no bem estar dela afinal o moreno era mulherengo. Apesar de que mudanças podiam acontecer. Se Sasuke a merecesse iria mudar por ela, e acima de tudo aceitá-la sem se importar com o passado. Sorriu empolgada. Tinha também o seu sobrinho que estava desimpedido e era um pedaço de mau caminho, como dizem as moças hoje em dia. Sakura estaria bem.

Olhou-se no espelho pela milésima vez sorrindo docemente.

- Esta linda Sakura. – Chyo sorria animada.

- Obrigada. Acho que o que mais faço é lhe agradecer, não é?

- Não vejo problemas nisso. Agora se aprece.

Chyo saiu de perto da rosada parando na porta.

- Irei descer e preparar a sua entrada, aposto como seu pai deve estar ansioso. – Sorriu.

- Ele deve estar impaciente, isso sim. – Sorriu.

- Provavelmente. – Colocou o dedo perto da face. – Bom, é melhor assim. Espere uns dez minutos antes de descer. Esperaremos-lhe na sala de estar.

- Certo. – Sorriu vendo à senhora fechar a porta ao passar.

Admirou-se sorrindo divertida. Lembrou-se das palavras da mulher referindo-se a Sasuke. Não havia duvidas de que os sentimentos estavam a vista, e que seus olhos demonstravam as suas frustrações. Mas não há chance entre eles, fora que Sasuke já está comprometido, ou algo do tipo, com a ruiva. Pelo menos era o que achava já que ele passou a noite e quase todo o dia com ela.

Isso esta ficando tão complicado, pensou.

Saiu do transe ao perceber que dera os dez minutos que Chyo havia lhe pedido. Passou a Mao pelos cabelos ajeitando-os. Alisou o vestido e sorriu docemente, pois era assim que deveria ser. Deixaria o moreno de lado e se concentraria em Yoko. O pai merecia sua atenção e amor, talvez assim pudesse reconquista-lo.

Saiu do quarto levando sua bolsa de mão com utensílios básicos de maquiagem.

Andava de um lado para o outro se sentindo um tolo. Passara todo aquele tempo longe de Sakura a fim de perceber o que sentia, mas ficara ainda mais confuso. Karin o ajudou distraindo-o com sua conversa animadora sobre a capital, mas no final das contas não adiantou em nada.

- Ah olá Sasuke.

- Oi Yoko, como está?- sorriu forçado.

- Olha só, eu é quem deveria lhe perguntar como está. Afinal não fui eu que passei um dia sem dar noticias. – Sorriu zombeteiro.

- Desculpe, mas achei que como sou maior de idade isso não tinha problema. – Sorriu fazendo pirraça.

- Para mim não, mas você sabe que Chyo se preocupa.

- Ah claro, Chyo, sei. – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Você esta bonitão, Yoko.

- Valeu garoto, mas você também não fica atrás. Está tentando impressionar alguém? – Sorriu malicioso.

- Ah não, você está muito bem humorado hoje Yoko. – sentou na poltrona. – Acho que elas irão demorar. Melhor sentar-se também. –Apontou para o sofá.

- Mas elas estão lá em cima há horas. – sentou-se desanimado.

- Bem vindo ao mundo das mulheres.

Sorriram cúmplices suspirando depois.

- Como estão as coisas com a Sakura? – O moreno tentou soar menos curioso.

- Está indo bem. Sasuke estava pensando, talvez seja ridículo o que estou fazendo com a minha filha. – Suspirou cansado. – Estou disposto a tê-la em minha vida novamente. – Sorriu olhando para o moreno.

- Você tem certeza disto? – Falou serio.

- Sim. Hoje a levarei na festa e me reaproximarei. – falava convicto.

- Yoko, você deve pensar bem no que esta fazendo. Está arriscando seus sentimentos e...

- Nada disto Sasuke. Com o tempo você aprende que não tem mais o que perder. Ela é minha filha, minha garotinha. Consegue compreender? Eu a vi nascer e a peguei no colo. Sua primeira palavra foi papai. Você sabe o que é esse sentimento de ter a sua herdeira nos braços? – Sorria lembrando-se do passado feliz. – Estou velho e não quero morrer sem ter minha filha em meus braços novamente. Se para isso tenho que passar por cima de meu orgulho e dos meus sentimentos, farei sem pensar.

Sasuke o olhava atônico. Tudo aquilo era uma revelação que não podia compreender, afinal perdera os pais muito novo, fora que eles sempre estavam ocupados.

- Você quem sabe Yoko. – falou seriamente.

- Sim.

- Você deveria ver a atitude de Yoko como exemplo Sasuke. - Chyo entrava na sala sorrindo e encarando Sasuke. - Deveria pensar em seus sentimentos e tentar decifra-los, deixando o orgulho Uchiha de lado.

- Não sei do que está falando Chyo. – Estava nervoso por que? Nem ao menos sabia responder a si.

- Acho que sabe sim. Sou velha Sasuke e não cega. – Sorriu marota. – Percebo as coisas no ar. – Sorriu ainda mais o que fez Yoko também sorrir. – Bom, quero lhes avisar que Sakura esta pronta e divinamente bela. – Olhava para Yoko e com o canto do olho tentava identificar as reações de certo moreno. – Se preparem por que hoje ela vai arrasar corações.

- Minha filha arrasando corações? – Perguntou nervoso. –Acho que terei que ficar atento.

A velha senhora riu da cara de infelicidade momentânea do patrão.

- Calma Yoko, sua filha é bem centrada.

- Isso ela puxou a mim. – Sorriu tímido.

- Agora quero que se comportem. – Um som alto de buzina chamou atenção dos três. – Acho que é meu marido. – Voltou-se aos dois homens. – Irá leva-la certo Yoko?

- Sim.

- Otimo, não a deixe sozinha até eu a enturma-la.

- Certo.

- E você Uchiha Sasuke, estarei de olho no senhor.

- Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

- Nada é que não foi. Mas isso conversaremos outro dia.

- Você não esta cumprindo a promessa Chyo.

- Não? Oh me desculpe. – Falou irônica. – Aprendi a ver através das linhas Sasuke, e você deveria fazer o mesmo.

A senhora saiu pela porta sem esperar a resposta de Sasuke, que apenas soltou um grunhido irritado.

- Mas o que esta havendo entre você e a velha Chyo?

- Nada Yoko. – Suspirou revoltado.

- Oi. – Escutaram a voz tímida e simpática da Haruno.

Sasuke virou-se em direção ao corredor e viu-a tão bela quanto um anjo caído do céu. Os cabelos estavam esvoaçantes e o vestido típico destacava os olhos, que estavam pintados meticulosamente. A pele clara dos braços, pescoço e pernas se destacavam no tecido fino e delicado. Estava usando as roupas que as mulheres locais costumavam usar, deixando-a com os quadris e a cintura bem marcada. Ela iria mesmo arrasar alguns corações nesta noite, afinal era algo novo e bonito para os homens se deleitarem.

- Filha. – Yoko sorria abertamente. – Estás tão linda e cheia de luz que chego a ficar ofuscado.

- Oh. Assim me deixa envergonhada Yoko. – Sorriu tímida com rosto corado pela vergonha.

Aproximou-se da menina passando as mãos pelos cabelos rosados.

- Bem que Chyo disse que você arrasaria hoje. – Sorriu bobamente. – Acho que terei que ser seu cão de guarda.

- Não precisa preocupar-se Yoko, cuidarei dela. – Sasuke se pronunciou encarando a rosada.

- Não preciso de nada disto. Ficarei bem, não se preocupem.

- Não mesmo. Aceitarei a sua ajuda Sasuke.

- Mas...

- Não discuta Sakura querida.

- Certo. Vocês são impossíveis. – sorriu mexendo a cabeça em negativa.

Saíram da casa rumo a grande festa da Lua. Yoko foi no seu carro com a Sakura e Sasuke foi com sua moto negra.

**Bem esta aí mais um capitulo. Previa da festa...**

**Suahsuahsuahsuhauhs**

**Obrigada aquelas que deixaram reviews e desculpe não postar antes, mas como o combinado eram 5. Fiquei muito triste que somente 2 pessoas deixaram reviews. **

**Buáhhhhhh**

**Mas tudo bem. Eu continuo por estas que leem. XD**

**O próximo sai mais rápido se deixarem 5 reviews ok?**

**Entao espero que mereço este presentinho.**

**Bjaum **


	13. Chapter 13

Novos amigos

Estavam no alto da colina. Havia uma grande fogueira, bandeirinhas, tochas acesas e outros enfeites por todo o lugar. Grandes mesas com comidas diferentes e estranhas, assim como frutas frescas e picadas. O céu estava escuro e cheio de estrelas brilhantes e a lua cheia ajudava a iluminar o cenário. Dali dava para se ver o mar, tão majestoso e belo em seu tom negro pela escuridão.

- Lindo. – Foi à única coisa que conseguiu falar.

- Eu sei. – Yoko sorriu para a filha.

- esta festa é sempre aqui? – Perguntou ainda admirando a visão do mar.

- Sim. Não tem o porquê mudarmos, este é o lugar mais privilegiado de toda a ilha.

- Concordo plenamente com o senhor. – Sorriu olhando para o pai.

- Estas terras pertencem à família Sabaku.

- Hm. Não os conheço.

- Na verdade você conhece uma. – Sorriu.

- Quem?

- Chyo.

- Oh eu não sabia.

- Por isso ela ajuda na decoração. – Passou o braço da filha pelo seu. – Ela adora fazer isso e eu estou muito feliz por finalmente ter alguém da minha família aqui na festa comigo.

- Estou feliz também. – Sorriu sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem.

- Quero que se divirta Saki.- observou os olhos brilhantes da filha. - Irei lhe apresentar as pessoas presentes.

- Oh claro.

Andaram pelas pessoas presentes sorrindo e cumprimentando. Podia notar as mulheres lindas, os homens musculosos e sorridentes. A música ajudava a embalar e contagiar a todos inclusive a si mesma. Deixou-se conduzir por Yoko pelos convidados até parar em um grupo de jovens. Sorriu em cumprimento. Notou a presença da loira e da morena que trabalham no aeroporto local.

- Olá garotos. – Yoko cumprimentou os jovens sorrindo e distribuindo beijos nas mulheres e apertos de mão aos homens. – Gostaria que conhecessem minha filha Sakura.

Sentiu-se avaliada por todos, o que a fez enrubescer.

- Oi Sakura, lembra-se de mim? – A loira chamada Ino sorria e a abraçava em seguida. – Como está?

- Olá Ino, certo? – Perguntou com um sorriso tímido, recebendo aprovação de Ino. – Estou ótima.

- Que bom. Vejo que usou o protetor solar que indiquei.

- Usei sim foi de ótima ajuda. – Sorriu agradecida.

- Bem, deixo-a em suas mãos Ino. Vejo que se deram bem.

- Oh com certeza Yoko, sua filha é um amor de pessoa. – Falava alegre.

- Até mais Saki.

- Certo.

A loira virou-se sorrindo para Sakura.

- Vou lhe apresentar a todos.

Apenas assentiu envergonhada.

Ino passou as mãos pelos ombros da rosada em um ato de carinho e amizade.

- Esta é Hinata.

A menina de longos cabelos escuros que conheceu no dia em que chegou sorriu tímida.

- Hm. Já nos conhecemos lembra-se Sakura?

- Claro. – Abraçou a outra cumprimentando.

- Este é Neji, primo de Hinata e um dos pilotos do seu pai. – Sorriu.

- Prazer. – Disse tímida olhando para o moreno muito bonito na sua frente. Os cabelos eram longos e estavam presos em um rabo baixo. Os olhos eram muito azuis como os da prima. A pele era levemente bronzeada e seu porte físico era forte de músculos bem feitos.

- O prazer é meu Sakura, afinal estou conhecendo a filha do chefe. – Falou com a voz rouca e seria, mas notava-se a amabilidade.

Sakura sorriu ao receber um abraço do moreno.

- Este é Naruto. – Apontava para um loiro de cabelo arrepiado e muito bonito. Seus olhos eram azuis e pareciam com o céu. Como todos os outros, era bronzeado e forte. O sorriso na sua face era grande e contagiante. – Ele é piloto também.

- Prazer. – Sorriu abertamente para aquele ser simpático.

- Olá Sakura. – Abraçou-a forte, o que a fez sentir-se bem. – Bem vinda à ilha. – Sorria para a rosada.

- Obrigada.

- Continuando. – Ino sorriu para Sakura, puxando-a. Fazendo com que desse um passo a direita. – Esta é Tenten.

A menina que estava a sua frente possuía um corpo muito bonito e cabelos castanhos, levemente ondulados. O sorriso era sincero e estonteante, o olhar castanho possuía um brilho de amor.

- Prazer Tenten.

- Olá. – Abraçaram-se sorridentes.

- A Tenten é namorada do moreno mal humorado aqui. – Ino falava e apontava para o Neji.

- Ino! – Tenten a repreendeu sorrindo.

- É verdade. – Falou dando de ombros. – Não adianta me olhar feio Neji. – Mostrou a língua zombeteira. – Continuando... Esta é a dona da festa Temari.

A garota era loira e estava com uma barriga enorme. Tinha olhos verdes escuros e apesar da gravidez evidente, possuía um corpo bonito como todas as nativas. Percebeu que a garota estava com uma mão no ventre e outra entrelaçada com o de um homem ao seu lado.

- Estava ansiosa para lhe conhecer Sakura. – Falou sorrindo.

- Oh eu também. Afinal sua avó fala muito de você e do bisneto. – sorriu abraçando Temari. – Sua barriga esta linda, parabéns. – Sorriu. – Posso?- perguntou referindo a barriga.

- Claro. – Temari sorriu para a rosada.

Passou a mão em uma caricia típica feminina ao ver uma mulher grávida. Seus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas com a alegria de estar diante de uma vida tão pequena e frágil.

- Vejo que o vestido ficou perfeito em você.

- Oh sim, muito obrigada. Nem sei como agradecer. – falou afastando-se da loira.

- Faço isso por que gosto. E minha avó disse que você era especial. – Sorriu olhando-a. – Agora entendo o por que.

Sakura não entendeu, mas deixou-se levar pelo elogio.

- Agradeço mesmo assim.

- Deixemos para nos conhecer melhor depois. – Sorria Ino empolgada como sempre. – Este é Shikamaru, marido da Tema.

- Olá. – sorriu sem saber como reagir diante do moreno. Este possuía os cabelos castanhos e presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Era um pouco mais alto que os outros garotos, mas mesmo assim era bonito e forte. Tinha a pele bronzeada e os olhos castanhos, apesar de aparentar cansaço.

- Oi Sakura. – Deu um passo a frente e abraçou a rosada carinhosamente, o que a deixou assustada.

- Não se preocupe Sakura não tenho ciúmes. – Temari falava descontraída.

- A não? – Ino sorria. – então por que é que você ficou brava quando me viu abraçada no Shika? – Falava zombeteira.

- Ino querida isso faz uns quatro anos. – Sorriu para a amiga. – Confio no meu marido.

- Agora não é amor. – Shikamaru sorria zombeteiro para a loira.

- Não me irrite Shikamaru! – O repreendeu com cara seria.

- aiiiiiiii, se ferrou cara. – Naruto sorria animado.

- Já está domesticado? – Neji falou zombeteiro entrando na onda dos outros. – Shikamaru achei que demoraria mais para estar assim. – sorriu.

- Vocês não tem o que fazer? – Shikamaru falou sorrindo entrando na brincadeira. – Não estou domesticado Neji, minha mulher jamais faria uma coisa dessas. Não é amor? – falou sorrindo para Temari que apenas bufou.

Sakura ria dos novos amigos. Com certeza eram divertidos.

- Então Sakura, já foi à praia? – Tenten perguntou tentando aliviar a conversa antes que Temari surtasse.

- Oh sim é lindo demais. – Sorriu.

- Mas você é tão branquinha.

- Com certeza era mais antes. – sorriu.

- Isso é verdade. – Ino se intrometeu na conversa. – Dei até o meu protetor para ela.

- Que foi muito útil.

- esta gostando de estar na ilha? – Hinata perguntou tímida.

- Sim, é tudo muito bonito e as pessoas são simpáticas.

Instintivamente acabaram por se formar duas rodas, uma somente das mulheres e a outra com os homens.

- Ah nós simpáticas? Não isso nunca. – Falou Temari sorrindo.

- Geralmente nós comemos o fígado das mulheres novas. Ainda mais se são bonitas como você. – Tenten sorria zombeteira.

- Assim vocês vão assustar a Sakura! – Repreendeu Hinata sorrindo.

- Tudo bem Hinata. – Sorriu.

- Desculpe Saki, é que somos meio maluquinhas. – Ino falou fazendo um sinal com a mão perto da cabeça.

Todas riram inclusive Sakura.

- Me sinto em casa. – Ainda sorria.

- Você está em casa Saki. – Hinata falou tímida. – Você nasceu aqui certo?

- Sim, mas faz muito tempo que fui embora com a minha mãe. – Olhou ao redor. – Nem ao menos consigo lembrar certos locais.

- Isso é normal. Mas não quer dizer que esta não é a sua casa, seu lar. – Temari falou a olhando nos olhos, o que fez Sakura lembrar-se de Chyo.

- Já lhe falaram que é parecida com sua avó? – Sorriu carinhosamente para Temari.

- Sim. Milhares de vezes. – Revirou os olhos sorrindo. – E sinto orgulho disto.

- Eu teria se fosse você. – Fez um carinho na barriga da garota.

- Você gosta de crianças? – Hinata perguntou enquanto observava a rosada acariciar a barrida da outra.

- Sim. Por isso sou professora.

- Hm.

- Dá aula de que? – Ino curiosa perguntou.

- Dou aulas de Francês às meninas do colégio interno onde um dia estudei. – falou sem pensar.

- Você morou em um internato?

Ino estava surpresa, o que a fez olhar para as outras meninas que estavam de boca aberta.

- Sim. Por toda a minha vida. – Sorriu triste. E continuo lá.

Percebeu que as garotas iriam enchê-la de perguntas e não saberia como se safar delas, mas alguém chegou naquele exato momento chamando a atenção delas.

- Boa noite mulheres. – Sorriu docemente.

Sakura observou o ruivo que acabara de chegar até elas. Era bonito e forte, os olhos eram verdes e expressivos. O sorriso era pequeno como se não costumasse aparecer naquela face bronzeada. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados o que o deixava sexy. Percebeu a semelhança às atitudes dele e de Sasuke.

- Este é meu irmão, Gaara. – Temari sorria para Sakura enquanto a apresentava ao irmão. – esta é Sakura maninho. – Sorriu maliciosa para o irmão que apenas revirou os olhos.

Ambos se encararam por alguns segundos antes de se aproximarem e se abraçarem.

- Prazer Sakura. – Falou ainda durante o abraço.

- Prazer. – Falou tímida.

- Ela é filha do chefe Gaara. – Ino falou sorrindo para o ruivo.

- Sim, claro. Já vi sua foto de criança, apesar de que prefiro vê-la agora já adulta. – sorria de canto.

- Gaara! – Temari o repreendeu. Deixou-a emcabulada.

Estava com o rosto em brasa podia sentir. Provavelmente estava mais vermelha que um tomate.

- Olha só Hina, você tem uma concorrência. – Tenten falou caindo na gargalhada.

- Por quê?- perguntou a rosada ingênua ao notar o rosto envergonhado de Hinata.

- As duas coram feitos tomates diante de um homem bonito. – Tenten ainda sorria o que fez as outras rirem também.

- Meninas, por favor. – Hinata estava batendo com os dois dedos indicadores.

- Vocês são impossíveis. – Gaara falou. – estou indo ficar junto aos outros.

Foi para perto dos amigos, onde Sakura pode notar certo moreno de olhos ônix a encarando serio.

Olhava-a com o rosto inexpressivo. Chegara ao circulo de amigos junto a Gaara, mas este preferiu ir até as meninas cumprimentar antes de se juntar aos outros. Ficou observando de longe a reação das garotas principalmente a de Sakura. O que viu não o agradou, já que a face vermelha desta deixou-o indignado. Era um homem não um garoto e geralmente não demonstrava suas emoções em publico. Eram poucos os que conseguiam definir o que sentia mesmo estando com sua face seria de sempre.

- E ae Sasuke. – Naruto cumprimentou o amigo sorrindo.

- Oi Naruto. – Desviou a atenção do outro grupo.

- Como está cara? Não te vi no aero faz algum tempo.

- É que resolvi tirar uns dias de folga.

- Até que enfim. – Neji sorriu para o amigo. – Você trabalha demais.

- Na verdade ele precisa é de uma namorada. – Sorriu debochado o Shikamaru.

- Só por que você se algemou não quer dizer que também quero isso para mim. – riu da cara que o amigo fez.

- Qual é gente, não precisa estar comprometido para se divertir. – Naruto defendeu o amigo.

- Ah claro, olha bem quem fala o outro encalhado. – Sorriu zombeteiro Neji.

- Fala serio, até você Neji! – Naruto colocou a mão atrás do pescoço sorrindo sem graça. –Ainda não achei a metade da minha laranja, se é que vocês me entendem.

- Nossa, acho que o Gaara já está bem intimo da Sakura. – Shikamaru falou enquanto olhava a reação de Sasuke.

Não podia acreditar que o ruiva estivesse tão próximo da rosada. Tudo bem que não tinha nada com ela, mas mesmo assim ela podia se distanciar um pouco. Afinal tiveram um clima durante a praia.

- Você está bem Sasuke? – Shikamaru perguntou com um olhar malicioso.

- Estou sim, por que?

- Você parece chateado. – Respondeu Naruto que ao contrario de Neji estava desconfiado de algo.

- Eu sou assim, babaca. – Sorriu tentando mudar o ritmo da conversa.

- está bem então. – Tudo bem, mas irei a fundo disso, pensou Naruto.

- Olá caras. – Gaara havia acabado de se juntar a eles. – Vocês já conheceram a filha do chefe?

- Sim, ela é uma graça não acha Sasuke? – Shikamaru falou sorrindo malicioso.

- Uhm.

- A achei uma boa pessoa. – Naruto sorria. – Parece meio perdida e acho que precisa de amigos.

- É parece que a garota é meio solitária. – Shikamaru se pronunciou.

- Como sabe disso? – Neji perguntou curioso.

- Mulheres. – respondeu simplesmente.

- O que quer dizer? – Gaara estava igualmente curioso.

- Simples. A senhora Chyo falou para a Tema algumas coisas e eu escutei. Outras foram por dedução. – Sorriu orgulhoso.

- Por que ela seria solitária, não consigo entender. – Gaara perguntou.

- Simples. A garota vive na Europa e a mãe morreu.

- Ah faz sentido. – Naruto falou sorrindo triste. – Mas ela esta se enturmando com as garotas e isso é muito bom.

- Também a Ino não cala a boca um minuto si quer. – Sasuke se pronunciou após ouvir os comentários dos amigos.

Todos riram ao reparar o quanto a garota loira pulava e saltava em volta da rosada.

- Ela vai deixar a Sakura zonza. – Disse Neji ainda rindo.

- Como está sua convivência com a rosadinha? – Perguntou Naruto sorrindo.

- Deve ser ótima ela parece ser bem simpática, fora que é um colírio aos olhos masculinos. – Gaara falou sorrindo mlicioso.

- Ei Gaara respeite a Sakura. – Sasuke encarou o ruivo.

- Ei está com ciúmes? – Riu debochado.

- Não mesmo. – Mentiu. – Ela é filha de Yoko o homem que nos ajudou a ser o que somos hoje.

- Sasuke está certo respeito é bom. – Naruto apoiou o amigo e piscou disfarçadamente para o mesmo.

Apenas sorriu disfarçadamente e continuou conversando com os amigos, mas sua mente e seus olhos estavam na garota rosada.

**Recebi 5 reviews aqui! Wouuuu fiquei tao feliz! XD**

**Bem e como prometido postei rapidamente o próximo. ;p**

**Estou com um probleminha no pulso que me faz usar tala. Afff mas como tenho os capítulos prontos é soh copiar e colar.**

**Suahushasuhas**

**O ruim é escrever aqui com uma soh mão. XD**

**Como combinado qndo tiver 5 reviews posto o próximo. Bjaum**


	14. Chapter 14

Dança

- Saki querida. – Yoko sorriu.

- Oi. – sorriu.

- Pode me acompanhar? Esta na hora da ceia.

- Oh claro. – Dirigiu-se as meninas. – Até depois garotas, foi muito bom conhecê-las.

- Depois nós conversamos de novo.

- Claro. – Sorriu afastando-se com o pai.

- Irei lhe levar até a nossa mesa.

- Certo. – sorriu enlaçando o braço do pai com o seu.

- Está se divertindo?

- Oh sim muito. – Sorriu animada. – As pessoas são muito simpáticas, pelo menos a maioria delas.

- Sim. –Sorriu enquanto a guiava pelas pessoas até o lenço estendido no chão próximo a uma mesa com alimentos e bebidas. – Ficaremos aqui.

- Oh está bem. – Sentou-se em cima do lenço grande de cor vermelha sendo acompanhada do pai.

- Logo Sasuke virá para cá também.

- Por quê?

- Ele sempre fica neste local comigo na hora da comida e das apresentações.

- Apresentações? – Olhou para o pai interrogativo.

- Sim. Algumas mulheres dançam o ritual. Você verá. – Sorriu.

- Oh. Deve ser divertido.

- Sim e o é. Esta dança passa de geração em geração pelas mulheres locais. Todas as que moram aqui ou tem um laço de sangue com este local sabem.

- Hum. Acho que deveria saber também. – Falou tímida.

- E irá aprender. – Sorriu travesso.

- Oh o que está aprontando?

- eu nada. Ah olá Sasuke.

- Oi. – O moreno sentou-se ao lado da rosada deixando um dos braços roçarem no dela discretamente. – está se divertindo Sakura?

- Estou. – Sorriu olhando para frente vendo a movimentação das pessoas que se encaminhavam para seus devidos lugares.

- Sasuke fique um momento com a Sakura, irei buscar um prato para ela.

- Oh não precisa, eu mesma faço meu prato.

Yoko não esperou apenas virou as costas e saiu sorrindo.

- Acho melhor seu pai o fazer. – sorriu Sasuke. – Aqui tem alguns alimentos que você não saberia dizer o que é. Então seu pai colocará apenas coisas que irá apreciar.

Olhou para o moreno que sorria e sentiu o seu interior inflar.

Droga, estou me apaixonando, pensou.

- Eu vi você conversando com as garotas e com Gaara. – Falou sério.

- Sim, são todos muitos simpáticos. Falei com os outros garotos também. – Estava tímida e não entendia o porquê agir assim.

- É meus amigos são ótimas pessoas. Você sabia que todos os homens aprenderam a apreciar as alturas com seu pai? – Ele dobrou uma das pernas e apoiou o braço nela deixando a outra esticada sobre o lenço.

- Oh não. – sorriu virando-se levemente para o lado de Sasuke. – Vocês são muito unidos?

- Sim. – Sorriu. – Eu e os garotos éramos umas pestes quando crianças, mas na adolescência começamos a ver o mundo diferente. Sabe toda a adrenalina que sentíamos em fazer as nossas traquinagens voltaram-se para a vontade de aprendermos mais sobre aviões.

- e agora todos vocês são pilotos.

- É isso aí. Yoko nos ajudou a mudar o rumo da vida. Deu-nos algumas aulas e nos fez ver através dos olhos dele o amor que sentia por aquelas máquinas.

Estava impressionada. Sabia pouco sobre o pai e menos ainda sobre Sasuke e aquela historia a ajudava a entender um pouco do relacionamento deles.

- Foi assim que conheceu meu pai?

- Sim. – Sorriu. – Havia perdido os meus pais e Yoko me acolheu.

- Oh, eu não sabia. Sinto muito. – Instintivamente uma das mãos tocou o rosto do moreno.

- Sakura. – Sasuke a olhava sem parar.

- Não sabia deste seu sofrimento Sasuke. – Sorriu tímida e baixou a mão voltando-se para frente.

- Garotos aqui estão os pratos de vocês. – Yoko chegou entregando um prato a Sakura e outro a Sasuke. – espero que apreciem.

- Obrigada. – sorriu pegando o prato e começando a comer as frutas. – Hum, estão deliciosas.

- Foi Chyo quem escolheu, juntamente com Temari é claro. –Sorriu.

- Acho que começará as apresentações. – Estava empolgado. – Sasuke está preparado?

- Hump.

- Como assim? – Olhou para o pai e depois para o moreno.

- Você verá Saki.

Nisto ouviu-se um estouro e algumas tochas foram apagadas concentrando-se acesas apenas as que estavam à frente das pessoas, onde ocorreriam as apresentações de dança. Apareceram varias mulheres com mascaras e de saias soltas feitas de palha e top do mesmo estilo. Todas tinham um corpo lindo e bronzeado, típicos das mulheres locais. Os cabelos eram lisos e sedosos, variavam de cores, mas a grande maioria eram negros.

Dançavam sensualmente fazendo uma coreografia sincronizada e bonita aos olhos dos espectadores. Os quadris balançavam ao ritmo do tambor, as mãos balançavam no ar e no corpo destas. Tudo era feito de uma maneira que deixa o público impressionado.

Como aquelas mulheres conseguiam ser tão sensuais? Perguntava-se Sakura.

De repente à batida ficou mais lenta e sensual, mais melódica. As mulheres separaram-se passando pelo meio das pessoas. Notou que Ino e Hinata estavam ali entre as mulheres. Cada uma delas parou em frente a um homem e uma ruiva, que notou ser Karin, parou em frente à Sasuke. Dançavam até o chão e rebolando e depois subiam, ficaram assim por mais trinta segundos até a batida parar. Todas se distanciaram, mas antes tiraram a mascara e jogaram aos seus escolhidos.

Ficou admirada ao ver Ino jogar para Gaara e Hinata em Naruto, mas aquilo a ajudou a afastar a vontade que tinha de chorar ao ver a ruiva com Sasuke.

- entendeu agora Sakura? – Yoko falava sorrindo.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Evitava olhar para Sasuke, mesmo depois das dançarinas terem se retirado.

- Esta dança é apenas para as solteiras. Algumas são escolhidas geralmente as melhores, é claro. Mas fazem isto por causa da deusa da reprodução.

- Oh.

- As mulheres dançam para aqueles que elas gostariam que se reproduzissem através delas.

- Isso é vergonhoso. – sorriu com o rosto corado. – Acho que morreria de vergonha de dançar assim na frente de todos.

- Na verdade as mulheres daqui são acostumadas.

- É, talvez. – Sorriu baixando a cabeça.

Talvez meu lugar não seja realmente aqui, pensou tristemente.

- Sakura?

- sim. – Olhou para o moreno ao seu lado.

- Está bem? Parece meio pálida. – Falou tocando o rosto da garota deixando-a corada.

- Estou bem Sasuke. – Afastou-se, levantando e saindo de perto dos dois homens.

Não aguentava mais aquilo. Tinha que afastar-se por que só iria sofrer e tudo o que passou para estar ali com o pai seria em vão.

Parou de andar perto do precipício que dava ao mar. Respirou profundamente e concentrou-se no reflexo da lua no oceano.

- É lindo, não?

Virou-se para o lado encontrando Gaara parado e sorrindo.

- Oi Gaara.

- Sinto que você esconde algo.

- Eu?- sorriu tímida. – Todos escondemos algo. Você também esconde, noto através do seu olhar.

- Bingo. –Sorriu simpático. – Você me pegou.

Sakura gargalhou deixando Gaara surpreso.

- Você é linda Sakura. – O garoto a olhava fixamente.

- Me deixa encabulada Gaara. – Sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- Não precisa ficar assim, é a verdade.

- Achei que vocês aqui da ilha preferissem as mulheres esculturais que se espalham por ai.

Gaara sorriu tocando o rosto da rosada.

- Não vejo nada de errado no seu corpo Saki.

- Pois eu vejo. – sorriu dando um paço para trás afastando-se do toque de Gaara, por mais que aquilo lhe agradasse.

- Tem medo de mim?

- Não, apenas não lhe conheço direito.

- Oh tudo bem. – Estendeu a mão. – Sou Sabaku no Gaara. Minha profissão é piloto, inclusive seu pai é meu chefe. – Sorriu.

Tocou a sua mão na dele.

- Prazer senhor Sabaku.

- Nada disso é Gaara.

- Certo. – Sorriu divertida.

- Voltando. Tenho dois irmãos mais velhos. Kankurou que esta estudando na Europa e Temari que casou com o dorminhoco do Shikamaru e esta esperando seu primeiro bebê.

- A barriga dela é linda. – Sorriu lembrando-se de Temari.

- Oh sim, as garotas sempre falam isso.

- Você não acha?

- Acho minha irmã bonita, agora não consigo ficar a elogiando o tempo todo. – Sorriu e cochichou. – Coisa de irmãos.

- está bem. – Sorriu.

- O que faz Sakura?

- Sou professora.

- Oh, então ama crianças, certo?

-Sim.

- Está aqui a visita ou está morando definitivamente na ilha?

- Ainda não sei. Estou adorando estar aqui e quem sabe no futuro...

- Sim. –Sorriu. – Eu queria saber se você gostaria de sair comigo amanhã à noite.

- Oh isso é muita gentileza Gaara, mas não sei se é certo.

- Por quê? Não aceito não como resposta Sakura. Vamos é só um jantar e uma conversa de amigos.

- Gaara.

- Por favor. – Falou olhando-a nos olhos o que fez Sakura estremecer.

- está bem. Pode buscar-me as oito em ponto. – Sorriu.

Gaara a abraçou o que a fez retribuir. Seus braços eram quentes e tranquilos, sentia-se bem ali com ele, talvez se divertisse no jantar.

- Acho que atrapalho algo.

Separaram-se do abraço e viram Sasuke parado olhando-os com olhos reprovadores.

- estou indo Sakura. Até amanhã.

- Até.

- O que estava acontecendo aqui? – o moreno perguntou assim que Gaara afastou-se.

- O que viu Sasuke. Um abraço.

- Podia jurar que meu amigo Gaara saiu com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Aproximou-se da garota.

- Pois acho que se engana, pois ele apenas foi gentil comigo.

- Claro e convidou-a para o que amanhã?- Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e desarrumados.

- Um jantar. Satisfeito? – pousou as mãos nos quadris.

- Não muito na verdade. – Falou olhando para onde as mãos da rosada estavam. – Sabia que fica linda nesta posição?

- Oh, Sasuke! – Ficou corada.

- fica linda corada também. – Se aproximou ainda mais.

- Pare já com isso. Acho que já tem uma mulher para brincar Uchiha.

- Está nervosa Sakura? – Falou chegando ainda mais perto.

- Afaste-se de mim Sasuke, por favor. – Deu um passo para trás.

- Por que deveria? Eu não quero rosada. – deu um passo a frente.

- Vá lá atrás da Karin, Uchiha, e me deixe em paz! – estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa.

- então é isso? Está com ciúmes da Karin?

- Não estou com ciúmes de ninguém garoto! Só achei que gostaria de estar com ela já que ela rebolou só para você.

Sorriu zombeteiro dando mais alguns passos até poder passar os braços em torno da cintura fina da garota.

- Sasuke, acho melhor você parar. – Tentou empurrar o moreno sem sucesso.

- Não mesmo. – Sorriu beijando a bochecha rosada. – Se está tão preocupada com a dança por que não faz uma só para mim?

- O que? Está louco? Não sei fazer isso Sasuke.

- Pois adoraria lhe ver dançando sensualmente para mim Sakura.

- Nem em sonhos. – Sorriu debochada.

-está me provocando? – disse aproximando-se da boca de Sakura.

- Acho que não sou eu quem está provocando aqui. – Falou com palavras entrecortadas devido à respiração descompassada.

- Dance para mim. Eu ti ensino.

- Mas eu...

- Nada disso. Venha.

Saiu puxando-a pela mão. Passaram pela lateral de onde se encontravam as pessoas dirigindo-se para o meio das árvores e arbustos.

- Onde está me levando?

- Para onde nenhuma outra pessoa te verá dançar.

- Mas eu já te disse que não sei. – Falou ficando emburrada.

- Te ensinarei rosadinha.

Chegaram a um local com grama rasteira e em meio às árvores.

- Aqui é um ótimo lugar. – O moreno sorriu travesso.

- Sasuke. – Repreendeu-o.

- Vem cá.

Puxou-a pela mão prendendo o seu corpo ao dela.

- Agora mexa apenas os quadris.

Sakura começou a se movimentar, mas estava sendo em vão.

- Olhe para mim Saki.

Obedeceu subindo seu olhar no moreno.

Desceu as mãos pelos braços claros dela até chegar às mãos. Pegou-as e passou em volta de seu pescoço. Baixou as mãos passando pela lateral do corpo curvilíneo até chegar aos quadris. Sentiu Sakura arfar e endurecer o corpo.

- Calma rosada. Não irei fazer nada que não queira. – sorriu tocando com os lábios o ombro nu dela. – Agora se mexa comigo, certo?

- Sasuke, não...

- Schiu. Apenas mexa-se.

- Ok. –Suspirou.

Sasuke rebolava em um ritmo ditado pelos dois corações.

Ela apenas o acompanhava sentindo as mãos do moreno firmando-a e auxiliando-a. Ele passava as mãos pelo quadril deixando um rastro de fogo por onde tocava. Podia sentir queimar em suas veias a cada toque. Suspirou mais uma vez.

- Muito bom Sakura.

Largou os quadris subindo as mãos pelo corpo que o deixava fora de si. Sakura era sexy até quando não gostaria de ser, na verdade a rosada parecia pura demais para alguém tão sexy. Parou as mãos no rosto rosado pela vergonha ou excitação, não saberia dizer.

- estou com vontade de te beijar Sakura. – Falou em um sussurro. – Mas falei que não faria o que não quisesse. - Suspirou ao senti-la rebolar sozinha como uma das dançarinas locais. – Você quer que eu te beije?

- Sasuke... – Suspirou o nome dele enquanto abria os olhos lentamente. Estava perdendo o controle rápido demais, mas estava gostando. – Beije-me.

Não precisou esperar muito, pois já sentiu os lábios do moreno sobre os seus em um selinho demorado, que foi se aprofundando em um beijo arrebentador. Continuavam dançando e se esfregando. Largou as mãos de trás do pescoço do moreno e desceu ate o rosto másculo. Deixou uma das mãos ali e desceu a outra até o peitoral definido. Queria senti-lo como nunca quis sentir um homem em sua vida.

O moreno tentava se controlar, mas a garota não ajudava. Quando esta começou a fazer movimentos com as mãos no seu peitoral deixando-o maluco, fazendo-o puxá-la com força pelos quadris a pressionando contra sua ereção evidente. A queria com todas as suas forças.

Assustou-se de imediato ao lembrar-se do ocorrido há muitos anos. Afastou-se de Sasuke ainda ofegante e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Sakura, eu... Desculpe. – O moreno se recrimava por ter perdido o controle.

- Preciso ir Sasuke. – Virou-se dando apenas dois passos antes de ser puxada de volta.

- Desculpe Sakura, eu falei que não faria nada e não consegui me conter. – Sasuke notou o olhar apavorado, com lágrimas contidas. A respiração alterada e o rosto abatido.

- Está bem Sasuke, eu só preciso ir agora.

- Rosada, você sabe, eu juro que não queria lhe assustar.

A garota viu dor nos olhos do moreno e o abraçou por isso. Depois saiu correndo para longe dele.

**Ainnn voces não vão acreditar se eu disser que não recebi os avisos por e-mails dos reviews de vocês. Affff estava tão triste por não ter recebido nem unzinho. XD**

**Mas qm pirou foi o FF.**

**Suahsuahsuahsuh**

**Então aqui esta o novo cap. Espero que gostem. XD**

**Espero 6 reviews para postar o próximo. ;p**


	15. Chapter 15

Confissões

As pessoas dançavam e conversavam espalhadas pelo local. Procurou primeiramente Chyo e descobriu-a conversando com Temari e Shikamaru. Como não queria atrapalhar aquele momento buscou com os olhos alguém que pudesse conversar para distrair-se. Seu coração estava ainda descompassado e o medo podia ser visto no seu rosto. Precisava esquecer o que estava em sua mente antes que chorasse como uma criança na frente de todos. Não queria isso. Prometera ser sempre forte. Achou Hinata e Ino conversando animadamente em um canto perto da fogueira e sorriu feliz. Dirigiu-se direto até as meninas tentando mostrar que estava tudo certo consigo.

- Olá garotas.

- Oi Saki. Onde esteve? Estávamos lhe procurando. – Ino sorria maliciosa.

- estava caminhando por aí. Achei linda a vista. – sorriu tentando demonstrar sinceridade.

- Oh é linda mesmo. – Hinata falou animada.

- Adorei a dança meninas. – Falou tentando se empolgar com a conversa.

- Você achou? – Ino sorriu batendo palmas.

- Achei. Vocês estavam lindas com todo aquele rebolado.

- Que vergonha. – Hinata falou vermelha.

- Vergonha de quê Hina? – Ino falou. – Você estava maravilhosa, não escutou a Saki dizer?

- Sim, mas mesmo assim. É a primeira vez que danço na frente de todos, isso é vergonhoso. – Batia os dedos indicadores.

- É sua primeira dança? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Sim. – sorriu tímida.

- Mas não parecia. Estava tão graciosa. – Sorriu elogiando a nova amiga.

- Não dê bola Saki, ela tem baixa estima. – Ino falou sorrindo zombeteira.

- Hm. Pois então eu também sofro deste mal. – sorriu sincera. – Nunca conseguiria dançar assim em publico.

- O que? Você não sabe dançar?

Ino estava de boca aberta e Hinata apenas revirou os olhos diante da reação da amiga.

- Não exagere Ino. – Hinata sorriu para a rosada.

- Não é exagero, Hina. – Virou-se para Sakura. – Você tem que aprender a dançar, garota. Imagina só alguém que tem o sangue local nas veias não saber dançar. – Falava balançando as mãos.

- Mas eu sou uma tragédia meninas, isso é sério. – Sorriu ficando apavorada.

- Duvido muito deste fato. Como disse, você tem no sangue a dança. – Ino falava ligeiro.

- Ino devagar. – Hinata a repreendeu.

- Certo Hina. – Respirou fundo. – Venha vamos começar agora as aulas praticas.

A loira puxou-a pela mão conduzindo-a para um lugar mais afastado das pessoas com Hinata no seu encalço.

- Não, por favor, meninas. – Tentou argumentar.

- Nem tente falar algo Sakura, quando a Ino coloca algo na cabeça é difícil fazer muda-la de ideia. – Hinata falou olhando a expressão de desespero em Sakura.

- Por que resolveram todos me ensinarem a dançar... – Falou baixo em um suspiro.

- O que disse? – Hinata estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Nada. – Sorriu tentando desconversar.

- Ah não, esta eu escutei. – Ino sorria zombeteira. – Quem foi que tentou lhe ensinar?

- Bom na verdade foi uma tentativa em vão. – Sorriu tímida. – Então não conta, certo? –Tentava mudar o assunto, mas estava muito difícil.

- Pode confiar em nós. – A loira apontava para si e para Hinata. – Somos boas amigas e sabemos guardar um segredo como ninguém.

Hinata somente moveu a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

- Nós podemos te ajudar. – Falava a morena sincera.

- Certo. Foi o Sasuke. – Disse com um suspiro no final, após pensar se deveria falar a verdade. – Mas acho que não sou muito boa nisso. –Omitiu algumas partes, mas não deixara de ser sincera afinal as meninas foram muito receptivas com ela.

- Ah o Sasuke, hein? – Ino falou debochada. – Garoto idiota. Sei que ele fez algo, não me olhe deste jeito Hina!

A rosada olhava apavorada a reação de Ino e principalmente a cara desesperada de Hinata.

- Ino!- Hinata falou desesperada. – Se controle.

- Não mesmo. – Olhou para a rosada. – Olha Saki, escuta bem o que vou lhe dizer. O Sasuke, lá no fundo, é uma ótima pessoa. Mas tem uma pequena queda por mulheres. – Suspirou.

- Ino, vai com calma. – Hinata olhou para Sakura. – Desculpe Saki, é que a Ino ficou meio revoltada com algumas atitudes do Sasuke.

- Por quê? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Sou amiga dele desde pequena. Os pais dele e os meus eram amigos, então vivia na casa dos Uchihas. – Suspirou decepcionada. – Sempre foi um ótimo garoto, mas depois da morte dos pais ele aprece que ficou meio perdido. Não sei explicar.

- Então seu pai o acolheu Sakura. – Hinata sorria tímida. – Yoko é um ótimo homem. Ensinou aos meninos também.

- Sim. –Sorriu Ino, para logo depois fechar a cara novamente. – Mas Sasuke virou mulherengo. Não entendo o porquê desta atitude. – Encarou a rosada. – Ele tem um bom coração, mas em compensação é um garanhão.

- A Ino já foi apaixonada pelo Sasuke, Saki. – Hinata falou sorrindo tímida.

- Hina! – repreendeu a loira. Olhou para a rosada dando um pequeno sorriso. – Teve uma época em que o amei. Foi logo depois que seu pai o acolheu. – Suspirou. – Mas não deu em nada.

- Na verdade ele a traiu. – Hinata falava seria.

- Ah Hina, tem certas coisas que não é legal falar. – Ino reclamava enquanto revirava os olhos. – Mas isso é passado. Estou em outra há muito tempo.

- Hum. – A rosada olhava para a loira. Queria perguntar o porquê da traição, mas não queria fazer a nova amiga lembrar-se de coisas desagradáveis. Então resolveu mudar de assunto. – Bom, acho que isso foi um recado para mim, certo?

- Mais ou menos. – Sorriu sincera. – Queria deixar claro que no momento a Karin esta em cima de Sasuke e não deixa nenhuma garota aproximar-se.

- Cuidado com ela. Aquela garota é uma falsa sem tamanho. – Hinata advertiu.

- Sasuke é namorado dela? – Perguntou com a voz um pouco tremula.

- Não. Como dissemos o moreno gostosão não é de ninguém. – Ino falou divertida.

- Acho que ele ainda não achou a garota certa para ele. – Hinata sorriu apaixonada. – Talvez quando ache pare de ficar cantando e namorando todas as mulheres que passam pela sua frente.

- Hmnm, que cara de apaixonada é esta Hina? – Ino estava com um sorriso malicioso.

- Acho que alguém se apaixonou. – Sakura entrou na brincadeira.

- Eu? Ahm. Na verdade não é bem assim. – Hinata estava vermelha e tentava mudar o assunto.

- Ah é? – Ino botou as mãos na cintura. – Então me explique porque dançou para o Naruto sendo que era para você dançar na frente de seu primo como havia sido planejado?

- Do primo? – Perguntou curiosa.

- É quando não se tem um homem para quem quer dançar, geralmente escolhemos algum parente. Como o pai da Hina não podia estar ela pediu permissão a Tenten e iria dançar para o primo. – Sorriu maliciosa encarando a Hinata.

- Não fale assim Ino. – Suspirou em desistência. – Certo eu queria dançar para o Naruto por que gosto dele. Satisfeita?

- Oh muito. Na verdade já sabia. – Sorriu zombeteira.

- O que? Mas...

- A Hina você é um livro aberto para mim. – Passou um braço pelos ombros da amiga. – não fique assim, acho que mais ninguém percebeu.

- Nossa, uma confissão logo no primeiro dia que conheço vocês. – Bateu as palmas das mãos contente. – Adorei.

As três caíram na gargalhada como se fossem amigas desde crianças.

- Ah Sakura você é uma ótima companhia.

- Vocês é que são ótimas. – Abraçou as duas amigas. – Obrigada por tudo.

- Ah nada disso, ainda temos que lhe ensinar a dançar. – Ino falou divertida.

- Oh é mesmo. – Hinata sorria. – Vamos lá Saki.

- Você primeiramente precisa aprender a mexer os quadris. – Sorriu Ino.

- Sim, eu sei.

Concentrou-se e começou a remexer os quadris ao ritmo da musica que tocava baixa, devido a distancia.

- Otimo. – Sorriu Ino. – Acho que o Sasuke lhe ensinou bem. – falou maliciosa.

- Bem, acho que... Agradeço. – Sorriu sem graça.

- Agora deve mexer os braços passando-os levemente pelo corpo. – Hinata sorria. – Sensualmente. Como se estivesse no banho e passasse o sabonete no corpo.

- Que comparação hein? – Ino olhava para a amiga com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Minha mãe me ensinou isso quando era criança e funcionou. – Sorriu.

- Bem vou tentar.

Fechou os olhos concentrando-se na musica ao fundo. Sorriu lembrando-se de quando estava com Sasuke. Passou os braços pela lateral do corpo subindo ate os cabelos longos. Depois os distanciou do corpo remexendo os quadris sem parar. Sorriu ao relembrar dos lábios dele sobre sua pele. O ritmo aumentou e seus quadris acompanharam assim como o movimento dos braços.

- Nossa, acho que você realmente tem no sangue a dança. – Hinata estava de boca aberta divertida.

- Concordo. – Ino também sorria.

- Gostaram? – Disse parando e afastando os pensamentos insanos. Idiota, como pode pensar nele? Pensou brava.

- Agora lhe ensinaremos a dançar dando alguns passos.

- É. – Hinata sorria. – eu adoro dançar, apesar da vergonha.

- Sabe, eu também estou gostando. –Sorriu à rosada.

As três continuaram as aulas enquanto sorriam e conversavam.

Ficou observando à rosada se afastar enquanto sentia em seu corpo o calor de momentos atrás. Não queria tê-la assustado, na verdade estava com tanta raiva de Gaara e o jeito como a abraçou, que não pensou muito ao tirá-la do meio das pessoas e trazê-la até aquele local. Não conseguiu pensar que aquele ato poderia colocá-la em uma situação pior, ou melhor, poderia tentá-lo a tocá-la.

Escutou o barulho em meio às árvores fazendo-o sair de seus pensamentos.

- Quem está aí? – Perguntou enquanto caminhava em direção ao som. – Apareça! – gritou.

Vasculhou o local onde poderia estar alguém, mas nada encontrou. Voltou à festa pensando em uma maneira de se desculpar com Sakura e principalmente em ficar longe daquele corpo.

Chegou ao grupo onde estava Naruto, Neji e Tenten conversando embalados pelo ritmo da musica ao fundo.

- Oe Sasuke! – O loiro gritou sorrindo. – Onde esteve?

- Por aí. – resmungou. –Estava entediado.

- Como pode estar entediado em uma festa? – Perguntou Tenten incrédula.

- Ele é antissocial querida. – Neji beijou a testa da namorada, fazendo as bochechas desta ficarem vermelhas.

- Que coisa linda. – Sorriu Naruto divertido.

- Vai te catar Naruto. – Neji também estava vermelho agora.

Os dois começaram a rir do casal de namorados enquanto se cutucavam.

- Qual o motivo de tanta graça? – Gaara chegou ao circulo vendo Sasuke e Naruto rirem.

- Do mais novo casal. – Naruto respondeu parando a risada em um longo suspiro. – Aí chegou a doer a barriga. – Colocou uma mão sobre o estomago. – Fiquei sem ar.

- Gaara como foi com Sakura? – Neji perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

Sasuke ficou atento enquanto percebia a mudança na expressão de Gaara. Agora o garoto sorria malicioso, provavelmente tendo pensamentos insanos com a sua rosada.

Como é? Estava ficando doido, só podia ser isso, pensou. Sua rosada, até parece.

Saiu dos pensamentos concentrando-se no ruivo.

- A convidei para sair, e esta aceitou. – Sorriu malicioso.

Neji e Naruto sorriram para o amigo enquanto Tenten apenas observava as faces dos garotos.

- Parem com esses sorrisinhos sacanas! – Agora a garota estava irritada. – Ela não é um pedaço de carne, sabiam? – Cruzou os braços encarando cada um e batendo o pé em sinal de desaprovação.

- Calminha Tenten. – Neji tentou acalmar a fera de sua namorada.

- Fique quieto Hyuuga. – Olhou-o zangada.

- Não estamos fazendo nada. – Gaara falou calmo encarando a morena.

- A é? Então porque chamou-apara sair? – O encarou.

- Simplesmente por que a achei linda e uma ótima companhia. O que tem demais nisso?

- Em acha-la assim não há nada, o problema principal é essa sua cara de predador! – Falou seria.

É isso aí Tenten, pensou Sasuke enquanto sorria de canto da cara de Gaara.

- Não sei por que está tão irritada Tenten. – Gaara falava friamente.

- Por que te conheço Sabaku. Esqueceu que sou amiga de sua irmã desde criança e que te vi bebê? – A morena praticamente rugiu.

- Acho que está exagerando. – Neji falou enquanto passava um braço em torno da namorada.

- Não adianta me adular Neji. – Falou olhando de canto para o namorado. Suspirou tentando acalmar-se. – Você deveria ser menos frio e pensar mais nos sentimentos alheios Gaara.

- Não estou te entendendo Tenten. – Gaara olhava a garota como se fosse matá-la a qualquer instante.

- Ah não? Pois eu acho que você entende muito bem ruivo! – Estava ficando raivosa de novo.

- Vamos acalmar os ânimos. – Naruto interferiu. – Nada de brigas hoje.

- Certo. – Falou Tenten. – Está certo Naruto. – Olhou para Gaara. – É bom pensar muito bem no que está fazendo Sabaku.

Observou a garota afastar-se dos garotos procurando alguém, provavelmente as amigas.

- Não acha melhor ir atrás dela Neji? – Perguntou serio.

- Não. Ela precisa desabafar e se acalmar. Acho que as meninas farão este trabalho. –Suspirou enquanto observava à namorada se distanciar em meio às pessoas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem cara. – Naruto sorriu para Neji.

- Terei que domá-la mais tarde, mas sei o que fazer. O problema será com o Gaara. – encarou-o.

- Não sei o porquê sua namorada está pegando no meu pé Neji.

- Ah não? – Suspirou. – Esquece Gaara.

- Hump. – Sasuke estava irritado, até mais que a Tenten.

- Oe vamos acalmar os ânimos. – Repetiu Naruto sorrindo. – Cara você viu a Hinata dançando?

- Não. – Sasuke sorriu de canto. – Ela dançou para você, babaca. – Sorria malicioso.

- Nunca poderia imaginar. – Sorriu bobo.

- Ah é, minha prima deveria ter dançado para mim. – Neji suspirou. – Mas ela não o fez e isso deve ter a ver com seus sentimentos. – Encarou Naruto. – Ela deve gostar realmente de você Naruto.

- Eu não sabia cara, juro! – Cruzou os dedos diante do rosto em forma de xis.

- Tapado. – Sasuke falou sorrindo.

- Todos sabiam disso só tu que não. – Gaara bufou e depois sorriu da expressão de desalento de Naruto.

- Se anime! – Falou para o amigo. – Você tem que falar com a pequena. Afinal teve uma dancinha especial para você.

- Sim. –Sorriu. – Tem razão cara.

- E você? – Gaara falou olhando para o moreno. – A Karin parecia bem empolgada hoje. – Sorriu malicioso. – Não anda dando no tranco com ela?

Os garotos sorriram.

- Não tem nada a ver.

- Ah é a Karin é somente diversão. – Naruto imitava Sasuke falando.

- Caras a garota é mais rodada do que roda de caminhão. – Neji falou sorrindo, fazendo com os outros o imitassem.

- Até pode ser, mas todos sabemos que ela é caidinha pelo moreno aqui. – Naruto colocou um braço em torno de Sasuke.

- Sei que sou gostoso. – Falou sorrindo com os outros amigos.

- Se achou. – Gaara revirou os olhos ainda com o sorriso na face.

- E você ruivinho? Percebi certa loira dançando para você. – Neji falou em tom malicioso.

- Hmn, nem me fala. – Gaara mantinha uma expressão entediada.

- Qual é Gaara. Não gostou da Ino dançando para você? – Naruto o encarava sorrindo debochado. – Já sei! Você resolveu assumir que é gay!

Todos riam da expressão de desagrado do ruivo.

- Nada disso. Vocês sabem muito bem da minha potencia como homem. – Estava com a cara fechada. – O problema é que ela é muito atirada. Não gosto de mulheres assim. Irrita-me.

- Acho que você é gay. – Pronunciou-se o moreno.

- Cala a boca Sasuke. Você vai ver o Gay quando pegar a rosadinha. – Falou malicioso.

Não conseguiu evitar a onda de raiva que o tomou. Sentiu cada músculo de seu corpo contrair-se e quando percebeu já segurava a gola da camisa do ruivo.

- Não se atreva a tocar nela, Gaara. Ou esquecerei a nossa amizade de anos e quebrarei a sua cara! – Falou entre dentes. -Compreendeu? – Encarava o ruivo com ódio.

Neji e Naruto estavam em estado de choque pela velocidade que Sasuke se moveu. Correram a apartar a possível briga, mas os olhares frios entre os dois fizeram-nos não intervir.

- Calma Sasuke. Não farei nada que a Sakura não queira. – Estava com expressão seria.

- Eu espero isso. – Resmungou e largou o ruivo.

- Vocês estão muito estranhos hoje. – Naruto coçava a cabeça com a mão direita.

- Hump.

Virou as costas distanciando-se dos amigos a fim de esfriar a cabeça. Não poderia interferir na vida de Sakura, por mais que o jeito com que as coisas iam o deixassem irritado. A garota não era sua propriedade apesar de querê-la como nunca quis outra. A garota o estava deixando maluco.

- Sasuke!

Escutou alguém gritar ao longe. Suspirou e virou o rosto para ver quem estava gritando.

- Fale Naruto. – Falou serio.

- Cara o que está acontecendo com você? –Perguntou ao se aproximar do moreno. Ambos voltaram a caminhar para um lugar afastado, mas ainda sim visível.

- Não está acontecendo nada. – Respondeu serio.

- Sasuke não adiata mentir. Te conheço desde criança, sei quando está acontecendo alguma coisa com você. – Olhou de canto para o amigo. – E aposto que tem algo a ver com certa rosadinha linda que está no pedaço.

Respirou profundamente, soltando o ar logo após.

- Estou ficando maluco cara. – Desabafou.

- Só agora percebeu? – Sorriu zombeteiro o loiro.

- Não enche Naruto, estou falando serio. – Olhou desesperado para o amigo.

- Desculpe, só quis quebrar o clima. – Sorriu e sentou no gramado. – Estou aqui para ajudar meu caro amigo.

Sentou ao lado de Naruto. Arrancou uma pequena folha do gramado girando-a na mão até sentir-se pronto a desabafar.

- É a Sakura. – Suspirou.

- O que tem entre você e esta garota? – foi direto ao ponto o loiro.

- Aí é que está eu não sei. – Sorriu sem graça encarando a grama. – Não entendo o que sinto.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira Sasuke. – Suspirou. – O que você já fez a pobre menina?

- Nada de mais Naruto. Apenas uns beijos.

- Certo. – Olhou para o moreno. – E o que sentiu?

- Não sei. Nunca aconteceu algo do tipo comigo cara.

- Você gosta dela não é? – Naruto sorriu amigavelmente com a dedução.

- Eu não sei. Porra Naruto! – Se exaltou batendo com o punho fechado no chão, ficando vermelho após o acesso de raiva.

- Está na cara Sasuke. Só que você precisa perceber isso.

- É eu sei. – suspirou sorrindo tímido. – Me sinto um idiota.

Naruto riu alto e com vontade.

- Você sempre foi um idiota. – Passou a mão pelos cabelos do moreno. – Logo você que disse nunca querer se apaixonar.

- É eu não queria me apaixonar, mas isso não quer dizer que estou agora.

- Está estampado na sua testa meu caro amigo. – Naruto sorria bobamente.

- Naruto você quer morrer? – Olhou para o loiro sorrindo zombeteiro.

- Ótimo seu humor voltou. – Naruto também sorria em cumplicidade.

- E você, caro Naruto, vá falar com a Hinata.

- Oh isso já estava em meus planos. – sorriu malicioso. – Fiquei em choque. Nunca imaginei que a Hina, sempre tão tímida e companheira, gostasse de mim.

- É Naruto o mundo da volta.

- Sim e isso me deixa bem feliz!

Ambos sorriram observando as pessoas começarem a dançar no centro preparado para isso.

**Olá queridos!**

**Primeiramente quero agradecer pelos reviews e pedir desculpas por não ter respondido, mas estou muito ocupada nos últimos tempos.**

**Segundo que postarei uma vez na semana provavelmente na sexta ou sábado.**

**Terceiro... Quero mais reviews!**

**Bjaum e vlw ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

Sensualidade e Ciumes

- Ok sakura, já está pronta para dançar. – Ino saltitava feliz. – fizemos um ótimo trabalho Hina!

- Concordo. – Sorriu tímida a morena. – Vamos rosadinha. – Puxou a rosada pela mao.

- Oh meninas eu não sei se devo. – Estava assustada com a perspectiva de dançar em frente a todos.

- Não se preocupe Saki, estaremos no meio das pessoas.

- Isso não é uma apresentação. – Hinata sorriu encorajando-a. – Apenas três amigas que irão dançar até não aguentarem mais.

- Entao? – Ino sorriu.

- Certo, mas vocês estarão comigo certo? – Perguntou desconfiada.

- Sim, juramos. Certo Hina?

- Sim. Prometo.

-Hm. Será que posso prometer também?

As três olharam para trás onde vinha andando Tenten.

- Claro! – Ino sorriu para a amiga.

- O que estavam fazendo? – Sorriu olhando para as três garotas tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão parecidas.

- Estávamos ensinando a Sakura a dançar. – Hinata sorriu docemente para Tenten.

- Ah eu não acredito que perdi isso. – Sorriu. – e como foram as aulas?

- Ótimas. Tenho duas grandes professoras. – Falou agradecida.

- Que bom. – Olhou para Hinata. – Gostaria de saber o que deu na senhorita. Por que dançou para o Uzumaki?

Sakura observou as amigas em silencio. Hinata estava vermelha e olhava para o chão, enquanto Tenten estava com as mãos na cintura e expressão séria.

- Calma Tenten. – Ino falou para a amiga.

- Estou calma Ino, apenas preocupada.

- Geralmente quem faz o papel de mãe é a Temari. – Sorriu Ino.

- Não tem graça Ino! – Olhou novamente para Hinata. – Você sabe que o Neji está desconfiado certo?

Hinata ergueu a cabeça fitando as amigas.

- Sim. – ficou vermelha. – Mas não me importo. Não mais. – Suspirou.

- Você gosta mesmo dele não é? – Perguntou sem pestanejar. – O loirinho parece uma boa pessoa, não entendo por que estão discutindo sobre isso.

Tenten e Ino olharam para Sakura sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Desculpe me intrometer só que não me parece justo.

- E não é. – Tenten falou sorrindo. – Naruto é uma boa pessoa apesar de ser meio bobão, mas o problema maior não é esse.

- Então... - Não compreendeu.

- O problema é meu pai Saki. – Suspirou Hinata com a voz triste. – Ele é contra o meu romance com alguém da ilha.

- Mas... Não entendo.

- O pai da Hinata é meio antiquado mesmo. – Suspirou Tenten. – Ele só deixou que Neji e eu namorássemos por que naturalmente não sou da ilha e também por que Neji não é seu filho.

- Oh. Isso parece filme. – Falou de boca aberta. – não acredito que haja gente assim nos dias atuais.

- Mas há. – Hinata falou novamente. – Meu pai não é mau, apenas quer que eu tenha o melhor.

- Ou seja, ele é um idiota. – Ino suspirou indignada. – Mas isso não quer dizer que o Naruto não seja o melhor para você, Hina.

- Sim. Guardei por muito tempo os meus sentimentos, por isso decidi dançar para ele. – sorriu recordando as expressões faciais de Naruto no momento da dança. – Ele me pareceu gostar do que via.

- Wou, com certeza amiga. – Sorriu Ino.

- Eu fiquei observando e ele parecia estar fascinado por você como se te amasse. – Falou encarando Hinata que sorriu em resposta.

- Obrigada Sakura. – Estava animada. – Acho que o surpreendi.

- Isso não tenha duvidas. – Sorriu Tenten. –Tive que cutucar o Neji para ele parar de te encarar, imagina o Naruto.

As quatro caíram na risada.

- Acho que devemos ir dançar. – Sorriu Tenten.

- Concordo. – Ino estava super animada.

- Ai. – Foi à única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

- Vamos lá Saki, fique tranquila.

Caminharam para o meio da festa onde as pessoas dançavam animadas se remexendo ao som das musicas tocadas. Algumas eram locais outras eram de lugares diferentes, com ritmos diferentes.

Chegaram ao meio da pista improvisada quando tocava uma musica agitada de revi. Todas começaram a dançar sacudindo o corpo e agitando as mãos.

Sorriu ao perceber que estava dançando naturalmente sem se importar por quem estivesse lhe olhando. Sentiu-se livre e feliz por estar fazendo algo que sempre teve vontade e o melhor de tudo, com amigas.

- Nossa mãe! – Naruto suspirou ao ver as meninas no centro da pista dançarem rebolando e mexendo os corpos.

Sasuke olhou para o amigo e depois para a direção que este encarava. Paralisou ao perceber Sakura dançar sensualmente junto das amigas. Viu quando Ino colocou o braço para cima e o outro na cintura de Sakura. Esta por sua vez acompanhou a amiga descendo até o chão de depois subindo sensualmente.

- O que exatamente elas pretendem fazer? – Perguntou bobamente Naruto.

- Nos enfartar. – Suspirou Sasuke.

- Acho melhor procurarmos os outros. – Suspirou Naruto.

- Concordo.

Levantaram batendo as mãos na roupa para retirar fragmentos de grama. Caminharam pelo meio da multidão até encontrar os amigos sentados perto de uma mesa com bebidas. Cada um segurava um copo com líquidos de cores diferentes.

- Are já estão enchendo a cara? – Naruto sorriu dos amigos.

- Não há nada melhor para fazer. – Falou um sonolento Shikamaru.

- Por falar nisso cadê sua mulher? – Perguntou Naruto.

- Por aí com a vovó Chyo. – Suspirou cansado. – Ela já me cansou. – Fechou os olhos como se fosse dormir, ignorando o barulho.

- Vou pegar algo para beber. – Naruto exclamou saindo em direção à mesa. – Vou pegar um copo para você também Sasuke.

- Hump. – resmungou. Olhou para os amigos e sorriu discretamente. – E ae Neji viu a sua namorada dançando?

- O que? – O moreno encarou Sasuke.

- A Tenten está dançando com as meninas no meio da pista.

- Certo, você só pode estar brincando. – Suspirou o moreno bebendo mais um gole do copo.

- Não. – Sorriu ainda mais pelo ciúme evidente do amigo.

- Calma aí Neji. –Gaara falou sorrindo. – Ela só está dançando cara.

- Hm.

- É e bem sensualmente. – Falou rindo ainda mais para tirar sarro do outro. – Ino também está lá.

- A é? – O ruivo falou fingindo não querer saber da loira. – Assim como a Hinata e a Sakura.

- Então é uma festinha somente delas? – Neji perguntou bebendo o resto do liquido do copo.

- Vai com calma aí amigo. – Naruto entregou o copo a Sasuke.

- Vamos até lá. – Falou Sasuke motivado bebendo metade do liquido do copo, que desceu por sua garganta queimando.

- Vamos nessa. – Naruto falou bebendo o seu drink. – Nossa acho que já estou no brilho. Que bebida forte! – Sorriu para Sasuke que apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Saíram em direção à pista de dança. Encontraram as meninas dançando uma ao lado da outra como se ninguém estivesse envolta olhando-as.

Percebeu a expressão de Gaara ao ver Sakura, fazendo com que sentisse o sangue subir por sua face.

- Podemos participar da festinha? – Perguntou o ruivo sorridente olhando para Sakura.

- Claro. – Responde Ino feliz.

- Oi Hina! – Naruto berrou.

- Naruto! – Sorriu timidamente à morena.

- Posso dançar contigo? – Não esperou a resposta. Pegou-a pela mão conduzindo-a para perto de seu corpo.

- Oi minha gata. – Neji falou no ouvido de Tenten.

- Oi gato. – sorriu à morena, colocando as mãos em torno do pescoço do namorado. Aconchegou o corpo perto dele e dançou se esfregando nele levemente.

Sasuke sorriu dos dois casais e se aproximou das duas meninas que restaram.

- Olá Sakura.

- Oie Sasuke. – Falou rubra.

- Estava te procurando, mas não lhe encontrei.

- É que ela estava conosco. – Sorriu Ino. – estávamos ensinando a Saki a dançar.

- Oh. Nem podia imaginar. – Sorriu maroto. –As minhas aulas não foram o suficiente?

Perguntou fazendo graça enquanto via a rosada ficar vermelha.

-Aposto como tem o dom natural para mexer os quadris. – Gaara falou galanteador.

- Não. – sorriu tímida a rosada.

- Não seja modesta Saki! Ela é ótima, não nega que nasceu na ilha. – Sorriu à loira tentando fazer com que certo ruivo a olhasse.

- Parem já com isso. – Disse Sakura ainda mais rosada. – Fico constrangida.

- Ótimo. Quero ver o que as garotas lhe ensinaram. – Gaara falou enquanto puxava Sakura para perto de si.

Mais uma vez seu sangue ferveu. A vontade de quebrar a cara de Gaara era imensa. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo com as sua garota? Tudo bem que ela não sabia disso, mas logo iria saber.

Deu um passo em direção à rosada e o ruivo quando sentiu as mãos de Ino em seu pulso.

- Não Sasuke! – A garota tinha lagrimas nos olhos azuis.

- Você está bem Ino? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Estou. Quer dizer, não estou. – Suspirou tentando conter as lágrimas. – Dance comigo Sasuke, por favor.

- Claro. – Colocou as mãos em torno da cintura da loira. – Agora me conte o que está acontecendo com você.

- Eu estou apaixonada, Sasuke. Você sabe o que é isso? – Olhou nos olhos do moreno.

- Sei sim. – Sorriu tímido.

- Está doendo não ser correspondida. – Suspirou. – Mas agora estou impressionada. Você admitiu pela primeira vez na vida que ama alguém ou foi impressão minha?

- Não foi impressão Ino. – Suspirou.

Neste momento começou a tocar uma musica lenta e as pessoas dançavam em casais.

- Gosta da Sakura não é? – Ino falou encostando a cabeça no ombro do amigo.

- De um jeito que nunca poderia imaginar.

A loira soltou uma risada.

- Você tinha que ver sua cara Sasuke. Está completamente apaixonado mesmo! – Sorriu ainda mais. – Eu não consigo acreditar. Logo você garanhão!

- Pois é. – Suspirou irritado. – Falei isso por que você é minha amiga Ino. Agora pare de ficar rindo da minha cara!

- Ah que mau humor Sasuke. Não estou rindo da sua cara, estou feliz por você.

- Hump. Nem tanto.

- Olha, está na cara que ela gosta de você.

Olhou para onde Sakura dançava com Gaara e pode perceber o sorriso tímido da garota, assim como o sorriso de predador de Gaara.

- Não parece. Afinal ela está dançando com o Gaara. – Falou enciumado.

- Oh está com ciúmes. Isso é bom sinal. -Sorriu travessa.

- Até parece que você não está com ciúmes do Gaara também.

- É isso aí gato, estou mortinha de ciúmes dele. Afinal o amo. – Suspirou. – O que é pior, já que ele nem me nota.

- Não tenha tanta certeza disto Ino.

- A é? Por que me diz isso?- olhou-o espantada.

- Por que acho que ele ainda não entendeu o que sente por você.

- Hm. Do mesmo jeito que você não entende o que sente por Sakura?

- É mais ou menos isso. – Sorriu para a amiga.

- Então quando irá falar para a rosadinha que gosta dela?

- Ainda não sei. – Olhou na direção da rosada depois para Ino. – Ela parece esconder algo, o que me deixa curioso e ao mesmo tempo assustado.

- Toda a mulher tem seus segredos Sasuke.

- Não Ino, você não entende.

- Claro que entendo Sasuke. Você não sabe o que aconteceu no passado dela. Não consegue compreender o que ela faz aqui depois de tantos anos, não é isso?

- Como você...

- Simples querido amigo. Conheço-te desde nova e... – Sorriu animada. – Também estou curiosa sobre esses fatos.

- Ai Ino. – Abraçou a amiga. – Você não existe. –Sorriu.

- Ah existo sim e trate de ser mais cavaleiro! Conquiste-a. – Sorriu enquanto o moreno a soltava. – Entendeu?

- Sim senhora! – Bateu continência.

- Assim está melhor.

Voltaram a dançar olhando e cuidando dos seus amores que sorriam a distancia.

Dançava com o ruivo sentindo-se estranha. Não era o mesmo sentimento que sentiu quando estava nos braços de Sasuke. Esse sentimento estava-a assustando. Afinal estava mesmo apaixonada por Sasuke? E o que faria se estivesse? Olhou para Gaara que sorria amigavelmente enquanto dançavam. Ele era uma ótima pessoa, mas não sentia nem o inicio do que sentia pelo moreno. Como poderia saber o que realmente sentia?

- Você está muito pensativa Saki. Aconteceu algo? – Gaara perguntou cavalheiro.

- Oh não. Estou apenas pensando em como minha vida mudou desde que vim para a ilha. –Sorriu tímida.

- Mudou para melhor? – Perguntou curioso.

- Sim. – Sorriu fechando levemente os olhos. – Nunca poderia imaginar ser tão feliz. – Abriu os olhos, podendo ver Gaara sorrir amigavelmente.

- Você não era feliz na Inglaterra?

- Não é que não fosse feliz. Apenas aqui é muito melhor. – Sorriu. – As recordações de lá não são as melhores, entende?

- Sim. Acho que sim. – Passou a mão pelo rosto da rosada. – Não há nada melhor do que o lar e aqui, Sakura, é o seu lar. Onde nasceu e viveu parte da infância.

- Sim. Aqui é meu lar. – Sorriu para Gaara. – Você é um ótimo amigo Gaara.

- Oh fico lisongeado. – Tirou a mão do rosto claro da menina. – Mas gostaria de ser mais do que um simples amigo Saki. – Encarou-a ficando-se nos olhos verdes.

Parou de respirar por alguns instantes ao senti-lo tão perto de si. Oh isso não poderia acontecer, pensou. Viu-o a encarar e pode ver os olhos verdes claros de Gaara. O garoto é uma ótima companhia, mas não sentia o estomago dar voltas quando estava com ele. Não era o mesmo que sentia com Sasuke. Ai tinha que parar de compará-lo com o moreno. Eram pessoas diferentes e Sasuke já tinha certa ruiva. Por que não tentar gostar de Gaara? É faria isso.

Sorriu para o ruivo antes de falar.

- Gaara não será tão simples.

- Eu sei. Mas quero tentar Sakura. –Falava serio.

- Eu sei. – Suspirou.- Começaremos nos conhecendo e quem sabe...

- Sim. Amanhã sairemos juntos. Você me conhecerá, nos divertiremos e quem sabe... – Gaara sorriu.

- Está certo Gaara. – Sorriu. – Mas faço isso somente por que fui com a sua cara.

Os dois riram e continuaram dançando.

- Você em um cheiro bom. – Gaara estava com o rosto perto do pescoço de Sakura.

- Oh obrigada. – Sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho.

- Não consegui definir o que é, mas é bom. – Sorriu.

- Bom, na verdade é...

- Saki até que enfim te encontrei. – Sorriu Yoko parando ao lado de Gaara.

- Ah estava conversando e dançando. – Sorriu ao pai.

- Vamos ir querida? Está na hora. – Sorriu. – Tenho que trabalhar amanhã assim como você, não é Gaara? – Yoko encarou o ruivo que se afastou levemente da rosada.

- Sim Yoko. – Voltou-se a Sakura. – Obrigada pela companhia e a dança. Encontraremos-nos amanhã. Busco-te perto das oito horas da noite. Pode ser?

- Claro. Sem problemas. – Sorriu enquanto o ruivo lhe dava um beijo no rosto.

- Até amanhã. – Se afastou sorrindo.

- Sakura!

- Sim? – perguntou encarando o pai.

- Podemos ir?

- Claro. – Sorriu amigavelmente.

- Ótimo.

Seguiu o pai pela multidão e viu ao longe Sasuke agarrado a Karin. Sentiu seu coração endurecer e depois se quebrar. Conteu as lágrimas que estavam querendo correr por seu rosto. Concentrou-se em prestar atenção no pai e ignorar o que havia visto, mas seu coração não deixava.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao carro uma lagrima desceu quase despercebida. Limpou-a rapidamente enquanto entrava no carro do pai.

- Por que choras querida? – Yoko sentou no banco colocando a chave na enguinição.

- Não é nada, desculpe. – Sorriu triste.

- Você está sofrendo Sakura. Isso me faz sofrer também. – Encarou a rosada e Sakura notou a dor nos olhos do pai.

- Acho que nada é muito fácil em minha vida. – Sorriu encarando as mãos. – Mas superarei, assim como superei tantas outras coisas.

- Como superou a ausência de um pai, Saki?

Ergueu os olhos para Yoko vendo uma pequena lágrima descer no rosto dele. Passou a pequena mão para retirá-la de lá.

- Você fica muito mais bonito sem lagrimas. – Sorriu para o pai esquecendo-se dos problemas amorosos por alguns instantes.

- Você também, Saki. Adoro vê-la sorrir e me dói muito vê-la triste. – Sorriu tristemente.

O homem voltou-se a direção e seguiram para casa. Podia sentir o coração doer por Sasuke, mas ao mesmo tempo pular de alegria pela breve declaração do pai.

**Mais um cap fresquinho. **

**Agradeço desde já as reviews lindassss. Obrigada. XD**

**Espero ansiosamente por mais, jah que vcs q me inspiram.**

**Bjaum e vlw ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

"Nao estou lhe usando"

O quarto não estava totalmente escuro, pois o luar entrava pela janela aberta. Retirou a roupa que usara na festa tranquilamente tentando manter a mente longe de qualquer coisa que envolvesse Sasuke. Lembrou-se do que Yoko falou e sorriu, estava próxima de seu objetivo. Provavelmente conseguiria falar com o pai até o final da visita. Pegou a camisola de cima da cama vestindo-a.  
>Dirigiu-se até a porta janela abrindo-a. Respirou o ar fresco sentindo seu interior gelar. Ficou admirando a paisagem antes de entrar novamente sentando-se na cama. Retirou de dentro da gaveta do criado mudo uma pequena caixa que guardara ali quando chegou de viagem. Abriu a caixa vendo as pequenas lembranças que estavam ali. Uma carta antiga de quando era menina e uma ex-colega de quarto lhe deu no dia do amigo. Uma pétala de rosa já velha e murcha que retirara do buque de flores que recebeu da mãe quando completou quinze anos. Alguns cartões que tinham que fazer para dar aos pais no dia deles. Guardara todos com esperança de que um dia pudesse dá-los a Yoko. Uma foto da antiga família Haruno, ou seja, seu pai, mãe e ela no meio. Todos sorriam e os braços de seus pais estavam em torno da sua pequena cintura de criança. E finalmente, mas não menos importante, um medalhão antigo e muito bonito. O achara dentro de uma gaveta chaveada quando estava realizando a arrumação no apartamento de Dara. Ficou intrigada por aquela gaveta estar fechada, mas compreendeu após o chaveiro ir até lá e abrir a gaveta. Dentro havia apenas o medalhão em prata pura. Dentro deste havia espaço para fotos e lá estava ela criança com um imenso sorriso e Yoko com um sorriso tímido, mas sincero. Nunca compreenderia por que Dara guardara aquele medalhão, se pelo fato de ser caro ou por ter as fotos de pessoais especiais. Preferia pensar que a mãe não era tão fria e insensível, ficando com a segunda opção.<p>

Abriu o medalhão admirando as fotos e sorriu. Aquele pequeno objeto era o que tinha de mais valioso, tanto em preço como sentimental. Ali estava algo que despertava algo em sua mãe e ainda tinha a foto do seu pai. Como gostaria de ter algo assim quando estava na escola e sentia-se sozinha e sem família. Sem ter algo sentimental se apegou a foto da família. Todas as vezes que seu coração doía retirava a foto de baixo do travesseiro e a olhava. Era sua fuga e sua dor, ao mesmo tempo. Doía saber que nunca mais seriam uma família, mas a faziam lembrar de quando era criança e feliz.

Sorriu e guardou tudo dentro da caixa fechando-a dentro da gaveta. Deitou-se e permitiu-se dormir sonhando com sua vida quando tinha quatro anos.

Acordou no inicio da manhã com o primeiro raio de sol. Desceu e preparou café solúvel já que Chyo não viria naquele dia. Suspirou ao lembrar que estaria só com Sakura o dia inteiro já que Yoko em pouco tempo iria para o trabalho.

Suspirou lembrando-se da dança sensual da rosada e como ficara linda. Também se lembrou de como fora precipitado e tentara algo além do que a menina podia dar. Falaria com ela ainda naquele dia.

- Bom dia Sasuke. – Yoko sorriu sentando-se ao lado do moreno e pegando um pouco de café. Bebericou e fez careta. – Nossa, foi você quem fez não é?

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu de canto.

- Sim por quê?

- Está horrível. – Sorriu e levantou, batendo a mão nas costas do moreno. – Estou saindo, mas antes gostaria de falar com você.

- Oh claro. Pode mandar. – Sorriu amigavelmente.

- Gaara chamou Sakura para sair. – Suspirou olhando para Sasuke fixamente.

- Urgh. – O ódio tomou conta de seu ser, mas tentou controlar-se. – O que tem isso?

Yoko sorriu abertamente antes de se pronunciar.

- Você não está feliz com isso, certo? – Falava enquanto ria.

- Não tenho nada a ver com a vida dela. Na verdade você é que deveria estar preocupado Yoko. – Cruzou os braços bravo.

- Na verdade teria que ficar preocupado se fosse você! Mas Gaara é inofensivo. – Sorriu.

- Inofensivo, o Gaara? – Riu irônico. – Aonde tirou isso Yoko?

- Desde o dia em que Gaara veio-me falar que estava querendo uma namorada e não uma ficada. – sorriu erguendo as sobrancelhas para o moreno.

- Não vejo isso como prova de que ele seja o homem certo para Sakura. – A sua voz já estava alterada deixando o tom mais grave.

- Estou vendo que está nervoso Uchiha, ou será que estou enganado? – Yoko sorriu debochado.

- Pare com isso Yoko! – Suspirou passando a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais.

- Calma Sasuke, estava apenas brincando. – Sorriu travesso.

- Hmnm.

- Bem, ele virá hoje a noite buscá-la. Gostaria que pedisse para ele me esperar se caso não esteja aqui a tempo.

- Oh, claro. – Disse visivelmente irritado.

- Sasuke, você realmente me parece muito irritado. – Yoko sorriu zombeteiro e saiu andando passando pela porta.

- Urgh. Era só o que me faltava. – Sasuke resmungou enquanto ouvia o carro de Yoko afastar-se.

Estava admirando-se no espelho pela ultima vez antes de sair do quarto. Passou as mãos pela blusa de mangas curtas branca e ajeitou a saia leve azul clara que ia até o joelho. Sorriu gostando da imagem que se formara. Acordara de bom humor após a noite anterior. Precisava pensar no que vestir a noite, já que sairia com Gaara. O ruivo era com certeza lindo e simpático, gostara dele não como de Sasuke, mas era algo bom e puro. Quem sabe seriam grandes amigos, pensou sorrindo.

Saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si e seguiu rumo à cozinha para tomar um copo de suco. Depois pegaria um livro e se sentaria na varanda para lê-lo. Isso seria a sua meta para aquela manhã.

Entrou na cozinha vendo xícaras de café usadas em cima da mesa. Suspirou e pegou-as levando para a pia. Lavou-as e colocou no escorredor.

Homens, pensou. Nunca conseguem lavar uma louça se quer.

Pegou um copo e encheu-o de suco natural de laranja que tinha na geladeira. Tomou um gole deliciando-se com o sabor. Escorou-se na mesa de costas apoiando seu peso nesta. Suspirou tranquila escutando ao longe o canto dos pássaros. Provavelmente estou sozinha na casa, pensou. Afinal Chyo iria tirar folga e seu pai trabalharia como sempre.

Sorveu um gole do suco fechando levemente os olhos.

- Bom dia rosada.

Sakura deu um pulo deixando o suco derramar no chão e em cima de si.

- Calma aí. – Sorriu Sasuke que estava escorado na porta admirando a rosada.

- Ah não tem graça Sasuke! – Repreendeu-o. – Droga, terei que trocar a blusa.

Passou a mão livre sobre a parte molhada da blusa.

- Oh não quis assustá-la.

- É, pois não pareceu. – Falou irônica, largando o copo em cima da mesa. – Ah deixa para lá.

Virou-se e apanhou um pano que estava em cima da pia. Abaixou-se ficando de joelhos no chão e limpou o local onde o líquido havia derramado.

- Hmnm. – Suspirou Sasuke.

Levantou-se e lavou o pano na pia, torcendo-o em seguida. Virou-se e viu Sasuke parado no mesmo local a olhando.

- O que está fazendo? – Falou encarando o moreno que sorriu ao escutá-la.

- Estou lhe admirando.

- Não tem graça Sasuke! – fechou os punhos revoltada.

- Pois acho muita graça. Na verdade você sabia que fica muito sexy quando está dando uma de faxineira?

- Como é? – Olhou-o admirada.

- Você ficou sexy de joelhos limpando o chão. – Ele caminhou até ela.

Sakura percebeu a aproximação e deu um passo para trás, mas o balcão da pia não a deixou ir mais além.

- Pare com isso Uchiha. – Falou irritada.

- Está brava comigo rosadinha? – O moreno pousou os braços na pia deixando-a no meio. – Não vejo o por que. – Sorriu sensualmente.

- Sasuke isso é serio. Melhor parar por aqui certo? Vá que alguém chegue e...

- Ninguém irá chegar Sakura. – Falou rápido e aproximou seu rosto do dela.

- Isso é errado Sasuke.

- Não Sakura. – Suspirou. – Não consigo ficar sem beijá-la.

- Pare!

Foi à única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes do moreno beijá-la. Sentiu o corpo todo estremecer e pode jurar que sentiu o dele fazer o mesmo. Sua mente pedia para parar com aquilo, mas seu coração não queria afastar-se de Sasuke. Sentia-se uma adolescente apaixonada, isso era um fato, mas Sasuke estava no final da festa agarrada a Karin. O que ele queria afinal? Só existia uma coisa que o moreno pudesse querer agindo desta maneira com ela. Juntou todas as forças que possuía e empurrou-o para longe.

- Chega Sasuke. – Levantou os braços em defesa. – Não quero que você me use. Não sou uma qualquer. – Suspirou irritada.

- Nunca falei que você era uma qualquer Sakura.

- Não disse, mas pensou. – Sorriu triste. – Fique longe de mim Uchiha. Não sou do tipo de mulher que é amante.

Virou-se passando apressada pelo moreno rumo a porta da frente.

- Onde pensa que vai? – Perguntou o moreno seguindo-a.

- Para longe de você. – Olhou por cima dos ombros vendo a expressão de Sasuke ficar de seria para sorridente.

- Ah é. E pretende sair com a blusa assim? – Sorriu debochado.

Parou e encarou a própria blusa vendo que esta estava transparente onde havia sido derramado suco.

- Droga! – Exclamou irritada.

- Parece que terá que ficar por aqui mais um pouco. – Sorriu de canto e se aproximou.

- Sai da minha frente Uchiha. – Falou ao tentar passar pelo moreno e este não deixou.

- Calma aí rosadinha. Sabia que fica linda assim com partes do sutiã e a curva dos seios a mostra?

- Argh. – Empurrou-o e tentou passar mais uma vez, mas este lhe segurou o pulso puxando-a para si.

- Sakura você não conseguirá se distanciar de mim.

- Eu sei disto desde o dia em que cheguei. Ou você se esqueceu dos avisos? – Estava quase gritando de tanta raiva do moreno.

- Oh claro que lembro. – Sorriu travesso

- Pois é você deixou as coisas bem claras naquele dia. Agora não me falou que iria jogar sujo para obter as respostas que gostaria.

- Como é? – O sorriso havia sumido do rosto bonito do moreno.

- Não se faça de idiota Uchiha. – Estava alterada e com certeza mais tarde se arrependeria das suas atitudes impensadas.

Sasuke pegou-a pelos braços trazendo-a mais perto de si. Sakura sentia os músculos por trás da camiseta azul.

- Me deixe ir. – Suspirou derrotada.

- Não estou lhe usando rosada. Gosto de você como jamais gostei de alguém.

- Pare já com isso! – Gritou fechando os olhos.

- Não! Você irá me escutar. Eu gosto de você Sakura, não consegue perceber?

- Sasuke. – Olhou-o nos olhos e viu o brilho destes. – Não podemos, eu...

- Pare, por favor, Sakura.

Abaixou os olhos para esconder as lagrimas que queriam descer por sua face.

- Olhe para mim quando falo com você. – Sasuke rugiu.

Encarou-o de supetão pelo forte timbre de voz que este usou deixando-a assustada.

- Eu a quero para mim.

- Mas não sou do tipo que se pega Sasuke. Não irei ser "a outra" ou a "mais uma".

Puxou os braços soltando-se do moreno. Virou-se e correu escada acima para longe daquele que tinha conseguido o seu coração.


	18. Chapter 18

Só me de uma chance

Passou o resto da manhã caminhando pela casa esperando que em algum momento Sakura saísse do quarto. Mas até aquele momento ela não dera sinal de vida o que deixava-o frustrado. Havia se declarado a menina mesmo que naquele momento tivesse agido por puro impulso. Sabia que estava andando em um terreno movediço com a rosada, mas estava disposto a arriscar. Gostava dela como jamais pensou gostar de alguma outra mulher e com certeza havia feito algo na festa para deixá-la tão zangada.

Sorriu lembrando-se dos traços da rosada. A garota estava tão bonita com aquela blusa branca parcialmente transparente e a saia recatada, com os traços do rosto firmes e a pele avermelhada pela raiva que não conseguiu deixar de desejá-la. Ela esbanjava sensualidade sem nem ao menos perceber, isso o deixava maluco.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos subindo as escadas rumo ao seu quarto. Parou por alguns segundos em frente à porta trancada de Sakura esperando escutar algum som vindo lá dentro, mas acabou se dirigindo ao seu quarto frustrado.

Bateu a porta com força para tentar dissipar a raiva, mas foi inútil. Estava ficando preocupado. Já passara do horário do almoço e a garota não comera nada.

- Ah garota cabeça dura! – Falou para si mesmo enquanto sentava desamparado na cama.

Olhou ao redor tentando pensar em algo, afinal a menina precisava se alimentar. Parou o olhar na prancha de surfe que estava escorada a um canto.

- O único jeito de fazê-la sair do quarto é ele saindo da casa. – falou consigo.

Levantou e tirou de dentro do armário a roupa preta que usava para surfar. Retirou a que estava usando colocando-a. Passou protetor solar e pegou a prancha. Bateu novamente a porta do quarto para que a rosada escutasse. Depois desceu as escadas e saiu pela entrada da frente fazendo questão de bater a porta dali também.

Olhou por cima do ombro para a casa que se distanciava enquanto caminhava rumo à praia e pode ver o cabelo rosado levemente emoldurado em um rosto juvenil aparecer na janela do segundo andar.

Sorriu virando-se para frente e seguindo rumo a sua diversão momentânea.

Escutava os passos do moreno andando para cima e para baixo na casa. Sentiu vontade de rir ao perceber quantas vezes escutou passos que paravam perto do seu quarto e depois voltavam pela escada. Mas havia se decidido que não seria o brinquedinho do Uchiha. Se ele quisesse diversão teria que procurar com a Karin, a ruiva pelo que soubera pelas meninas gostava de ser capacho do moreno.

Passou o resto da manhã lendo um livro que havia pegado do escritório do pai. Separara uma calça jeans razoavelmente nova e uma blusa verde de meia manga e com um leve decote que destacavam os seus olhos e o colo, para usar a noite no jantar com Gaara.

Escutou quando Sasuke subiu e parou diante do quarto novamente. Sorriu internamente enquanto ficava em silencio para poder ouvi-lo melhor. Percebeu quando este seguiu ao quarto do final do corredor e bateu a porta com força.

A vontade de rir aumentou, mas se controlou. A barriga roncou alta o que a fez lembrar de que não havia comido nada ainda. Não sabia o que fazer se saia do quarto dando o braço a torcer ou permanecia ali com fome.

Sentou na cama indecisa e olhou para fora admirando o céu azul. Viu quando alguns passarinhos passaram voando e brincando entre si. Sorriu ao ver tal liberdade e não poder ser igual a eles.

Escutou novamente uma batida de porta e depois passos fortes e marcantes.

-Sasuke, pensou.  
>Escutou que estavam longe o que a fez ir ate a janela para observar para onde o moreno ia. Viu-o com a roupa negra colada ao corpo que cobria desde os ombros e braços até o final das coxas grossas. Estava segurando uma prancha na lateral do corpo e andar decidido rumo à praia.<p>

Suspirou por finalmente poder sair do quarto. Mas antes de voltar para dentro pode vê-lo virar o pescoço e sorrir de canto olhando-a.

Entrou e trocou a blusa por uma de alças finas na cor branca também. Destrancou a porta e saiu correndo para a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira pegando um dos pratos que Chyo deixou congelado. Preparou-o e comeu tudo em um piscar de olhos. Não imaginava estar com tamanha fome. Lavou a louça suja e pegou uma manta que estava perto da porta. Lembrava-se de ter visto Chyo usa-la para sentar.

Saiu pela porta rumo ao jardim, estendeu a manta e deitou-se encima desta. Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o perfume das flores e o cheiro do mar. Sem perceber acabou por adormecer.

Estava estirado na areia branca da praia sentindo o vento passar e arrepiar a pele morena. O Sol secava-o devagar bronzeando a pele. Sorriu ao lembrar-se das ondas que pegou e a sensação de liberdade que sentiu naquele momento. Eram poucas as vezes que se sentia tão feliz, mas com certeza esta era o melhor. Abriu os olhos fitando o céu azul com poucas nuvens, percebeu que o sol já estava se extinguindo sinal de que estava quase no final do dia. Sentou apoiando o braço na perna dobrada. Fitou o mar respirando profundamente enquanto admirava as ondas de espumas brancas. Lembrou-se instintivamente de Sakura. O seu rosto pálido e o sorriso meigo. A rosada tinha a aparência tão inocente que começava a duvidar de que ela realmente fosse mau caráter.

Suspirou ao perceber o quanto a rosada estava em sua mente e em seu coração. Não podia mais negar nem a si mesmo que estava apaixonado por ela. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer, a garota afastava-se toda vez que tentando aproximar-se. Parecia ter medo dele.

- É isso. – Falou alto para si mesmo. – Ela tem medo de mim, e isso é por algum motivo afinal. – Os olhos arregalaram-se ao pensar que alguém havia feito muito mal à rosada.

Levantou-se depressa retirando parcialmente a roupa. Provavelmente já dera tempo o suficiente para a garota comer algo e se distrair longe do quarto. Pegou a prancha e voltou para casa.

Chegou ao jardim e observou rapidamente a casa. Não havia som em parte alguma. Onde a garota havia se metido? Pensou.

Largou a prancha na área externa da casa e saiu a procurar. Entrou percorrendo os cômodos começando pelo primeiro andar. Assustou-se ao perceber que Sakura não estava em lugar algum. Saiu novamente da casa parando no inicio do jardim.

Seu coração batia freneticamente. Sua cabeça pensava em mil e um motivos para ela não estar em casa, mas nenhum se encaixava. Não podia estar acontecendo isso com ele, pensou.

Olhou para o jardim perdendo-se no meio das plantas. Sorriu ao lembrar novamente o quanto a rosada gostava daquele lugar. Entrou em meio aos arbustos caminhando e olhando para todos os lados a procura de Sakura.

- Talvez, pensou. Por favor, rosada esteja aqui.

Suspirou ao ver em meio às rosas e margaridas um par de pernas. Aproximou-se devagar soltando um suspiro de alivio.

A garota estava deitada de lado com as pernas levemente encolhidas, o que fez a saia subir alguns centímetros e mostrar parte das coxas. Os braços estavam em posições diferentes, mas ambas perto do rosto. Os cabelos cobriam levemente os olhos, mas deixava à mostra a boca rosada e carnuda. Percebeu que ela trocara a blusa por outra de alças que deixavam a mostra seus ombros e seu pescoço.

Sentiu a boca secar. A vontade de beijá-la e tocá-la era imensa, mas se conteve. Aproximou-se devagar sem tocá-la sentindo a mistura de cheiros das flores com a pele da garota. Lambeu os lábios e mordeu a língua para reprimir as imagens pervertidas que vinham em sua mente.

- Sakura. – Chamou e esperou pousando os joelhos no chão. – Sakura! – A voz agora era mais firme e grave. Observou ela se remexer e suspirar, esticando os braços e as pernas antes de abrir os olhos verdes.

- Sasuke. – Falou em tom baixo e extremamente sexy para o moreno.

- Acorda bela adormecida. – Sorriu de canto.

- Hm. – Bocejou. – Estava tão entediada que resolvi sentar aqui, mas acho que estava mais cansada mesmo. – Sorriu meigamente.

- Acho que deveria estar mesmo muito cansada. – Sentou sorrindo.

- Sim. – Suspirou mais uma vez sentindo os olhos piscarem devagar. – Acho que se não levantar rápido irei dormir novamente.

- Provavelmente. – Sasuke sorriu observando-a.

A garota sentou e passou as mãos pelos longos fios rosa.

- Devo estar com a cara amassada. – sorriu tímida.

- Deixa-me ver. – Aproveitou a oportunidade para tocá-la. Provavelmente ela tinha esquecido o que havia acontecido durante a manhã. Teria que ir devagar. Sakura não era como as outras mulheres com quem ficou ela era diferente. Tinha uma alma forte, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia uma menina assustada.

Levou a mão até o rosto virando-o para si. Sorriu e tocou a mecha rosada de cabelo que estava em frente àqueles olhos que tanto gostava. Colocou-o para trás da orelha da garota e sorriu. Viu-a arregalar aqueles orbes verdes, provavelmente tinha lembrado. Passou as costas da mão pelo rosto parando para acariciar a bochecha. Viu-a fechar os olhos com o toque e sentiu-se bem ao poder vê-la entregue. Com a ponta do dedo passou pelo nariz fino e pequeno fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos novamente.

- Sasuke. – Suspirou baixa a única palavra que conseguia dizer.

Encarou-a mais um pouco podendo sentir mais a garota, mas não queria assusta-la novamente. Retirou as mãos de perto dela e sorriu amigavelmente.

- Está só um pouco amassada. – Falou e sentou-se ao lado de Sakura que o olhava incrédula.

- Ah. – Sorriu envergonhada.

- Sabe eu queria saber mais sobre você.

- Hm. – Suspirou a garota.

- Por que sente tanto medo de mim? – Olhou-a nos olhos.

- Já lhe disse que não é medo, apenas... – Olhou para o chão. – Talvez seja um pouco de receio.

- Ou seja, realmente sente medo.

- Ok. Talvez, mas isso não importa.

- Claro que importa. – Suspirou olhando-a fixamente. – Para mim importa Saki.

Viu-a olhar para o lado tentando não encara-lo.

- você não entende.

- Não. Realmente não consigo entender o porquê você foge de mim. – estava ficando frustrado.

- Eu não quero me iludir Sasuke. – Encarou-o. – Você é um homem muito bonito e sabe o que quer, mas eu ainda não sei. – Levou as mãos até os cabelos deixando-os ali por alguns momentos. – Queria poder dizer-lhe que me sinto segura com um relacionamento contigo, mas isso é mentira por que até mesmo você sabe que não consegue ter um relacionamento com alguém.

- Isso não é verdade. – Tentava entende-la. Afinal aonde ela queria chegar? Pensou.

- Sasuke, você tem uma namorada ou sei lá como a chama. – Suspirou revoltada.

- Não...

- Não minta Sasuke! – Cortou-o ela. – Vi vocês juntos quando estava indo embora da festa.

- Sakura, ela é apenas uma amiga e...

- Uma amiga que você beija? – Olhou-o com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Certo ela é um pouco menos que uma amiga. – Falou irritado. – Mas escute o que tenho a te dizer.

- Sasuke eu vi! – Os olhos dela brilhavam.

- Por favor, escute! – Suspirou alto. – Karin é o tipo de garota que você fica de vez em quando. Não se pode leva-la a serio. – Sorriu sem graça e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Ela não se leva a serio.

- Não entendo. – A rosada olhava-o confusa.

- Ela acha que é minha dona há anos, mas nunca tive nada com ela. Se quiser pergunte a qualquer um de meus amigos, eles confirmarão. –Estava desesperado e não sabia como convencê-la.

- Eu sei a Ino me falou algumas coisas bem interessantes sobre você.

- Ah. – Sorriu sem graça. – O que exatamente ela falou?

- Sobre vocês e sobre Karin. – Suspirou. – Mas não importa.

- Sakura eu vou dizer algo com todas as letras para você e espero sinceramente que acredite em mim.

- Certo, vá em frente.

- Eu não gosto da Karin. A Ino é minha amiga e me compreende como ninguém e principalmente eu gosto de você rosada. – Suspirou baixando a cabeça. – Nunca imaginei sentir isso.

- Sasuke. – Falou baixo.

- Só me de uma chance. – Levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos negros fitando os orbes verdes da rosada.

- eu não sei o que dizer.

- Só diz que vai me dar uma chance. – Sorriu triste. – Por favor.

Sakura sorriu abertamente e lançou-se em seus braços. Apertou-a firme sentindo seu coração aquecer-se com o sentimento que para ele era novo.

- Darei uma chance para você. Mas iremos começar como amigos, certo? – A rosada afastou-se devagar.

- Hm. Certo. – Sorriu satisfeito afinal era um começo e poderia entender mais da garota.

Levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la. Viu-a fixar o olhar em si e sorriu satisfeito, afinal a garota gostava de seu corpo.

- Sakura? – Chamou sorrindo debochado. – Deste jeito vai me deixar magro feito um palito.

Sakura corou instintivamente e levantou-se.

- Desculpe.

- Não foi nada estou acostumado a ser secado.

- Se achou agora. – Falou irônica.

Ambos riram amigavelmente enquanto se dirigiam para casa.

Arrumou-se colocando a roupa que havia separado. Alisou-se em frente ao espelho e gostou do que viu. Sorriu lembrando-se da conversa que teve mais cedo com o moreno. Talvez pudessem ser amigos ao menos. Era preferível ter Sasuke como um amigo a um inimigo.

Sorriu de si mesma por pensar desta maneira. Passou a escova nos cabelos mais uma vez deixando-os soltos e pomposos.

Escutou batidas na porta e largou a escova no cômodo.

- entre. – Falou enquanto virava-se para a porta.

- Sakura. – Yoko sorriu parado na porta. – Está muito bonita.

- Ah. – Sorriu tímida alisando a roupa. – Obrigada.

- O Gaara já está lhe esperando na sala. – Sorriu amigavelmente entrando no quarto. – O Sasuke está fazendo companhia ao amigo.

Ficou espantada, mas tentou disfarçar.

- Ele está um tanto quanto nervoso. – Yoko fez um bico meio pensativo e sentou-se na cama. – Isso é meio anti Sasuke.

- Oh. – Sentou ao lado do pai pensativa também. Já não sabia se era certo sair com Gaara sabendo que Sasuke também gostava dela.

- Acho que o Uchiha anda muito protetor com você Sakura.

- É? Não percebi. – Corou com o comentário.

- Certo você esta tímida e vermelha. – Sorriu irônico. – O que esta acontecendo com vocês dois Sakura?

- ah nada Yoko. – Olhou-o assustada.

- Hm, acho que você não consegui mentir para mim. Esqueceu que lhe conheço desde bebê? – sorriu ainda mais.

- eu não sei o que falar. – Estava apavorada e sentindo-se tola por isso. Sorriu sem graça. – Acho que estou atrasada.

Levantou da cama e seguiu para a porta. Virou-se e percebeu que o pai a olhava risonho.

- Não adianta fugir Saki querida. O amor sempre te encontra.

- Assim como a tristeza. – Falou sem pensar seguindo para o corredor sem esperar alguma reação do pai.

Chegou à sala e pode observar os dois homens se encarando como se esperassem um movimento brusco para atacar.

- Aham. – Fez um ruído com a garganta para chamar a atenção.

Ambos os homens olharam-na e sorriram como se não estivessem querendo se matar a minutos atrás.

- Bom acho que podemos ir Saki. – Gaara levantou e foi ate ela.

- Claro.

Observou o quanto o ruivo estava bonito. Usava uma calça jeans escura que marcava as coxas musculosas e uma camisa preta que estava com os dois primeiros botões abertos onde dava para se notar a camiseta vermelha que usava em baixo. Os braços estavam parcialmente à mostra onde podia se notar os contornos do bíceps.

Definitivamente Gaara era o tipo de homem que frequentava academia, pensou.

O ruivo estendeu o braço após dar um leve beijo na bochecha como comprimento. Pelo canto do olho pode notar a cara seria de Sasuke. Passou o braço pelo do ruivo e olhou para o moreno que fazia seu coração disparar.

- Já vou. – sorriu sincera. – Não voltarei tarde. Fale para Yoko não se preocupar me cuido sozinha desde muito jovem.

Saíram pela porta sem aguardar o que o moreno diria, não queria pensar em Sasuke ou no que era certo e errado. Estava saindo com um amigo que gostava dela e a respeitava desde o principio. Por mais que Sasuke tenha se declarado e feito questão de deixar bem claro que a desejava não iria ceder tão facilmente. Eram apenas amigos e permaneceriam assim por um tempo que somente o seu coração poderia dizer

Obrigada pelos reviews maras! *-*

Me empolgo com eles. XD

Espero que gostem deste, e para avisar que a fic tem apenas mais 7 capitulos. Logo acabará! Buáhhhhh

Mas tudo bem. Heheheehh

Bjaum e vlw a todos. *-*


	19. Chapter 19

Desabafo

A garçonete chegou com os pratos largando a salada com peixe em frente a Sakura e o macarrão no de Gaara. Deu uma piscadela com os longos cílios pintados e saiu rebolando deixando os dois amigos sorrindo debochados.

- Você conquista uma mulher muito fácil Gaara. – Sakura sorriu debochada.

- Não é minha culpa se sou extremamente sexy. – O ruivo passou a mão pelo tórax definido.

Ambos riram alto e começaram a comer.

- Você é sempre assim? – Perguntou olhando o ruivo a sua frente.

- Depende do que quer dizer. – Sorriu travesso.

- Como um adolescente. – Sorriu. – Cheio de si e maroto.

- Acho que normalmente sim. – Sorriu de canto colocando uma grafada de espaguete na boca.

- Você é do tipo que as garotas gostam de curtir mas não levar a serio. – Comeu a salada pensativa.

- e você rosada é muito direta. – Ergueu os olhos da comida observando a expressão levemente aborrecida do amigo.

- Oh desculpe. Esse é um péssimo hábito meu. – Sorriu sem graça. – Mas não quis ofender. É que de repende lembrei-me da Ino.

- Por que diz isso? – Falou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ah sei lá, talvez seja bobagem da minha parte.

- Não entendo Sakura.

Sorriu mentalmente ao pensar em quanto o ruivo podia ser curioso.

- Você é muito curioso ruivinho. – Sorriu irônica.

- ah, vamos lá rosinha me conte.

Observou-o quase pular da cadeira e teve certeza de que talvez o seu sexto sentido feminino estivesse certo.

- É que você me pareceu a Ino, só que na versão masculina.

- Você acha? – Gaara estava com a expressão seria. – Não me vejo parecido com aquela loira burra.

Sorriu travessa ao perceber o quanto o garoto podia ser inexpressivo.

- Você é cheio de si, assim como ela. E acabo de confirmar que consegue ser curioso como ela. Acho que vocês dois são tão parecidos que chegam a combinar. Apesar de ser bem mais antissocial do que ela. – Falou colocando a mão perto do rosto como se estivesse pensativa.

-Certo você me assusta. – sorriu sem graça. – Lhe convidei para sair e você acaba de me jogar para cima da Ino?

- Ei somos amigos! – Sorriu sincera. – Não disse que queria algo a mais com você.

- Droga e eu aqui achando que iria rolar um sexo esta noite. – Sorriu malicioso.

- Gaara seu pervertido! – Sorriu ficando vermelha.

- Aí por isso gostei de você. – Sorriu o ruivo. – Consegue ser mulher e ao mesmo tempo é ingênua como uma flor.

- Ah e eu achei que meu nome fosse por causa do meu cabelo. – Riu-se.

- Oh não mesmo. – Ria Gaara. – E, além disso, ainda tem um senso de humor ótimo.

- Oh obrigada ruivo.

Voltaram a atenção a comida, deliciando-se.

- Sabe de uma coisa Sakura?

- Fale. – A incentivou enquanto terminava o seu prato.

- Você é uma ótima pessoa e gostaria muito de ser o seu amigo, apesar de realmente querer algo mais do que isso.

- Oh me desculpe se em algum momento lhe fiz pensar em outra coisa a não ser amizade.

- Não Saki, você não fez. Mas te achei tão especial que não poderia deixar de pensar em um romance com você.

Acariciou a mão dela que estava sobre a mesa.

- Oh Gaara queria poder amá-lo. – Sorriu sincera. – Não sabe como és maravilhoso apesar do seu jeito meio moleque.

- Eu sei. Mas você já está apaixonada não é? – Olhou-a serio. – Pelo Sasuke, não é mesmo?

Sentiu seus olhos ficarem embaçados pelas lagrimas reprimidas.

- Eu...

- Não precisa falar nada rosada. Vejo isso nos seus olhos. – Acariciou a mão novamente.

- eu não sei se é certo Gaara. – Falou confusa.

- Não mandamos no coração. – Sorriu otimista. – Sasuke é um homem bom apesar de ser meio distante. Sempre foi uma ótima pessoa, mas tem um passado triste como o seu.

- O que quer dizer?

- Você pode confiar em mim.

- Não sei se seria legal ficar falando dos meus problemas, afinal estamos aqui para nos divertir. _ Sorriu triste.

- Se isso lhe ajudaria a sentir-se melhor. – Falou encorajando-a.

- Nunca falei disto com ninguém Gaara. – Suspirou. – Não gosto que as pessoas tenham pena de mim.

- Não tenho pena de você Saki. Quero ser seu amigo, apenas isto.

- Certo. – Sorriu feliz. – Você está certo.

- Claro que estou. Geralmente sou um homem com uma ótima consciência e muito perceptivo.

- Oh como é modesto!

Sorriram.

- Que tal irmos até a praça aqui em frente e então conversamos? – Gaara sorria amigável.

- Seria ótimo.

Levantaram e o ruivo largou sobre a mesa o dinheiro da conta. Saíram rumo a praça, sentando-se em um dos bancos brancos em meio ao verde das arvores e plantas.

- É lindo aqui.

- Sim. – Sorriu o ruivo.

- Me deixa calma. – Sorriu para ele.

- Agora podemos conversar e pode ir com calma. Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Observou o ruivo se recostar no banco virando-se levemente para o lado em que estava sentada.

- Certo. – Suspirou. – Quando era criança fui embora com a minha mãe.

- Essa parte da historia em conheço.

- Imagino. – Sorriu triste. – Só não sei até que ponto é verdade o que conhece. Bem mas isso não vem a calhar. – virou o rosto para a praça observando as poucas pessoas que caminhavam pelo local.

- Fui mandada para um colégio interno. – Sorriu amargamente. – e nunca saí de lá.

- como assim? Você ainda esta neste colégio?

Olhou-o antes de responder.

- Sim. Dou aula lá.

- Oh, mas por que não foi para outro local já que, pelo seu tom de voz, não parece muito feliz em estar lá?

- Não é tão simples. – suspirou. – Simplesmente nunca tive outro local para onde recorrer ou voltar.

- Mas sua mãe morava na Inglaterra, certo?- ele se desencostou e ficou ereto.

- Sim, mas aconteceu algumas coisas que não me deixavam voltar a minha casa. – Suspirou voltando a atenção as árvores. – Quando estava na adolescência fui proibida de voltar a casa de Dara, minha mãe.

- Por que? – O ruivo se remexia ao seu lado.

- Gaara. – Encarou-o olhando-o fixamente. – O que lhe falar não poderá sair daqui.

- Pode contar comigo nunca faria algo para lhe machucar. – Os olhos verdes dele brilhavam em curiosidade.

Seria a primeira vez que falaria com alguém sobre o que aconteceu naquele fatídico dia. Não sabia se era certo, mas o ruivo fora gentil e atencioso, um grande amigo. Fora a pessoa mais parecida com um amigo que já tivera em sua vida. Precisava desabafar e contava com ele para ajuda-la com este segredo sofrido.

- A escola nunca foi das melhores, então quando chegavam as datas para ir para casa eu praticamente saia correndo. – Sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lagrimas. – Adorava minha mãe e tinha ressentimentos por meu pai não participar de minha vida. – suspirou. – Nunca tinha noticias de Yoko e Dara fazia questão de me mostrar o quanto ele era despreocupado em relação a sua filha única.

- Discordo disto Saki. – Gaara a interrompeu. – Sempre o vi falar de você com tristeza por estar longe.

- Bom isso não importa agora. – Olhou para o ruivo sorrindo enquanto pequenas lagrimas corriam por seu rosto alvo. – Naquele dia quando voltei para casa minha mãe apresentou o seu mais novo namorado. – Sorriu triste. – Ela me apresentara vários antes deste. Ele era mais novo do que ela o que me deixou inquieta, mas Dara parecia tão feliz. Ambos saíram de casa e acabei ficando só e o homem chegou. – suspirou deixando um pequeno soluço sair.

- Sakura, por favor, se te faz sofrer não pense nisto.

Encarou-o e viu a tristeza nos olhos do amigo.

- Não! – foi quase um grito. – Agora preciso ir até o fim por mais humilhada que fique. Nada é pior do que passei. – Olhou-o triste. – Ele tentou me estuprar Gaara, enquanto minha mãe estava fazendo compras. Bateu-me. – fechou os olhos fortemente e a voz já estava tremula. – E quase conseguiu se não fosse Dara ter chegado mais cedo.

- Oh Deus Saki.

Gaara abraçou-a enquanto chorava descontrolada em seu ombro.

- este homem é um monstro.

- Mas minha mãe é pior do que ele. – Falou em meio aos soluços. Afastou-se dos braços fortes do amigo. – Ela não acreditou em mim. – olhou-o.

- Como é? – Podia ver o olhar incrédulo do outro.

- Minha mãe não acreditou em mim. Ela achou que eu estivesse provocando seu namorado.

- Oh Saki. – Gaara abraçou-a novamente. – Agora entendo o que te fez ter este olhar tão sofrido.

Sentia a cabeça do ruivo em cima da sua enquanto acariciava suas costas com as mãos fortes. Ele a abraçava e transmitia segurança, não era o mesmo que sentia nos braços de Sasuke, mas era algo mais fraternal.

- Não se preocupe não deixarei nada de mal lhe acontecer.

- Obrigada Gaara. – Saiu dos braços fortes e sorriu para o amigo.

- Não me agradeça. Faço isso por que sou seu amigo. – sorriu. – Pode contar comigo.

- Sempre. – Sorriu tímida.

- É isso aí, sempre. – Olhou-a simpático limpando com as mãos as lagrimas. – então quando sua mãe morreu é que veio para cá?

- Sim. Encontrei o endereço de meu pai em meio às coisas dela.

- hm.

- Dara nunca me disse que mantinha contato com Yoko. – suspirou cansada.

- sua mãe não era muito confiável.

- Sinceramente acho que não, mas era minha mãe e a única pessoa que se preocupou comigo. Do seu modo é claro.

- Sei. E o que irá fazer? – Perguntou o ruivo curioso.

- Eu? Nada eu acho. Daqui alguns dias irei embora e pelo menos sei aonde meu pai mora. Quero conseguir o perdão dele e quem sabe poder vir passar o natal aqui. – Sorriu com os olhos brilhando pelo sonho.

- Não irá contar estas coisas ao seu pai?

- Não mesmo. – Falou decidida. – Não quero que Yoko saiba disto ou sinta pena de mim. Quero que ele me ame como sua filha e que possamos ser uma família esquecendo o passado.

- Entendo, mas discordo. Seu pai tinha que saber como foi sua vida.

- Ele não deu atenção antes e já o perdoei por isso mesmo sem ele me pedir perdão. Fui largada pelos meus pais, Gaara. Aprendi a me virar sozinha e sofri, mas não quero guardar ressentimentos ou relembrar tristezas.

- Você é praticamente uma santa Saki. – Sorriu o ruivo fazendo-a sorrir junto.

- Engraçadinho.

- Ah tinha que fazer algo para anima-la.

- Obrigada ruivinho, pica-pau. – Sorriu brincalhona.

- Certo algodão doce. – Puxou os cabelos rosados.

- Ai, não teve graça.

Ambos riram amigavelmente e continuaram conversando. Pela primeira vez podia sentir-se mais aliviada ao dividir seus segredos com um amigo.

Estacionaram em frente a casa e pode perceber que as luzes estavam apagadas.

Provavelmente todos estão dormindo, pensou.

Olhou para o amigo ao seu lado e sorriu. O viu sair do carro e acompanhou-o, saindo pelo seu lado.

- Agradeço pela noite Saki. – Gaara falava tranquilo e sincero.

- Eu é que devo agradecer. – Sorria tímida. – Você me escutou e ajudou. – Suspirou olhando para os pés.

Gaara aproximou-se da amiga passando as mãos pelos braços claros desta.

- É para isso que servem os amigos.

Levantou o olhar e admirou-se nos olhos verdes escuros do ruivo.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu. – Você é uma ótima pessoa.

- Não é bem o que dizem por aí. – Falou sem graça, passando as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes.

- Oh claro, você é do tipo galanteador não é mesmo? – Sorriu zombeteira.

- Ou quase isso. – Suspirou fingindo aflição.

- Oh coitadinho do Gaara. – Falou rindo marota.

- Ah garota você não tem a menor graça. – Fazia-se de bravo.

- E você não tem senso de humor.

Ambos sorriram amigavelmente e se abraçaram. Sentiu o ruivo aperta-la em seus braços como se não quisesse perde-la. O ruivo era lindo e muito querido, uma pessoa que daria a vida por aqueles que ama. O estimava depois daquela noite de conversas e lamurias, mas infelizmente não podia corresponder aos sentimentos que começavam a invadir o amigo.

Inclinou a cabeça tentando sair do abraço, mas o ruivo simplesmente tomou-a em um beijo. Correspondeu apesar do susto, lembrando-se de como ele fora gentil. Dando-se conta da grande besteira que estavam fazendo afastou-se dando dois passos para trás.

- Desculpe Sakura. – O ruivo falou ainda com o brilho no olhar e nos lábios.

- Não. – Olhou-o meio aborrecida. – Tudo bem, mas isso não foi certo.

- É eu sei, mas não pude resistir. – Suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Estou desculpado?

- Só se me prometer não fazer isso de novo. – Sorriu amigavelmente.

- Prometo. – Gaara ergueu as mãos para cima.

- Boa noite ruivo. – Sorriu.

- Boa noite rosada. – Sorriu amigavelmente.

Virou-se entrando pela porta da frente e encostando-se nela. Escutou o carro distanciar-se e suspirou. A casa estava escura o que a fez tatear as paredes até encontrar o caminho para o corredor. Parou no inicio da escada, que estava parcialmente iluminada pela luz do luar que entrava pela janela, retirando as sandálias e segurando-as nas mãos. Subiu devagar tentando não acordar ninguém. A única coisa que gostaria naquele momento era da sua cama e uma boa noite de sono. Ainda sentia os olhos vermelhos e um pouco ardentes devido ao choro em excesso.

Abriu a porta do quarto entrando na penumbra. Ficou de frente para o talhado de madeira fechando-a devagar e retirando em seguida a blusa verde jogando-a a um canto do quarto. Abriu o primeiro botão da calça. Saiu procurando pela parede o interruptor de luz. Acendeu-o e virou-se em direção a cama. Levou um susto que a fez soltar um pequeno grito abafado pelas mãos que agora estavam em sua boca.

- Oh Deus. – Falou ainda em choque.

- Nunca me viu rosadinha?

- Sasuke o que esta fazendo aqui? - falou tentando acalmar o coração.

As mãos desceram automaticamente ao peito como se quisesse acalmar o coração que batia descompactado. Só então percebeu que estava sem blusa e com a calça aberta. Fechou o botão da calça e passou os braços em torno de si para cobrir os contornos dos seios que transbordavam pelo sutiã rendado negro.

Olhou assustada para o moreno que estava sentado em sua cama com as costas escoradas na cabeceira. Engoliu em seco ao perceber o sorriso de canto que este lhe lançava e como seu olhar a cobria. Não pode deixar de notar o quanto Sasuke estava imponente. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e levemente molhados, provavelmente acabara de sair do banho. Vestia apenas uma calça de moletom cinza escura, deixando visível seu tórax musculoso e marcava suas pernas torneadas.

Fechou os olhos tentando concentrar-se em algo que não fosse o homem másculo a sua frente. Respirou duas vezes e voltou a abrir os olhos. Sasuke agora sorria ainda mais e maliciosamente.

Observou-o levantar da cama e parar a sua frente. Automaticamente virou-se de costas para ele.

- Esta com medo de mim Haruno?

A voz máscula e maliciosa fez com que Sakura tremesse.

- Sasuke o que está fazendo no meu quarto? – Sua voz saiu tremula apesar de tentar soar normalmente.

- Estava lhe esperando. – Suspirou o moreno.

Sentiu o alito do moreno em sua nuca e estremeceu, não de medo, mas de puro desejo.

- Não poderia me esperar na sala como qualquer anfitrião? – Falou dando um passo a frente para se afastar.

- Estava na sala quando você chegou. Vi quando se despediu do Gaara. – Estava serio o que fez a voz sair gélida.

Trancou o ar nos pulmões e soltou-os de uma vez ao perceber que não respirava. Sabia do que o moreno estava falando e era a forma como o ruivo se despedira dela.

- Não exatamente o que viu, mas não foi o que está pensando Sasuke. – tentou se explicar o que foi em vão.

- Ah não? – Ele sorriu irônico passando a mão pela coluna desnuda dela.

- Sasuke. – Suspirou ao sentir o arrepio passando pelo corpo.

Olhou para os lados procurando onde havia jogado a blusa que tirara ao entrar no quarto. Achou-a no canto próximo a si. Afastou-se do moreno em passos rápidos inclinando-se e pegando a blusa do chão, vestindo-a em seguida.

- Você é rápida garota. – Sorria o moreno.

Já composta virou-se e encarou-o.

- Acho melhor sair do meu quarto.

- Não antes de realizar o que vim fazer. – Ele encarava-a serio novamente.

- Sasuke, o que exatamente está... – Não pode terminar o raciocínio, pois o moreno já estava com ela nos braços.

- Quero que me diga uma coisa...

- Hm. – Engoliu em seco observando a expressão dura na face de Sasuke.

- Qual beijo é melhor?

- O que? – Estava incrédula.

Empurrou-o tentando livrar-se dos braços que a prendiam, mas foi em vão já que o moreno era mais forte.

- Você não vai se livrar de mim rosinha. – Sorriu de canto. – Quem beija melhor?

- Não irei responder a isso. – Suspirou esforçando-se mais uma vez para afasta-lo. – É ridículo!

- Não na minha opinião.

- Sasuke quer parar! – as mãos estavam espalmadas no peito do homem e empurravam-no sem sucesso.

- Quer parar de se debater? Que irritante! – Suspirou, mas o sorriso malicioso ainda era visto nos lábios. – É só você me responder que a soltarei.

Encarou-o mais uma vez revirando os olhos.

- Você esta sendo pior do que minhas alunas mais encrenqueiras.

- Hm. Talvez você precise avivar a memória.

- Do que esta falan...

Não pode terminar a pergunta já que Sasuke a tomou em um beijo ardente e apressado. Suas pernas tremiam e por um momento achou que não fosse aguentar-se de pé. Sentiu-o aperta-la ainda mais contra si e não resistiu em toca-lo com suas mãos. Acariciou o pescoço e subiu as mãos para os cabelos negros deixando-se levar pelo beijo. Puxou as mexas que estavam entre seus dedos escutando-o gemer seu nome em meio ao beijo. Separaram-se por alguns segundos para respirar, voltando a se beijarem.

O moreno mordia o lábio inferior da rosada o que a fazia gemer. Não estava mais se contendo de desejo. Prensou-a contra a porta e sentiu-a arquear levemente as costas. As mãos desceram até o quadril jovem o que a fez suspirar. As mãos da garota agora estavam em suas costas arranhando e apertando. A queria, mas não daquele jeito. A faria sua, mas com muita calma e até ela pedir que a tomasse.

Desprendeu-se encostando a testa na dela.

- Estou louco por você Haruno, mas não irei tomá-la aqui e agora.

- Sasuke. – Suspirou a rosada.

- Acho que nem preciso mais da resposta. – Suspirou por fim encostando o nariz no pescoço e cabelos da rosada.

- Você não tem limites Uchiha.

- Não mesmo. – Sorriu beijando levemente aquele pedaço de pele exposto. – Voce não sabe o quanto me tenta ainda mais entrando daquele jeito e fazendo um pequeno show para mim.

Ela o empurrou para distanciar-se.

- Idiota! Eu não sabia que você estava aqui. – Ela estava vermelha só não conseguia saber se era devido ao beijo ou a raiva.

Soltou uma gargalhada olhando-a raivosa daquele jeito.

- Você fica linda assim. – Passou os dedos pelo rosto belo da garota.

- Não vejo a menor graça Sasuke.

- Tudo bem então. – Falou rindo e afastando-se dela. – Antes de ir tenho que te informar uma coisa.

- Fale. – Suspirou a rosada.

- Esteja pronta amanha às nove horas. Irei lhe levar em um lugar. –Sorriu galanteador.

Abriu a porta devagar parando antes de fecha-la.

- Boa noite flor.

A porta foi fechada e o silencio predominou novamente na casa.

Oeeee gente linda que me deixa reviews maras *-*

Suahsuhaushauhsahsh

Amei todos só não respondi por falta de tempo. Então resolvi postar um novo capitulo da fic. XD

Sim gente falta pouco para o fim... The end.

Triste mas estou feliz que estejam gostando.

Agora me digam o que acharam deste? Espero que tenham amado tbm... heheheheh

Brigadão por tudo e ate o próximo

Bjux de cereja!


	20. Chapter 20

Prometo que nunca esquecerei

Acordou cedo, pulando da cama animado. Vestiu uma bermuda vermelha e a regata preta. Foi até o banheiro fazendo a higiene. Olhou-se no espelho e passou as mãos pelos cabelos diversas vezes para arrumá-los, fazia anos que não sabia o que era um pente. Sorriu com a imagem que visualizou.

Dirigiu-se a cozinha cantarolando um trecho de musica qualquer.

- Vejo que está animado Sasuke. – Sorriu Chyo ao vê-lo entrar pela porta do aposento.

- Talvez. – Sorriu amigavelmente enquanto abraçava a velha senhora.

- Ok o que quer Uchiha? – Falou a mulher pausadamente por estar sendo esmagada nos braços fortes do moreno.

- Preciso de sua ajuda Chyo. – Soltou-a devagar dando um beijo no rosto redondo.

- Exatamente no que você quer ajuda? – Ela o encarava seria.

- Preciso de uma cesta com algumas coisas para comer.

- Oh vai ir para a praia de novo? – Falou a senhora desconfiada.

- Mais ou menos isso. – Sorriu sincero.

- Ah não! – ela exclamou com os olhos arregalados. – Irá levar a menina Sakura com você?

- Acertou em cheio Chyo. – Sorriu ainda mais da forma preocupada da senhora. – Não se preocupe não irei sequestra-la.

- Claro que não vai. – Colocou as mãos na cintura demonstrando a sua ira. – Sakura é uma menina inocente Sasuke.

- Só aparenta... – Suspirou. – Olha só todas as coisas que ela já fez.

- Não te entendo menino. – a raiva de Chyo aumentava. – Quer sair com ela, mas não acredita que ela seja inocente.

- Para mim não importa se ela é ou não. – Falou decidido. – O que importa é que estou interessado nela.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo Sasuke Uchiha.

Percebeu o quanto a senhora estava vermelha e só existia um motivo para ela falar todo seu nome.

- Está zangada não é? –Perguntou fingindo indiferença.

- Oh se estou. – Suspirou. – Não adianta fazer-se de desinteressado garoto, eu lhe conheço.

- Hm. – Baixou a cabeça como fazia quando era garoto.

- Olhe para mim!

Levantou a cabeça obediente olhando a senhora brava a sua frente.

- Sasuke, querido, a Saki não é como as mulheres locais com quem você sai por uma noite. Muito menos é parecida com a Karin que pertence a você, mas não o contrario. A Sakura é uma Haruno, filha de Yoko, foi criada na Europa, tem corpo de mulher assim como a idade, mas é uma menina.

- Acho que você a subestima Chyo.

- Não Sasuke! – Suspirou. – Só estou falando que não sabemos muitas coisas sobre ela, apenas o que achamos que é a verdade. Entendeu?

- Chyo... – revirou os olhos.

- Não faça esta cara Uchiha! – colocou uma mão no ombro do moreno. – Não sabemos o que Sakura passou na Inglaterra ou o porquê dela estar aqui. Não sabemos o que se passa naquela mente e muito menos no coração.

Abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez e estava começando a parecer um menino. Chyo estava certa afinal. Tinha que descobrir algo seobre Sakura além do que todos sabiam. Sabia que ela escondia algo, mas nunca se perguntou se era algo triste para ela muito pelo contrario, sempre desconfiou que fosse algo sobre a vinda dela para cá. Algo como o jeito como queria conhcer o pai tão desesperadamente. Sempre achou que a garota quisesse o dinheiro de Yoko. Talvez Sakura fosse vitima.

Sorriu com esta possibilidade. Estava mais traquilo agora, pois queria e iria se prender na possibilidade da garota querer apenas uma família.

- Vejo no olhar dela que sofre, Sasuke. Você não vê? – Chyo o indagava.

- As vezes penso que sim em outras que não. – Colocou a mão sobre a da senhora. – Mas sinceramente vou me apegar no fato dela ser inocente em tudo isso.

Chyo olhou-o admirada.

- E por que faria isto?

- Por que gosto dela Chyo. Mais do que podia um dia imaginar. – Olhou no fundo dos olhos da senhora o que a fez sorrir.

- Irei lhe ajudar, mas só por que me confessou algo que já imaginava. – Virou-se de costas para o moreno começando a remexer nas coisas que haviam sobre o balcão. – E sei que não irá machucá-la.

- Obrigada Chyo. – sorriu sincero indo ajuda-la.

Espreguiçava-se na cama como uma gata. Lembrou-se do dia anterior e sorriu. Apesar de tudo estava animada para o tal lugar que o moreno a levaria. Sentou-se na cama passando as mãos pelos cabelos rosados. Levantou em um pulo saindo pela porta, seguindo ao banheiro. Lavou-se e arrumou-se. Voltou para o quarto pensando em qual roupa deveria colocar. Como já estava quente pensou em algo suave. Colocou uma das blusas de botão e tecido fino branco e uma calça jeans azul clara. Penteou os cabelos passando um leve perfume de cerejas. Nos pés calçou uma sandália baixa e confortável, pois sabia do gosto por aventura do Uchiha.

Saiu do quarto animada e feliz, talvez valesse a pena tentar algo com o moreno. Descobrira após a longa conversa com Gaara que seu coração pertencia a Sasuke. Poderia tentar com outros homens, mas nunca seria a mesma coisa. O beijo com o ruivo ajudou-a a descobrir isso, apesar de ainda sentir-se apavorada na presença máscula do moreno.

Chegou ao corredor que levava a cozinha e pode escutar a voz de Sasuke e de Chyo. Pareciam animados pelos risos e barulhos que faziam. Parou na porta admirando a cesta que estava em cima da mesa e a forma como Sasuke mexia e colocava frutas nela.

- Espero não estar atrapalhando nada. – Sorriu olhando para os dois.

- Oh não querida. – Chyo sorriu animada de volta enquanto Sasuke apenas a encarava sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Pude escutar do inicio do corredor vocês conversando animados. –Sorriu.

- Sim, Sasuke está sorrindo mais que o de costume hoje. Até parece que viu um passarinho verde. – A senhora falava irônica.

- A é? – Sakura sorria intimamente enquanto em sua face era vista uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Na verdade acho que ele deve ter dormido muito bem, talvez sonhou com alguém.

As duas mulheres riram alto ao ver a face corada do Uchiha.

- Quando mulheres se juntam ficam ainda mais irritantes. – pronunciou-se o moreno.

- Oh. – A rosada aproximou-se da cesta. – Quantos irão para o tal local misterioso que irá me levar? – sorriu irônica.

- Apenas nos dois, rosada. – Sorriu malicioso.

Sakura ficou rubra e voltou sua atenção a Chyo.

- Pelo visto ele lhe fez trabalhar hoje. – Sorriu para a amiga.

- Fiz com gosto. Espero que se divirtam. – Sorria à senhora.

- Yoko esta em casa? – Queria conversar com o pai.

- Não ele trabalha como um escravo Sakura. – Sorriu à senhora. – Sasuke também. Só está em casa durante estes dias pois tirou férias.

- Não exagera Chyo. – Falou o moreno enquanto revirava os olhos.

- É verdade sim. – Chyo voltou-se para Sakura. – Não sabe como esta casa teve vida depois que veio para cá. – Sorriu amigavelmente.

- Obrigada. – Diminuiu a distancia e abraçou a velha senhora. – Você é uma pessoa muito especial.

- Não mesmo, apenas sou sincera.

Sasuke ficou observando as duas mulheres e sorriu ao vê-las tão felizes.

- Vamos Sakura? – Pegou a cesta com os alimentos.

- Claro. – Sorriu em resposta.

- Vocês dois se comportem! – Chyo sorriu para ambos enquanto estes saiam da cozinha.

Entrou no carro de Sasuke vendo-o entrar e se arrumar no banco do motorista passando a cesta para o banco de trás.

- Empolgada? – Falou enquanto ligava o carro.

- Muito. – Foi sincera apesar de estar com um frio na barriga.

Ambos encararam-se antes de seguir viajem.

Observava as casas se afastarem e o carro continuava se locomovendo. Fazia mais de quinze minutos que estavam andando e nem sinal de que em algum momento parariam.

- Para onde exatamente nós vamos? – perguntou curiosa.

- Você verá quando chegarmos.

- Pelo jeito fica do outro lado da ilha. – Sorriu tentando descobrir algo.

Percebeu quando ele a olhou e sorriu.

- Nada disso Saki, não irei lhe contar nada.

- Ah Sasuke. – Fez beiço e cruzou os braços voltando à atenção na estrada.

Andaram por um bom tempo e já não se via mais casas apenas plantações. Entraram em um caminho estreito no meio de arvores onde finalmente Sasuke parou o carro.

- Agora podemos descer. – Falou o moreno enquanto retirava o sinto e saia do carro.

Acompanhou-o saindo do carro e se posicionando em meio à grama alta.

- Aqui? – estava incrédula o olhando.

- Não exatamente. – sorriu o moreno com a cesta em mãos. – Venha. – Chamou-a esticando o braço e oferecendo a mão livre.

Ela se equilibrou e colocou a mão sobre a dele. Sentiu uma onda de eletricidade passar por seu corpo, mas era uma sensação maravilhosa.

- Certo.

Seguiram para o bosque onde se via arvores imensas. Andaram por alguns minutos passando algumas dificuldades já que não se podia dizer que era uma mulher com um senso de equilíbrio perfeito.

- Cuidado Sakura. – Falou o moreno pela décima vez.

- Acho que aqui não é um bom local para alguém atrapalhada como eu vir. – Sorriu sem graça.

- Nada disto. Você irá se esquecer dos tropeços e arranhões quando chegar lá.

- Você está me deixando curiosa! – Sorriu enquanto tropeçava novamente e era amparada pelo moreno. – Oh obrigada, de novo. –Sorriu sem graça.

- Não tem de que. – sorriu de canto largando-a e pegando em sua mão novamente. – Vamos seguir em frente.

- Sim. – Falou sentindo o rosto esquentar.

Caminharam mais um pouco até Sasuke parar na frente da rosada.

- O que foi Sasuke?

- Chegamos. – Sorriu ele.

- Ah é? – Olhou para os lados e pode apenas escutar som de água. – Oh meu Deus. – Sorriu abertamente já imaginando o que encontraria em breve.

- Feche os olhos. – Pediu enquanto largava a cesta no chão.

- Sim. – fechou os olhos com força ainda sorrindo.

Sentiu quando o moreno passou as mãos pelos traços de seu rosto e os polegares nos seus olhos fechados.

- És linda.

Seguiu com as mãos descendo pelos ombros até chegar às mãos. Acariciou-as e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela.

- Quero que prometa nunca se esquecer deste momento. – Falava em um tom melódico e sensual.

- Eu prometo. – Falou em meio aos suspiros. O coração já estava descompassado. – e você também promete? – Sorriu.

- Prometo que nunca esquecerei este momento e muito menos de você.

Quis abrir os olhos e fez menção disto.

- Não abra os olhos rosada.

- Certo. – Sorriu sincera.

Sentiu-se ser puxados para frente pelas mãos de Sasuke que a guiava em meio aos arbustos, galhos e arvores. O vento gelado e com cheiro doce chegou ao seu rosto o que a fez sorrir ainda mais.

- Espere um momento.

O moreno largou as mãos dela e pode ouvir os passos se distanciarem e depois voltarem.

- Voltei. – Estava as costas dela.

Abraçou-a e beijou o pescoço exposto após colocar os cabelos rosados para o lado.

- Quero que abra os olhos lentamente. – suspirou o que a fez tremer.

- Sim. – inalou o ar e abriu os olhos verdes.

A imagem que se formou a frente era de historia infantil. Como podia imaginar algo tão belo escondido em meio aquele bosque rústico.

As arvores se armavam ao redor e no meio as pedras subiam escoradas em uma pequena montanha. Ali descia águas cristalinas formando um bolsão de água como uma lagoa na parte de baixo. Podia se ver os peixes coloridos nadando.

- Sasuke. – Levou as mãos à boca que estava aberta. – Eu não creio. – Sorriu e virou-se para ele. – É lindo.

Pulou em um abraço apertado no moreno que sorria com o rosto em meio aos cabelos rosados.

- Gostou da surpresa? – Perguntou rindo-se ao afastar-se da rosada.

- Esta brincando não é? Eu amei! – Sorria como uma criança. Girou duas vezes com os braços esticados e um rosto angelical olhando tudo ao redor.

- Você parece uma criança quando recebe o brinquedo preferido. – O moreno ria alto.

- E tenho que estar mesmo. Nunca em toda minha vida alguém me deu um presente tão lindo. – Sorriu para ele a certa distancia. – Nós podemos entrar na água?

- Mas é claro! – sorriu o moreno.

- Oh que maravilha. – suspirou. – Não estou de biquine e muito menos trouxe algo comigo. – Seu rosto havia ficado serio.

- Hm. Não vejo problemas nisso. – O moreno a encarava sorrindo de canto.

- Como assim? – Olhava-o sem compreender.

- Entraremos de roupa.

O moreno retirou a blusa ficando apenas de bermuda.

- Olhe para mim Sasuke. – Falou levemente aborrecida. –Estou de jeans.

- Hm. Então tire.

- Oh. – Ficou vermelha. – Mas daí ficarei de roupas intimas e...

- não vejo problemas nisto, o biquine também é assim.

- Não, mas é vergonhoso.

- Estamos sós aqui Saki, não fique com vergonha. -Sorriu chegando perto da garota.

- Sasuke eu não posso... – Gaguejava ao notar a aproximação do moreno e o jeito como ele a olhava.

- Mas eu posso.

Levou as mãos experientes até o primeiro botão da blusa da rosada, abrindo-a devagar. Sentiu-a estremecer e tentar recuar.

- Prometo não fazer nada que não queira.

- Acho melhor eu mesma fazer isso Sasuke. – Podia sentir o corpo estremecer.

- Como quiser. – Sorriu distanciando-se e entrando na água.

Sorria ao vê-lo afundar no lago e voltar à superfície.

- vamos Sakura está perdendo, a água esta ótima.

- Acredito. – Sorriu sincera.

Levou as mãos ate os botões abrindo-os devagar, retirando a blusa em seguida. Colocou-a em cima de uma pedra perto do lago. Passou então ao jeans descendo-a pelos quadris tendo que se remexer até esta passar pelas longas pernas. Deixou-a junto à blusa.

Quando terminou virou-se na direção em que o moreno estava e pode vê-lo olha-la com desejo.

- Não sabe como fica sexy retirando a roupa. – Ele falava enquanto olhava-a dos pés a cabeça. – És tão linda como uma deusa.

Caminhou até o inicio da água dando graças por ter colocado um conjunto preto. Sentia o corpo afundar aos poucos e pode ver o quanto à respiração de Sasuke estava acelerada.

- Sasuke. – Sorriu pousando as mãos nos ombros largos do moreno.

- Acho melhor não me tocar muito Sakura. – Falou sorrindo de canto.

- Oh desculpe. – estava sem graça.

- Estava brincando. – Sorriu de volta passando as mãos pela cintura fina da garota.

Ela olhava-o nos olhos enquanto continuavam na mesma posição. A vontade de beija-lo era demais e sentia-se louca pelos toques do moreno.

- Posso fazer uma coisa? – falou timidamente.

- Claro. – sorriu sincero.

Aproximou-se ainda mais parando a poucos centímetros da boca tão desejada.

- Sakura. – Gemeu o moreno.

Então o beijou lentamente tomando a iniciativa pela primeira vez. Sentia-se uma mulher de poder ao sentir o homem a quem amava estremecer apenas por um beijo seu. Pousou as mãos no tórax definido fazendo carinhos circulares com os dedos. Mudou o ângulo do beijo chegando mais perto do moreno. Suas pernas tocaram as dele e pode sentir o membro rígido na altura do seu ventre, o que a fez assustar-se e parar o beijo.

- Não irei fazer nada que não queira Saki, mas, por favor, não fuja de mim. – Sasuke a olhava enquanto a segurava pela cintura.

- Confio em você. – Olhou-o nos olhos e sorriu voltando a beija-lo.

O beijo era suave e profundo, ambos queriam apenas sentir.

Estavam sentados em cima de uma toalha grande e xadrez, com tons em vermelho e branco. Sakura vestira apenas a blusa de botões deixando as pernas desnudas. Comia um morango se deliciando com o gosto.

Sasuke a olhava incrédulo. A mulher a sua frente era tudo o que sempre quis e não podia negar o quanto a amava. Observou os pés descalços e pequenos proporcionais ao corpo da garota. Foi subindo e admirando as longas pernas até parar no quadril. Engoliu em seco e resolveu parar por ali a sua analise antes que saísse do controle. A rosada era especial e provavelmente virgem, com medos que ainda não podia entender. O desejo de toma-la para si não podia se sobrepor aos receios de Sakura. Deu sua palavra de que não a forçaria ou a machucaria e iria cumprir.

- Esta gostando do lanche? – Perguntou enquanto a via comer mais um morango o que a deixava incrivelmente sexy.

- Adoro morangos. – Sorriu a garota. – Você não?

- Prefiro as cerejas. –Sorriu malicioso o que a fez ficar vermelha.

- Acho que você gosta de me ver nesta situação. – Ela sorria tímida.

- Qual situação? – Falou fingindo desentendimento.

- Não se faça de desentendido Sasuke. – sorriu ao vê-la ainda mais rubra.

- Explique-me Sakura. – Falou sorrindo de canto.

- Você gosta de me ver envergonhada. – Suspirou ela.

- Ah isso? –Sorriu zombeteiro. – Talvez goste mesmo.

- Idiota. – Levantou-se após falar e ficou a olha-lo de cima. – Não gosto que me façam de palhaça Uchiha.

- Calminha aí rosada. – Sorriu ainda mais erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz. – Não foi essa minha intenção.

- Ah é e qual foi sua intenção. – Estava com as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé direito.

- Te deixar assim. – Disse com um sorriso malicioso. – Está ainda mais linda.

- Oh. – Ficou rubra. – De novo Sasuke. Pare já com isso. – Bateu o pé. – Que mania. – Suspirou.

Não conseguiu se conter mais e se deitou na toalha de tanto rir. Suas bochechas doíam assim como o estomago. Ria tanto que seus músculos estavam reclamando.

Percebeu quando a garota com uma careta se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

- Qual é a graça Sasuke?

O rosto estava contorcido, mas havia um sorriso de canto que o fez parar de rir.

- Acho que estou encrencado, certo? – Perguntou olhando-a serio.

- Ah está muito encrencado mocinho. – Permanecia de joelhos perto do moreno, mas em seus lábios crescia um sorriso malicioso.

- Ei não gosto deste seu sorriso. – Falou sorrindo também.

- Ah é, então tá.

A garota começou a fazer cócegas nele como se fosse uma criança, mas não se importou. Gostava deste poder que a rosada tinha de fazê-lo esquecer tudo e todos. Ria muito mais agora e a rosada ria junto. Pegou os braços dela e puxou-a para junto de si. Sakura caiu em cima do moreno ficando perto de seus lábios.

Tomou-a em um beijo carinhoso após se fitarem por alguns segundos. As mãos estavam esparramadas nos cabelos rosados assim como as dela em seus cabelos. Sentia as mãos pequenas da garota descerem passando por seu rosto e pescoço até parar em seu peito. Não se conteve e desceu as mãos pelas costas da menina até chegar à cintura fina e bela.

Sakura parou o beijo pousando o queixo no peito do moreno. Sorriu ao vê-la com os olhos brilhantes e os lábios rosados inchados e molhados.

- Poderia ficar assim para sempre. – Sakura disse de olhos fechados.

- Eu também gostaria de ficar assim minha menina. – Sorriu ele passando uma das mãos pelo belo rosto da rosada enquanto a outra continuava na cintura delicada.

- Ainda me pergunto se estou sonhando. – Abriu os olhos quando sentiu o calor das mãos do moreno.

- Só se você fosse o anjo Saki. – Sorriu e viu-a sorrir em resposta.

Beijou-a em um selinho rápido.

- Acho que você é o anjo Sasuke e eu a humana cheia tristezas e pecados.

- Por que fala isso? – Surpreendeu-se com o que a amada havia falado.

- Por que é assim que sou.

- Não sei aonde se vê cheia de pecados. Seu olhar é puro Sakura. Não sei como um dia pude pensar que você fosse uma pessoa de má índole. – Olhou-a com carinho.

- Você não sabe minha vida Sasuke. –Suspirou a menina.

- Sei que você ama seu pai, é uma menina doce e gentil. – Passou a mãos pelo rosto alvo novamente acariciando com o dedo os lábios rosados. – Me deixa louco com esse seu jeito de menina e este corpo de mulher.

Viu Sakura sorrir e riu-se com ela.

- Sasuke... – gemeu ela. – Obrigada por acreditar em mim.

- Hm. Tem um jeito melhor de me agradecer. – Sorria malicioso.

Viu-a sentar-se na altura da cintura e olha-lo desconfiada.

- Ah é? E o que você gostaria Sasuke?

Podia ver que ela estava um pouco tremula. Sentou-se a deixando ainda em cima de si com as mãos na cintura esbelta.

- Eu gostaria de muitas coisas Sakura, mas no momento me contento no que você gostaria de me dar.

- Sasuke eu...

- Xiiii. – Colocou um dedo na frente dos lábios dela. – Quero apenas um beijo, rosada. – Sorriu.

- Acho que isso eu posso lhe dar. – Sorriu ela aliviada.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez em clima romântico para ambos.

Era metade da tarde quando voltaram para casa. Ambos estavam felizes, o que deixou Chyo animada ao recebê-los na entrada.

- Pelo visto o passeio foi bom. – Sorria a senhora maliciosamente.

- Tire esse sorriso da cara Chyo, apenas nos divertimos. – Sasuke falou zombeteiro. – Sakura é mais difícil do que você imagina.

- Sasuke! – Sakura sentiu o rosto esquentar. – O que Chyo vai pensar de mim.

- Que você não é qualquer uma. – Sorriu ele após dar-lhe um selinho.

- Isso quer dizer que está realmente rolando algo por aqui. – Chyo sorria animada.

- Bem, na verdade...

- É isso mesmo Chyo. – Sasuke interrompeu-a.

- Hm. Quando pretendem avisar Yoko sobre este fato?

Sentiu-se nervosa o pai poderia ficar chateado com esta historia e isso poderia não ajuda-la com a reaproximação botando todos os seus planos de família no lixo.

- Acho que devemos esperar um pouco mais, não é mesmo Sasuke? – Falou olhando-o.

- hm, se deseja assim. – Falou visivelmente chateado o moreno.

- então tá. Irei fingir que não vi nada e não sei de nada. – Sorria a senhora para o casal. – Tenho um aviso para você Sasuke. – Recebeu a atenção deste. – Naruto ligou e pediu para você retornar, parece ser importante.

- Certo assim que tomar um banho ligo para ele.

- Sim. – Chyo falou sorridente.

- Pode ir para o banho primeiro Sasuke. - Olhou-o.

- Obrigado. – Sorriu de volta.

Subiram cada uma para seu quarto.

Retirou a roupa suja e levemente úmida ficando apenas com as peças intimas, colocando por cima um roupão. Arrumou a roupa que usaria depois as deixando em cima da cama. Estava feliz pelo dia que teve. Sasuke fora gentil e atencioso cuidando com o que falava deixando o clima bom para o romance. O lugar que a levara era lindo e nada melhor do que uma cachoeira para reaproxima-los.

Suspirou satisfeita deitando-se de costas na cama. Sorriu e fechou os olhos ficando apenas escutando os sons que entravam pela janela aberta do quarto.

Sobressaltou-se ao escutar o som de batidas na porta.

- Saki sou eu Sasuke.

Sorriu e levantou indo abrir a porta.

- Sasuke! – Falou parando em frente ao moreno que estava de toalha.

- Está liberado o banheiro. – sorriu Sasuke para a rosada.

- Certo. – estava com o rosto quente, provavelmente corada pela falta de roupa do moreno.

- Adoro quando fica assim vermelhinha. – Deu um beijo na bochecha corada e saiu pelo corredor.

Pegou suas coisas e foi para o banheiro tentando tirar a visão bela de Sasuke da sua cabeça. Entrou fechando a porta e retirando as poucas roupas que ainda usava. Ligou o chuveiro e se deliciou com o banho morno.

- Nada melhor, pensou sorrindo.

Passou creme hidratante e colocou o vestido solto de tom bege que havia levado consigo. Saiu pela porta onde encontrou Sasuke parado a esperando.

- Saki. – Sorria ele para a garota.

- Está me esperando? – Sorriu.

- Sim. Liguei para o Naruto e ele me falou de uma janta que irá ter a noite.

- Legal. – Sorriu divertida.

- Depende do ponto de vista. – Falou o moreno entediado. – Vai ser homens de um lado e mulheres do outro.

- E qual o problema? – Falou sorrindo.

- iremos ficar separados.

- Oh Sasuke querido não fique assim. – Chegou perto do moreno passando as mãos ao redor da cintura deste.

- Hm. – Resmungou segurando-a pela cintura também. – Não me vejo longe de ti.

- Faz parte. – Sorriu sem graça.

- Talvez. – Revirou os olhos.

- Aonde as garotas irão estar?

- Na casa de Ino. – suspirou. – Eu te levo lá e depois irei para casa de Naruto.

- A reunião de vocês será lá? – Estava curiosa.

- Sim. – Sorriu malicioso. – Apesar de preferir estar com você no maior Love.

Ambos riram e se beijaram delicadamente.

- Você é um amor... – sorriu. – Me escoltará até a casa da Ino.

- e irei te buscar. – falou decidido.

- Não disse? É um amor...

Deu um selinho no moreno soltando-o em seguida.

- Preciso levar as minhas coisas para o quarto e pentear os cabelos. – Sorriu andando em direção ao quarto.

- Certo. Espero-lhe lá em baixo.

- Sim. – Olhou-o sobre o ombro e piscou-lhe.

Entrou no quarto sorridente. Guardou suas coisas de banho e penteou os cabelos. Calçou uma sandália simples e saiu para encontrar-se com Sasuke.

Ainnn gente amei todos os reviews! Obrigadão! Vcs são uns amores *-*

Como viram eu me passei na data de postagem então postarei novamente na sexta para compensar. XD

Espero que tenham gostado do cap.

Bjaum ^^


	21. Chapter 21

Sentimentos

As meninas sorriam divertidas conversando sobre o assunto favorito, homens. Achou engraçado quando a Ino abriu a porta recepcionando-a e disse que o tema principal das reuniões femininas era este.

Estavam na sala espalhadas em almofadas no chão ou no sofá de tecido florido. Descobriu assim que entrou na casa da amiga que esta amava flores e cores. Tudo ali era de cores divertidas e sempre tinha algo que lembrava as plantas sua maior paixão.

- Ino sua pervertida! – Sorriu Temari fazendo todas as outras rirem junto.

A garota estava com seus cabelos presos em quatro rabos e usava um vestido leve, solto em torna da barriga saliente. Os pés estavam descalços e repousavam sobre o sofá onde estava sentada. O sorriso estava iluminando ainda mais a face jovial que já se encontrava ainda mais belo pela gravidez.

- Tema, não sou nada a mais do você é! – Sorriu a garota. – A prova esta em sua cintura!

Todas sorriram novamente.

- Isso é totalmente verdade. – Tenten sorria divertida.

A morena usava dois coques bem feitos com a franja solta na testa. Usava uma blusa estilo japonesa branca e uma calça de moletom marrom. Os pés estavam descalços e cruzados sobre as pernas. Sentava em uma das almofadas multicoloridas que estavam no chão.

Percebeu o olhar brilhante que a morena possuía. Se via de longe o quanto estava apaixonada.

- Ah resolveu falar é? – Sorriu Hinata. – Mas não acho que seja menos pervertida que a Ino ou a Temari.

Todas se olharam antes de rir. Pelo que percebeu Hinata era a mais tímida então quando falava algo do tipo era o verdadeiro milagre, no caso ali era devido à bebida em excesso.

Hinata tinha o rosto jovial e belo, mas marcante sobre os olhos expressivos e muito brilhantes. Usava uma blusa de mangas longa azul escuro e uma bermuda colante preta que deixavam as longas pernas a mostra. Seus cabelos negros quase azuis estavam soltos esvoaçantes e a franja caia reta sobre toda a testa delicada. Estava escorada no sofá perto das pernas de Temari e sentava-se em uma almofada vermelha berrante.

- E você está falando mais do que o normal. – Ino sorria animada. – Afinal é pervertida ou não Hinatinha?

Todas caímos mais uma vez na risada.

A loira sentava-se em uma poltrona florida com os pés apoiados sobre o braço desta. Os cabelos estavam presos em um longo rabo. Os olhos azuis era o que mais chamava a atenção sobre o rosto delicado e fino. Usava uma mini blusa azul e uma saia jeans, deixando partes do belo corpo à mostra. Segurava firmemente uma garrafa de caipira em uma das mãos enquanto a outra gesticulava.

- E você rosadinha, o que tem a nos dizer? – Ino olhava para mim.

- eu? – sorri meio zonza devido a bebedeira. – Acho que preciso comer algo urgentemente.

Caímos na gargalhada mais uma vez.

- Certo, certo! – respondeu uma cambaleante Tenten enquanto se mantinha de pé. – Acho que bebemos demais e precisamos nos recompor.

- Vamos comer as pizzas antes que esfriem. – Falou Temari animada empolgada com a possibilidade de forrar a barriga. – Não aguento mais vê-las aí bebendo e não poder fazer igual.

- Isso é pelo meu afilhadinho! – Ino falou sorridente levantando-se também.

- Otimo. – Disse por fim.

Caminharam até a cozinha segurando-se uma nas outras. Sentaram em torno da mesa branca prontas para atacar.

- Comer! – Gritou Temari muito animada quando escutaram o barulho da campainha. – Ah não se forem os iditas eu mato! – falou a loira nervosa.

- Irei atender. – Ino levantou passando pela porta da cozinha.

- quem será? – Perguntou Hinata com a testa franzida.

- Sei lá. – Disse Tenten. – Não esperamos ninguém.

- Pois é. – Temari deu de ombros.

- Vamos comer ou esperamos a Ino? – Perguntou receosa com a barriga roncando alta.

Todas riram ao escutar o som que vinha do estomago da rosada.

- Vamos comer! – Temari bateu palmas animadas.

Cada uma pegou um pedaço dando mordidas desesperadamente.

- Delicia. – Falou sorridente. Ambas concordaram.

Ino apareceu no batente da porta com a cara levemente franzida e atrás vinha à ruiva deslumbrantemente vestida com um corpete vermelho e uma calça jeans. Os cabelos estavam soltos e escovados, o sorriso estava estampado na face.

- Não me convidaram para a festinha? – Perguntou enquanto olhava para todas as garotas presentes parando na rosada.

- Oh desculpe. – Tenten sorria falsamente. – Não sabíamos que ficaria mais tempo por aqui. Geralmente vem por poucos dias.

- Sim. Mas resolvi me prolongar desta vez, afinal não tem por que ir para o continente se estou de férias. – sorriu à ruiva.

- Sente-se Karin. – Falou Ino sorrindo. - estamos a comer no momento.

- Otimo. Preciso mesmo disto antes de ir a um compromisso inadiável. – Sorriu maliciosamente encarando a rosada.

- Hmn, e quem seria o felizardo? – Perguntou Ino animada.

- Um moreno lindo. – sorriu para a amiga loira.

- Wou você adora os nativos hein? – Tenten sorriu zombeteira, o que fez as outras meninas lhe lançarem um olhar assustado.

- Amo os morenos locais. – Sorriu para a morena.

- Otimo, podemos continuar comendo? – Perguntou tentando quebrar o clima.

- Claro estou faminta. – Respondeu a ruiva maliciosamente.

- Comer pizza, Karin... – Ino caiu na gargalhada.

Pelo que pode notar Ino era a única que tinha alguma afeição pela ruiva, às outras apenas a aturavam enquanto Tenten praticamente deixava claro que a odiava.

Que situação, pensou enquanto comia um pedaço da pizza.

Voltaram à sala conversando animadamente, cada uma sentando no seu devido lugar. Karin sentou na poltrona vazia deixando claro que não poderia ficar por muito tempo devido ao encontro.

- Não vai nos contar nada Sakura? – Karin falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Não tenho nada a dizer. – falou estranhando a atitude da ruiva.

- Não foi o que fiquei sabendo. – Sorria ainda mais.

- Do que está falando Karin? – Perguntou Hinata desentedida.

- É garota vai direto ao ponto. – Tenten estava raivosa com situação.

- Fiquei sabendo que a rosadinha saiu a um encontro com o Gaara.

- Oh era sobre isso? – Perguntou sorrindo timidamente.

- Você e o Gaara saíram Sakura? – Ino perguntou seria.

- Sim, fomos comer algo e conversar. – Sorriu para a loira amigavelmente. Havia percebido que esta gostava do ruivinho. – Nada demais meninas.

Olhou para todas as presentes e pode notar um certo descontentamento por parte de Temari.

- Não foi que ficamos sabendo. – Continuou a ruiva.

- O que quer dizer Karin? – Ino perguntou surpresa.

- Também não sei o que você esta falando. – Estava ficando zangada com aquela situação.

- Pois então esclareço as coisas para vocês. – Sorriu maldosamente à ruiva. – Nossa querida nova amiga Sakura saiu com o Gaara e teve como recompensa um beijo ardente.

- Como é? – Perguntaram Ino e Sakura ao mesmo tempo enquanto as outras ficavam de boca aberta.

- Karin! – repreendeu Temari. – Você não tem travas na língua?

- Ah vocês sabem que eu adoro uma fofoca básica, ainda mais uma assim tão envolvente.

- Isso é verdade Sakura? – Perguntou Hinata.

Sentiu todos os olhares sobre si o que a fez ficar rubra.

- Não e bem assim. – Foi à única coisa que conseguiu falar.

- Ah é? – Continuou a ruiva maldosamente. – Não foi o que escutei.

- Você não sabe de nada Karin! – Tenten gritou furiosa. – Para de ser maldosa!

- Maldosa? Eu? – Sorriu alto. – Estou apenas falando a verdade. – Olhou para Sakura. – Escutei quando o Gaara falava isso para o Shikamaru.

- Como é? – Ino estava vermelha e os olhos brilhavam.

- É isso mesmo Ino. A Sakura ficou com o Gaara. – Sorriu debochada para a rosada.

- Não estou ficando com o Gaara. – Falou defendendo-se.

- Ah não? – Sorriu. – Pois eu ouvi.

- Ouviu errado então. – Falou zangada.

- Acho que não, pois a Temari estava comigo e também ouviu. – sorriu olhando para a grávida.

- Tema você sabia disto? – Perguntou Ino surpresa.

- Ino... – Falou em um sussurro.

- Por que... – Ino falou chorosa.

- Ino eu não... – Falou olhando a amiga loira.

- Olha só acho que vocês se enganaram com a rosadinha. – falou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios e cruzando os braços em frente ao busto.

- Pare já com isso Karin! – Tenten gritou irritada olhando para a ruiva. – Você está magoando pessoas boas garota estúpida.

- Olha só a pucca resolveu defender a amiga mentirosa? – Karin soltou uma gargalhada. – Fala serio Tenten, você acredita mais nela do que em mim? Conhecemos-nos há anos.

- Por isso mesmo que a defendo ruiva de meia tigela. – Falou levantando e parando de frente a Karin.

- Tenten se acalme. – Hinata já levantara e parara do lado da amiga.

- Eu quero esta ruiva fora daqui Hina. – Tenten falou olhando para a amiga e apontando para a ruiva que continuava sentada sorrindo debochada.

- Não saio mesmo. – Sorriu vitoriosa. – Esta não é a sua casa.

- Pois então lhe colocarei para fora na base do tapa. – Tenten praticamente rugiu a ultima palavra.

- Tenten acalme-se. – Hinata pedia para a amiga enquanto segurava-a pelo braço. – Me ajudem. – Falou para as outras que olhavam em pânico.

Levantou-se rapidamente e foi até as duas morenas.

- Calma Tenten, está tudo bem. – falou sorrindo tristemente. Depois olhou para a ruiva. – Escute bem Karin. Acho melhor você sair antes que me junte a Tenten e quebre essa sua linda carinha. – Falou entre dentes. – Guarde todo esse seu veneno para quem precisa dele, ou melhor, o engula e morra envenenada.

Karin levantou passando parando ao lado de Ino.

- Estou indo amiga. – Abraçou a loira que estava em choque ainda.

- Te levo até a porta. –Temari levantou e caminhou até a porta abrindo-a para que a ruiva passasse. Depois fechou virando-se para a Ino.

- Ino...

- Nada disso Temari. – A garota passou as mãos pelo rosto.

- Olha só você não pode acreditar em tudo o que escuta Ino. – Tenten falou sentando-se perto da amiga loira.

- Mas a Tema... – Hinata olhou para a grávida em duvida.

- É verdade o que a Karin falou. – Suspirou a loira. – Mas não pretendia que ninguém soubesse disto. – Olhou como que pedindo desculpas para Sakura.

- Eu também não queria. – Falou suspirando. – O que aconteceu não foi nada demais Ino. – Aproximou-se da loira. – Nós jantamos sim, mas no final acabamos por nos beijar.

- Então admite que esta com o Gaara? – Ino perguntou raivosa.

- Não estou com ele. – Disse dando de ombros. – Não o amo e o beijo foi somente no momento.

- Não acredito que você disse isso. – Ino chorava agora. – Eu... Os meus sentimentos pelo Gaara são enormes e ele só pensa em você! – Acusou a loira levantando e apontando o dedo para a rosada.

- Desculpe Ino. – Falou sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem. – Não pretendia beijar Gaara, apenas aconteceu.

- Você esta sendo falsa e mal agradecida! – Acusou Ino rudimente.

- Ino! – Hinata parara ao lado da amiga segurando o braço desta.

- Me solte Hinata! – Falava entre dentes. – Achei que fosse uma boa pessoa, mas me enganei.

As lagrimas agora desciam pelas bochechas rosadas de ambas as garotas. Ino virou-se e subiu os degraus que a levavam para o andar de cima correndo.

- Ino... – Suspirou Tenten olhando para as escadas agora vazias.

- Sakura me dia o que está acontecendo. – Pediu Hinata calmamente ajudando-a a sentar.

- Eu não quero o Gaara, Hina. – Soluçou. – Oh meu Deus o que eu fiz.

Caiu no choro sendo amparada por Hinata e Tenten que se aproximara.

- Você deu esperanças ao meu irmão, Sakura. – Temari tinha a voz acusadora.

- Não dei. – Falou decidida levantando a cabeça para a loira. – Eu disse para ele que amava outro.

- Ah é? – Temari colocou as mãos na cintura redonda. – Então me diga por que o meu irmão falava de vocês como se fossem íntimos?

- Eu não sei. – Suspirou limpando as lagrimas. – Não tenho como provar nada. – Levantou-se. – Estou acostumada às pessoas não acreditarem no que digo. – Falou sentida.

- Não dê uma de inocente. – Temari falava zangada.

- Pense o que quiser Temari, mas não sou falsa. – Suspirou. – Seu irmão e eu somos amigos, nada alem disto. Se quiser pergunte para ele se não... Continue achando-me falsa.

- Ah eu não vou ficar aqui. – Temari saiu subindo as escadas rumo ao quarto de Ino.

- Droga! – Tenten exclamou. – Aquela vaca ruiva me paga. – Estralou os dedos em um ato raivoso.

- Nada disso. – Falou olhando para a amiga. – Obrigada por me defender mesmo sem me conhecer direito. – Sorriu tristemente.

- Eu conheço aquela víbora há alguns anos e a odeia desde sempre. – Suspirou e abraçou a rosada. – irá ficar tudo bem.

- Você acha?

- Claro que irá ficar. – Hinata sorria vendo as duas amigas separando-se. – Ino irá pensar calmamente e depois se arrependerá. Vocês voltarão a se falar como antes.

- espero que a Temari também me perdoe. – Suspirou.

- Ambas irão. – Hinata sorriu docemente.

- É nós somos meio super protetoras e raivosas, mas a Tema e a Ino são mais. – Sorriu amigavelmente Tenten. – Elas irão pensar juntas e entender todo o ocorrido.

- Sim. – Falou Hinata.

- certo acho melhor ir embora e deixar vocês duas subirem até o quarto da Ino. – Suspirou olhando para a escada. – Conversarei com ela quando estiver mais calma.

- É melhor assim. – Sorriu Hinata.

- Mas você não pode ir embora sozinha há esta hora Sakura. – Tenten falou preocupada.

- Não tem problema, a casa de Yoko não é tão longe.

- Sakura! – Hinata falou.

- Preciso caminhar e pensar meninas. – Suspirou olhando-as.

- Certo. – Falaram juntas.

- Peço que vocês avisem o Sasuke que já fui quando ele passar por aqui.

- Claro. – Tenten falou sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Vocês estão juntos? – Hinata a olhava desconfiada.

- Sim. – Falou sentindo-se um pouco mais animada.

- Wou! – Tenten disse sorridente. – então é por isso que a Karin vaca está tão intragável hoje. –Sorriu maliciosamente. – Falarei isso às outras.

- Acho que não vem ao caso. – Suspirou lembrando-se da expressão triste de Ino.

- Claro que sim. – Tenten sorriu animadora. – Todas nós sabemos como a Karin é quando envolve o Sasuke.

- É. - disse Hinata batendo as mãos. - Só pode ser isso! Ahhhhh ruiva desgraçada. – A morena tinha as mãos em punho.

- Calma aí Hina querida. – Tenten sorria para a outra. – Está convivendo demais com o Naruto.

A garota ficou corada após ouvir o que Tenten falou.

- Acho que perdi algo. – Disse olhando-as.

- Ah nós chegaríamos nesta parte se não fosse a idiota da ruiva. – Falou indignadamente.

- A Hina esta namorando com o Naruto. –Tenten sorriu.

- Serio? – Sorriu animada. – Que demais. Parabéns!

- Obrigada Sakura. – Hinata sorria apaixonada.

- Bom agora eu vou indo. – Foi até a porta seguida das amigas. – Obrigada novamente.

- Não precisa agradecer e não se esqueça de que tudo irá voltar ao normal. – Hinata sorria enquanto Tenten balançava a cabeça em afirmativo.

Despediu-se e saiu andando pelas ruas escuras.

O carro seguia pela avenida principal como destino a casa do Naruto. Escutava no radio o som da sua banda favorita de rock e balançava a cabeça de vez em quando no ritmo. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do encontro com Sakura e como à garota é incrível. Pena não ser minha, pensou. Havia escutado-a falar sobre seus problemas e Sasuke, estava nítida em seus olhos o amor que sentia pelo moreno. Para ele nada restara novamente. Não era do tipo que ficava entre duas pessoas que se gostavam e podia notar a mudança de Sasuke na ultima semana. Tudo isso era obra de Sakura.

É isso aí conversaria com Sasuke sobre a rosada, pensou sorridente o ruivo.

Viu ao longe aqueles cabelos que nunca poderia o enganar.

- Mas o que é que ela está fazendo na rua neste horário? – Falou alto para si.

Parou o carro ao lado da garota baixando o vidro em seguida.

- Sakura? – Praticamente gritou.

- Ah... – Sorriu a garota de volta. – Gaara, que susto.

- O que está fazendo sozinha?

- Hum... – Sorriu sem graça. – Indo para casa.

- Entra no carro agora garota doida. – Sorriu ao vê-la obedecer.

- Eu não queria incomodar ninguém. – Falou Sakura desconcertada.

- O Sasuke não iria te buscar na casa das garotas? – Perguntou tentando entender o motivo dela estar andando sozinha.

- Sim, mas resolvi ir embora mais cedo e não queria o encomodar. Afinal vocês iriam se encontrar também.

- É eu estava indo para a casa de Naruto. – Olhou-a de canto. – Eu te levo para casa.

- Oh não quero incomoda-lo.

- Não é incomodo Saki. Afinal você é minha amiga. – Sorriu vendo a garota sorrir também.

- Obrigada.

Deu a partida no carro esperando a garota fechar a porta e se ajeitar antes de sair do encosto da calçada. Durante o caminho apenas ficou a observa-la. Parecia abatida e triste, como se algo estivesse acontecido. Queria enche-la de perguntas, mas esperaria até chegar ao destino para poder questiona-la.

Quando finalmente estacionou em frente a casa de Yoko virou-se para a rosada com um olhar um tanto quanto intimidador.

- Obrigada pela carona Gaara. – sorriu a menina tristemente pronta para sair do carro.

- Pode ficar paradinha aí Sakura. – Olhava-a serio enquanto esta o olhava assustada.

- Acho melhor eu entrar. – Falou a garota em um sussurro.

- Não. – Suspirou batendo a mão no volante. – Que coisa Saki eu vejo que tem algo errado com você. – Olhou-a novamente. – achei que fossemos amigos.

- E somos Gaara e agradeço muito por isso, mas...

- Nada de "mas" Saki. Quero saber o que você tem. – Sorriu motivando-a.

- Ouve um pequeno problema na casa da Ino. – Falou Sakura olhando para baixo. – Mas esta tudo certo.

- Não é o que parece. – Levantou com a mão a cabeça da menina fazendo-a encara-lo com os olhos. – Seus olhos estão levemente vermelhos assim como sua pele está pálida. Voce andou chorando.

- Ah você não podia ser menos certeiro? – Perguntou a rosada tentando quebrar o clima tenso.

- Não mesmo. – sorriu ao vê-la tentar demonstrar algo que não sentia. – agora me fale o que aquelas loucas fizeram com você.

- Na verdade a culpa não é delas e sim minha ou sei lá se tem alguém culpado nisto.

- Certo, me confundiu. – Olhou-a estranhando como a garota falara rápida a ultima frase.

- Vou ser franca então Gaara. - suspirou alto ela. – O que exatamente você andou falando ao Shikamaru?

- Como? – Perguntou sem entender o que tinha uma coisa a ver com a outra.

- Você falou algo sobre nosso encontro com o marido de sua irmã e... Bem acho que ela escutou juntamente com a Karin.

- Ok, agora começo a entender. – Suspirou encarando a escuridão à frente.

- Pois é então será que pode começar a me falar?

Percebeu que a garota estava zangada. Como ela podia mudar de humor tão rapidamente? Pensou.

- Olha estava apenas falando sobre nosso encontro e bem acabei contando sobre o nosso beijo ao termino do dia. – falou sentindo o rosto esquentar.

- Você queria se vangloriar? – O rosto dela agora estava vermelho de zangada. – Achei que você fosse meu amigo Gaara!

- Ei espere eu terminar de falar. – Olhava-a serio. – eu não sou do tipo que traio uma amiga, certo? Mas o Shika é um dos meus grandes amigos de infância e o cara para quem conto meus problemas. – Suspirou baixando o olhar. – Você querendo ou não é um problema para mim.

- Gaara. – Falou olhando-o. – eu disse que não poderia ama-lo, pois meu coração já pertencia a outro.

- Sim eu sei.

- Então por que omitiu esta parte ao seu amigo de infância? – Ironizou Sakura.

- Não omiti nada Saki! – seus olhos verdes estavam quentes pela irritação. – Eu não poderia deixar de falar esta parte.

- Mas as garotas não escutaram esta parte, por que?

- E eu sei?

Ambos ficaram em silencio tentado controlar a raiva.

- Já sei! – exclamou virando-se para a amiga. – Quando falei com o Shika estávamos na porta de casa. Bem eu estava saindo, então creio que o resto falei na rua. – Fechou os olhos tentando lembrar. – Só pode ser isso. _ Abriu os olhos novamente.

- então você começou a falar quando estava dentro da casa do Shikamaru e terminou quando ambos estavam do lado de fora?

- Sim. – Suspirou recostando a cabeça no volante. – Eu tinha pressa, precisava ir trabalhar.

- Certo. Desculpe então.

Esticou o tronco e olhou-a. Pode ver a angustia nos olhos esmeraldas da rosada.

- Tudo bem, eu que devo me desculpar. Não sabia que as duas garotas estavam na casa. Deveria ter tomado mais cuidado ainda mais com aquela ruiva desonesta.

- Tudo bem. – suspirou ela. – esqueça isso, não adianta nada.

- Por que diz isso?

- não muda o fato das garotas estarem chateadas comigo.

- Mas o que isso tem haver com elas? – Não conseguia enxergar o porquê de tudo aquilo.

- Bem, Gaara. Será que você nunca gostou de alguém a ponto de querer morrer por essa pessoa?

- Eu? – Sorriu levemente balançando a cabeça. – Não sou capaz de amar Sakura. Nunca me apaixonei.

- É por que você está esperando.

- Esperando? – Olhou-a confuso.

- Sim esperando a sua metade. A garota que irá lhe completar. – Sorriu a menina amigavelmente.

- Do mesmo jeito que você achou? – Perguntou maliciosamente.

- É mais ou menos isso.

Ambos agora sorriam.

- Então me diga cara Sakura, espertinha. Onde ela está? – suspirou sorrindo bobamente. – Por que acho que ela se perdeu.

- Está mais perto do que imagina Gaara, ruivo e cabeça de fósforo. – Sorriu ela.

- Sem graça. –Mostrou a língua.

- Como pode ser tão cego?

- Pare já com isso! – Falou fingindo irritação.

- Aí ruivinho quem é a garota que mais se preocupa com você?

- Minha irmã? – Falou zombeteiro.

- Está bem. – Suspirou a garota levemente irritada. – Neste momento sua preocupada irmã está na casa da Ino tentando fazer certa garota parar de chorar.

- Quem e por que está chorando Saki? – Perguntou surpreso e curioso.

- Desisto. – Suspirou cansada. -Tchau Gaara.

Viu-a abrir a porta e sair rumo a casa.

- Sakura o que quis dizer com isso? – Olhou a escuridão ligando o carro e mudando os seus planos para aquela noite.

Olá como prometido estou aqui para mais um novo cap. Aeeee \0/

Suahsuahsuahsuhashhs

Adorei os reviews apesar de ter sido poucos

Mas compreendo. XD

Realmente se a Sakura falasse de uma vez tudo seria melhor, mas ela não quer assim. A rosada é toda santinha e prefere não resolver as coisas desta maneira. ;p

Espero que gostem deste cap.

Bjux e ate a próxima semana


	22. Chapter 22

Verdade?

Acordara mais cedo do que podia imaginar. Caminhou pelo quarto pela vigésima vez tentando passar o tempo. Sentou na cama angustiada e hiperativa, soltando um longo suspiro entediado.

Escutou uma batida na porta que a fez dar um pulo da cama. Abriu-a devagar avistando o moreno mais sexy que conhecia ali parado.

- Posso entrar?

- claro. – Sorriu notando que este ainda estava com a roupa do dia anterior. Provavelmente passara a noite na casa do Naruto.

Deu passagem para ele passar e depois fechou a porta.

- Sente-se. – Sorriu apontando para a cama.

Sasuke atirou-se na cama, cansado.

- Não dormiu? – Sorria divertida. – Pelo jeito vocês se divertiram bastante.

- É. – suspirou o moreno.

- Então...

- Ah queria lhe dar um bom dia antes de ir para meu quarto.

- Hum. – Sorriu timidamente sentindo o rosto esquentar.

- Você fica ainda mais linda corada, sabia? – sorriu maliciosamente ele.

Sorriu de um jeito debochado antes de responder.

- Engraçadinho. – Deu-lhe um tapa no braço. – Faz isso de propósito.

O moreno soltou uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Ótimo, sou motivo de piada agora. – Estava de pé com as mãos na cintura.

Sasuke sentou-se a observando zangada.

- Hinata ligou ontem à noite me avisando que você estava indo para casa.

- Hum. – Olhou para baixo afim de não encara-lo.

- Poderia ter acontecido algo você sabia?

Podia senti-lo nervoso e um pouco irritado, mas também havia um sentimento que não podia distinguir em meio aos outros.

- Oh não se preocupe...

- Não me preocupar? – Levantou encarando-a. – Eu fiquei uma pilha de nervos.

- Mas...

- Nada de, mas, Saki!

O olhar ainda estava baixo. Covarde, pensou de si mesma.

- Fiquei tão preocupado que pensei em ir atrás de você. Mas então a Hinata me disse que o Gaara acabara de chegar lá e que havia lhe encontrado no caminho.

- Por isso estava dizendo que precisava se preocupar. – Sorriu levantando a cabeça para encara-lo. – O Gaara me trouxe até aqui.

- Ótimo, isso me deixou muito mais tranquilo.

Observou o sorriso irônico nos lábios delineados dele.

- Oh está com ciúmes? – Perguntou sorrindo para o moreno.

Então era este o sentimento que havia detectado antes.

- Eu? – sorria o moreno. – Não mesmo, afinal ele estava na casa da Ino no final das contas.

- Oh sim. – Sentiu um estalo na mente. – Oh ele foi até lá?

- Sim, foi. Por quê?

Sorria bobamente agora.

- Será que a Ino falou com ele? – Perguntou esperançosa para Sasuke.

- Acho que sim. Pelo menos foi o que entendi quando a Hinata falou.

- Ótima. – Disse empolgada, dando um pequeno salto.

- Por que sinto que você aprontou algo? – Sorriu zombeteiro o moreno.

- eu? – Sorriu sapeca. – Não mesmo. Apenas falei algumas coisas, só espero que tenha ajudado.

- Hum.

O moreno aproximou-se com um passo da rosada circulando-a com os braços.

- E você esta se aproveitando da minha felicidade. – Sorriu apaixonadamente para o moreno.

- Confesso que estou mesmo. – Sorriu ele tomando-a em um beijo.

Sentia as pernas tremer enquanto o moreno a segurava firmemente. Agradeceu por estar amparada se não cairia sem sombra de duvidas. Entreabriu a boca deixando-o aprofundar o gesto apaixonado. Podia sentir os batimentos do coração dele junto com o seu. Aos poucos o beijo foi terminando deixando apenas os lábios inchados e molhados para trás.

- Nossa... – suspirou Sasuke.

- É. –Sorriu ainda olhando-o nos olhos.

- Acho que agora posso dormir tranquilo.

- Hum, por quê?

- Por que sei que ainda é minha Sakura. – Sorriu sincero.

- Não poderia ser de outro Sasuke.

Abraçaram-se antes de vê-lo sair pela porta. Atirou-se na cama suspirando alto e sorrindo alegremente para si mesma.

Realmente o amor havia lhe alcançado, pensou com um sorriso bobo na face.

Ouviu novamente batida na porta e levantou-se sorridente achando que era Sasuke.

- Oi. – Disse abrindo a porta sorridente.

- Sakura. – Sorriu Yoko para a rosada. – Podemos conversar?

- Oh claro. – sorriu tímida. – Aonde?

- Pode ser lá na biblioteca.

- Claro, já irei descer. – Sorriu para o pai.

- Certo. Espero-lhe lá em baixo.

Fechou a porta e foi ate o espelho pegando a escova e penteando os cabelos. Observou seu reflexo onde podia se notar a face levemente avermelhada e os lábios pouco inchados pelo beijo recente. Respirou fundo tentando se recompor.

Saiu deixando o quarto para trás e descendo as escadas. Encontrou o pai sentado na escrivaninha da biblioteca. Podia notar que ele estava nervoso e até mesmo ancioso.

- Você esta bem? – Perguntou aproximando-se do moreno e ajoelhando-se diante dele.

- estou querida. – sorriu nervoso.

Passou as mãos pequenas pela testa sentindo-a úmida.

- Acho que esta febril. – Falou preocupada.

- Não, estou apenas cansado e precisando muito falar com você.

- Oh claro. – Sorriu levantando-se e afastando-se do pai para sentar na outra cadeira disponível.

- Sakura eu pensei muito nestes últimos dias.

Sentiu como se o ar faltasse, percebendo que estava sem respirar voltando a puxa-lo devagar pelas narinas.

- E sobre que exatamente andou pensando? – Perguntou sentindo que naquele momento seria decisiva a conversa que teriam.

- Eu fui, quer dizer, sou um pai relapso. – Suspirou ele passando as mãos pelo rosto contorcido pela dor.

Levantou depressa indo até o homem a sua frente sem conseguir pensar direito no que estava acontecendo.

- Oh, acalme-se você não foi um pai tão mal assim. – sorriu tentando fazer piada. – afinal estou viva e bem.

Sentiu quando Yoko levantou o rosto e a encarou. Os olhos deste fixo nos seus, com lagrimas de dor.

- Não sofra pelo que já passou. – Falou decidida.

- Como não? – Suspirou cansado. – Ver você com este olhar esmeraldino tão sofrido foi a pior coisa que poderia ter me acontecido. – Passou as mãos de leve pelo rosto de Sakura. – Você é minha menininha. A garotinha que vi nascer, que nasceu do amor.

- Oh Yoko. – Balançou a cabeça tentando não deixar as lágrimas caírem. Lembrou-se da mãe, Dara, de como a mulher era quando ainda moravam na ilha. Da felicidade do pai com a mulher e a filha por perto. Mas também acabou lembrando-se das brigas constantes depois de certo tempo, das caras tristes e da infelicidade da mãe.

- Você sempre foi bem vinda desde o seu nascimento. Fui o homem mais feliz do mundo quando lhe peguei pela primeira vez no colo.

Não conseguiu segurar as lagrimas que agora rolavam pelo seu rosto alvo.

- Lembro-me como se fosse ontem os seus primeiros passinhos, as suas primeiras palavras. – sorriu Yoko ainda a encarando. – você sabe qual foi sua primeira palavra?

- Não. – sorriu de volta ao pai.

- Foi amor. -Ambos sorriram juntos. – Achei tão diferente, mas era você. – Passou o dedo na lagrima que caia pelo rosto da rosada. – Eu tinha mania de chamar você e sua mãe de amor.

Viu quando as pequenas lágrimas ganharam vida no rosto bronzeado do pai.

- Você sempre foi especial, Saki. Tinha um carinho imenso pelas pessoas e pelas plantas. Amava estar em meio às flores, tanto que não me arrependi de ter escolhido seu nome. Afinal você combina com ele. – sorriu o moreno. – Não somente pelos cabelos róseos, mas pela forma como você sempre conseguiu se misturar as plantas.

- Sempre tive esta vontade imensa de estar ao ar livre. – Suspirou fechando os olhos pensando em como sua vida no internato a fez sofrer. Lá quase não podia sair e natureza era praticamente extinta.

- Sim, isso está no seu ser. – Yoko sorria vendo-a de olhos fechados.

Abriu os orbes fitando o pai que lhe sorria amável.

- Sabe o que descobri, Saki?

- Não. – respondeu sinceramente.

- Que não importa o que tenha acontecido nas nossas vidas. – Levantou-se e puxou a filha consigo. – Não importa quem esta certo ou errado, o que importa é que nós nos amamos e não há nada neste mundo que me separará de você!

Abraçaram-se em meio à dor e a felicidade. Dor de relembrar coisas que os deixavam tristes e felicidade por finalmente poder colocar uma pedra em cima de tudo, podendo enfim viver em paz.

Afastou o rosto do ombro largo do pai.

- Então o senhor me perdoa por todos estes anos longe? – Perguntou com lagrimas na face.

- Não tenho o que perdoar querida. Você é minha filha, nunca poderia culpa-la das coisas que nos aconteceram.

- Oh o senhor me fez muito feliz. – Abraçou-o depressa afundando o rosto novamente nos braços do pai.

- Só quero lhe pedir que me perdoe. – suspirou beijando os cabelos rosados. – E que me chame de pai novamente.

Afastou-se sentindo os braços de Yoko em torno de si amparando-a.

- Sempre serei sua menina e nunca precisarei lhe dar perdão, pois não tem o porquê pedir, pai.

Viu os olhos do pai encherem-se de lagrimas que caiam como cascatas sobre a pele do rosto. Abraçou-o, trazendo a cabeça deste no seu ombro onde acariciou os cabelos negros. Sentiu-se amada e finalmente em casa. Ali era teria finalmente uma família.

- Dara tentou lhe tirar de mim. Usou-me para muitas coisas, mas sempre a agradecerei por ter me dado você.

- Oh papai. – sorria enquanto pequenas lagrimas caiam de seus olhos verdes.

Separaram-se mais uma vez. Tocou o rosto do pai com ambas as mãos sorrindo e vendo-o sorrir.

- Dara era uma mulher que sonhava e que buscava a juventude. –suspirou. – Nunca poderia culpa-la, tinha e sempre terei pena do que se transformou antes de morrer.

- Assim como eu filha. – Encararam-se. – Gostaria muito que morasse aqui comigo.

- Oh. – falou chocada. – Aqui na ilha?

- Sim. – sorriu apreciando o rosto iluminado da filha.

- Seria maravilhoso pai, mas tenho meu trabalho e muitas coisas a resolver. Tem também...

- então morará comigo e não se fala mais nisso.

O sorriso de ambos aumentou quando se abraçaram mais uma vez. Finalmente as coisas estavam dando certo para ela.

Estavam sentados tomando café na farta mesa posta por Chyo. Sakura sentara ao lado de Sasuke e Yoko ao lado da cozinheira.

- Está uma delicia Chyo. – Falou Yoko colocando mais um pedaço de bolo na boca.

- Concordo. – Sasuke estava com a boca cheia mal conseguindo falar.

- Seus esfomeados. – Chyo falou sorrindo para os dois morenos. Voltou-se então para Sakura. – Está satisfeita querida?

- Oh com certeza, estava tudo uma delicia. – Sorriu docemente a mulher que lhe sorria também.

- Esses dois parecem ter dois estômagos. – Falou sorridente.

- Ah Chyo não reclama, por que você adora cozinhar para nossos estômagos. – Sasuke falou sorrindo para as duas mulheres.

- Isso é um fato. – Admitiu a velha senhora. – Não sei como não engordam.

- ah isso é o havido trabalho. – Yoko sorriu batendo a mão na barriga seca.

- Ou um metabolismo muito bom. – Sakura falou sorrindo para o pai.

- Talvez os dois. – Respondeu Sasuke olhando-a maravilhado.

Sentiu a respiração lhe faltar ao ver aqueles olhos negros a encarando tão apaixonadamente.

- Interessante. – Yoko falou observando os olhares dos dois jovens a sua frente.

- O que é interessante? – Sasuke perguntou desfazendo o contato e olhando para o senhor.

Sakura seguiu o olhar do moreno vendo então os dois mais velhos com sorrisos que não pode definir como maliciosos ou brincalhões.

- Vocês dois. – Sorriu o moreno mais velho.

Sasuke olhou para a rosada e depois voltou-se para Yoko.

- Bem não vejo nada demais. – Sorriu.

- Quando pretendiam me contar algo? – Perguntou Yoko desfazendo o sorriso.

- Pai eu... – Tentou argumentar, mas foi cortada por Sasuke.

- Iria lhe contar Yoko. – suspirou o moreno.

- Mesmo? – ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e repousou os cotovelos na mesa. – então não teria problema em me explicar agora Sasuke.

-Sim. – sorriu olhando-a novamente com um brilho no olhar. – Estamos juntos.

Sentiu o coração acelerar ao ver a expressão de incredibilidade do pai. Realmente ele não parecia feliz com o que Sasuke havia falado. Já Chyo sorria baixo olhando para os três.

- Estão juntos? – Sorriu zombeteiro fechando a cara logo em seguida. – No meu tempo nós homens não falaríamos assim de um relacionamento que para nós é serio.

- O que quer dizer? – Sasuke olhava-o incrédulo.

- Pai o senhor...

- Não Sakura. – Yoko a olhou pacientemente. – Está tudo bem. Realmente quero escutar isto da boca do Sasuke.

- Não estou conseguindo entender aonde quer chegar Yoko. – O moreno estava com a cara levemente retorcida.

Estava preocupada. Não queria estragar a amizade dos dois homens a sua frente, mas era cortada por ambos. Nenhum deles deixava-a falar uma só palavra. Olhou como se pedisse ajuda a Chyo tentando ao máximo fazê-la compreender e auxilia-la. Recebeu como resposta apenas um olhar calmo além de um sorriso zombeteiro e contido.

- Quero saber o que realmente quer com minha filha. – Encarou o moreno.

- Estou apaixonado por ela Yoko. – suspirou Sasuke enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos desalinhados. – Não sei viver sem ela.

- Hm. – passou a mão pelo queixo. – agora começamos a nos entender. – sorriu Yoko.

- Quero compromisso serio com ela e gostaria muito que você aceitasse. – Olhavam-se fixamente.

Yoko direcionou o seu olhar para ela e sorriu.

- Você o ama Sakura?

- Ah, sim pai. – Sorriu sentindo o rosto esquentar.

Sasuke discretamente segurou sua mão por debaixo da mesa o que a fez olha-lo.

- Espero que não a faça sofrer Sasuke. Eu o vi crescer e o trato como meu filho, mas não deixarei minha menina, minha filha, sofra mais do que já sofreu.

- Não a farei sofrer Yoko. Amo-a demais para isso.

Sorriram um para o outro felizes.

- Gostaria de aproveitar e pedir a sua autorização para levar Saki para passear.

- Hm. Aonde irão? – Perguntou curioso.

- Irei leva-la até as plantações. – sorriu para Yoko.

Olhou para Sasuke e depois para o pai sem compreender de qual local se referiam. Ao ver que de nada adiantaria encarou Chyo.

- Não posso fazer nada menina. – A senhora ergueu as mãos sorridentes. – Pelo jeito Sasuke quer deixar como surpresa.

- Hm. – Falou envergonhada ao ver os três a observando.

- nada de bico sakura. – Sorriu Sasuke.

- Você é muito misterioso Uchiha. – Falou sem encará-lo.

- Ah, mas você gosta dele exatamente assim. – Chyo sorria brincalhona para o mais novo casal.

- Chyo! – Ficou vermelha com o comentário da senhora.

Todos riram alto da conversa, deixando o ambiente descontraído.

- Dou a permissão. – Yoko sorria ainda.

- Certo. – Sasuke voltou-se para a rosada. – Então rosada podemos ir?

- Hum, claro. – Sorriu para o amado.

- Ótimo.

Levantou encarando os dois mais velhos e segurando Sakura pela mão.

- Voltaremos até o meio da tarde. – Sorriu gentilmente.

- Está ótimo.

- Certo.

Estavam no carro fazia algum tempo e já haviam chegado à zona rural fazia alguns minutos. Agora não se podia mais visualizar as casas, mas sim as plantações e eram muitas. Vários equitares de terra com plantas amareladas crescendo e se desenvolvendo. Seus olhos corriam por aquela vasta região e seu coração parecia estar prestes a explodir de alegria.

- Está gostando do que vê? – Sasuke perguntou sorridente ainda encarando a rua a sua frente.

- Não sabia que tinha uma zona tão vasta de plantações aqui na ilha. – sorriu olhando para o moreno.

- Pois é, tem uma família que ainda planta por aqui.

- Hm. Pensei que todos estavam se dedicando a outros campos depois que começaram a chegar os turistas.

- Sim a grande maioria, mas esta família não queria acabar com algo que os sustentava a gerações.

- Entendo. Acho que se fosse comigo também não gostaria de terminar com algo da família. – Olhou para frente podendo visualizar ao longe uma casa típica do campo, mas muito grande e majestosa. – Que casa linda. – Sorriu ao ver algo tão antigo e maravilhoso.

Sasuke sorriu ao vê-la com os olhos brilhantes.

- Você realmente gostou da casa?

A garota apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

- Então acho que podemos fazer uma parada para olhá-la mais de perto. – Sorriu o moreno para a garota.

- E não terá problema? – Estava nervosa. Invadir propriedade alheia é crime, mas estava curiosa. Parecia que havia algo que a chamava.

O moreno parou o carro sorrindo de canto ao vê-la com o rosto franzido em duvida se fazer isto era certo.

- Acho melhor não Sasuke. – Suspirou tristemente, mas convicta.

- E por que não? – Sorria para a rosada.

- Por que é errado. – Olhou-o irritada. – não é obvio?

- Não vejo o porquê. – Saiu do carro batendo a porta.

- Sasuke! – Gritou, mas este já estava caminhando na direção da casa.

Saiu do carro caminhando apressada para poder acompanhá-lo.

– És louco?

Sasuke não se conteve e soltou uma risada alta. Sakura apenas o encarava duvidosa de tudo aquilo.

- Não sou louco, querida. – Sorriu maroto passando as mãos pela cintura delicada da garota, trazendo-a mais perto de si. – Quer dizer sou louco quando estou perto de ti.

Beijou a curva do pescoço claro fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Sasuke. – Suspirou o nome do amado. – Isso é errado estamos invadindo a propriedade de outra pessoa.

Viu o sorriso maroto se alargar ainda mais.

- Não é de uma pessoa desconhecida. – O moreno a olhava enquanto esta passava os braços em torno do pescoço dele lentamente.

- Ah é? – Sorriu irônica. – Então por que não me disse que conhecia o dono?

- Por que você não me perguntou, gata. – Deu um pequeno selinho nos lábios rosados.

- Ótimo. Então de quem é a casa? – Falou curiosa.

- Você realmente gostou do lugar não é?

- Amei. – Sorriu virando a cabeça levemente para o lado a fim de apreciar a arquitetura local. – É linda demais.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – Sorriu malicioso.

- Ah é? Por quê? – Olhou-o curiosa.

- Por que esta é minha casa.

Sabia que naquele momento sua expressão era incrédula.

- Nossa. – Foi à única coisa que conseguiu dizer. – Então as plantações anteriores...

- Sim. – Sorriu o moreno encarando-a. – São todas da minha família a gerações.

- Pensei que você fosse piloto. – Falou baixo enquanto tentava similar a nova informação.

- Oh e sou. – Sorriu presunçoso. – Mas isso não quer dizer que não consiga deixar as coisas em ordem nas plantações e na casa.

- Claro, não estou falando que você é incompetente. –Sorriu sem graça. – Apenas achei que não fosse muito o seu tipo.

- Hm. Então é boa em julgar as pessoas? – Sorria zombeteiro.

- Não é isso Sasuke. – Estava sentindo o rosto esquentar. – Pare já de me fazer ficar envergonhada.

- Tudo bem gata. – Sorriu animado. – Quer ver a casa ou não?

Afastou-se do moreno sorrindo.

-Posso mesmo?

- Com certeza. –Pegou-a pela mão. – Como poderia deixar de mostrar algo que fez esses lindos olhos esmeraldinos brilharem?

- Ah Sasuke. – Ficou corada novamente.

- Vamos entrar. –Puxou-a levemente. –Venha.

Sorriu para o moreno deixando-se levar pela mão.

A casa tinha uma grande área coberta na frente e a entrada era feita de madeira maciça. Tudo era envernizado dando a aparência de nova, apesar de ser antiga. As janelas eram grandes e deixavam passar uma grande quantidade de luz durante o dia.

Abriram a porta e entraram. A primeira peça era uma sala de estar com uma lareira feita de pedra. Longas cortinas de renda eram estendidas em frente às aberturas. Os sofás eram antigos e muito bem preservados colocados de modo elegante pelo local.

- O que achou? – Sasuke estava com os braços abertos e sorridente.

- Sua casa é muito bonita Sasuke. – Sorriu para o amado. – Mas exatamente o que viemos fazer aqui?

- Ah sim. – Sorriu parando perto da entrada para o corredor. – Tenho que pegar alguns documentos.

- Hm.

- Você me espera aqui enquanto eu busco os papeis? – Olhava-a nos olhos.

- Claro. – Sorriu.

- Então... – Sorriu aproximando-se da rosada. – Depois lhe mostro o resto da casa. – Beijou-a levemente, apenas um roçar de lábios que a deixou arrepiada.

- Sim. – Sorriu ainda com os olhos fechados enquanto o moreno se distanciava.

- Se comporte rosadinha.

- sou comportada. – Abriu os olhos vendo-o desaparecer no corredor.

Virou-se e caminhou para perto da janela abrindo uma pequena fresta da cortina. Admirou a paisagem que já vinha olhando quando estava no carro de Sasuke. Sorriu pensando em como seria bom estar ali, morar naquele local. Poderia correr e plantar suas flores. Esticar-se em uma espreguiçadeira no final do dia observando Sasuke fazer o mesmo ou até mesmo ter crianças a brincar.

Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos, apesar de ser maravilhosos.

- Olha só quem eu encontrei aqui.

Sakura virou-se espantada.

- Karin?

A ruiva estava encostada na porta do corredor com os braços pousando no batente. Percebeu que ela continuava com a roupa do dia anterior, como se não tivesse ido para sua casa ainda.

- A rosadinha veio passear? – sorriu debochada a ruiva.

- Karin não quero discutir, certo? – Falou revirando os olhos.

- ah é? – Sorriu zombeteira. – Pois eu quero.

Karin caminhou com passos lentos até onde a rosada estava parando a apenas alguns centímetros longe. Sakura levantou o rosto encarando à ruiva que era mais alta que ela.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Vim dar um passeio ontem. – sorriu maliciosa.

- Ah é?

- Sim. – Encostou um dedo no ombro da rosada. – Sasuke fez questão de me trazer até aqui para passear.

- Pare de mentir Karin. – Sorriu para a ruiva. – Sasuke esta com os garotos na casa do Naruto.

- Sim, estava. – Abriu ainda mais o sorriso. – Até certo horário, depois ele foi se encontrar comigo.

- Pois não acredito. – estava com o coração disparado.

- Mas devia acreditar rosadinha. – Pegou uma mecha de cabelo rosa levantando-o e largando novamente com repulsa. – acho que ele cansou desta cor de cabelo ou de estar com você. – sorriu com uma gargalhada.

- Não é possível, ele não mentiria para mim. – Sentia a respiração descompassada.

- Pois eu tenho certeza que ele mentiu. – Parou encostada na janela fazendo com que Sakura se afastasse e virasse de frente para a mesma.

- Não garota. – Respirou fundo lembrando-se do que ela disse na noite anterior. – Você falou que se encontraria com alguém.

- Sim eu avisei ontem, mas Sasuke pediu para que não disser nada então...

- Ele chegou pela manhã... – Fechou os olhos refletindo. – Oh meu Deus. – Suspirou segurando as lagrimas e colocando as mãos na boca. – Ele não faria isso comigo.

- Já fez rosada. – Sorriu presunçosa. – Ele é um homem de espírito livre, gosta de estar com muitas mulheres.

- Mas ele disse que me amava. – Olhou para a ruiva vendo-a fechar a cara e depois abrir um sorriso malvado.

- ah é, pois ele costuma dizer isto para as garotas que quer levar para cama. – Cruzou os braços encarando a rosada.

- Eu... – Não sabia mais o que falar. Tudo se encaixava.

- Sakura querida, o Sasuke é meu homem. Sempre foi e sempre será. – Sorriu mais ainda mostrando os dentes brancos.

- Ele não é de ninguém Karin. Não o trate como se ele fosse um premio. – Estava além de zangada triste.

- O Sasuke sempre teve suas quedas por outras mulheres, mas no final sempre para na minha cama, enroscado no meu corpo. – Passou as mãos lentamente pelas formas delineadas do próprio corpo.

Sakura reprimiu um soluço deixando apenas uma lagrima escapar.

- Você acreditava mesmo em tudo o que ele te disse? – sorriu maldosa. – Não se preocupe todas acreditam.

- Como pode ser tão malvada Karin. – Suspirou irritada.

- Não sou malvada rosada. Apenas falo a verdade, por isso Sasuke está comigo. – deixou as mãos repousarem na cintura. – Estou ainda aqui por que fiquei para dormir um pouco mais depois da grande noite que tivemos.

- Oh. – Fechou as mãos em punho.

- Nós nos divertimos muito até quase raiar o dia. – Sorriu. – ele me mandou sair pela manhã, mas não dei ouvidos como sempre. – Colocou o dedo indicador perto dos labios. – Acho que agora entendo o por que. – sorriu. – Afinal ele traria você para cá.

- Chega Karin! – Exclamou chorosa. – Você já diluiu o seu veneno. Pode ficar com ele ok?

- Ficar com quem Sakura querida. – A ruiva se fez de desentendida.

- O Sasuke é todo seu Karin! – Gritou sentindo uma lagrima escorrer por seu rosto alvo. Limpou-a rapidamente deixando apenas a raiva ficar em seu coração destroçado.

- Que bom saber que você é do tipo que compete Sakura.

Virou-se depressa olhando Sasuke parado no corredor por onde passou anteriormente. Não tinha percebido que havia trocado de posição para afastar-se da ruiva.

O rosto do moreno estava imparcial, não se lia absolutamente nada. Tentou o máximo que podia não demonstrar o quanto seu coração doía, mas sabia que não estava tendo sucesso. Olhou-o da forma mais irritada que podia depois girou e saiu pela porta da frente sem esperar por mais nada vinda daqueles dois, afinal se mereciam.

Olá gente bonita!

Eu sei estou atrasada... XD Foi mals...

Bem este cap foi triste neh? Afffeee esses dois são complexos. O mundo parece conspirar contra eles no final das contas. Triste... O q será que acontecerá no próximo? Tchantchan... suspense...

Obrigada pelos reviews maras! Fiquei muito feliz mesmo. XD

Entao gostaram deste cap? Mereço reviews? Esta fic só tem mais 2 cap e o epilogo. Então qnto mais reviews mais cedo eu posto ok?

Bjaum ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Acabou

À volta para casa de Yoko foi silenciosa. Nada parecia certo e tudo o que podia pensar era em que havia sido traída. Havia confiado em Sasuke e tudo o que recebeu foi um coração partido. Decidiu que não haveria mais lugar para ela ali, não poderia ficar perto do moreno querendo ou não ainda o amava muito.

Olhou mais uma vez o quarto pensando no que faria. Iria embora, mas tinha que ver tinha dinheiro o suficiente. Contou as notas e chegou à conclusão de que não tinha nem para comprar a passagem de avião. Teria que dar um jeito, mas o que fazer? Se falasse com o pai ele provavelmente a ajudaria, mas não queria quebrar a ligação que havia conseguido com ele com tanto esforço.

Passou o resto daquele dia e a noite a pensar. Não comeu ou bebeu, afinal não sentia vontade. Chorou até pensar que os olhos derreteriam de tanta dor e pesar. Mas decidiu-se a fazer o que era certa para si mesma. Aquele ali não era seu lugar. Tinha um emprego e lindas meninas tristes esperando pela professora na Inglaterra. Voltaria para o internato onde fora criada e aprendera a sua profissão. Onde sabia que estariam sempre a esperando mesmo que não fosse sua família de verdade ou uma pessoa amada. Talvez não ficasse feliz no principio, mas se acostumaria. Não havia conseguido isso antes? Todas as vezes que ia para casa da mãe passar um feriado não tinha vontade de voltar para o internato, mas sempre retornava e acabava por acostumar-se.

Pegou a única coisa que sabia que poderia vender para conseguir o dinheiro necessário. Abriu a pequena caixa e retirou o medalhão, abrindo-o a seguir. Observou as fotos sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem, limpou-as e voltou a admirar a pequena foto do pai. Retirou as duas fotos e fechou o medalhão. Levantou-se e saiu rumo à cozinha onde encontraria a pessoa que poderia ajuda-la.

Chyo , como sempre, estava preparando o almoço apesar de ser metade da manhã.

- Chyo preciso de sua ajuda. – Falou rapidamente devido ao nervosismo.

- Oh querida, o que está acontecendo? Fiquei preocupada. – Falou indo até ela e a abraçando apertado.

- Seu pai acreditou que estivesse com dor de cabeça, mas eu não. – Passou os dedos gorduchos pelas bochechas coradas de choro. – Esteve chorando. – suspirou. – o que o Uchiha fez para você querida?

- Oh Chyo. – Soltou um longo soluço, mas reprimiu o choro. – Não quero mais chorar.

- Certo, entendo. – Olhou para o medalhão que estava nas mãos da garota. – Já vi este medalhão antes. – sorriu como se recordasse de algo.

- Já?

- Sim, seu pai que comprou há muito tempo.

- Eu não sabia. – Falou enquanto encarava-o.

- Ele lhe enviou de aniversario.

- Achei-o antes de vir para cá em meio às coisas de minha mãe. – Falou quase sussurrando.

- Oh Saki.- Abraçaram–se mais uma vez. – Sua mãe pelo visto não era do tipo que lhe entregava presentes de seu pai, não é mesmo?

- Acho que ela não queria que eu os recebesse, mas não entendo o porquê disto. – Suspirou.

- Pois eu lhe digo o porquê querida. – Suspirou a velha senhora com o cenho franzido pela raiva. – Ela era uma mulher egoísta!

- Ela era sozinha. – Olhou para Chyo. – Mas isto já passou.

- É você tem razão. – Sorriu à senhora. – Você mais uma vez parece agir como se fosse mais velha do que realmente é.

- Não sei se isso é realmente um elogio. – Disse tristemente. – Os outros estão em casa?

- Oh não. – Encarou a menina. – Sasuke saiu ontem e não retornou. Seu pai foi trabalhar como sempre.

- Hm. – Falou franzindo a testa irritada. –Imagino onde ele deve estar.

- O que aconteceu Sakura? – Passou as mãos pelos braços da garota. – Ele parecia irritado quando chegaram ontem. Apenas disse que sairia e não retornou mais.

- Hmph. – Sorriu debochada. – Ele estava com a Karin, Chyo. – Olhou para a senhora sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem. – E deve estar com ela agora.

- Calma Sakura. Achei que vocês estivessem namorando ou algo do tipo.

- É eu também achei. – Suspirou. – Mas acabou e eu devo ir embora.

- O que? – Chyo estava surpresa. – Achei que moraria aqui agora que seu pai e você se acertaram.

- E é o que eu gostaria Chyo, mas não posso.

- Oh Saki querida. – Abraçou-a mais uma vez e deixou-a chorar. – Chore por que precisas.

- Por que ele fez isso comigo, Chyo? – Soluçou. – Eu realmente o amo e é por isso que não posso ficar aqui mais.

- Eu realmente lhe entendo, apesar de não achar a atitude correta.

Soltaram-se e se encaram carinhosamente.

- É por isso que preciso de sua ajuda. – Suspirou enquanto passava o dorso da mão no rosto retirando as lágrimas insistentes. – Preciso vender esta joia.

- Como? – Olhou-a. – achei que gostasse deste medalhão.

- E gosto, mas preciso do dinheiro.

- Você não tem dinheiro?

- Usei muito das minhas economias para vir e acho que me precipitei nas contas agora estou sem o dinheiro o suficiente para voltar.

- Peça ao seu pai. Yoko não negaria tal ajuda a você.

- Eu sei, mas não quero pedir isso a ele. – Suspirou cansada. – Entenda Chyo, não quero que Yoko pense que estou aqui pelo dinheiro. Também não quero me despedir dele.

- Como é? Não irá se despedir de seu pai?

- eu não aguentaria. – Outra lagrima escorreu. – Além de fazê-lo sofrer muito. Não posso fazer tal coisa ao meu pai.

- Mas ele irá achar que você foi embora para não voltar e tudo o que você fez terá sido em vão.

- Eu deixarei uma carta explicando a minha partida imediata.

- Oh sei. – suspirou a mulher. – Mentirá?

- Omitirei. – Sorriu tristemente. – Não posso falar a verdade a ele. Deixaria Sasuke em maus lençóis. Irei dizer que fui chamada pela escola onde ensino as pressas e tive que retornar. – Olhou a velha senhora que estava com a testa franzida. – E espero sua descrição Chyo.

- Não abrirei minha boca Sakura, apesar de ser contra isto que está a fazer.

- Obrigada.

- E quanto ao seu medalhão, creio que Gaara poderá ajuda-la.

- O Gaara? – Olhou-a sem entender.

- Sim. – Sorriu à senhora. – Ele tem uma relojoaria ou algo do tipo. Sei que ele adora comprar estas coisas.

- Os homens desta cidade são multiuso?

Chyo soltou uma gargalhada.

- A grande maioria.

- Certo, poderia chama-lo para mim?

- Sim.

- Irei subir para arrumar as malas e espero-o lá. - Olhou para Chyo sorrindo meigamente. –Obrigada por tudo.

- De nada querida. Mas fique sabendo que estou triste em vê-la partir. – as lagrimas se acumularam nos olhos de Chyo. – A casa teve mais vida desde que você veio para cá.

- Oh Chyo.

Abraçou a senhora que chorou silenciosamente.

- Agora vá lá que irei chamar o meu neto.

Saiu correndo rumo ao quarto onde começou a guardar suas coisas.

A sua mala estava em cima da cama com todos seus poucos pertences dentro. A roupa que usaria na viagem estava separada em cima de uma cadeira. Fechou-a derrubando-a no chão atrás da cama para que ninguém a visse.

Parou suspirando após o esforço. Desviou os olhos passando por todo aquele cômodo onde esteve nos últimos dias e pode chamar de seu. As lagrimas se acomodaram no canto de seus olhos embaçando a visão. Era triste deixar tudo para trás, mas era mais difícil ainda estar perto de Sasuke o único homem que amou em toda sua vida. Sabia que continuaria a ama-lo mesmo estando longe, mas pelo menos não sofreria tanto.

Suspirou mais uma vez quando seus olhos focaram-se no espelho. Viu-se ainda com o cabelo desarrumado e o roupão que cobria sua camisola. O rosto estava pálido e as olheiras sobressaiam-se. Passara grande parte da noite acordada pensando no que faria de sua vida. Alisou o roupão fechando-o mais para que não aparecesse sou corpo.

- Sakura.

Olhou para a porta vendo o amigo ruivo a encarando.

- Gaara. – Falou baixo quase em um sussurro. – Obrigada por vir tão depressa.

- Chyo me disse que era urgente. – Falava o ruivo enquanto adentrava o aposento. – Fiquei preocupado e quase atropelei uma idosa ao passar por ela de moto.

- Oh desculpe. – Seus olhos estavam arregalados pela preocupação. – Não precisava tanto.

- Calma Saki. – Gaara sorria animado. – Era brincadeira.

Colocou as mãos sobre o coração que batia descompaçado.

- Sem graça. – Suspirou.

- Você não me parece bem. – Tocou-a no rosto. – Está com olheiras.

- Eu não dormi bem. – Sorriu triste.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – Falou sincero. – Minha avó disse que precisava vender alguma coisa importante.

- Sim. – Suspirou ao perceber que não conseguia enganar o novo amigo.

Buscou na cômoda a joia que ganhara e mostrou-a a ele.

- O que acha?

- É lindo Saki. – Gaara pegou o medalhão abrindo-o e encontrando-o vazio. – É sua?

- Era. – Falou triste. – Preciso vendê-la e Chyo disse que você comprava este tipo de coisas para sua loja.

- Sim compro. – Olhou-a nos olhos vendo-os triste. – Mas não posso fazer isso. Vejo em seus olhos a tristeza por vendê-la.

- Preciso do dinheiro Gaara.

- Eu empresto a você.

- Não. – Falou decidida.

- Não seja orgulhosa. – Encarava-a serio.

- Eu o comprarei de volta quando puder.

- certo. – Suspirou vencido. – O guardarei para você. Mas me diga por que você quer tanto dinheiro?

- Irei voltar para Inglaterra.

- Como? – O ruivo estava transtornado.

- Irei retornar de onde não deveria ter saído. – Estava visivelmente triste e raivosa.

- Não entendo o porquê Sakura. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Muitas coisas aconteceram Gaara, mas não quero falar sobre isso.

- Vai deixar as pessoas que ama para trás? – Falou irritado. – Vai fugir?

- Não estou fugindo. – Sabia que aquilo era mentira, mas não poderia pensar nisto. Doía demais.

- Está sim. Não sei exatamente do que, mas está claro que estar a fugir e se esconder.

Suspirou cansada passando as mãos pelos olhos.

- Irá poder me ajudar? – encarou-o novamente vendo o quanto o ruivo estava irritado e transtornado.

- Saki. – Suspirou. – Sou seu amigo e apesar de achar que está errada irei lhe ajudar.

-Obrigada. – Falou sorrindo triste.

- Sabe de uma coisa?

- Hm.

- Depois que falei com você naquele dia, eu fui até a casa das garotas.

- Ah é? – Sorriu sincera.

- Sim. – gaara sorriu bobamente. – A Ino estava realmente mal.

- Sim, estava.

- Nós nos acertamos.

- Serio. – Pulou e bateu as mãos felizes.

- Sim. – Suspirou. – Ela é uma ótima garota e gosta de mim de verdade.

- Isso era obvio.

- Pois é. – Encarou a rosada. – gosto dela mais do que poderia imaginar.

- Isso é realmente bom. – Sorriu feliz.

- Bom. – Abriu a carteira retirando o dinheiro pela joia. – Esse dinheiro é o que o medalhão vale. Apesar de achar que para você vale muito mais.

- Sim, mas é necessário.

- você deve saber o que está fazendo. – Suspirou. – É o que espero Saki.

- Obrigada. – Pegou o dinheiro das mãos do ruivo o abraçando em seguida.

- Você é especial e muito boa. – O ruivo falava enquanto passava as mãos pelas costas da garota.

- Você que é um ótimo homem.

As batidas eram altas e fizeram os dois se separarem.

- Muito bonita a declaração de vocês.

- Sasuke? – Gaara olhava-o sem entender.

- Então é assim Sakura?

- Sasuke você não sabe de nada. – Falou irritada.

- Ah é? – Sorriu amargamente o moreno.

Sakura voltou-se para Gaara.

- Obrigado mais uma vez Gaara. Mas acho melhor você ir.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, por favor. – Falou com os olhos brilhando pelas lagrimas reprimidas.

- Adeus. – Disse a garota ao passar pelo moreno e sair rumo à porta da frente.

Engoliu em seco encarando novamente Sasuke.

- O que quer?

- Você realmente é ridícula. – Falava o moreno irritado. – Então é assim que ganha dinheiro?

- só então ela deu-se conta que estava com o maço de notas na mão.

- O que está a falar?

- Não posso acreditar que faça isso com você mesma. – Sorriu raivoso. – E eu achando que você era inocente.

- Como? Eu não estou...

- Eu sou um idiota. – Cortou a rosada, praticamente gritando. – Peguei leve com você achando que era inocente demais para mim. – Sorriu alto vendo a garota levar um pulo de susto. – Para que? Para nada.

Observou-o ainda mais raivoso vindo em sua direção. Recuou alguns passos largando o dinheiro sobre a cômoda.

- Sasuke! – Praticamente gritou ao sentir duas mãos em seus braços. – Você está me machucando.

- Pois deveria fazer pior. – Grunhiu. – Me diga a verdade, há quanto tempo esta transando com o Gaara por dinheiro?

- Eu o que? – Agora entedia toda a raiva do moreno para com ela. – Está louco?

- Não mesmo eu vi Sakura.

- Você não viu...

- Cale a boca. – Sacudiu-a fortemente vendo os cabelos rosados balançarem.

- Pare Sasuke está me machucando. – Falou quase chorando.

- Você bancou a difícil somente comigo não é? – Sorriu debochado. – Bem que a Karin me alertou sobre você.

A ruiva novamente, pensou. Sentiu seu coração se apertar lembrando-se do que Karin havia lhe falado no dia anterior.

- A Karin é? – Sorriu irritada. – Pois fique com ela Sasuke e me deixe em paz! – Praticamente gritou.

- Ah isso irei fazer com certeza rosada. – Sorria malicioso. – Mas antes tenho algumas coisas a acertar com você.

Sasuke a apertou nos braços e beijou lentamente seu pescoço. Sentiu-se estremecer compreendendo o que o moreno queria fazer.

Oh meu Deus, pensou. Não posso fazer isso.

Debateu-se o acertando no rosto.

- Me largue Sasuke se não irei gritar. – Falou sentindo-se violada novamente.

Oh não, pensou. Passar por aquilo de novo não.

Debateu-se mais e mais atingindo Sasuke no peito e nos braços. Suas unhas eram quase adagas que arranharam o antebraço do moreno.

- O que está fazendo Sakura? – Falou raivoso.

- Nunca mais me toque entendeu? – Disse chorando enquanto em sua mente as imagens se misturavam. O homem lhe tocando e tentando abusa-la, Sasuke na sua frente parado olhando-a com expressão incrédula ao mesmo tempo irritada. Os toques do moreno e do ex-namorado da mãe. Tudo se misturava deixando-a atordoada. – Nunca mais irão me forçar ou me tocar sem que eu queira. Nunca! – Gritou alto.

Sasuke deu um passo tentando chegar mais perto da garota o que a fez correr para o outro lado desvencilhando-se dele.

- Não chegue perto de mim! – Gritou novamente. Respirou profundamente tentando manter a mente no local onde estava naquele momento. – Pense o que quiser, faça o que quiser, mas não permitirei que toque em mim. – As lagrimas estavam vivas em seu rosto.

Observou a expressão fechada do moreno e os punhos fechados como se fosse bater nela a qualquer momento. Sentiu-se ainda mais assustada e desprotegida. Passou os braços em torno de si. – Volte para a ruiva com quem passou a noite e me deixe em paz, Sasuke.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Chyo estava parada na porta observando os dois jovens.

Sasuke encarou a rosada desviando logo em seguida para a senhora na porta.

- Nada. – Respondeu Sakura rapidamente. – Sasuke já estava de saída.

O moreno a olhou mais uma vez e saiu do quarto batendo pés. Depois ouviu o som do motor do carro, o que indicava que este estava saindo definitivamente de sua vida.

As lagrimas correram por seu rosto e sentiu-se fraca o que a fez sentar no chão. Chyo abraçou-a fortemente com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Xixii, tudo irá ficar bem. – A senhora tentava acalma-la.

- Obrigada. – Disse em um sussurro enquanto sentia a mulher a embala-la. – Você é um anjo Chyo.

- Não Saki, você que é pura o suficiente para achar que alguém como eu sou um anjo.

- Nunca esquecerei à senhora. – Ergueu o rosto encarando-a nos olhos. – É uma das pessoas mais especiais que encontrei na minha vida e nunca poderei tirá-la do meu coração.

- Oh querida. – Sorriu amigavelmente Chyo. – Nunca esquecerei a pequena rosada que fez a minha vida e a de outros mais felizes em poucos dias de convivência.

Abraçou-a mais uma vez sentindo o corpo rechonchudo da senhora.

- Agora tenho que terminar o que iniciei. – Afastou-se ajudando a senhora a levantar.

- Gaara pode ajuda-la?

- Oh sim. – Sorriu triste.

- Quer ajuda?

- Obrigada Chyo, mas não precisa.

- Irei preparar algo para você comer. – Sorriu. – Algo leve por causa da viagem.

- Sim, ficarei agradecida.

A senhora saiu do quarto deixando-a só para fazer as ligações necessárias para o voo.

- Ficarás bem? – Chyo perguntava pela décima vez a mesma coisa.

- Ficarei Chyo. –Sorriu tentando inutilmente enganar a senhora. – sempre fiquei não será agora que estarei em maus lençóis.

- Sei. – suspirou a mulher.

Sakura olhou-a mais uma vez sentindo os olhos embasarem pela tristeza. Odiava despedidas por isso não quisera falar com o pai.

Estavam na frente da casa diante do taxi amarelo que havia chamado há poucos minutos.

- Meu voo sai no meio da tarde, chegarei à escola antes do anoitecer. – falou sorrindo tristemente.

- Sim. – Chyo fungou deixando uma pequena lagrima escorrer.

- Oh Chyo. – Abraçou-a carinhosamente. – Prometo lhe escrever e ao papai também.

- É bom mesmo. – A senhora sorriu enquanto libertava-se dos braços pequenos da rosada.

- eu queria lhe pedir mais um favor.

- Pode pedir.

- entregue a papai esta carta. – Esticou o braço com o papel dobrado minuciosamente.

- Entregarei. – Falou a mulher enquanto pegava a carta.

- Escrevi explicando tudo o que era necessário. – Suspirou.

- Imagino. – Chyo a encarava, sabendo que a menina havia omitido grande parte da historia.

- Então adeus. – Deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da senhora e entrou no carro batendo a porta. O motorista deu a partida seguindo em frente deixando Sakura chorar com seus fantasmas.

- Poderia, por favor, passar neste endereço? – Entregou ao motorista um pedaço de papel com o endereço desejado.

- Hm, sem problemas senhora. – O taxista seguiu dobrando em algumas ruas.

- Obrigada. – falou triste.

Ficou observando as casas por onde passavam até estacionarem em frente à casa desejada.

- O senhor poderia esperar alguns minutos? – Ao receber o sinal afirmativo do taxista saiu do carro.

Andou pelo ladrilho que havia feito dias atrás. Sorriu triste ao lembrar-se daquela noite. Não poderia imaginar que estaria voltando ali em despedida.

Suspirou cansada pela noite mal dormida.

Tocou a campainha e esperou. Quando decidira ir embora pensara na confusão que havia acontecido e que não poderia ir embora sem dar suas justificativas. Não queria que guardassem más recordações suas, já chegava o que provavelmente seu pai e Sasuke pensariam. Apesar de que Sasuke já havia tirado suas próprias conclusões sobre ela desde que se conheceram.

A porta foi aberta cortando seus pensamentos.

- Sakura?

- Oi Ino. – sorriu tímida.

- Oh garota o que faz aqui? – Perguntou a loira confusa.

- Estou incomodando? – Olhou para os lados sentindo-se uma intrusa.

- Não, claro que não. É só que não lhe esperava. – suspirou Ino.

- Sim, imagino. – sorriu sem graça.

- Entre por favor.

- Obrigada.

Ino deu passagem para que ela entrasse e depois fechou a porta.

- Sente-se Sakura.

- Sim.

Sentou no sofá lembrando-se de como ela e as garotas estavam a poucos dias atrás atiradas por aquele cômodo. Estava sentindo-se tão distante que parecia ter passado anos e não dias.

- Está tudo bem? – A loira perguntou ao ver o silencio da rosada.

- Hm, está. – sorriu enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao peito. – Queria pedir-lhe desculpas pelo ocorrido e dizer que não foi minha intenção fazê-la sofrer. – Suspirou.

- Desculpas aceitas. – Sorriu abertamente à loira. – Afinal foi você que fez Gaara enxergar algumas coisas.

Sorriu feliz ao perceber que Ino havia realmente desculpado-a.

- Eu somente o fiz enxergar o que já havia visto, mas insistia em dizer que não era aquilo.

Ino riu alto.

- Homens. – suspirou balançando o cabelo loiro. – Então você parece-me triste apesar de ter lhe dito que estava tudo bem.

- Oh eu estou indo embora.

- Mas por quê? – A expressão da loira era de incrédula. – Achei que estava feliz aqui.

- Estou. – Sorriu triste. – Eu tenho que voltar. – Suspirou. – Tem meu trabalho e não posso deixar minhas meninas assim. – Sorriu tentando mostrar confiança.

- Ah sim até parece que acredito nisto. – a loira estava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – O que o idiota do Sasuke fez?

- Não é nada disso...

- ah até parece que me engana Sakura! – Riu da própria perspicácia. – Sei exatamente que foi o Sasuke. – suspirou.

- Só não quero falar sobre isso. – Estava decidida a não abrir a boca.

- Sim finjo que acredito. – suspirou derrotada. – Mas tudo bem irei fazê-lo falar.

Estalou os dedos, brava.

- Bom preciso ir. – Levantou. – Desculpe por tudo e sorte com o Gaara vocês dois formam um lindo casal e são perfeitos um para o outro.

- Oh isso eu concordo.

Sorriram juntas enquanto a loira a levava até a porta.

- Saki queria lhe dizer que sentirei muita a sua falta.

Abraçaram-se chorando silenciosamente.

- Eu também sentirei sua falta e das outras meninas também. –Sorriu deixando uma lagrima solitária cair.

- Oh querida.

Afastaram-se chorosas.

- Adeus Ino.

- Até Saki.

Virou-se de costas para a amiga sentindo-se tranquila por ter concertado um problema e ajudado duas pessoas importantes, mas ao mesmo tempo triste por não poder vê-los mais. Talvez um dia conseguisse forças o suficiente para retornar a visita.

Oeeee como prometido mais um capitulo! Éhhhh \0/

Adorei os reviews e sim gente a Karin é uma vaca! Na verdade ela é algo muito pior neh? Vamos combinar... Afffeeee

Então o que acharam do cap? O Sasuke tbm é um idiota neh? Urghh, mas quem sabe o que vai acontecer?

Humnmmm quem se arrisca?

Estamos na reta final. O próximo será o ultimo e ele será gigante. XD Depois temos o epilogo. ;p

Então quero muitos reviews! Qnto mais melhor. Então qndo estiver satisfeita com o numero eu posto.

Bjaum e até o próximo ^^


	24. Chapter 24

Final feliz?

Estava chovendo torrencialmente há alguns dias. Podia ver através das altas janelas de vidro manchadas pelo tempo. As meninas estavam silenciosas fazendo o dever enquanto ela estava tentando manter a mente ocupada, mas o som da chuva lá fora e dos pingos que batiam no balde deixado no canto da sala devido a uma goteira não ajudavam.

Passara as ultimas três semanas tentando manter-se presa em suas tarefas e afazeres de professora, mas sempre que chegava a noite lembrava-se da ilha, de seu pai, Chyo, as garotas, os garotos e principalmente Sasuke. Por mais que ele a machucara e fizera-a sentir-se um lixo, era incapaz de deixar de amá-lo. Talvez nunca pudesse esquecê-lo, não, certamente nunca poderia deixar de ser apaixonada pelo moreno, mas esperava que com o tempo a dor diminuísse.

Olhou pela janela mais uma vez suspirando alto.

- Professora?

- sim. – sorriu olhando para a menina de provavelmente treze anos a sua frente.

- Já terminei. – sorriu a garota que parecia entediada.

- Certo volte para sua mesa que já corrigiremos juntas. – sorriu demonstrando uma felicidade que não existia em seu coração.

- Ok. – A menina voltou-se a sua classe.

Fitou a turma vendo algumas garotas conversarem baixo e outras a simplesmente dormirem sobre os cadernos. Aquela ali era sua vida e teria que deixar de pensar em todos da ilha.

O frio na cidade era grande, alem da grande quantidade de chuva. Tudo ajudava para a preguiça e falta de atenção que as alunas sentiam. Podia ver que o que elas mais queriam era que a professora Sakura as liberasse mais cedo para irem para a casa, afinal era sexta-feira.

Suspirou e soltou um pequeno sorriso. Isso fazia lembrar-se de si própria na época em que estudava no internato.

Escutou batidas na porta que a fez virar-se na direção.

- Com licença professora, mas temos uma visita para a senhora na sala do inspetor. – A secretaria morena falava rapidamente como se também quisesse ir embora logo.

- Oh sim, obrigada Shizune.

Viu a garota sair e voltou-se as meninas.

- Bom meninas, acho que terei que liberá-las mais cedo. – sorriu ao vê-las felizes. – então podem ir para os quartos.

Todas arrumavam as coisas apressadamente enquanto outras já corriam pelo corredor.

- Só não corram. – sorriu ao ver que elas não a escutavam.

Saiu pela porta sendo empurrada por algumas alunas.

- Calma, Sasame. – sorriu ao ver a garota correr.

- Desculpe-me professora, mas estou com muita pressa.

- Ah é? – Sorriu simpática. – e posso saber por quê?

- Irei para casa.

- Que bom. – Acompanhava a menina pelo corredor. – Há quanto tempo não vai para casa?

- Há dois meses. – a garota falou tristemente.

- Já faz tempo.

- Sim, mas estou indo agora.

- É isso aí! – Motivou. – Divirta-se.

A menina apenas sorriu e continuou a caminhar enquanto ela parara em frente à sala do inspetor.

Virou-se e viu a porta aberta. Entrou na sala que estava com pouca iluminação provavelmente algumas lâmpadas estavam queimadas. Suspirou ao pensar em como o internato estava precisando de reformas. Observou o local, as poltronas e a mesinha de centro não notando ninguém. Provavelmente Shizune enganara-se. Quando pensou em virar-se e ir embora sentiu como se alguém estivesse olhando-a.

- Sakura.

O som grave da voz a fez arrepiar-se. Virou-se bruscamente encontrando os olhos negros tão temidos e tão amados.

- Sasuke... – Seus olhos estavam arregalados pela surpresa.

- Até que enfim encontrei-a.

O moreno estava com uma calça jeans e botas grossas. Uma camisa de algodão branca e um grande casaco grosso e impermeável.

- Estava me procurando? – Se perguntava o que o moreno queria e o medo era algo evidente em seus olhos.

- Sim a alguns semanas. – suspirou Sasuke enquanto dava alguns passos na direção da rosada. – Você não sabe o trabalho que deu.

- Mas eu...

- Tive que fazer pesquisas e ninguém ao certo sabia onde trabalhava e vivia. – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros enquanto olhava-a com expressão impassível. – Perguntei a Yoko e ele me ajudou a tentar descobrir algo sobre seu paradeiro depois que saiu da ilha, mas não descobríamos nada.

- Acho que nunca me perguntaram exatamente o que fazia. – Falou ainda admirada.

- Será que poderíamos conversar a sós? Em um lugar que não seja dentro de uma escola?

Sorriu balançando o rabo que havia feito com os longos cabelos.

- Impossível, moro na escola. Mas podemos conversar nos meus aposentos.

- Ótimo, melhor do que aqui onde podem nos interromper.

- Me acompanhe.

Passou pelo lado do moreno sentindo-o tentar aproximar-se o que fez esquivar-se para mais longe o possível. Guiou-o pelos corredores até chegar à ala dos quartos dos professores. Abriu uma porta onde havia escrito seu nome na placa acima. Deixou-o entrar e fechou a porta.

- Sinta-se a vontade. – Falou enquanto largava seu material em cima da escrivaninha.

Caminhou até a janela abrindo-a devagar para entrar a pouca luminosidade. Ali estava tudo o que possuía em sua vida. Uma cama de casal em madeira antiga e um armário que fazia par. Mais a frente uma poltrona e um sofá de dois lugares para receber as poucas visitas que recebia e a escrivaninha atulhada de livros e cadernos.

- Este é seu lar? – Sasuke olhava em torno de si.

- É o que tenho de mais parecido com um. – Falou dando de ombros. Alisou a blusa de linho branca e a calça jeans. – Sente-se.

Sasuke obedeceu-a sentando no sofá enquanto a garota sentava na poltrona.

- Queria saber como me encontrou. – falou decidida.

- Fiz pesquisas, mas você é do tipo que não quer ser achada não é?

- Está errado. – Olhou-o seria. – Não tenho o porquê de não querer que me encontrem.

- Bem isso não importa, afinal graças a uma ex-empregada de sua mãe que pude achá-la.

- Ex-empregada? – Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Sim. – suspirou o moreno. – deu trabalho achar aquela senhora, mas foi minha ultima opção. – riu-se. – Ela é uma senhora muito agradável e simpática.

- Não sei quem poderia ser.

- Ah ela disse que provavelmente não se lembraria dela já que passou toda sua infância e juventude nesta escola.

- Oh. – Falou assustada.

- O que me deixou inquieto.

- Ah é?

- Sim, já que não poderia imagina-la em um colégio tão mal apresentável como este.

- Não sei o por que. – Falou olhando-o seria. – E o colégio é muito bom apesar de antigo. – Falou emburrada.

- Como não sabe o por que. – O moreno estava embasbacado. – Seu pai mandava uma fortuna para pagar a tal escola interna maravilhosa que você estudava!

- Oh eu não sabia. – Olhava-o espantava. – Minha mãe nunca falou que ele pagava algo.

- Eu sei que mandava pois cansei de despachar cheques altíssimos. – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros. – Venho para cá atrás de você procurando-a nos melhores internatos e não a acho. – Sorriu enraivecido. – Por que será? Talvez por que sua mãe usava o dinheiro em vez de pagar algo decente para a própria filha?

- Minha mãe está morta Sasuke! – Estava magoada e mais uma coisa para acrescentar na lista de pior mãe do mundo a sua progenitora não ajudava. – Não tem o porquê ficar remoendo todas as coisas que minha mãe me fez um dia.

- É está certa. – Sorriu tristemente. – Sabe o que é pior?

Balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Saber pela boca de Gaara o quão dura foi sua vida.

- Sasuke me poupe...

- Não! – falou alto o moreno. – Me deixe falar até o fim.

- certo. – falou enquanto engolia em seco.

- Cheguei a casa naquele dia triste pelo modo que agi e louco para conversar com você e adivinha? Você não estava ali! – Levantou e foi até a janela ficando de lado para a garota. – Falei com Chyo e ela me disse que tinha ido embora. Yoko estava trancado no escritório e não queria sair de lá. Fui até ele para ampara-lo e ele gritou comigo. Estava com sua carta em mãos. Peguei-a e li achando que você havia escrito tudo para seu pai sobre mim, mas não havia nada mencionando os últimos acontecimentos. – Olhou para a rosada.

- Eu não poderia fazer algo deste tipo Sasuke. – Suspirou baixando o olhar. – Quando acreditará que não sou esta pessoa horrível que você insistiu em me ver?

- Não Sakura, eu não lhe via assim. – Sorriu derrotado. – Nunca consegui por mais que tentasse. E como tentei. – suspirou olhando-a serio. – Passei dias tentando entende-la. Fiquei com você por que realmente acreditava na sua inocência. Você consegue perceber o quanto parece uma menina perdida e indefesa todas as vezes que me olha desta maneira.

Sakura olhava-o falar observando o olhar compenetrado do moreno. Observou-o andar ate parar na sua frente.

- Sasuke. – Falou de uma maneira quase chorosa.

- Não Saki! – A voz do moreno era dura e fria. Abaixou-se até poder ficar na altura do rosto delicado da jovem. – Os seus olhos são como duas esmeraldas, brilhantes e puras. – Passou a mão pelo rosto alvo.

Fechou os olhos para apenas sentir aquele ato carinhoso do moreno, mas então se lembrou das palavras duras que este proferiu quando a viu com Gaara e as feridas reabriram.

Bateu com a mão nas de Sasuke para afasta-las olhando-o seriamente em seguida.

- Não lhe dei o direito de me tocar Sasuke. – Sua voz era forte, mas o coração estava descompassado.

Levantou-se e se afastou do moreno parando perto da parede oposta.

- Sakura. – Sasuke estava de pé olhando-a com expressão de dor.

- Eu disse naquele dia que não queria que me tocasse mais. – Os braços rodearam a própria cintura. – e falava serio.

- Não quis lhe assustar ou...

- Chega Sasuke! – Exclamou enquanto fechava os olhos e os abria lentamente tentando conter a dor no peito. – O que quer de mim?

- O que quero? – Sorriu. – Eu quero você! Será que não vê? Não percebe? – Deu alguns passos parando diante da rosada.

- Não se aproxime! – colocou as duas mãos no peito do moreno e deu passos para trás até ficar com as costas na parede. – Por favor, Sasuke se afaste. – Falou de modo choroso.

- Não me afastarei de você até terminar o que estava falando Saki. – Olhava-a nos olhos. – Não tenha medo de mim, por favor. – Sua voz era triste e sofrida. – Paguei pelos meus pecados de tentar toma-la para mim naquele dia pode ter certeza. Martirizo-me todos os dias pelo que fiz, mas estava fora de controle devido à raiva.

- Eu percebi. – engoliu em seco respirando profundamente.

- Depois que falei com Yoko e vi toda a tristeza no olhar dele me senti um lixo. – sorriu tristemente. – Não podia ficar longe de você e que se explodisse o que você era ou que tinha feito da vida até aquele momento. – Suspirou fechando os olhos enquanto a rosada apenas o encarava espantada. – Prometi a seu pai que lhe levaria de volta custasse o que for. – Olhou-a novamente. – Então fui atrás de alguém que pudesse me ajudar. Nós sabíamos apenas que você trabalhava no internato onde estudou quando menina. – sorriu desanimado. – Chyo me fez sofrer bastante assim como Ino e Gaara. Eles são ótimos amigos e gostam muito de você.

- Eu sei. – falou ainda o encarando.

- Depois de muito insistir e sofrer pelas mãos mortais de Ino, consegui que Gaara falasse o que estava fazendo naquele dia no seu quarto. – suspirou. – Nunca me senti tão cretino e idiota em toda minha vida Saki. –Suspirou pousando a testa na de Sakura. – Eu te desejava tanto e havia escutado você falar aquilo para a Karin, depois te vejo naquela situação com o Gaara... Bom nada ajudou para meu ego e meu coração. – afastou o rosto da face da rosada. – Droga Sakura! Eu praguejei por dias e penei nesta cidade me punindo pelo que tinha feito a você. – Passou as mãos pelo rosto de Sakura pousando-as nas bochechas rosadas. – Sem saber se você estava bem ou passando por necessidades. -Passou o nariz pelo da garota com carinho.

– Quando estávamos no quarto e tentei lhe beijar a força, você se debateu e gritou. Senti raiva por não querer me beijar. Depois, quando se debateu e me acertou, é que comecei a pensar. – suspirou. – Senti-me um crápula e tive raiva em quem um dia tentou lhe tocar daquela maneira e a fez sofrer. Saí do quarto raivoso e fui me acertar com Gaara, mas não o encontrei. Acabei parando na casa de Ino que praticamente me espancou. – Sorriu. – E pode ter certeza que aquela loira tem uma força capaz disso.

- Eu passei na casa de Ino antes de ir embora. – Falou com os olhos fechados ainda sentindo o nariz de Sasuke muito próximo de seu rosto.

- Ela me contou. – suspirou. – Isso me fez sentir-me usado por você. Desabafei com a loira e ela só sabia me bater. – Sorriu sem graça. – Acabou por me falar as novidades do namoro com o Gaara.

Abriu os olhos encarando os negros do moreno.

- Eles mereciam ficarem juntos. – Falou baixo.

- Sim merecem e estão felizes. – sorriu docemente. – Graças a você. – Alisou a bochecha rosada com os dedos. – Esperei até Gaara aparecer na casa de Ino e conversamos de homem para homem, com Ino por perto é claro. – Sorriu. – ela não me deixaria matar o seu mais novo homem.

- Isso pode ter certeza. – sorri timidamente.

- És linda Sakura. – Olhou-a sorrir ficando hipnotizado. – Não consigo deixar de admira-la. No momento em que consegui avançar na resistência de Gaara por falar no assunto é que finalmente me contou algumas coisas que não sabia sobre você.

Deu um passo para trás ainda a olhando nos olhos. As mãos que antes estavam no belo rosto agora estavam deslizando pelos braços finos e delicados.

- O seu medo Sakura, não era de mim.

- Não. – Falou hipnotizada pelos olhos negros e os carinhos.

- Tentaram tomá-la a força, não é?

Sentiu como se o chão tremesse. Seu coração acelerou rapidamente e a garganta secou. Todo o corpo tremeu diante da lembrança daquele dia. As lagrimas vieram até os olhos, mas não caíram.

- Ele me deixou a entender isso Saki.

- Gaara não precisava ter contado ou mencionado algo assim, ele não tinha o direito. – respirou profundamente tentando acalmar os nervos.

- Tinha todo o direito de me contar Sakura! - Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos. – Não percebe que você deveria ter me dito? Deixou-me pensar que o problema era comigo.

Fechou os olhos diante do que o moreno falava.

- Não era minha intenção que se sentisse assim. – suspirou. – Só não queria a pena de ninguém.

- Errado Sakura. Não sentiria pena de você, mas tentaria ajuda-la. – Agora ambas as mãos estavam no rosto como se para esconder o sofrimento. – Queria poder entendê-la mais desde o principio, mas você preferia manter-se misteriosa.

- Precisava conquistar a confiança de meu pai com meus esforços e pelo que eu era... Pelo que sou. – Sussurrou. – Te digo que era mais fácil para mim chegar e falar tudo, mas não seria justo para com minha mãe ou meu pai. Não queria que ele sofresse ao saber de tudo o que ela aprontara comigo.

- Sakura por Deus, você é sempre assim! – foi até o encontro da rosada abraçando-a. – Sempre se preocupa com os outros e esquece-se de si gata.

- Não gosto de fazer as pessoas sofrerem.

Estava quase sem voz devido ao choque de ser abraçado pelo único homem que amou. Passou os braços em torno do corpo forte de Sasuke sentindo-o estremecer em seus braços.

- Sakura... – a voz do moreno saiu baixa e estremecida. Segurou-a pelos ombros afastando-a um pouco fazendo com que ambos se encarassem. – Eu te amo Haruno Sakura!

Estava em choque o olhando sem realmente compreender o que acontecia.

Ouviu Sasuke rir alto e feliz como se toda a culpa, todo o peso que estavam em seus ombros estivesse caído em terra.

- Sasuke... – Murmurou.

- Amo-a com todas as minhas forças como jamais pensei amar alguém. – sorria enquanto falava. – Você é a pessoa mais especial que já conheci e a única que amarei para o resto dos meus dias. Passei por maus bocados nestas ultimas semanas para poder lhe dizer isto.

- Mas e a Karin? Ela me disse que vocês...

- Não Sakura. – Olhou-a serio. – Já havia lhe falado que nunca houve algo serio com a Karin.

- Sim você falou, mas ela disse que havia estado com você na noite em que estive com as garotas.

- Realmente estive com ela, mas não desta maneira como ela colocou. – Olhava nas esmeraldas verdes de Sakura. – Tive uma conversa seria com a ruiva. Acabei por confessar meu amor por você, mas parece que ela não compreendeu muito bem.

- Hm, não compreendeu mesmo. – Olhou para o lado, irritada.

- Mas o que importa a karin agora? – Riu-se. – Eu disse que a amo e agora quero lhe pedir mais uma coisa.

- Ah é? – Disse sorrindo de canto.

- Sim. – Sasuke sorriu de canto ao vê-la fazer isso. Aproximou-se colando os corpos, passando em seguida os braços pela cintura fina e delicada. – Quero que se case comigo, gata.

- Ah... – estava em choque o olhando admirada. – Você está brincando não é?

- Não mesmo. – Disse serio. – Quero-a para mim, para todo o sempre.

- Oh Sasuke.

- Eu a amo Sakura e você?

- Eu também te amo, meu Deus! – Pulou com os braços no pescoço do moreno e o beijando com força.

Sasuke suspendeu-a no ar amparando-a pela cintura.

- Isso é um sim, espero.

- Ah com certeza. – Sorriu beijando-o fervorosamente.

- Então estaremos voltando para ilha o quanto antes, certo?

- Sim.

Ambos sorriam felizes esperando toda a felicidade que os aguardava pelo futuro.

Saíram do avião de mãos dadas e trocando sorrisos cúmplices. Haviam arrumado tudo o mais rápido possível para retornar a ilha. Sakura pedira demissão e assegurara a diretora já idosa de que seria feliz ao lado do noivo.

Seu corpo estremeceu ao pensar em Sasuke como seu noivo. Olhou-o de canto vendo-o pegar as malas que passavam pela esteira.

- Está feliz? – Perguntou o moreno ao vê-la sorrindo enquanto o admirava.

- Muito. – Sorriu sentindo o rosto esquentar por ser pega em flagrante.

- já te falei que fica linda vermelha? – Sorriu maroto.

- Sasuke! – Virou o rosto sentindo-o esquentar ainda mais.

- Ah Sakura você não existe. – riu-se o moreno.

Andaram lado a lado em direção à entrada do aeroporto, onde podia se ouvir risadas altas.

- Olham lá eles!

Escutou a voz alta e conhecida antes de ver os amigos parados e Naruto com o dedo apontado na direção do casal

- Filha. – Suspirou sorridente Yoko.

- Papai.

Saiu correndo abraçando-o com força.

- Ainda bem que esta aqui. – Yoko falava com a voz embargada enquanto afastava-se o suficiente para poder passar as mãos pela face rosada da garota. – está tudo bem?

- Oh sim, estou ótima. – sorriu contendo as lagrimas.

- Menina Sakura.

- Chyo. – Sorriu e abraçou a senhora. – que saudades.

- Eu é que falo, não sabe como ficamos preocupados. – Distanciou-se da rosada, mantendo as mãos nas dela. – Achei que o moreno garanhão ali fosse morrer. – Apontou com o queixo o Uchiha.

- De fato. – Ino se aproximou segurando a mãos de Gaara. – Quase o matei pelas minhas mãos. – Sorriu zombeteira.

- Ino... – Foi até a loira abraçando-a carinhosamente.

- Ei não me faça chorar e borrar minha maquiagem. – suspirou ainda abraçada a garota. – Imagina só, iria assustar o Gaara.

Ambas sorriam ao se afastarem.

- Então rosada, de volta ao lar definitivamente?

- Sim. – sorriu olhando o ruivo. – Tenho muito a agradecer-lhe.

- Não precisa. – Sorriu indo até a garota e a abraçando.

- Cuidado aí ruivo, sua namorada está de olho assim como Sasuke. – Naruto ria divertido.

- Olá para você também Naruto.

- Bem vinda de volta Sakura.

Abraçou-a amigavelmente.

- Saki... – Falou em um sussurro Hinata que estava atrás do namorado.

- Hina... – Abraçou a morena apertando-a. – Senti saudades.

- Eu também.

Soltou-a sorrindo.

- Não se esqueça de mim. – Tenten pulava do outro lado observando-a.

- Oh jamais. – Sorriu caminhando até a amiga.

- Que bom vê-la. – suspirou sorridente.

- O sentimento é recíproco.

Afastou-se lentamente observando Temari com seu lindo barrigão ao lado desta.

- Temari. – Sorriu amigavelmente.

- Oi Sakura... – Olhou para as mãos antes de encara-la. – Eu...

Não aguentou ver a cara de angustia da amiga e a abraçou cortando o que a loira falaria.

- Senti saudades de você e este seu lindo bebê. – passou a mão pela barriga redonda.

- Oh Saki me desculpe.

- Não tem o porquê se desculpar.

Afastaram-se devagar enquanto Temari insistia no assunto.

- Eu agi por impulso e não pensei...

- Tudo bem. – Sorriu para a amiga. – Acho que faria o mesmo se fosse você.

- Obrigada.

- As problemáticas ficarão cochichando por muito tempo?

- Shikamaru! – Temari o repreendeu.

- Olá Sacamaru. – Falou sorridente.

- Bem vinda Sakura. – Abraçou rapidamente voltando ao lado da mulher.

- Acho que só falto eu... – A voz fria a fez virar-se.

- Oi Neji.

- Fico feliz que tenha voltado rosada.

- Obrigada.

- Oi para todos também já que fui permanentemente excluído. – Sasuke resmungou zombeteiro.

- Oh Sasuke estava aí nem tinha te visto. – Naruto falou rindo-se.

- É que a Sakura é muito importante... – Ino ria junto do loiro.

- que bom saber o quanto sou estimado. – fez bico.

- Ah Sasuke. – riu-se e foi até o noivo beijando-o levemente nos lábios.

- Agora ele está melhor. – Gaara ria ao observar o sorriso maroto de Sasuke.

- Muito esperto. – Tenten abraçava Neji enquanto via a cena.

- Ok crianças o que vocês acham de um jantar lá em casa? – Yoko sorria para os jovens.

- Farei um belo jantar. – Chyo também sorria.

- estou dentro! – Naruto pulou com a noticia.

- A vovó faz a melhor comida da região. – Temari passava as mãos bela barriga.

- É acho que nós também iremos. – Shikamaru sorriu para a esposa, beijando-a lentamente nos lábios.

- Todos irão. – Falou decidida. – não aceito não como resposta.

Caminharam para fora do aeroporto seguindo para os devidos carros.

Estavam todos sentados a mesa conversando enquanto apreciavam a deliciosa culinária de Chyo.

- Vovó você esta cada vez melhor. – Gaara suspirou ao dar mais uma garfada na comida.

- Com certeza. – Neji sorriu olhando para o prato praticamente vazio.

- Eu estou completamente cheia. – Hinata sorria satisfeita.

- Eu também. – Ino falou enquanto tomava um gole do cálice de vinho.

Sakura sorria observando todos conversarem. Virou levemente a cabeça para a direita encontrando o olhar negro do seu amado. Sorriram cúmplices enquanto tocavam as mãos por debaixo da mesa.

- amo você. – Viu ele apenas mexer os lábios para que ninguém ouvisse.

- Eu também. – Imitou o gesto.

- Acho que já posso tirar os pratos certo? – Chyo sorria vendo os jovens apenas bebendo seus cálices.

- Acho que sim. – Yoko sorria para a senhora. – eu a ajudo.

- Tambem posso...

- Não mesmo. – Sorriu chyo cortando-a. – Seu pai e eu fazemos este serviso hoje.

- Mas...

- Não teime Saki. – Sasuke falou sorridente.

Após retirarem os pratos Sasuke levantou encarando a todos serio. Sentiu seu corpo tremer pela falta de expressão na bela face do Uchiha.

- Gostaria de falar uma coisa.

Estavam todos a encara-lo em silencio. Virou-se para a rosada olhando profundamente nos olhos verdes. Ajoelhou-se sorrindo timidamente.

- Sei que já lhe fiz este pedido, mas gostaria de oficializa-lo.

- Oh Sasuke...

Pegou-a pela mão beijando os dedos carinhosamentes. Depois tirou do bolso uma caixa em vermelho. Abriu-a devagar deixando todos de bocas abertas.

- Haruno Sakura aceita se casar comigo e ser minha mulher para sempre?

- Oh... – Olhava admirada a bela joia que o moreno havia comprado para aquele momento. – Voce sabe que aceito, para todo o sempre.

Sorriram enquanto escutavam as palmas.

Sasuke colocou o anel brilhante no dedo claro vendo os olhos claros rasos pelas lagrimas. Beijou-a lentamente, abraçando-a em seguida.

- Sasuke, se continuar assim vai acabar sem noiva. – Ino sorria animada e emocionada.

- É a Saki não irá aguentar tantas coisas assim... – Tenten sorriu com lagrimas nos olhos.

- O que acham de irmos para a sala?

- Seria ótimo. – Neji estava ancioso para mudar de ambiente.

Os jovens foram para a sala enquanto Yoko resolveu dormir e Chyo se retirava para casa onde o marido a esperava.

Observava a todos que estavam ali naquele ambiente acomchegante. Neji sentado na poltrona com Tenten sobre as pernas do namorado e a cabeça escorada nos ombros deste. No sofá estavam Hinata e Naruto que aconchegava a namorada em seu braço, e Shikamaru com Temari que estava com os pés erguidos sobre o marido. Gaara encostava-se na outra poltrona com Ino repousando entre suas pernas. Inclinou a cabeça para poder olhar Sasuke que estava escorado na parede com ela encostada em seu tórax.

- Quando pretendem se casar? – Perguntou Tenten curiosa.

- Logo. – responde Sasuke decidido.

- Mas não tão logo assim não é Sasuke? – Ino sorria. – Imagina só a Sakura ainda tem que planejar tudo. É muita coisa. – Colocava o dedo perto dos lábios como se estivesse pensando.

- Não se preocupe Ino terei a ajuda de todas vocês, certo?

- Oh pode contar com a gente! – Hinata sorria animada.

- Ah, mas poderiam esperar até o bebê nascer não é? – Temari falava em tom cansado. – estou muito pesada e cansada ultimamente para algo em grau tão elevado.

Shikamaru acariciou os pés inchados da esposa e sorriu tentando anima-la.

- Oh claro que podemos não é Sasuke? – Falou se compadecendo da amiga.

- Hump. Para quando é o nascimento? – Olhou para a loira.

- Temos entre uma e duas semanas. – Shikamaru respondeu ao amigo. – Problematico. – Suspirou emocionado.

- Mas já? – Sorriu para o casal.

- Sim, mas não sei se aguentarei tanto tempo. – Passou as mãos pela barriga. – Mal consigo andar.

- Aguentará sim meu amor. – O moreno de cabelos espetados sorria incentivando a mulher.

- Ele é um Sabaku, Shikamaru. Provavelmente vai nascer antes da hora. – Gaara sorria presunçoso.

- Mas não esqueça meu amor, que ele é um Nara. – Ino sorria zombeteira. – Provavelmente será tão lerdo e durminhoco que não vai querer sair do cantinho quentinho e agradável em que se encontra.

Todos riram deixando Shikamaru com cara de poucos amigos.

- Vocês são ilários. – Falou sem graça.

- Ah Shikamaru não seja tão mal humorado. – A loira ainda sorria.

- Iremos marcar para daqui um mês. – Sasuke falou mudando o assunto. – Acho que dá tempo para tudo. – Voltou seu olhar para a noiva.

- Está com pressa Uchiha? – Neji debochava.

- Muita. – respondeu simplesmente.

- entendo. – Neji sorria malicioso.

- Ei deixa de ser pervertido Neji! – Tenten deu um pequeno tapa nos ombros do namorado.

- Ai Tenten isso dói!

- É para doer mesmo. – Sorriu debochada.

- Quem diria o Hyuuga sendo domado pela Mitsashi. – Naruto disse zombando do amigo.

- Cala boca babaca.

- Wou acho que acertei em cheio.

Riram mais uma vez da briga sem sentido dos dois.

- Vocês serão da mesma família não se esqueçam. – Sasuke falou sorrindo.

- Não me lembre disso Sasuke. – Neji soltou um suspiro.

- Meus pêsames Hyuuga. – Sorriu zombeteiro.

- Cala a boca idiota! – Naruto falou para o Uchiha.

- Vem fazer loiro. – disse sorrindo.

- Não obrigada prefiro ficar ao lado da minha musa do que te esbofetear. – O loiro sorria enquanto olhava a Hyuuga vermelha pela vergonha.

- Sim, claro. – O moreno sorriu e apertou os braços em torno de Sakura.

- Entao está decidido dentro de um mês teremos um grande casamento. – Ino disse animada enquanto dava um selinho rápido em Gaara.

- Problematica. – Shikamaru falou enquanto fazia massagem nos pés da amada.

Entrou na casa de Sasuke com ele ao seu lado. Observou a sala onde da ultima vez acabara por brigar com o moreno.

- Aquele dia acabou que você não conheceu o resto da casa. – O moreno parou na porta que dava para o corredor.

- Pois é. – sorriu olhando-o. – Irá me mostrar hoje?

- Sim. – Sorriu chamando-a com a mão. – dentro de alguns dias iremos nos casar e gostaria que você conhecesse onde morará.

- Sim. – caminhou até o moreno dando a mão para que este a segurasse.

- Venha.

Caminharam pelo corredor silencioso onde entrava pequenos raios de sol daquela manhã linda. Pararam diante de uma porta.

- Aqui é meu escritório.

Abriu a porta de madeira dando passagem para que a garota entrasse.

- Você é organizado. – Sorriu olhando as prateleiras e a escrivaninha totalmente organizadas.

- Geralmente. – Sorriu. – Vamos?

Sairam da primeira porta fazendo a curva pelo corredor.

- aqui fica a cozinha.

Ela observou os balcões em tons de madeira e a mesa no centro, além dos eletrodomésticos.

- Não é muito grande, mas podemos amplia-la se quiser gata.

- Oh para mim está perfeita. – sorriu sincera para o moreno.

- Venha.

Sairam fazendo a curva para o outro lado onde se via a escada branca. Subiram os degrais devagar e com as mãos entrelaçadas.

- O primeiro quarto é o de hospedes.

- Hm.

Abriram a porta onde se via uma cama de casal no centro do aposento e um pequeno armário. Sairam direcionando a próxima porta.

- aqui é o banheiro.

Ela espiou para dentro vendo como era grande, mas modesto.

- Perfeito.

- sim. – sorriu o moreno. – Minha mãe sempre gostou das coisas simples, mas era exigente na qualidade e beleza.

- Ela tinha um ótimo gosto. – sorriu para o moreno dando um pequeno selinho nos lábios.

- Gosto disso.

Sorriu alto continuando a andar.

- Aqui fica outro quarto de hospedes, mas antes era o quarto de meus pais por isso possui um banheiro conjunto.

- Sim.

Olhou o cômodo e o banheiro achando tudo muito bonito e apropriado.

- Seguindo?

- Claro.

- E por fim, meu quarto.

- Oh, estou curiosa.

Abriu a porta deixando-a entrar.

Ali estava uma cama de madeira bem forte e resistente. O armário era embutido e cobria a parede adjacente. A porta que levava a varanda estava fechada, mas podia ver alguns galhos através do vidro.

- Acho que seria interessante conseguir uma penteadeira para você.

- Sim seria ótimo. – Sorriu observando um rádio no canto e muitos CDs.

- Gosta de musica?

- Sim, mas só escutar.

Ambos sorriram enquanto ela largava a pequena bolsa perto do radio e observava os nomes sobre as capas de discos.

- O banheiro fica naquela porta.

- Oh sim. – Olhou lentamente para onde o moreno apontava.

Tirou da bolsa um cd e virou-se para o moreno.

- eu troxe um cd. – Sorriu meigamente.

- fica a vontade. – Apontou para o radio.

- Sabe, - sorriu sapeca. – estive treinando com as garotas.

- Ah é? – Perguntou confuso.

- Sim. – escorou-se na bancada mordendo o lábio inferior. – Lembra-se da minha promessa?

- Pormessa? – Olhou-a com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Sim a de dançar somente para você. – sorriu tímida tentando não ficar vermelha.

- Saki... – Suspirou o moreno.

- elas me ajudaram com algo que eu gostaria de mostrar a você.

- Serio? – Estava surpreso.

- Sim. – Olhou para os pés depois ergueu o rosto sorrindo. – Quero saber o que acha.

- Ficarei honrrado.

- Certo, então se sente.

O Uchiha sentou na beirada da cama ficando a observa-la de costas mechendo no radio. Não esperava por algo assim da rosada, mas queria vê-la dançar somente para ele. Viu o quanto estava vergonhosa e tímida, o que fez ama-la ainda mais. Sabia desta inocência e pureza da garota o que instiguia-o a respeita-la sempre mesmo estando a poucos dias do casamento.

A música começou leve, apenas uma melodia. Ela retirou a sandália deixando os pés descalços. Subiu o olhar para a panturrilha e depois para os joelhos. Sorriu ao ver aquela pele leitosa e brilhante. Queria poder observar as coxas macias, mas a garota usava uma saia de tecido leve e solta que caía sobre os quadris até o inicio dos joelhos perfeitos. Voltou a seguir parando nas costas perfeitas cobertas pela blusa de alças largas e decote redondo, que o deixava com água na boca. Não mostrava nada demais, mas era justamente este o problema. Fazia-o pensar no que ela escondia fora que aquela roupa deixava o contorno do corpo esguio mais evidente.

Balançou a cabeça para não pensar muito naquelas perversões e sim prestar atenção na rosada.

A garota respirou duas vezes tentando imaginar o que deveria fazer. Havia tomado àquela decisão há algumas semanas e vinha trabalhando o seu corpo, mas principalmente sua mente para realiza-lo. As garotas a ajudaram para que não pensasse no passado, mas sim no presente e principalmente no futuro. Amava Sasuke e isso era um fato. Queria mostrar que também o amava com todo o seu corpo e sua alma. A dança foi algo que a ajudaria na sedução e em mante-la no controle. Sorriu ao imaginar a cara de Sasuke quando finalmente começasse.

Ergueu os braços lentamente remechendo os quadris na batida da musica. Ainda estava de costas para o moreno o que fazia a sua imaginação ir além a deixando excitada com o que viria a seguir.

Segurou a respiração quando a viu se remecher lentamente e teve que fazer um grande esforço para não levantar-se. A garota girou ficando de frente e pode finalmente olha-la nos olhos. Percebeu o quanto brilhavam com desejo assim como os dele deviam estar. Soltou a respiração antes que ficasse roxo não deixando de baixar o olhar para todas as partes do belo corpo de Sakura.

Sorriu maliciosa ao receber todos aqueles olhares luxuriosos sobre seu corpo. Sasuke não resistiria por muito tempo, deduziu sentindo-se uma mulher pela primeira vez na vida. Requebrando e mechendo os braços deu alguns passos para perto do moreno e ouviu a respiração entrecortada dele. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos abrindo-os devagar encontrando os negros fixos nos seus.

Certo ela estava provocando-o, pensou. Só podia ser isso. A respiração estava cada vez mais rápida e podia sentir seu intimo reagir a todas aquelas novas sensações. Já teve muitas mulheres, mas nenhuma era a sua Sakura. Desceu as mãos para as coxas e precionou-as tentando se controlar e não tocá-la. A rosada descia devagar e depois subia com pequenos requebrados de quadris. A saia não ajudava e deixava-a ainda mais apetitosa apesar de não mostrar a pele clara. Sua vontade era de levantar e tocá-la nas coxas e quadris beijando o pescoço fino. Sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez para reprimir os desejos insanos. Sakura era especial e não abusaria da sua boa vontade.

Mordeu o lábio inferios segurando a risada ao vê-lo aturdido encarando-a. Precionava as mãos nas próprias coxas em um gesto para não tocá-la. Podia ver a briga interior que ele estava fazendo ao vê-la assim tão sensual. Deu mais um passo sorrindo de canto e parando tão perto quanto era possível das longas pernas do moreno. Ergueu um dos pés ficando com a ponta no chão e rebolou na batida da musica deixando as mãos deslizarem sobre o seu corpo.

Oh Deus, pensou ao vê-la passar aquelas mãos pequenas e delicadas pelo corpo pecaminoso. Não faça isso comigo Sakura, pensou sentindo todo seu interior incendiar-se. O controle estava se esvaindo e não aguentaria muito tempo. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria que a música acabasse o deixasse livre de tanto pecado, queria que ela continuasse para ver até onde a rosada iria com aquele jogo. Talvez, pensou, era exatamente isso que a garota queria. Sorriu vendo-a se afastar ainda dançando, mas desta vez de costas para ele.

Estava agora mais distante e de costas para Sasuke, logo a musica terminaria. Suspirou mordendo os lábios tristemente. A ideia fora muito boa, mas o moreno era forte e decidido. Então sentiu o tórax de Sasuke colado a suas costas e os braços em torno de sua cintura. Talvez, sorriu ao pensar, ele não fosse tão resistente.

- Sasuke... – Suspirou sentindo a pressão do membro dele no final de suas costas.

- Vamos dançar. – Falou no ouvido da rosada beijando o pescoço em seguida.

Estava com o corpo colado ao da rosada e sentiu o quanto ela estremeceu com o seu toque. Virou-a devagar a sentindo derretida aos seus desejos e carinhos. Os olhos verdes estavam brilhantes e a pele clara do rosto estava vermelha pelo calor do momento. Passou as mãos pelo belo rosto descendo para o pescoço, chegando ao inicio dos ombros.

- Estava maravilhosa. – Sorriu malicioso enquanto falava com os lábios próximos dos da garota.

- Foi feita especialmente para você. – Disse deixando os lábios entreabertos em um convite.

- Fico lisongeado, gata.

Chegou com a boca perto do da garota e roçou os lábios afastando-se em seguida.

- Hm... Sasuke... – Suspirou a rosada.

Sorriu e beijou-a devagar, mas profundamente sentindo-a entregue. Afastou-se lentamente para olhar os olhos verdes brilhantes.

Suas mãos já estavam nos ombros fortes do moreno e o beijo que ele dera fora para pertuba-la de desejo. Sentiu as mãos do moreno que a encarava descerem dos seus ombros para a lateral dos seios. Trancou a respiração ao sentir uma onda de eletrecidade passar por todo seu ser. Sasuke é bom demais, pensou. As mãos dançaram lentamente pela lateral de todo seu corpo até parar nos quadris.

A música ainda tocava ao fundo o que o fez remecher-se a levando consigo. Agora ambos dançavam uma coreografia sexy. Suas mãos desejosas passaram por todo aquele corpo maravilhoso e agora repousavam nos quadris redondos. Puxou-a para mais perto como se pudessem fundir-se. Viu-a suspirar e morder os lábios, desejando poder faze-lo no lugar dela. Aproximou-se beijando a ponta do naris fino e delicado, passando para o lábio inferior da boca rosada. Mordeu lentamente e puxou sugando-o. Ela arqueou as costas aproximando-se ainda mais do seu corpo.

Estava a enlouquecendo. Aquele jogo estava deixando-a tremula e sem forças. Tinha que agir afinal a ideia era sua e não dele. Sorriu maliciosamente observando os olhos negros a fitarem. Ergueu lentamente a perna roçando-a na perna do moreno, continuou avançando até parar nos quadris fortes. Sentiu quando as mãos grandes de Sasuke pousaram na sua coxa e puxaram-na para mais perto podendo sentir ainda mais a excitação do moreno. Suspirou sentindo o corpo suar e a respiração acelerar.

Sakura definitivamente estava passando dos limites com aquele jogo, mas não desistiria iria até o fim. Agora sua mão segurava e apertava a coxa grossa e firme da rosada. Aquela garota era uma tentação. Suspirou ao vê-la fazer o mesmo. Encarou-a e viu o brilho do desejo no olhar verde. Tinha certeza que ela o queria naquele momento assim como ele a queria.

- Sakura não aguento mais, ou a gente vai até o fim ou paramos por aqui. – Olhou-a sentindo a necessidade da resposta.

Olhou-o vendo a aflição nas doces palavras. Ele a queria e o desejo era mutuo. Sorriu docemente antes de responder.

- Amo você e te quero neste momento Sasuke.

Não precisou de mais nada para sentir-se levantada pelas mãos fortes de Sasuke nas suas coxas, o que fez cruza-las nas costas fortes. Beijou-o com paixão e desejo sentindo-o no meio de suas pernas. Foi largada com carinho sobre a cama do seu amor e sorriu de pura felicidade.

- Adoro seu sorriso. – Sasuke a olhava por cima de si.

- E eu amo esse seu olhar. – Passou as mãos pelo rosto másculo do moreno.

Sentia as mãos do moreno passarem pela lateral de seu corpo até chegarem novamente em suas coxas. Arfou quando ele levantou a saia colocando as mãos na pele de seu corpo.

Não conseguia mais conter-se. As mãos estavam sob a saia tocando-a no interior das coxas. Subiu até encontrar o contorno do quadril e deslizou-a para as nadegas firmes puxando-a para cima em direção ao seu corpo. Suspirou e beijou-a nos lábios com volúpia sentindo-a se contorcer em baixo de si. Aquilo o deixava ainda mais excitado principalmente quando ela arqueava as costas e quadris.

- Sakura... – Falou o nome da amada tocando-a na região dos ceios.

Parou as mãos nas costas do moreno sobre a blusa. Desceu até encontrar a barra do tecido que a atrapalhava. Segurou-a com firmeza puxando para cima o que fez o moreno ficar sobre os joelhos ainda em cima dela.

Ajudou-a retirar a sua camisa sentindo os dedos finos passarem por seus músculos. Depois a olhou com ardor e direcionou suas mãos para a barra da blusa que esta usava. A garota arqueou as costas ajudando-o a retirar aquela peça ficando com as bochechas ainda mais vermelhas pela vergonha e pelo desejo. Observou o sutiã vermelho sangue sobre a pele branca da garota.

- Linda... – Murmurou antes de beijar a curva dos ceios que se formava.

Sentia os lábios de Sasuke por seu pescoço e seus seios, fazendo uma dança erótica. Aquilo estava deixando-a nas estrelas. Segurou firmemente os cabelos do moreno puxando-os levemente na altura da nuca. Arqueou o quadril e as costas colando-se mais ao seu amor. Colocou as mãos ávidas nas costas da rosada abrindo o fecho e soltando a peça que o impedia de sentir ainda mais aqueles doces seios. Olhou-a demoradamente e abocanhou o direito massagendo o outro com a mão. Queria dar prazer a mulher que amava e sentia que estava conseguindo afinal Sakura estremecia nas suas mãos.

- Você é deliciosa.

Direcionou a boca ao outro seio leitoso. Fazendo-a arquear as costas em sinal de prazer e doação. Sakura era sua,pensou, seria totalmente sua para sempre.

- Oh Sasuke... – Sussurrou sentindo o prazer atingí-la.

- Venha. – Sasuke ergueu-se ficando de joelhos, levando-a junto consigo.

Passou a língua nos lábios inchados enquanto ficava de joelhos diante do moreno que apenas sorria malicioso. Olhou os músculos dos braços e tórax vendo o quanto seu futuro marido era belo. Tocou com as mãos os braços vendo-o fechar os olhos com o contato. Desceu os dedos pelo abdomem, sentindo-o estremecer e abrir os olhos negros pelo desejo. Parou as mãos no inicio da calça jeans que o moreno usava e pode ver o quanto aquele momento era maravilhoso. Abriu devagar o botão, mas as mãos de Sasuke a parara.

- O que foi? – perguntou angustiada achando que estava a fazer algo de errado.

- Quero que você apenas sinta hoje, gata.

- Sasuke... –suspirou olhando-o agradecida.

Tocou-a começando pelo pescoço e beijou-a com volúpia nos lábios. Desceu às mãos tocando cada parte do corpo a mostra parando na saia. Olhou-a como se pedisse permissão para o próximo ato. Ouviu-a suspirar e beija-lo com força enquanto passava as mãos em torno do seu pescoço. Baixou a saia e deitou-a novamente sobre a cama observando o corpo coberto apenas pela calcinha vermelha. Saiu de cima da rosada deitando ao lado podendo assim admirar melhor sua futura esposa. A mão direita agora estava tocando-a nos lábios onde sentia os suspiros. Passou as costas da mão pelo pescoço, descendo pelo vale dos seios até parar na barra da calcinha.

- És tão macia como uma pétala de flor.

Levou o rosto até a curva do pescoço fungando e aspirando o cheiro eu vinha dali.

- És mais cheirosa que uma flor.

Beijou o pescoço e o queixo, depois os lábios.

- És mais saborosa e doce que o mel.

Ouviu as palavras românticas de Sasuke e não conseguiu evitar a aceleração do coração. Ele era perfeito, o homem perfeito. Sorriu e beijou-o trazendo-o para perto de si.

- Vai com calma gata.

Foi o que o moreno lhe disse fazendo-a rir. Viu-o levantar e retirar a calça incomoda voltando-se para ela. Deslizou as mãos sobre o corpo másculo descendo ate a barra da cueca negra. Os pés deslizaram pela lateral do corpo do moreno em um carinho enquanto as mãos arranhavam as costas largas. Beijavam-se com paixão e as mãos do moreno deslizavam pelas suas pernas.

Retirou a única peça que faltava para vê-la nua e se deliciou com a vista ao se abaixar para passar a calcinha pelas pernas claras. Viu-a suspirar e arrepiar-se pelos leves toques que dava começando pelos pés. Beijos as canelas e os joelhos, passando a acariciar as coxas e beija-las na parte de dentro. Lambeu a região do sexo fazendo-a tremer e trancar a respiração. Subiu os lábios para a barriga lambendo a região do umbigo. Passou pelos seios dando mais atenção aos mesmos antes de chegar aos lábios desejosos.

Aquilo era maravilhoso. Encarou-o e mordeu os lábios ao vê-lo afastar-se para retirar a ultima peça do corpo masculo. Abriu os braços e as pernas acolhendo-o novamente.

- Irei ir devagar. – O moreno suspirava. – se doer me avise que eu paro.

- Por favor. – Falou sentindo que precisava do homem que amava dentro de si.

Sasuke a preencheu devagar. A dor era evidente, mas não queria que ele parasse.

- Amor... – Falou o moreno parando de se mexer. – Gata... – suspirou no pescoço da garota.

- Sim... – gaguejou.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim amor. – Sorriu sentindo lagrimas descerem por sua bochecha.

Não queria a ver chorando e aquilo o machucou por dentro.

- Estou te machucando. – Falou desapontado consigo mesmo.

- Não... – Sorriu a garota.

- Me fale quando posso continuar. – estava excitado demais, mas não queria vê-la sofrer. –Te amo. – falou antes de beijá-la apaixonadamente.

Sakura se doava ao beijo sentindo-o parado dentro de si. O ímen já fora rompido e sabia que a dor era normal. Queria continuar mesmo que isso a machucasse. Levantou as pernas cruzando-as em torno do quadril de Sasuke. Este sentiu que poderia continuar e se enterrou totalmente dentro da garota mais uma vez. Os movimentos eram constantes e deliciosos, já não sentia mais dor e sim desejo por mais. Agarrou os braços do noivo cravando as unhas no bíceps, arqueando as costas levantando o quadril para melhor penetração.

- Saki... – Urrava o moreno no seu ouvido enquanto suspirava.

- Oh...

Não conseguia formular uma palavra que seja. Sua garganta estava seca e a boca entreaberta tentando buscar mais ar do que os pulmões podiam aguentar. O vai e vem era constante e ritmado, deixando-a brilhante pelo suor.

Sasuke beijou o pescoço erguendo o rosto na direção do da rosada. Encostou a testa na dela enquanto ainda se mechia lentamente e profundamente. Queria ir rápido e forte, mas era a primeira vez da garota e poderia machucá-la. Desceu as mãos pelo corpo suado sentindo as curvas sinuosas. Entrelaçou os dedos nos da rosada levando-os para cima da cabeça. Deixou que as mãos ficassem unidas quando aumentava ainda mais o ritmo. Sakura o acompanhava erguendo os quadris e forçando-o para frente com as pernas transadas nas suas nadegas.

- Sasuke... – Gritou ao sentir o seu orgasmo e o do moreno.

Viu-o desabar em meio aos seus seios enquanto ainda permanecia dentro dela. Acariciou os cabelos negros enquanto recuperavam a respiração. Sentiu-o olha-la e aproximar-se a beijando levemente nos lábios.

- Amo você. – suspurou com as testas coladas e o suor a escorrer.

- eu também amo você para sempre.

Dormiram aninhado um no corpo do outro sem pensar em mais nada. Aquele amor trouxe muitas coisas boas e continuaria assim para sempre.

Ultimo capitulo... 

Adorei postar esta minha fic aqui para vcs. Fiquei ainda mais contente por vcs me deixarem reviews lindos dizendo que estavam a amar a historia. ;p

Bem ainda teremos um epilogo. Aeeeeeeeeeeeeee \0/

O que acharam dos momentos deste capitulo? Hot? Hentai bonzinho?

Ainnnnnnn me falem!

Espero ansiosamente reviews para postar o próximo. XD

Bjaum e obrigada


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogo

Cortava os legumes e as frutas cuidadosamente colocando as fatias dentro de um recipiente de vidro. Queria a salada bem colorida para a festa de ano novo. Usava uma blusa soltinha e calça justa em tons claros.

- Boa noite Saki.

Parou o que estava fazendo virando-se para Hinata que entrava juntamente de Tenten. Ambas as garotas estavam lindas, com roupas brancas. A de olhos claros estava com um vestido leve que marcava sua barriga de cinco meses. Já a outra usava um short jeans e uma regata comprida que realçava o corpo perfeito e bronzeado.

- Olá. – Sorriu aproximando-se de Hinata e passando a mão na barriga roliça. – Como está esse bebê tão esperado?

Hinata sorriu baixando o olhar para seu ventre antes de responder à amiga.

- Está ótimo como sempre.

- Hinata está sendo mais do que mimada. – Debochou Tenten. – Naruto só faltava carregá-la no colo até aqui hoje.

Todas riram cúmplices.

- Os homens não mudam mesmo. – Comentou divertida.

- Só mudam de endereço. – A morena de olhos claros acrescentou. – Afinal Neji agiu igualmente quando estava grávida dos gêmeos.

- Oh isso é verdade e eu agradecia quando ele me carregava no colo. Afinal nem eu mesma aguentava meu peso.

Riram novamente observando Ino entrar usando um vestido longo estampado com flores e segurando um lindo bebê de aproximadamente cinco meses.

- Oi mulheres rebeldes e fofoqueiras. – Sorria à loira.

- Oh como está a Yuuki? – Hinata sorria enquanto passava as mãos pelas bochechas rosadas da criança.

- Otima graças a Deus. Eram só os dentes nascendo. – Sorriu a loira aliviada.

- que bom. – Sorriu para amiga loira.

- Olá. – Temari entrou sorridente com uma saia jeans branca e uma blusa azul clara justa. – Como esta minha sobrinha favorita?

- Otima. – Ino respondeu sorrindo. – ela é sua única sobrinha.

- Exatamente e minha favorita. – Sorriu beijando a bochecha rechunchuda da garotinha ruiva.

Todas riram do comentário enquanto se espalhavam pela cozinha.

- Tem algo que precise de ajuda Sakura? – Tenten perguntou animada.

- Ah se quiser me ajudar com a salada seria ótimo.

- Claro.

As garotas sentaram-se à mesa enquanto a rosada ficava de pé no balcão cortando e descascando.

- Onde estão os homens? – Perguntou as outras.

- Ah eu vi eles lá fora preparando a carne para assa-las. – Sorriu Temari. – E também vi o Sasuke e o Naruto correndo com as crianças.

- Oh Deus! – Hinata colocou as mãos na boca. – Eles são piores que os pequenos.

- Pode ter certeza. – Sorriu Temari. – E para variar Tenten, os seus filhos estavam quase os matando de cansaço.

- Afff. – Suspirou e depois sorriu. – Os dois nunca param.

- Ainda bem que o meu Shiro nasceu com muitos genes da família Nara.

- Ou seja, preguiçoso. – Ino completou enquanto passava o lenço cor de rosa na boca da filha.

Sorriram e Sakura apenas virou-se com os olhos brilhantes.

- Oh Saki, você esta bem? – Ino perguntou olhando a amiga que lacrimejava.

- Sim estou, eu acho. – Respondeu com um sorriso forçado.

Hinata levantou caminhando até a rosada.

- Oh Hina. – Abraçou a menina que apenas acariciava seus longos cabelos.

- Você está triste. – Suspirou Hinata.

- Oh não. – Afastou-se sorrindo. – Estou confusa.

- Achei que as decisões que andou tendo eram fatos já. – Ino sorria docemente.

- Já se passaram cinco anos Sakura. – Temari falava enquanto encarava a amiga rosada. – vocês tinham que tomar uma decisão.

- Sim eu sei, mas...

- Ah nada de "mas" Saki. Está tudo bem. – Tenten sorriu.

- acho que a Sakura quer falar algo. – Ino sorria maliciosa.

- Ino? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Estamos esperando Sakura. – Sorriu a loira para incentivá-la.

- Vocês sabem que eu e Sasuke passamos por maus bocados desde que nos casamos, afinal não conseguíamos conseber um bebê.

- Ah Saki achei que você e o Sasuke já tivessem superado isso depois que conheceram Konohamaru. – Temari a encarava.

- Sim. – Sorriu docemente lembrando-se do garoto de três anos. – Graças a Deus tudo ficou bem depois que tomamos a decisão de adotar uma criança.

- E Sasuke pelo visto esta feliz. – Disse Tenten. – Nunca o vi tão animado depois da ultima visita que fizeram ao garoto.

- Sasuke é maravilhoso e estamos felizes. Decidimos esta semana em adotar oficialmente Konohamaru.

- ah que ótimo. – Sorriu Tenten.

- Estou louca para conhecê-lo. – Hinata abraçou a amiga sorrindo docemente.

- quando irá buscá-lo? – Ino perguntou seria.

- Cruzes Ino, com esta cara parece que não está feliz pela Saki. – Temari repreendeu a cunhada.

- Eu estou feliz, mas curiosa com o que a Sakura irá fazer primeiro.

- Como assim? – Hinata perguntou desentendida.

Sakura olhava para a amiga com a testa franzida tentando entender até que ponto Ino sabia de algo.

- Ino? – Perguntou enquanto recebia o olhar da loira sobre si.

- Oh Sakura, eu já percebi. – suspirou. – Só queria saber quando pretende contar ao Sasuke.

- Do que estão falando? – Temari estava ficando nervosa.

- Acho que irei me sentar. – Hinata falou enquanto puxava uma cadeira e se acomodava.

- Tambem acho melhor Hina. – Sorriu Tenten.

- Eu pretendo contar ao Sasuke, Ino só não sei bem como... – Suspirou desanimada.

- Isso vai ser a maior felicidade para ele Sakura! – Exclamou frustrada. – Não percebe?

- Mas tem o Konohamaru! – Suspirou colocando a mão na testa em sinal de confusão.

- Oh Deus estou perdida. – Resmungou Tenten.

- Certo irei falar já que a rosada está toda confusa. – Ino disse sorrindo amigavelmente. – A Sakura está grávida!

- Como? – Temari gritou enquanto as outras garotas ficavam com a boca aberta em sinal de choque.

- Oh estou perdida. – Murmurou.

- Não está não. – Hinata que saira do susto sorria animada.

- Oh meu Deus Sakura! – Temari saltou e abraçou-a fortemente. - Parabéns!

- Para tudo! – Tenten sorria bobamente. – quer dizer que depois que vocês pararam de tentar é que engravidou?

- É isso aí. – Sorriu Sakura sem graça depois de ser solta por Tenten.

As garotas levantaram e abraçaram animadamente a mais nova grávida do pedaço.

- Ah garotas eu estou tão feliz, mas tão preocupada. – confessou.

- Mas por quê? – Hinata perguntou docemente enquanto acariciava a barriga.

- Não quero deixar Konohamaru. – Sorriu fechando os olhos para lembrar-se melhor da criança. – ele é maravilhoso.

- Mas vocês irão adotá-lo certo? – Ino perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas e balançando o bebê que resmungava.

- Sim, mas tenho medo que Sasuke não queira mais depois que souber da minha gravides.

- ah eu duvido. – Temari falou sorridente. – você tinha que ver como ele falava aos outros sobre esta criança quando cheguei com Shikamaru.

- Ele ama o garoto já Saki. – Tenten sorriu colocando a mão sobre os ombros da amiga. – Alem de adorar uma zoeira com os gêmeos e o Shiro.

- É isso aí amiga. – sorriu Ino passando para a rosada a filha.

- Será que entenderá? Eu já o amo como se fosse meu filho. – suspirou e beijou o rosto gordinho da criança em seus braços.

- ele entenderá Saki. – Hinata sorria amigavelmente.

- É o Sasuke é uma ótima pessoa e não irá querer perder Konohamaru também.

Todas sorriram amigavelmente.

- Oi garotas. – Gaara entrou pela cozinha sorrindo. – A carne já esta na churrasqueira. – virou-se para Sakura. – Cadê a menininha do papai?

Bateu palmas e estendeu os braços para a filha que pulou no colo de Sakura que entregou a criança.

- A salada já está pronta então acho que podemos ir para fora. – sorriu para os amigos.

- Certo. – Ino deu a mão para Gaara e as outras o seguiram.

O jantar foi perfeito. Tiveram alegrias com as crianças que corriam fazendo bagunça e romance entre os casais, alem das conversas jogadas fora. Era quase meia-noite quando todos se agruparam divididos em famílias pelo vasto jardim para ver os fogos.

A rosada caminhou até o marido que sorria olhando o céu distante de todos os outros. Beijou-o no pescoço enquanto entrelassava os dedos nos dele.

- Olá gata. – sorriu o moreno para a rosada.

- Amor... – sorriu falando baixo.

- Amo você. – Disse alto para a mulher enquanto beijava-lhe na boca.

- eu também te amo e não sabe o quanto estou feliz por termos sido escolhidos por Konohamaru.

- Também estou feliz. – sorriu sincero. – sempre quis meu filho e agora terei.

Olhou-o com lagrimas nos olhos e abraçou-o.

- Você é minha vida, sabia? – Falou ao moreno. – Mas agora temos mais duas vidas para cuidar...

- Duas? – Falou sorrindo. – Temos apenas um.

- Não Sasuke. – Olhou-o nos olhos vendos se arregalarem enquanto levava a mão máscula até seu ventre ainda reto.

- Oh Deus! – exclamou quando os fogos começaram a explodir no céu e as crianças a gritarem felizes.

- Sim. – Disse com lagrimas a se derramarem dos olhos verdes.

Ergueu-a do chão rodopiando o corpo pequeno da esposa. Largou-a beijando os lábios rosados.

- você me fez o homem mais feliz de todo o mundo!

- Oh Sasuke.

Pegou o rosto rosado nas mãos e beijou-a por todo o rosto.

- Amo-te tanto. – Sorriu enquanto pequenas lagrimas escorriam por ambos os rostos. – Agora seremos uma grande família. Eu, você, Konohamaru e o nosso bebê.

Pulou nos braços do marido entrelaçando as pernas no quadril do mesmo, beijou-o com rapides e vontade.

- Te amo.

Agora sim poderiam ser felizes para sempre.

_Obrigada a todos que acompanharam esta fic e espero que tenham gostado do final, principalmente o epilogo. ;p_

_Bjux e espero vocês em outras fics de minha autoria._


End file.
